the Matchmaker
by MelodyMilan
Summary: A young woman joins the Normandy on its maiden voyage. With Commander's Jane and John Shepard aboard she has faith in the crew. Early chapters are the Eden Prime mission. Past that is mostly side story and relationship building outside of the missions. Very Rom-com. Chapter titles have a header to separate games (Ch 1- 12 is ME1).
1. ME1 The Normandy

**Hello everyone, a quick foreword.**

 **If this is your first time reading this. Please stop, favourite or follow this for later when I post a new chapter.**

 **I am currently re-tooling the chapters. Clearly, there is a barrage of errors. I have a beautiful editor, Sparkles of Youthfulness, who helped me retool the first chapter. I am going to add more post-mission briefing one on one, make it so Fem!Shep and Male!Shep aren't working together right away and reveal more of Melody's backstory mid ME1/ME2 storyline. I am also going to make her OC love interest a bit more involved in the Normandy work. So stay tuned, loyal readers, for a new chapter update, until then I will be retooling from ME-1 to ME-2 before I move on to the Weddings that would be the prologue to ME-3.**

 **SO FAR, Up to chapter 6 has been edited. Anything past that is still being worked on. Thank you so much for your patience.**

 **Thank you also, everyone, for getting this story to 10,000 views. I thank you all for reading and sticking with me as I grow and learn.**

 **And here we go.**

 **-M**

 **(Updated 07-30-19)**

* * *

"Lieutenant Melody Milan, reporting for duty, Anderson, sir," she saluted, her heart swelling with pride. She was a young guidance counsellor serving on a brand new ship with her mentor's old friend. It was a dream come true, especially with the other decorated officers that would be boarding and surrounding her soon.

"At ease Milan" Anderson smiled politely with a gentle wave of his hand. "I appreciate the enthusiasm and the early arrival. Most of the docking crew have yet to disembark, and our pilot isn't even expected for another hour."

Melody was practically shaking with excitement before she took a calming breath. She stood at parade rest in front of her superior. "Being the ship's Counsellor, I thought it wise to arrive early in case anyone else feels alone in their nervousness and excitement. This is an important day for humanity, and I wish to be at my best and assist the crew in keeping a level head, sir."

"Of course," Anderson nodded, taking a heavy sigh. "Kahlee was right about you, as she always is. She's a good teacher huh?" he seemed to brush the last statements off like she hadn't heard it. "We have heavy hitters and highly trained specialists on our crew for the Normandy's maiden voyage. Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko, Flight Lieutenant Moreau and, most importantly, Spectre Kryik."

Melody nodded sharply, the name of a Spectre made her stand straight. "Is our guest here to evaluate or assist?" she then added. "Sir."

Captain Anderson smirked and responded as flatly as he could manage, "That's classified ship's Counsellor. I only wish I could confirm or deny any suspicions to keep the crew content."

Melody nodded understanding she would get nothing else out, "In that case, sir, should I prep an area on crew deck or remain in the CIC, sir?"

"Up here is just fine Milan." Anderson rubbed his temple for a moment as if they had suddenly moved to a more informal setting. "Expect Joker first, or else we'll be doing flight check without a Flight Lieutenant."

The Captain fumed slightly and headed off to peruse the Normandy. He dismissed her with a curt nod.

She reflected about how she had come to land a job on this wondrous ship. It had actually been by pure luck of who she knew. Melody was still pretty young, straight out of the fire from a now deserted Alliance base she had been on tour last with her friend Joker. They had bonded when Melody first got assigned to their previous had been ground support and he ship's pilot. But she tried to make him slip up with his wit and wisecracks often, which made for a right sort of budding friendship.

However, Joker being helmsman didn't get her in. It was her old teacher, and mentor, even though she hated the word, First Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders. The First Lieutenant was a teacher and friend at Grissom Academy, where Melody had learned to hone some of her biotic power, and her teacher had even gotten her interested in tech. Lt. Sanders had contacted her about a month ago, while she was still on shore leave, on Earth. She explained the whole thing, a turian-human design ship, funded by the Citadel Council. Flying aboard the Normandy would be a tour or two with Kahlee's old friend, Captain Anderson. To Melody though, it sounded like they weren't always just friends, but she knew better than to ask. The opportunity to do something on a new ship, meet new people, maybe rise the ranks if she was lucky, it was hard for Melody to pass up.

Melody took herself out of her daydreaming and made her way to the station that was hers for doing her reports. She used her omni-tool for extranet resources and downloading information and files while she sat, getting used to the chair. After a while of tinkering with her 'cloud' storage, she had a whole library of music in her omni-tool and loaded more of data and files on mending the hearts and minds of her military comrades.

The door to the ship's exit abruptly hissed open, and about a half hour early hobbled in Joker. The flight-lieutenant struggled a little with his crutches, making his way to his seat up in the cockpit. Melody strode over wanting to bug him for being late, "Long time no see chum." she chuckled.

Melody could say they had been close drinking buddies; he did the drinking, she did the listening. They even drank to celebrate when she got promoted to Counsellor for their previous ship, all the training she'd done in psychology had paid off.

"Oh, hey Mel" he beamed. Joker was always so lighthearted even while being so serious about the actual flying. "Can't chat too long, I've got to start flight check before Anderson gets here."

"Captain's already aboard," she smirked back. He hung his head in defeat, but she pressed on. "He's making sure the maintenance and dock workers clear off so we can get our checks started."

"Why do they always beat me to the ship?" he sighed exaggeratedly. "And you're here early; I thought you went to have a last drink with your C-Sec pal last night."

She shook her head, "Jaliyna? She cancelled. She was called back a little early from her vacay due to a huge red sand bust." She shrugged it off and sent him a knowing smirk. "Drinks are on her now next time we hit the Citadel."

He beamed with a little brow wiggle, "I hope you don't mind me tagging along-"

She cut him off. "The woman is taken. bud," she responded firmly, making sure the words stuck. "And she'd flatten you if you asked for a free drink. Yes even with the crutches."

Joker sighed in defeat again and started up some systems on the console. "So," Melody could instantly tell he was winding up for a mischievous question. "Has Anderson given you a briefing about our Spectre aboard?"

"Nope," she answered, keeping her tone honest. "He just stated it was classified and that's as far as he let me question." Melody shrugged and continued, her eyes almost flashing with glee. "However, he let me keep the tactical cloak I confiscated for our voyage. Soooo, I imagine he hopes I will put some sleuthing and sneaking to work and figure it out. Which I may if no one else shows up in the next little bit."

Joker grinned wickedly and doubled over in laughter as a good joke struck him. "Please, please." he choked. "I want you to follow Kaidan and grab s-some embarrassing snaps on our cruise."

She grinned wickedly, using a stern tone as she said. "For a price Moreau. Compromising and unflattering pictures are hard to time, and dangerous if I slip up. I am risking my life for blackmail, and I won't take a credit less than asking price."

He smirked as he tried to keep the chuckles down. "Of course ma'am. Just let me know when the juicy shit hits the market."

Melody nodded and turned, striding over to her station on the bridge. She sat in her empty chair and watched the crew filter in, daydreaming about what they might come across. She didn't happen to see anyone filtering in as she skimmed through the crew's dossiers, taking note of the names within. Seeing as these reports didn't have id photos she'd have to walk around later and speak to everyone. Some names stood out; like the Commanders and Captains. Only the Lieutenant Alenko and Officer Jenkin's had a harsh report; Jenkin's was a little cocky with authority sometimes which caused friction and Alenko had L2 implant problems. Even if she might have an edited look into what she would be working alongside, it was still good.

When they exited the Sol relay, Anderson finally explained the destination over the ship's comms; Eden Prime. The most beautiful and successful human terminus colony. There was a confused murmur. If this was Council funded then why were they exiting Council space?

Melody knew to keep quiet about orders. She decided enough of sitting around and headed to the cockpit for information. Maybe find out how long until they arrived and if Joker had information on the ground team.

As she strode over, she heard a voice, a warm and deep one talking to Joker and another man.

"They don't send Spectre's on shakedown runs." the new voice stated.

"So, there's more going on here than the Captain is leading on," Joker agreed as if had proved whatever he had said previously.

She stalked into the pit and sat down as silently as she could muster. Watching the scene between the dark-haired men unfold as if she hadn't entered. The man that was standing nearest the entrance wore all black N7 armour. The N7 large and red on the left of his chest. His face looked strong and warn, a bit of a tan, but a space fairing man, judging from the fading of the colour. His eyes just as warm, a bright blue. A scar ran up from his hairline back that seemed to prevent it from growing around the buzz cut.

Melody's eyes widened as she realised the one in the armour—Commander John Shepard. Military backgrounds ran in the family, so he had excelled quicker than most Alliance trainees, but he was a little older than her. He had single handily earned the title of "War Hero" on Elysium, mere spitting distance from Grissom Academy. His twin sister, Jane, was rumoured to have been the poor soldier who survived Akuze.

He quickly surveyed the gear on him; she could remember a bit about classes. Judging by the pistol and shotgun on John she assumed him to be a vanguard. Meanwhile, Melody was under the adept classification.

Melody could hear Anderson over the comm but didn't gather a word of it. She just looked the Commander over; if this was what a peak Commanding officer looked like, then she would have to struggle to fight up the food chain. He was definitely a picture perfect soldier.

"You get that Commander?" Joker said, shaking Melody from her thoughts.

John smirked. "I'm on my way." he nodded and exited the cockpit.

"Is it me or does the Captain always sound a little-pissed off?" Joker turned to the tanned man in the co-pilot's seat, who was making a few adjustments.

"Only when he's talking to you Joker." he quipped back, a truthful tone to his joke. His voice kind of took Melody off guard, it was velvety smooth and controlled.

Melody gripped Joker's cheek startling the man; "If only we could sew that pretty little mouth shut Joker."

The tanned man almost fell out of his chair, but Joker just smirked, brushing off her hand. "I knew you couldn't resist coming up here and flirting with me like that."

"I can't help it." she smiled at the unnamed man. "I like startling the new ones."

Joker must have realised introductions were needed. "Right. Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko of Canada, meet Counsellor Melody Milan also from Canada."

Kaidan raised his hand and shook hers informally, shocking her with his casualness even considering ranks. The man was trim and tanned, with warm, dark eyes and short, dark hair. His hands were calloused and warm, even during the brief shake. She turned to Joker; "If you're trying to hook us up the answer is no thank you. I don't date crewmates." she spoke evenly and sternly to him like a scolding mother. She was trying to play it off cool. She didn't want to date anyone. "If you break up with them it just becomes hard to work together."

Kaidan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I...um...actually have eyes from someone else. But thank you for the flattery. I guess?"

Melody gasped a little, realising how rude it sounded and blurted. "Oh, that's not what I mean. I am ship's Counsellor, so I can't be dating crewmembers. I try to be friends with everyone I meet outside of a situation where a friend is trying to hook you up or…." her voice trailed, and she coughed to save face. "What I mean is; 'Hello my name is Melody, I will be the Normandy's Counsellor for our tour. I do wish to remain friendly and professional with the crew where it is needed.' I also swear I will loosen up on shore leave."

Kaidan chuckled, and Joker shook his head. Joker spoke up in a sing-song tone of voice; "So Kaidan, care to tell me who you have the hots for?"

Kaidan turned redder than before, but his eyes bore a hole into Joker. "Not a chance! It's more of a far-off crush and admiration anyway."

Melody tried to hide her giggle and said calmly. "Let me know if I can help out. I am good at reading people and can give you an idea if you should go for it."

He looked at her for a moment as if she had grown another head, but slowly relaxed and shook his head firmly. "You have to earn that trust Lieutenant. Sorry." He slumped back into his seat. "I know you're here for that sort of thing..."

"Not a problem." she smiled warmly, as she exited. "I am here to help if you change your mind. But be wary that someone else doesn't snatch him or her up."

Melody gave a two-fingered salute and headed out. Joker was laughing at the quip she made, as Melody walked away to the CIC she could hear Kaidan grumble. She was headed down to the other deck to see if she could grab herself a bite to eat

It was going to be a long trip ahead of them.


	2. ME1 Eden Prime and the Beacon

Melody headed to the med-bay. She was chuckling to herself upon hearing Chakwas reprimanding the Officer within. It was Jenkins, who was reading his medi-gel in his omni-tool and strapping his armour securely.

"Hello, Corporal." she smiled at him.

Jenkins saluted her with a smile but straight back. "Lieutenant Milan, ma'am" She had been in the Alliance as long as Jenkins, but her training and her biotics made her a few ranks higher, sitting at second Lieutenant. Deep down she preferred being addressed as Officer or Lieutenant instead of 2nd LT.

"Good to see you, Jenkins. You too, Doc." she beamed at Chakwas. Chakwas sat back into her chair, looking visibly exhausted.

"Good to see you as well Melody," she smiled back as she relaxed into her chair. "You aren't going ground-side for this mission, are you?"

She tilted her head in confusion, she was a little taken aback by the concern present in the doctor's voice; "No. Should I be?"

"I don't quite know," Chakwas responded, she was looking worried, her brows knit and jaw set in thought. "It seems there has been a change of plans. Nihlus, Shepard, Kaiden and Jenkins here are all heading ground side for some retrieval."

"Did you ask Anderson if you think I should go?" she stood up straight.

Jenkins' left the med-bay with a short nod and a relaxed salute. The ladies nodded to him.

"You can make recommendations." Melody pressed on to the Doctor. "My biotics are stable; I'm a solid L3."

She sighed. "It's up to Shepard. He's gathering up the ground tea-"

"Comm him then." she interrupted sternly and upon realizing her tone continued softer. "You know Jenkin's is trigger happy. What if they require stealth down there? A gentle hand or a level head?"

She sighed; "Well they have a Spectre..." Doctor Chawkwas rubbed her temple in thought. "I will ask Anderson and Shepard before they make decent to the drop point." she pulled up her omni-tool to call Anderson. "Don't hold your breath."

 _In one ear out the other,_ Melody thought to herself. She then exited the room at high speed, grabbing a ration bar from the crew room before bolting to the armoury. She impatiently tapped her toes at the elevator, then scrambled to open the lock on her footlocker.

As she pulled on her undersuit, she heard her omni-tool chime; she opened it. It was Shepard.

"Commander?" she stood upright and saluted. "To what do I owe the honour, sir."

"You might be in luck today, Milan." he smiled kindly through the holo, his bright blue eyes flashing over the screen. "I decided to test Jenkin's and his gear after a recommendation by Chakwas. His shields were on the fritz — no way to get them repaired in time to take him ground side. I'm used to having a three-person team, and you're the only combat-ready officer we can afford to take ground-side. Can you meet us on the engineering deck for weapons and armour checks in five?"

Her heart was thudding in her ears. "Ahead of you, Commander." her chest felt tight. "I'm suiting up soon, sir." Shepard nodded on the holo, and the omni-tool turned off.

She immediately started to tug her undersuit until it hugged her properly and was zipped up. She started grabbing her essential Alliance grade armour pieces. All of them a pale blue, she holstered her pistol and used her omni-tool to check the update on the decryption software she had. Clear to go.

The elevator to the deck opened, and a turian stood there, with Anderson. They made their way over. "How did you know Jenkins would need to be cycled out Milan?" Anderson barked.

"Sir, I have worked with Jenkin's a long time," she stood straight with a polite salute. "I have helped him train and clean weapons together, but I have never seen him check his armour or clean it. Not to mention his habit of shooting first and stepping out of cover more often than staying in-"

Anderson held a hand to his face. "That moron could have died." he rubbed his forehead. "How come this wasn't reported?"

"It was, sir," she stated firmly. "Last tour together. But we never went ground side so the captain must have 'misfiled the paperwork.'"

Anderson was fuming red now. "I need to make a few calls." he pulled up his omni-tool and waved the brown turian to me. "Specter Nihlus Kyrik this is Second Lieutenant Melody Milan."

"Charmed." Nihlus' voice rung. Turian voices always rung with two beautiful tones and this one was no exception. Anderson turned away and headed to the end of the room, fumbling with the omni-tool and turned redder as he tried to keep his voice down.

"It's an honour to work with a Specter, sir." she stood higher, saluting Nihlus. "What's the mission brief?"

He waved my hand down. "Just Nihlus, alright Milan." his mandibles clicked as a tongue would. "To make the low-down briefer than possible; Eden Prime is home to a new Prothean beacon, it's our job to secure it for safe transport back to the Citadel."

"Understood, sir." she relaxed a little bit.

The elevator opened again. This time it was Kaiden and John Shepard, John was grinning a crooked smile. Kaiden looked a little cross already armoured up; "Where's Jenkins?" he asked.

"Dismissed," John responded before she could. "Failed weapons and armour inspection." John looked her over. "Now, you should check before you have to be dismissed too."

She nodded and started tapping different parts of her armour. John came over to help, tugging on some straps to ensure they weren't going to budge and then clasping them back. She then checked the pistols cleanliness, the heat, the barrel, the grip, and the exhaust. She then flexed her biotic barrier for a moment and then checked shields for any monitoring issues and her omni-tool for any memory leaks.

John continued to walk around and inspect her shields and barrier as she brought them up. "Good," he stated a little ghost of disappointment in his voice. "At least someone knows how to do a simple check."

She felt her face flush. Man, it had been a while since she had suited up. She did a quick stretch to check her mobility in the suit and then turned cloak on and off to ensure it was still working. John's eyes flashed excitedly.

"New hardware, huh?" he smirked. "No wonder Anderson requested you. You'll make a fine addition to the team Milan."

She smiled sheepishly but kept her head up. "Thank you, sir." she saluted.

"Good to see you're early." Shepard nodded to himself, "Most kids are scrambling to get on a planet."

"Sir," she stood straight. "Will all due respect, It's my job to keep a level head."

Shepard grinned, "I hope so, you're our counsellor from what I see on the reports." he eyed her up and down appraising.

Joker interrupted them over the ships comm; "Starting our decent, engaging stealth systems." he paused, probably looking over the area ahead of the vessel. "They look like they were doing a lot of serious digging Captain." Shepard put his helmet on, then the rest of us followed suit.

Anderson looked worried and nodded to Shepard; "Your team is the muscle LT Commander. Go in heavy and head for the dig site."

Kaiden asked a question, but Melody couldn't focus on a single thing he said. Whose team was she working with? It appeared to be Shepard as the turian seemed to physically separated himself from them. Nihlus also looked concerned, just as much as Anderson, if not more. It was a little tough for her to read some turian body languages.

What had happened or had been discussed with him and Anderson? Shepard seemed not nearly as fazed, on alert judging by how he stood at attention, unlike when he was chatting in the cockpit with Joker and Kaiden.

Suddenly the docking bay doors opened to their side. They were going to drop in soon, Anderson gave a nod to Nihlus. Nihlus lept from the craft to the ground below. John winked at Melody as he followed, a lump came into the back of Melody's throat. Did John Shepard have faith in her? What if she failed him?

"Let's go!" she heard Shepard clear over the comm in her helmet's earpiece. Melody's heart thudded in her ears, and she could listen to it amplified in her helmet. She took a deep calming breath and jumped after Kaiden, who had just hopped out after the Commander.

The drop was quick. As sudden as a fall from a building, she landed gracefully and took out her pistol noticing Shepard had done so. The planet had a beautiful sunset on the horizon, lush plants and a path they had landed. Possibly a walking trail. They could see the dig site not far away and little buildings along the way from this vantage point.

"Ship perimeter secure Commander," Kaiden said over comms. Melody felt odd hearing Kaiden so clearly and so near her ear. It gave her an unusual chill.

"This place got hit hard, LT Commander." Nihlus quickly updated on the comm. "Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up."

Melody could feel uneasy. She kept her pistol out as Shepard advanced, Kaiden not far behind her. Shepard then stopped at a rock, using the cover. He then motioned it was clear, and we pushed. She was keeping to the shelter.

Suddenly a piercing sound of automated gunfire ripped the air. Melody activated her barrier and kept her eyes on Shepard, who was crouched next to her in cover. Kaiden was in cover near them and popped up to fire off a few shots at the hostile. Shepard nodded to Melody, and both of them peeked out of cover themselves. Melody threw a warp at one mechanical opposition, and Shepard fired his shotgun until it overheated on the other.

"Negative contacts, Commander," Kaiden said after a moment passed. We crept forward keeping to cover and checking the path ahead as we advanced. We could hear the same automatic gunfire in the distance and grow louder as they advanced. They entered a rocky clearing where they saw a soldier in pink armour hot-tailing it to the cover nearest them. The gunfire rang out again as the woman ripped open the machine with her rifle. Then she gasped.

We all watched in horror as a humanoid machine held a beaten up body of a human on what looked like a console. The console then activated with a whirl, and a metallic spike rose a few feet into the air through the human's chest, he gasped for air with a blood-curdling scream that could have hurt your ears. Melody felt her blood run cold at the sight and her stomach lurch. The console raised the man's body until it came to a stop, blood dripping down the spike. The man became limp as the blood drained from him.

The humanoid machines turned to them now. Melody's heart was thudding in her chest so loud it drowned everything out. She dove into cover and pulled out her hacking programme. "Hacking, Commander," she spoke clearly, her thudding heart not as loud. She aimed the hack at the nearest machine, and it glowed green. The other woman on the field had entered the cover closest to them.

Shepard fired off a few shots, and the machines burst apart. The woman stood up and checked the area ahead for hostiles as we advanced to her. The woman turned to us with a genuine smile of relief. "Thank you for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it."

Shepard reached her first. Kaiden and Melody flanked him, listening in.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." the woman saluted Jane."You the one in charge here, sir?"

Ashley Williams stood there, finishing her salute and standing at attention.

"Are you wounded, Williams?" Shepard asked, looking her over quickly. His weapon still in his hand.

"Nothing serious, just a few scrapes and burns," she stated. Melody turned from the group as Ashley started explaining the attack. She surveyed over the rocks around the clearing, keeping sharp for any movement.

"This isn't your fault, Williams." Melody heard Shepard comforting the soldier. "You couldn't have done anything to save them."

"Yes, sir," she responded. "We held our position for as long as we could. Until the Geth overwhelmed us."

Melody's ears perked. Geth? Geth outside of the Veil, off the Quairian homeworld? Kaiden spoke up immediately voicing her concern.

"The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?" he asked as if hoping someone would give him an answer.

Ashley shrugged; "They must have come for the beacon." Ashley then pointed ahead. "The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

Shepard nodded, content to have a solid answer. The beacon bringing Geth didn't sit right with Melody. If it was emitting a wave of any kind, their sensors should have picked it up. _Right?_ Someone must have known.

"We could use your help, Williams." she heard Shepard convincing the soldier.

"Aye, aye sir." she sneered angrily, readying her rifle. "It's time for payback."

"Commander." Melody walked over, interrupting the recruiting. "Sorry to butt in, it's just the beacon doesn't convince me as a thing the Geth could have known about."

Kaiden made a scathing sound. Shepard shushed him sharply.

"Hear me out," she drew herself up a bit straighter. "We have hundreds of sensors. If the beacon was letting off any wave; radio, micro, beta or any signal, we should have picked up even a blip. Right? We can pick up bits of Geth communications even for a moment, even if it's tough to crack. Why in the hell is an AI race that has separated from the galaxy, and hasn't been seen in centuries, suddenly on a human planet looking for a Prothean beacon so hush-hush that people looking for it didn't know until about 20 minutes ago? Why didn't we see any scans of them on our way in?" she pulled in a deep breath. "I think someone on the inside; either at the dig site or back on the Citadel, let something slip or is using the Geth for help with something big. AND-" she pressed further before Kaiden could interrupt he was looking cross like he was. "-if I was betting on it. I would wager my whole bank account that this person is either going to be around this corner or firing bullets at Nihlus soon-if they're nearest to him."

Shepard suddenly looked pale; he swallowed loudly over her comm. "That's very bold," he said slowly and deliberately as if he was weighing every word that Melody had just said. "Then again, everything has felt wrong about this mission since that transmission you sent, Williams." he nodded to her and rubbed his helmet in thought the way one would their forehead over a difficult decision.

He then tapped her radio using his omni-tool. "Nihlus, Shepard here." we could hear him breathing over the radio in our helmets as well. "Milan here brought up something that's been itching at my mind ever since we landed; someone or something is working against us from the inside, it's using the Geth to get the beacon."

We heard some fired shots from the other end of the radio. "I had the same thought, Shepard," he shouted and panted loudly. "I'm in a bit of a firefight right now against some of these metal menaces."

"We're headed over to the dig site. I'll radio anything else I find." Shepard looked Melody over. "I'm sending the rookie to do some recon up ahead. She'll make sure the way is clear and keep us out of the way of any stray -"

Nihlus interrupted; "Milan?" he said firmly addressing her.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Stay sharp and keep an ear out." He ordered firmly. "That theory of yours could hold water. Radio me anything you find."

She swallowed the feeling of bile that met her mouth. "Yes, sir."

Shepard turned off the radio and turned to Melody, grinning ear to ear confidently. "Cloak up. Radio silence unless needed. Weapons hot on anything robotic."

Melody nodded and turned her cloak on, Ashley gasped quietly in surprise. She smiled to herself and started running ahead to the dig site. 'Nothing here, Commander." she said over her radio quickly. "Just hidden hostiles."

She used a warp to knock two of them out and then fired her pistol into the last until her gun overheated. They blew up in moments, and she continued ahead up the slanted slope that had a patted down path and a bit of a ramp.

"There should be a research camp ahead." She heard Ashley over the comm.

"Sorry to interrupt." it was Nihlus, sounding inquisitive. "We're making a change of plans. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. We'll meet you there."

Melody immediately had a churning feeling in her stomach of worry and smacked her comm radio on quickly. "Nihlus, stay at a good sniping distance from the port." she swallowed hard. She just gave a spectre an order. "I have a bad gut feeling that something bad is awaiting us there. Let me scout it."

There was radio-quiet, no one responded. Melody was still at a hard breakneck sprint past some Geth corpses at the camp. She could hear people whispering in a nearby building and spotted more of those spikes with some mechanical, human bodies hanging off of them. "Shepard there are hostiles ahead and survivors hidden in the camp. I'm running ahead to the port."

Shepard responded. "Be careful, Milan." he sounded just as concerned as Melody felt. "Expect resistance if you get there. They might be able to see you through your cloaking."

"Affirmative, sir." she panted hard as she ran. "Nihlus please respond?"

"I'm still here, Milan," he mumbled softly. "I'm at the suggested distance. Geth are all over the port. And there's..." he stopped, almost in shock to himself.

"There's wh-" she had rounded the corner and spotted it. High in the sky, shrouded in dusks cloud cover and haze. It was a colossal metallic fish-like creature. It hovered like a ship, blue lights lining it, red electricity crackling around it. The display looked threateningly beautiful. _Was that a ship or a Geth creature?_

She slowed her run as she neared the spaceport and started to walk closer. Breathing as softly as she could, she neared the spaceport. She held her breath as a grey, and sharp-faced turian rounded the crate nearest. Her stomach almost fell out in fear and surprise as she stilled. This new turian's gun was out, eyes glowing blue as if with some energy. Parts of his face around his mandibles looked like they had grafted together with metal pipes and cords.

Melody pulled out her recording software for her helmet and scanned the whole turian as he glanced around, and he turned to the Geth. He started to walk off with them, chuckling. "I suppose they held them off long enough for us to leave." his voice was deep and cold. "I anticipated some better resistance from little Nihlus."

Melody's hairs on the back of her neck were on end. They were the opposition. He had expected us, Nihlus as well. She followed them onto the train departing the dock and felt her heart race in terror. She was so close to the enemy that if her helmet was off, they could have heard her breath.

She tapped her onmi-tool quickly and quietly. She was sending Nihlus and Shepard the video and coordinates. The turian was pacing the front of the train angrily as if he was too impatient about the wait from the cargo trains crawl to the next port.

She turned quickly at a sound, a loud, ringing metallic sound that seemed to pierce her very soul. She stood in awe as the ship lifted off, black trails of thick smoke followed it as it exited the atmosphere. Her radio started beeping; someone was trying to contact her. Probably about her info or the ship but she didn't dare move as they neared a halt. The Geth moved off the platform and paced ahead briskly.

The turian went ahead off the train to another Geth and said coldly. "Set the charges" Melody started her recording software on him again, trembling as he continued his order. "Destroy the entire colony. Leave no evidence that we were here."

The Geth responded with a mechanical chirp, nodding its flashlight like head.

The Geth were marching at the far end of the platform, carrying a substantial erect statue of a monolith of some type. She assumed this was the beacon. They set it down, and the turian marched up to it with purpose. She followed quickly but remained far back by some crates. He stood a little before it and slowly looked up to it as if it was talking to him. Without warning, it glowed green, and he was picked up into the air by an invisible force. Hovered for a moment and then was thrown back down with a thud.

She stopped her scans and opened up her comm. "What is it?"

"Finally." it was Nihlus, breathing heavy. She could hear the rest panting too. "I have your location. We're on our way to give Saren an ass-kicking he won't forget."

The turian, she assumed was 'Saren,' was being escorted by the Geth to a floating platform, which flew into the air instantly — heading to possibly the ship.

"No use. The Geth have moved Saren off-world already." she shook her head angrily, and quickly added before she forgot. "This platform is rigged to explode. Geth have been setting charges for a while. Saren, if that's his name, interacted with the beacon. It's glowing now, so I suggest a safe distance after the area is secure."

She heard Nihlus chuckle. "I thought I was leading this mission." he didn't sound pissed at all, somewhat amused.

Suddenly her cloak dinged and flickered. "Damn, I'm de-cloaking now. I'll be weapons hot in a moment. Be careful, everyone."

She got into cover and turned off her cloak, throwing a warp at the nearest Geth. Soon there was a volley of fire from the Geth towards her. After a moment of enduring the hail of bullets; "Here comes the Calvary!" it was Shepard and Kaiden, firing off their guns. Nhlius was providing the long-range as well as Williams, while Kaiden was firing off an occasional biotic throw.

Melody's eyes welled up with tears from the stress. She had panicked for a moment there. She started throwing warps at every Geth in range. Until finally it was the team and the beacon left on the platform. Everyone was panting hard and checking the perimeter as they all closed in. Nhlius plopped down onto the nearest crate, taking deep breaths. Kaiden and Ashley walked up to admire the beacon while John pulled out his omni-tool to contact the Normandy.

"This is amazing!" Kaiden remarked once he caught his breath. "Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!"

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up," Ashley remarked, she sounded impressed. "Something must have activated it." she walked closer with Kaiden.

"Saren interacted with it," Melody said to them, staying near Nihlus. "And I said keep back. It doesn't look like it hurt Saren but it-"

She was too late. It started glowing greener and was pulling Ashley Williams closer to the beacon. She struggled away as best she could.

"Ashley! NO!" Melody shouted. She moved towards her, but Shepard pounced at the sight of her struggling, tearing her away from the beam. "SHEPARD!" Melody cried loudly. What if the beacon responded differently to each alien biology? What if he just dropped dead in front of her?

Shepard started to float like Saren, but his head twitched like he was attempting to resist whatever was happening.

Kaiden and Ashley both made to move to the Commander. "No!" said Nihlus. Melody immediately reacted by putting them in stasis. "It's too dangerous," Nihlus assured. The beacon was humming loudly. Then exploded green energy, knocking everyone back, even the two crew in stasis and the Commander.

Kaiden and Ashley rushed to Shepard. Melody's eyes widened as she stood up. Was Ashley Williams _in love with the Commander?_ She shook her head. _Now isn't the time_.

The beacon's base was all that remained from the blast. The glowing part had utterly shattered. Nihlus started scanning the Commander and Melody radioed the Normandy. "Chakwas prepare the med-bay for the Commander. Shepard is down!"


	3. ME1 Docking on the Citadel

Melody paced the cock-pit while Nihlus and Joker chatted casually. Ashley had been hovering and walking around the med-bay enough for everyone, that no one felt like ambushing the Commander after he recovered more than her. It was difficult for Melody to be even in the Mess Hall. The guilt was practically radiating off of Williams.

Nihlus sighed bitterly; his arm had been fractured and put in a splint from the blast they endured from the beacon. "He'll be fine. Your doctor is an ace in her field."

Melody dropped into the co-pilot seat and sighed back. "I know. It's just stressful. He's been out for a while."

"Anderson just went to check on them again. It's only been 7 hours." Joker interrupted. "It's more than most of us sleep, but I imagine he needs it."

She scratched her head, "I guess..." she stretched a bit. "None of us sleep, though, let's be honest."

Joker smirked at the light-hearted jab, and Nihlus chuckled deeply before taking a sigh. "I see a lot of sleepless nights ahead," he stated, a hint of worry in his voice. "The council is not pleased already, and Saren is out there roaming, doing whatever he plans. I brought them our findings, but we might have to do this ourselves."

Melody nodded. "We're going to need to heavy load this team." She jabbed her finger casually to his arm. "You probably won't be going ground side for a couple of weeks."

"Ah, just a flesh wound." he shrugged. "But we will need some guys. I have a young turian friend looking into Saren's C-sec file on the council's request and heard a few whispers from here, and there we need to confirm on the Citadel. He will help our investigation, no problem."

Suddenly the doors to the cockpit opened, in came Shepard, looking a little bruised but otherwise was smiling at our small group.

Joker smiled back at them. "Good timing Commander," he turned back to the console for piloting. "I was just about to bring us into the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work."

Everyone grinned or shook their heads at the quip from Joker and he opened the cockpit's window shielding just as we hit the relay. The blur of blue overwhelmed the window, seeming to bleed into the room. We ran the next relay; the Cradle was full of purple and grey gasses and space dust. Slowly from the clouds, it emerged into view. The vast space station, arms open and lights all an orange glow from every arm. The sun behind it, making it glow mysteriously like a gem in space.

As we got closer to the dock, we heard Kaiden and Ashley enter. Ashley was fawning over the Destiny Ascension, the largest ship they floated by, it glowing blue in the sun and looking polished. "Look at the size of that ship!"

"The Ascension." Kaiden was equally sounding impressed. "Flagship of the Citadel fleet."

"Well, size isn't everything," Joker grumbled humorously.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Ashley and Melody wittily remarked, sharing a grin from having the same bad joke in response to him.

"I'm just saying you need firepower, too," he smirked at them.

That made Melody nod in agreement. "Having a shiny ship wouldn't help when an enemy force is at the Citadel's doorstep; it would just be a huge glistening target."

"Look at that monster!" Ashley continued, obviously still in awe. "It's the main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet."

"Good thing it's on our side then," Kaiden mumbled loudly. Nihlus chuckled.

Shepard, who shook his head, was looking out the opposite window. He was admiring some of the arms of the space station as if he was trying to pinpoint where they would dock.

Finally, were granted clearance, and Shepard gave Joker a smirk of pride. "Finally get to see the Citadel again. It's been so long."

We felt a slight jerk as we docked. It wasn't enough to send anyone flying but enough that you could feel your body sway.

Nihlus stood up and pulled out his omni-tool. "I must speak to the council. Shepard, meet me in the Human Ambassador's office at once. I will comm them on my way. Everyone is free to explore until we're finished with the council, I hope."

Shepard followed him out. Melody stretched, and Joker yawned loudly. "Want to head out to the wards?"

He shook his head. "Nah, you go. I need to catch a nap."

She stood up and headed out, a couple of members of the crew had filed out to the cabs and elevator. She ran to the elevator and waited with them as they went down a few floors to C-sec.

When she exited the cramped space, and the crowd dispersed, she saw her young asari friend from across the room., talking to a turian behind the desk."Jaliyna!" she shouted in surprise and ran over. Some folks turned their heads at her sudden outburst.

Jaliyna turned to her name and chuckled, "Mel?" she asked, just as shocked to see her. Her skin was a dark blue and her eyes brown bordering black; she had yellow markings around her fringe as a turian would. She rested her datapad down on the desk she was stationed. "I didn't think you'd be on the Citadel again so soon!"

"Me neither." she smiled and rested on the table nearest. Melody didn't hug friends often, and she didn't want to make her friend worry that she had missed her too terribly. So, she remained casual; it had only been about a galactic day. "The bosses have to do some business, thought I'd stop by."

"Of course." she grinned, clutching her datapad into her grasp again. "I am on the clock, though. If you're still docked at 2000 hours, let me know. I should be free then."

Melody gave her a grin back, "You know it. See you later."

Jaliyna nodded and walked briskly to her office, probably to file that data pad's information. Melody walked over to the exit and headed through the Presidium; the place was full of plants and fountains. She was taken aback with how bright and beautiful it all was. However, she was taken out of her touristy ways a moment as a C-sec turian pushed past her angrily. He had blue markings to match the armour, his skin grey.

"Fucking Council...fucking Saren." Melody heard him grumble under his breath.

Melody blinked in surprise, but before she could stop him, he had made it into the building. She followed after him, but she couldn't spot him again.

She sighed and headed back to the Presidium, making her way around. She wandered around the buildings, enjoying the view and taking in the sights but knowing that if she stayed too long, she would run out of time to shop in the wards.

"Hey." she heard a soft female voice. She turned to it. An attractive young asari was smiling at her. "Yes, you."

Melody walked over cautiously.

"Hello, I am Nelyna." she bowed her head only. "I am the receptionist of sorts and worker for the Consort. She wishes to speak with you."

Melody shook her head in disbelief. "Sorry, the Consort wants to speak with me?" she was dumbfounded. The most expensive and hard to talk to asari in the galaxy wanted to meet to and spend some time with her, even for a chat. Nelyna nodded.

"Uhm...okay" Melody wasn't into women, so she was worried for a moment but set that aside so she could focus on the conversation. What did she want? It probably wasn't anything romantic or sensual, but it still could be just as important.

She made her way into the building that surprisingly was with no door, walking past some patrons and the asari speaking with them. Nelyna led her upstairs and to a locked doorway at the end of the small narrow hall. "Sha'ira? I have young miss Milan."

A calm whispy voice responded; "Enter." Nelyna opened the door and let her in. Staying behind the entryway and closing it behind her.

Inside the room was a lavish sitting room with a large coffee table, a couple of couches and an asari woman standing next to one. "Come here, little one." she smiled, her voice was calming and immediately reminded Melody of a mother trying to calm down a crying child.

Melody sat down across from her and Sha'ira followed suit, sitting across from her. "You probably have a million questions," she said, sipping her drink and gesturing to the one in front of Melody she had not noticed a moment before. Melody took it in her hand and allowed herself a small sip. It was just a fruity water beverage.

Before Melody could ask anything, Sha'ira spoke again. "Now, I had Nelyna find you the moment I sensed you on the Citadel." she set her to drink down and turned to her. "You have a gift, Melody Milan, an unused gift resting deep below the surface of your mind."

"Wh-what type of gift?" Melody asked. Her voice was failing her a bit from concern.

"I am so glad you asked." Sha'ira stood and walked over to her gracefully, sitting back down next to her, causing Melody to sit up straighter. God, she hoped this wasn't an advancement. "Many adepts never use their biotics for anything but dark energy attacks and fields. However, I and many others have honed them to heal and see the life threads that bind the galaxy." she sounded impassioned.

"Like the force?" Melody said before she could stop herself, her face turning red in embarrassment from her overly old-world nerdy question.

Sha'ira chuckled. "Whatever you call it. It is the dark energy of the galaxy. Now, some people can see that energy, feel it and read it in its entirety. However, I sensed in you the moment your ship landed; you can sense it and glean things from it. Like-" she smirked coyly. "Like the crewmates you just met and their romantic surge towards Commander Shepard."

Melody blinked, her jaw-dropping open. "How did you-"

"I sensed it too." she chuckled. "Notice how the feeling only went one way, though?" Melody scrunched her forehead in thought. She had felt the overwhelming feelings of guilt Ashley had felt and the immense amount of romantic sense of passion she felt for their Commander's. But Sha'ira was right; she only felt friendly vibes from the Commander.

"Is that fixable?" Melody asked.

"Ahh." Sha'ira almost sighed in content. "Now you're asking the important questions." she took a sip of her drink and placed a hand on Melody's after she finished it. "Not always. You possibly only felt the emotion from that moment, however people's perceptions of each other change with closeness, jealousy and many other factors."

"The question is," she pressed, tapping her fingers on Melody's wrist. "Do you want to see all the dark energy and the threads that bind your crew?"

Melody almost knocked over her drink. "You can see the dark energy of the universe?" she asked, steadying her glass again. "So, you can look at someone and know if they're biotic?"

She chuckled back. "Melody, they could be in the other room, and I could count them and point out where they are seated." she sipped her drink. "But that you avoided my question."

"Uhm.." she was taken aback. She would be granted a way to see the mysteries of the universe, get closer to her new friends and open a new wave of power. _How could she say no to such an opportunity? Something like this was a once in a million possibility._ She then had a frightening thought. "What are the drawbacks? I could see the relationships that bind people. But could I see how long they will live or see the power radiating off them?"

Shi'ra stroked her own cheek thoughtfully, "I do not know. I have had many centuries to strengthen my power." she smiled a little weakly. "I would guess that after this gift you will grow stronger in your way. After all our alien physiology is different enough that it may not provide all the same effects it did me."

Melody leaned back into her chair. If she accepted this power, her job would become thousands of times easier. Melody could have someone like Ashley or another crewmate walk in; ask them how they are feeling and then ask how whoever they like are faring. She could ask casually about what they do together; get a sense of the relationship and how it is unfolding. She could help people find soul mates and keep each other from heartbreak.

She rested her hand on the left side of her chest, over her heart, at that thought. If she had that power while she was younger, it would have saved her many tearful times. But she wouldn't have gotten to where she is. She smiled at that memory. No one would know, and she already knew that most romances don't bloom at once. It would be the same as seeing two people getting close and suggesting they try dating or seeing them growing apart and suggesting some time alone or with other friends. The people she would be helping couldn't see what she could, and she would only be giving them some helpful words and a strong push in a direction. Nothing was concrete.

"Yes," she said finally, nodding respectfully to her. "I accept your gift with grace, Shi'ra."

Shi'ra shone a beautiful smile, "Wonderful." she set her glass down and took both of Melody's hands in hers. "Have you ever joined minds with an asari before?"

Melody shook her head. She always assumed such joining happened during sex. Hopefully, that wasn't on the agenda for this gift.

As if reading her mind, she chuckled. "It is not a merely sexual thing." Shi'ra rolled her shoulders back as if trying to relax. "It is a joining of minds to share knowledge and memories. Though normally used in mating, it is meant to be a joining of each other on all levels. However," she chuckled yet again. "You are here for my knowledge only."

Melody nodded back to her.

She smiled calmly, gripping her hands gently. "Now, Melody, relax." she closed her eyes, and Melody did the same, thinking it was necessary. "Embrace eternity."

Melody felt a wave; it was almost like Shi'ra was hugging her head. Her whole body felt relaxed, but her head started to hurt. She could see herself, though Shi'ra's eyes moments before. Melody's body had a red thread trailing from it towards C-sec and thick blue ribbons also heading in the same direction, a few white ones disappearing towards other courses and one bright yellow one leading straight to her body, to Shi'ra, and one away to another part of the Citadel. What the yellow one meant she didn't know — neither the other ones. Shi'ra slowly in the memory picked up each one, though she didn't move.

The red one, when she touched, it felt romantic, but it was heading to her, not from her. The white she picked up one of next; it felt hollow. However, she heard a whispering clear in her ear from Shi'ra "Future friendships." Shi'ra picked up a few blue ones, some darker and some lighter than the others; they felt warm and comfortable in her grip. "Friends and family. People closest to you are the deepest colour."

Shi'ra then picked up the yellow one. "This one is a mentor one. Someone you respect deeply and highly." she bowed to my body judging by my point of views moment. "Thank you for that honour."

Suddenly her point of view was wobbly and closer to Melody's face. She felt a sharp headache piercing her head. Shi'ra was looking at her as if trying to steady the connection. "Once I touch your third eye, the powers should be passed. I pray you do not feel pain, but you should not. Just relax."

Her words made the sight clearer again, as Melody took a deep meditative breath. She melted into the feeling of being in a pool of the couch. Having no control of the movement as Shi'ra moved them closer. "Relax, Melody Milan." She breathed these words out so softly, but they were loud in her ear. Suddenly a blue hand, Shi'ra's, reached out and touched her finger to Melody's forehead. Melody could see it happen from the other perspective and feel it in her own body. It was so cold, her hand. She gasped as if she was dipped into an ice-cold bath. The cold seeped through to her temples, her eyes and into her skull. The temperature changed to burning hot, then nothing. It happened so fast, she felt the ghosting of where it had happened but couldn't honestly tell if she made it up in her mind.

Slowly the vision faded away to black. Shi'ra possibly had opened her eyes up outside of the meld. "Return," she said softly, sounding much farther away than she did a moment ago.

Melody slowly opened her eyes. Blinking and then rubbing them as if from a good nap. She winced a little as she rubbed her eyes. They felt sore as if she had cried them dry.

"Try not to rub them too much," Shi'ra said softly. "Now look at me."

Melody slowly raised her head to see Shi'ra beaming a bright, winning smile at her. "Yes?" she asked, confused at the request.

"Now really look," she said, leaning towards her like she was about to whisper. "Reach out to search for what I showed you of your threads. You must be looking for them, or you will never find them."

Melody blinked the irritation from her eyes and looked Shi'ra over. She was focusing on the colours in her dress. When suddenly it faded into existence before her eyes. She tried not to cry out in excitement, but it escaped her lips slightly.

It was hanging off Shi'ra her like a dress were thousands of threads, many different in colour, many of them red, blue or yellow. "So many," she whispered in awe.

Shi'ra smiled, picking a few up in her hands, making them move. "When you have a long life, and many people know you the threads increase fast." she picked up a grey one and sighed. "And a few die along the way."

Melody suddenly felt cold. She knew instantly from seeing that thread, even if she wouldn't say. The person who had been on the other side of the thread had been close to Shi'ra, and they had died. She scanned the threads. There were dozens of grey ones hanging from the dress,

"Will family show up like that?" she choked out slowly.

She nodded, her voice sounding soft and hoarse suddenly. "Even if you grow apart with family or friends, if the bond was strong enough, it will never leave." she smiled sadly. "If it's friends or lovers and you break it off it will snap. If the feelings fade so to will the thread. I had a dozen that faded over the years." she sounded like she might cry for a moment and she swallowed with great difficulty from the looks of it. "When you have as many as I, and they start to fade...I can never remember who they belonged to..."

She straightened up in her seat, tearing away from the thread in her hand. "That was sadder than I anticipated." she wiped a tear away and coughed softly.

Melody didn't know what to say watching threads faded into a mirage and slipped out of existence again. "Can..can I see them without focusing all the time?"

"Of course." Shi'ra sounded calm and airy once again as she stood. "The person thinking of someone will have that cord light up, and you will know what the feeling is but not the person on the other side."

Melody stood and followed her as Shi'ra lead her to the door. "Thank you, Shi'ra." she smiled. "I will use this gift to its fullest."

Shi'ra smiled and pulled up her omni-tool. Melody's pinged instantly; it was a message from Shi'ra. She continued to speak. "It's just a hello in there. I want you to be able to contact me so I can help you whenever I can." She smiled brightly to her, pulled her into a warm hug, Melody reluctantly hugged back.

"I know you aren't one for hugs, but you will need it on your journey." she bowed her head reverently.

Melody smiled and replied as she exited. "It will be a long journey I can tell."

They parted with a smile and a short wave.

* * *

Melody was leaning on the CIC console of hers in the Normandy, watching her comrades run by, passing each other glances or datapads as they crossed paths. The Commander hadn't returned. Neither had Ashley or Kaiden, and it seemed like Captain Anderson left to explore the Citadel too. Everyone was busy working on ensuring supplies and doing inventory.

As Melody listened to music and finished her log on the last couple of hours, she had spent on Eden Prime, and in the Consorts office, she heard someone come aboard. The doors hissed open, and a very red-faced Ashley was in the doorway. The steam, rolling from the decontamination was nothing compared to the steam that Ashley looked she was about to spew out. Ashley stormed past people, not making eye contact and headed down to the crew deck. Melody could see the red thread of hers pulsing back the way she came.

Melody immediately got to her feet and followed Ashley to the deck below. When she reached the main hall, Ashley had already thrown her armour onto the mess table and was in her undersuit, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Back so early?" she asked casually, praying that Ashley would relax slightly and not take her anger out on her.

Ashley whipped around, looking about like she was going to scream at her. She stopped herself when she saw her face of concern. Ashley took a deep breath and sipped her drink to calm down, shaking a little.

"Yea." she sat at the table and shoved her armour farther along it. "The Council isn't listening to either Shepard or Anderson or the turian or the Ambassador." she was getting louder and angrier with each person's name she said. She took another swig of her drink. Melody prayed it was water she was chugging.

"So, they're investigating crap." she continues with no prompting from her. "To get that bastard Saren down. The turian Nihlus, Anderson and Udina are working on the politics quietly; we're off doing some digging in the wards." She stood up angrily. "And Shepard just sends me back to the Normandy cause of some C-Sec turian!"

"Whoa Whoa!" Melody put up her hands and held Ashley's wrist to keep her from storming off. "Slow down chief. What did the turian do?"

She ripped her hand from Melody's grasp. "Nothing, he just came along with information and goddammed Shepard said 'Common in buddy! We'll just boot the new girl back to the ship like it's nothing!'" She had tears forming in her eyes but angrily bit them back, "And me being the stupid officer I am I just said 'Yes sir. See you on the ship.'"

Melody took a deep breath, understanding she felt betrayed and jealous. "Do you want advice or just someone to listen?" she said finally, as Ashley chugged the last of the drink.

She put the cup down and sat down, taking a deep sigh. "I don't know..." she rubbed her eyes bitterly and rested her head in her arms on the table.

Melody let her rest for a while until she sat up, looking red-eyed but a lot calmer and a little defeated. "Give me some advice, I guess," she said half-heartedly.

Melody weighed the idea, as she looked for the threads. The one connecting her and Ashley was pale blue. Possibly brand new, so it was too soon then for her to ask if this had something to do with wanting to spend time with John Shepard.

"Firstly," she decided this was a smart idea and hoped it wouldn't piss her off again. "I know how you feel a little bit." she smiled weakly. "After all, I was on Eden Prime too, but only yourself and Kaiden got to go up to Citadel tower. Secondly," she sighed. "We have to imagine the Normandy as one big family. Coming from a family of four that is easy for me, I suppose. I have three younger brothers, so I had to be responsible but also independent at a young age. Just like I can't all depend on my parents to perfectly love my siblings and I at once we cannot expect our Captains and Commanding officers to perfectly care for us all at once. We're a bigger family here on the Normandy of course. So, say someone is off school for the day, Dad would take us out for some fast food alone. If someone has a brilliant idea, the Commander will have to take us on a mission alone. It's fair for the one, and sometimes it makes the others feel unloved or unappreciated. However, that familial bond is still there, and dad would always let us have alone time and still loved us at the end of the day. Even if we drove him mad."

Ashley was welling up with a different type of tears, smiling with a hint of melancholy in her eyes. Melody had done her job. She continued; "It's fine to be jealous every so often." she smiled at Ashley reassuringly. "We just can't let it drive us to hate our family or our crew. We need to have each other backs as siblings would."

Ashley smiled back and chuckled at Melody's last words, wiping her eyes. "Wow." she sniffed. "I didn't think today would get me crying about my Dad."

Ashley took a deep breath and admitted, "Now I feel the need to share."

"You don't have to unless you want to," Melody said firmly. Knowing that if her memories of her family were bitter, she wouldn't have been able to be so honest just now with Ashley.

"No, it's only fair," she said. "I come from a big family of four as well, all girls, though." she chuckled. "We hopped from station to station for years. We were close-knit, my sisters, our family. I guess being the big sis and being so close to dad when he passed away..." she looked down at the table solemnly for a moment then continued. "The biggest male figure in my life would mean that my feelings got the better of me." she blushed faintly and seemed to come to a decision. She said sternly but softly, the red thread that trailed upstairs pulsed. "Okay, I need to get this off my chest, but you need to swear this stays between us."

Melody practically beamed, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I mean it!" she said louder, looking severe.

"I swear!" Melody chuckled and leaned in, curiously.

Ashley bit her lip, looking around for any eavesdroppers and blurted in a hushed voice. "I have a huge girly crush on the Commander. On Shepard."

Melody's jaw had dropped, her mouth slowly pulling into a grin after she got over the initial shock from Ashley's words. She had been so honest with her so suddenly. It was surprising, but Melody needed to respond or else Ashley would regret being so open with her."I.." she shook her head, deciding to be truthful about her shock with Williams. "I had a feeling with the way I've caught you looking at him. I'm just surprised you were so forward about it so suddenly."

The dark-haired woman pulled her long locks back, looking a little bashful. Melody could see the red thread leaving her body glowing, pulsing like a heartbeat. "It's hard not to stare. He's so handsome, and everyone knows about his heroic defence of Elysium. I'm kind of awestruck. He probably doesn't even notice how I'm feeling."

Melody firmly rapped the table with her fingers. "None of that, Chief," she smirked. "I'll keep an eye out if he looks to be interested at all. You keep being a wonderful member of the Normandy's crew."

Ashley looked relieved, the thread disappearing from Melody's view. "I won't hold my breath, but thank you." she smiled softly. "Now enough girly shit. Would you like to spar?"

Melody blinked, taken back by the rapid change of topic. "Umm..sure."

Ashley grinned and picked up her armour. "I'm bringing this to my spot, and then we can go all out." She gathered it in both arms and headed for the elevator. Melody followed and hit the call button for them.

The ride down was peaceful. Ashley probably spars for tension relief, Melody thought. Once the doors opened though they could hear the requisitions officer barking into his omni-tool loudly. Ashley chuckled and tossed her armour onto the cleaning bench next to the lockers. Melody stood a little back, wondering if Ashley was going to clean it all before the sparring.

"So?" Ashley asked casually, not looking from the bench. "Fists only?"

Melody nodded and added, "Only fair. My biotics wouldn't be fun in a spar."

Ashley then took a step back, swinging a well-placed kick high on Melody, who stepped back, just narrowly missing the boot's heel to her jaw. She grinned and took a firm, low stance a few paces from Ashley.

The soldier turned to her, taking a light-footed and high stance. She was prepping to run around her and beat her from every side, from the looks of it. Melody grinned and advanced, swinging her right fist towards Ashley's face.

Ashley quickly stepped back and made for a jab with her right; it connected but didn't hurt. Melody used her left knee and swung it up into Ashley's side, who gasped for air at the sharp hit when it connected. Melody stepped back. "Okay, soldier?" she kept her stance firm.

Ash nodded, not wobbling as she kept herself upright as best she could from the blow.

"What's going on here!?" came a loud, rasping male voice.

The ladies both turned. It was Kaiden, marching angrily towards them, both ladies were a little thrown back by his appearance.

"Sparring," Melody responded, leaving her stance and pulling up to Williams, who also relaxed. "What's wrong?"

"Did the Commander find what they needed?" Ashley asked before he could answer Melody.

Kaiden huffed a little and ripped open his locker, "Well, Garrus, the turian's info lead us right to a Krogan. Which the Commander was so impressed with." He was tugging off his armour and tossing it into the open locker. He continued; "And this Krogan, Wrex, went off to Chora's Den with them to go bully an ex-Shadow Broker agent. They're running in circles trying to find this little Quarian with Geth info that could link them and Saren."

Ashley started to clean her armour, as Kaiden ranted.

"What's wrong with the Krogan?" Melody asked, genuinely curious.

"It sounds like the Commander wants the big guy on the ship," Kaiden answered, exasperated by the question. "Those couple tons of Krogan rolling around a human ship is asking for trouble. And if that Turian comes with..." he shuddered. "They'll be a bloodbath at every meal."

Melody needed no reminding that the turians had wronged the krogan with the genophage. If this krogan were older, he would know about how it was before and would hold a grudge.

"Here's hoping for some peace then." Melody joked, then added honestly. "But if the Commander wants the aliens aboard the only one stopping them is Anderson. And Anderson loves the twins so much I doubt he could say no to them. We have to suck it up until it gets to be dangerous."

Kaiden sighed, sounding defeated as he slumped to the ground to sit and change boots. "You're right." then added in a slightly irritated tone. "How are you so young and so sure of yourself like that?"

Melody chuckled, "I know myself well, so I try to see my crew and know them better. Also," she added. "It's my job."

He rubbed his forehead and grabbed a ration bar from the locker before slamming it shut. As he turned to them, Melody's omni-tool dinged. She opened it; it was Nihlus on a holo.

"Greetings Milan," he said, grinning slightly judging by the way his mandibles twitched. "I have good news. Some men are on their way to unpack Anderson's living quarters. You're getting a new captain."

"What!?" the other two shouted furious and flabbergasted.

"Sorry," Nihlus stated, clearing his throat. "I thought you were alone. Regardless; Anderson has stepped down and given his ship to a new Captain. None of the crew needs to clear out. We need you to meet the workers up on the dock."

Melody scratched her head and waved to the two next to her; they gave her a concerned look. "I'll be back guys. I swear." She ran up to the elevator, slamming the call button and turning on her earpiece.

"Alright Nihlus, you have privacy," she stated. "What's going on?"

He chuckled, turning off the holo, so it was just audio. "Nothing gets past you it seems." he took a sip of something on the other side of the call. Like he was stalling. "Anderson is stepping down so that when both Shepards get promoted to Spectre, they have a ship for their mission."

Melody boarded the lift, feeling proud and stunned. The first human spectre would be aboard the ship she was serving.

"Wait, Shepard's?" she asked in surprise.

She tapped her foot, impatiently for the elevator as he continued. "John is bringing on his little twin sister, Jane. I can't go with them. My arm can't heal fast enough." he sounded a little concerned and pressed on. "So I would like you to advise them in my stead."

Melody almost fell back onto her ass as the elevator came to a halt on her stop. She let his words sink in. He wanted her to take his place, guiding her commanding officers along as the most respected and feared galactic agents. "What if I can't-" she started.

"You can," he said firmly. Melody exited the elevator. "If there is anything difficult to judge on, any of you three can radio me from even remote planets any time of day."

She rubbed her forehead in thought. "Gimme time to think this through?" she asked.

He stated firmly; "You'll have 2 hours before Jane arrives."


	4. ME1 Alien Crew Members

Melody paced on the dock as the Alliance workers took the bulk of Anderson's belongings, mostly medals and awards, from the Normandy. His footlocker remained in front of her, she didn't allow the men to take it away, yet. She wanted to hear from the Captain himself that he was content with stepping down as the commanding officer.

The elevator dinged at the end of the dock, a tanned older man dressed in white and Anderson exited the lift and the later smiled at Melody widely.

"Captain!" she saluted, and he nodded back. "I needed to confirm for myself; are you really giving up the Normandy to the Commander?"

He chuckled deeply; "I wouldn't leave this baby with anyone else." he stood straight, hands behind his back. "I'm proud I got to see her maiden voyage, but Commander Shepard needs it right now.'

The man in white stepped forward, obviously wanting to be the centre of attention. Anderson almost grimaced as he said; "Udina, this is our Ship's Counsellor, Second Lieutenant Milan, this is the Human Ambassador Udina." he gestured to the man.

Melody bowed her head slightly to the Ambassador, using her most even and professional tone. "It's an honour to meet you, sir."

Udina chuckled; "The pleasure is mine, Milan." he sounded like a droning old teacher she remembered from her high school. "I hope you steer both Shepard and his sister right and keep them from an intergalactic incident."

She smiled as Anderson shook his head at him; "I will do my best Ambassador. I cannot control minds, though, sir."

Udina scowled, and Anderson chuckled.

"Right, Milan. You have the second toughest job in the galaxy right now."

She nodded, and Udina was about to interject when the elevator opened again.

A beautiful woman in Alliance amour walked her way to the dock from the lift. She had a scar on her chin that was faded, short shoulder-length red hair, pistol holstered at her hip. As she neared, she was about Melody's height; she noticed the woman's gorgeous jade-green eyes glimmering. She had an N7 insignia on her breastplate, like someone else Melody knew-

"Ah, Luitenant-Commander," Udina nodded curtly. "I hope your mother is doing well, as usual."

"Mom's doing just fine as EO," the woman shrugged, not focused on Udina, her eyes focused on Melody. "Thanks…."

"Milan," Anderson spoke up. "This is Luitenant-Commander Jane Shepard, Commander John Shepard's twin sister. Jane this is Second Luitenant Melody Milan."

Melody stood straight and saluted her superior, which caused Jane to crack a smile.

"Relax, Lt," she snorted, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm no drill sergeant."

Melody smiled back as she relaxed again.

"Anderson," Jane focused on Anderson. "I'm going to double back and grab my bro-"

The lift chimed to life as she spoke, and the doors opened almost on cue. John exited the elevator, followed by the Turian Melody recognized from C-Sec who had bumped rudely into her, and a red armoured and crested Krogan. Both looked a little grumpy. Behind them as a purple, unreadable Quiarian.

The Commander saluted Anderson, separating himself from the rest of his team with a wave to them. The Krogan turned to Melody instantly, his voice a deep gravely rumble that vibrated the air. She could see a clawed scar running down his face. "If yer here to show me to the ship, I don't need it."

Melody grinned. "Not at all, I was here to speak with the Captain." she chuckled, keeping her joking tone and leaned onto her heal, crossing her arms. "But if you need a hand bud, I can give ya one."

The Krogan grunted in response. "Not likely girly, I doubt you could give me much of even a shove with those weak pudgy arms."

She laughed as softly as so not to interrupt her superiors. "You wanna flex some real muscles later let me know." she grinned wildly. "I've never sparred with a Krogan before."

The krogan chuckled deep and dark; it was loud and almost joyous. "I think I'm gonna like this ship if every human is as hard-headed as you." he nodded and grunted his introduction. "Urdnot Wrex, missy."

She smirked, "Names Melody Milan, Ship's Councillor. Get comfy in the cargo bay if you want." she chuckled and jabbed her thumb to the ship.

He laughed loud and warmly as he headed into the ship with an Alliance worker. The Quarian bounded up to her next, as she had been hidden behind Wrex's massive form.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." her exotic voice box chirped and she bowed her head respectfully. "I hope to prove useful to the crew."

Melody grinned warmly and stood back into her parade rest. "Pleasure, Tali. I'm Second Lieutenant Melody Milan; I am also the crew's Counsellor, come to me if you want to talk about anything."

"Will do Melody." her voice ringing as she wrung her hands.

Melody turned to the Turian, who had separated from the twins and was looking her over. His scouting tool opens over his left eye.

She smiled warmly at him, and his mandibles twitched as if he was suppressing a grin. He then strolled over the short distance to her.

"Officer Garrus Vakarian, ma'am." he nodded his head slightly. "Good to meet you, Lieutenant Milan. Nihlus was telling me about you before we headed this way."

She chuckled softly. "I prefer Melody, thank you. Unless it is a professional setting." she rested her hand on her hip. "Did Nihlus tell you about his position on the way?"

He nodded. "Vaguely, but I got the majority of it." he scratched his fringe. "I would accept his offer if I were you. Not often a Turian lets a human take a position of authority in their stead."

She chuckled; "You think him misguided?" she toyed.

"Not at all." he retorted quickly. "If I didn't like humans, would you think I'd be boarding a ship with plenty of them."

She saw for a flicker a red thread connecting him to Jane, who was in a focused discussion with the Captain and her brother as Udina hovered disapprovingly. Melody tilted her head. "I bet you just are dying to get someone on one time with a few of the ladies aboard." she teased, and she saw the thread pulse brighter, and his mandibles flicked.

"Not at all," he said sternly. The thread faded away again. "I'm here to shut down Saren. He's a disgrace to my people, and it's a matter of pride on the line."

She smiled and nodded understandingly. _Turians are always so professional,_ she thought. "Understood. I need to look out for myself, can't have a hot head near a firecracker if you catch my drift." she nodded her head to the Normandy, to the door Wrex had just disappeared behind.

He chuckled. "I think we'll get along. I won't force it, though."

She nodded and turned her attention to her commanders again, Udina was speaking. Melody's little group slightly listened in.

"We don't know if she's involved, but it might be a good idea to try and find her." he droned. "See what she knows. Her name's Liara. Doctor Liara T'Soni."

Jane Shepard continued to speak quieter with the Ambassador, Melody, however, gave Anderson a quick look and he nodded them off.

 _So this Liara T'Soni was their next target? But was she a foe or an ally?_

Melody turned to Garrus and took his upper arm, and did the same with Tali, leading them to the Normandy's docking door. They could hear Udina droning on like the dullest teacher in the century.

They entered decontamination, and Garrus turned to her as the chamber hissed out some gas. "So," he chuckled. "You're Jaliyna's friend, right?" Melody nodded timidly.

"She's...a little crazy," he said, gently. "She's still a rookie, but she's so bossy."

Melody chuckled aloud. "Oh, I know." the doors finally opened, the decontamination computer had cleared them. "I've known her fifteen years; if anyone knows better, it would be her parents." She still shrugged. "But if I hear you talking shit about her I'll knock you out. She's the truest friend I've had in the galaxy so far. And crew doesn't count; I see crew more than I do her."

His mandibles clicked, holding his hands up in surrender. "Hey, you do you." he chuckled. "She's a good friend from the sounds of it."

Melody nodded, "Speaking of C-Sec; do all of you just stride into civilians like that?"

Garrus' mandibles clicked, and his brow seemed to furrow. Suddenly his eyes widened a little.

"That was you?" his mouth opened a bit. "I'm so so-"

She chuckled at his shock and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Relax, C-Sec," she gave him a genuine smile as she held in her laughter. "I'm only teasing you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Are all humans so comedical?"

"Don't get me started," she laughed in response as the doors opened.

Tali was immediately admiring the CIC, looking over every console. She quickly started glancing into the cockpit and the CIC proper, Garrus in tow.

"Would you two like an introduction to some of the crew?" Melody asked. "And a little of a tour?"

Tali nodded excitedly. "Yes, Melody." she almost giggled through her voice box. Finally, Tali spoke up; she had been quiet the last little bit. They turned to Garrus, who shrugged.

"Great," Melody grinned. "Cockpit first. We need to meet the brains of the ship...if you can call him that."

They walked up to the short way from the CIC to the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot's seat, as usual, was Joker, doing his take-off checks.

"Got a second, Flight Lieutenant?" she chuckled, keeping her tone formal.

"What is it miss?" he said, mocking formality. "I'm in the middle of uploading spam porn to John's computer."

Melody held back a laugh, "Stop it," she waved him off. "Joker, I would like to introduce our two newest crew members; Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Officer Garrus Vakarian." she gestured to each at her side respectively.

Joker turned his chair and saluted the two exaggeratedly. "Pleasure to meet you guys." he smiled genuinely. "I swear I'm _only_ serious when I'm flying this baby."

Tali stood on tiptoe for a moment and then blurted; "It's such a beautiful frigate. We have nothing nearly as shiny on the flotilla." She fidgeted with her hands as if she was ashamed of her outburst.

"It's brand-spanking-new," said Joker, matter-of-factly and a hint of pride. "She'll be our baby going forward. I'll steer her, and you keep her healthy down there," he smirked smugly at Tali wiggling his eyebrows. She oddly scoffed at his dirty joke.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Jeff," she said his real name firmly. "We have some sights to see and you downloading perverted crap isn't it."

She pushed the two dextro's along, waving at Navigator Pressly, who looked a little confused and uninvolved in their new crewmates, and continuing to the crew deck below.

She brought them to the table where Kaiden was sitting eating something soggy and microwaved.

"Kaiden!" she shouted as they neared, he sighed a little and smiled artificially. The dextro's probably couldn't pick that up off him too well. "Meet Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and you know Garrus."

"I'd love to chat, but I'm starved," he said weakly, giving Melody a pleading look.

"Fine." she sighed and waved so they could walk away a bit. "This is the crew deck." she pointed out the pod, the Captain's sleeping quarters and then the med-bay. Chakwas waved at them through the glass, but her other hand was full of paperwork, so there was no chance to chat.

She showed them the door to the crew quarters and then they took the elevator down to the docking bay and engineering.

There was the Krogan, Wrex, keeping a distance from Ashley, who was scrubbing her rifle furiously. She knew not to interrupt her.

"Over there is Ashley at the weapons bench; we have an M35 Mako." Garrus' eyes glinted excitedly at the Mako. "And our requisitions officer." She pointed the man out. "You have to confirm with Shepard first though before you make any purchases."

She then led them into engineering, and Tali was on her toes as she entered. If she had a jaw, it was probably on the floor as she looked up and around the massive drive core. "Wow," she breathed through her voice box.

"Yep," Melody sighed. "The heart and soul of this baby…"

Tali brought out her omni-tool and started to do preliminary scans.

Melody grinned. "And that's the quick tour." she bowed to them. "Welcome to the Normandy's crew."

"Hello, Normandy," Joker interrupted any further chatting over the comm's overhead. "Captain Anderson has officially stepped down, and Commander John Shepard is now captaining us and Co-Captained by Lieutenant-Commander Jane Shepard. Everyone say hi when you get a moment to our Co-Cap." He cleared his throat and put on a bit of a cheezy announcer voice. "Everyone fasten your ass to a seat, and we're heading to the Knossos system to Therum for picking up a target. Stay tuned."

Melody let out a sigh. "I guess I'll let you two settle in." she gestured to the two of them. "If you need me I'll be in the Mess Hall or in the CIC where my work station is."

"Understood," Garrus nodded and headed out ahead of her.

"Affirmative." Tali chirped with a nod as well before grabbing the nearest console and immediately asking Engineer Adams about the drive core.

Melody chuckled and waved to Wrex and Ashley as she headed to the Mess Hall. Slowest elevator in the galaxy. Kaiden had returned to his station at the ship's console nearest the sleeping pods. From the sounds of his work; John, Wrex and Tali were going to gear up to go planetside and look for this Liara.

The overhead comms came to life and John's voice started to speak.

"Normandy, we have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit." Melody felt a shiver down her spine. "My sister and I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy." He took a breath. Melody was intensely focused on his every word, it was hard not to be, he was so admirable. "For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the Galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of!" He then added with a twinge of concern. "Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the traverse, Sarens followers will be waiting for us. But will be ready for them, too. Humanity needs to do this, not just for own sake but for the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren must be stopped and I promise you all…we will stop him."

Her skin seemed to crawl with adrenalin only a general's pep talk could have done. Thank God she wasn't crushing on John Shepard. _Poor Ashley must be swooning._

She turned to Kaiden who seemed to be relaxing a bit and smirking to himself. Shot her a brotherly nod.

"Excited to meet more beautiful crew members?" she teased as she set some lunch down to eat. She needed to distract from the intense pep-talk.

"Asari are all beautiful," Kaiden theorized to her about how Liara would look. "She must be hundreds of years old to be a Prothean expert. Much too old for any of us."

Melody shrugged, looking over her datapad. "I'm not one for the ladies so, you can have at it." she chuckled. "Besides, age shouldn't be a problem if you only find her physically attractive, then it might not work."

He stammered nervously. "T-that's not what I meant." he coughed. "It's just a well-known feature of asari. Not that I'm labelling them..." he trailed off.

She chuckled. "As I said," she put her pad down. "Besides, if she's offended by your generalist view of her people, she might just blast you with her biotics."

"I think I can handle some biotic sparing," Kaiden defended himself holding his hands up in an offstanding way.

"Don't be so cocky," Garrus interrupted, entering the room. "Asari is born with the gift of biotics, and can use them as easily as walking; your ass is space dust if you disrespect a matriarch."

Melody snorted at the idea of Kaiden getting his ass whopped.

"What's so funny, Milan?" Kaiden crossed his arms, tossing his rag to the console.

"I'm imaging a five-hundred-year-old asari with flaming biotics where human hair would be and you'd be nursing a sore ass." She snorted to hold back her giggles. "You'd be ship bound after that. No ground missions if you can't suit up from a charred ass."

"You think so little of me?" he huffed a little, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "I like strong girls, don't get me wrong, but I don't disrespect women."

Melody nodded, understanding the genuineness.

"I don't mean it as a judge of character," she nodded as she finished making a sandwich, watching Garrus as he grabbed a Dextro ration bar. "I'm just trying to break the ice here, Alenko…"

"I'm sorry if I'm coming across cold?" he rose a brow.

"Also not what I meant," she huffed. "Just trying to loosen you up. I don't imagine where going to have loads of time to relax, what with breathing down Saren's neck. The pressure is going to be on, but I want everyone on the Normandy to relax and forget the troubles when we have time to ourselves. This is our job, but we still need to destress."

"Why's that so important?" Kaiden shrugged. "I can handle my stress just fine."

"If the Commanders think we're worried out of our minds," Melody answered, taking a seat. "Then they'll add our stress and concerns on top of theirs. It's hard to be in charge and keep your cool with so many depending on you."

"She's got a point," Garrus rumbled, wiping away his crumbs. "A commanding officer has a lot on their plate. And Shepard has a whole galaxy to save. If we're not taking care of ourselves and laughing, how can we take care of a mission."

"Wow," Melody blinked in surprise. "I'm impressed, Garrus. I thought most Turians were all business and no play."

Garrus snorted into his snack.

"Not at all." He shrugged and crumpled up his wrapper. "Most frigates in the Turian military demand that we spend free time unwinding. Most drink or spar. And sometimes there fraternizing."

Melody smirked, "Well, well, well." She chuckled. "So, I guess there's more maturity than there seems in the Turian side of things. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Garrus nodded. "Now the real question, Milan." He sat up. "Why are you teasing Alenko so much?"

She shrugged. "It's my way of getting people to open up." She bit into her sandwich and said with a mouthful. "I'm a space-born Alliance girl, with a family of Alliance brothers growing up bellow me. An older sister makes a sibling open up by teasing them. Kaiden I consider you and the rest of the crew family."

Kaiden blinked in surprise. He looked flattered even.

"Family, huh?" he grabbed his bottle to have a drink and sat leaned on his desk. "I guess that we're all bunkmates, so family fits. I'm kinda an only child….so I'm not sure how your dynamic works."

She chuckled. "Well, I'm the big sister in my own family. So, if you have anything personal you want to discuss; i'm the counsellor so come to me anyway." She took another bite. "But I also want for the Normandy to feel like a home. We can come aboard, wear civilian clothing and not have to worry about alien tensions."

"I like the sound of that," Kaiden said quietly.

"Second that," Garrus nodded and then crossed his legs. "So, consider this discussion like a family dinner?" Melody nodded yes. "Then can I ask you something a little, unprofessional, Milan."

"Of course," she responded, sitting up straighter.

"How come you're LT at such an age?" he asked, genuinely sounding curious.

"Well," she shrugged. "I'm not one for bragging. My mom is strongly rooted in the Alliance on the training side of things, she and Saunders, who runs a biotic camp of sorts, are good buddies. I got in at the biotic camp when my parents realized I was adept. Saunders knows Anderson, so I got the right nudges onto the previous ship I was on with Joker and the good Doctor." She nodded to the med-bay. "After a ground mission, I started looking seriously into my psychology degree, and it got me promoted to ship's counsellor."

Garrus nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about _that_ mission.

"So good hard work and the right names…" Kaiden nodded as he took a seat by the table. "I guess I can respect that."

"What about you, Alenko?" she asked him.

"Not much to tell," he shrugged. "Alliance mom and pop, I was at BAat for a few years when the realized I was biotically adept…. Then after that, hardcore Alliance training through the ranks. Jenkins and I were good buddies, shame he couldn't keep his shit together."

Melody felt a chill from hearing about BAat; it was a brutal camp that she thankfully missed out on for biotics. She overheard a billion rumours about why it was shut down, and she wasn't going to ask Kaidan why.

"Wait," she blinked in surprise. "You and Jenkins are pals?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Best friends, he's just been a little behind and on different vessels than me. I didn't think he got so reckless lately."

"Maybe he's trying to keep up with you," Garrus mused.

"Yeah," Kaiden sighed and sat up after a pregnant pause. "What about you, C-Sec?"

"Same as any turian," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Military family, so in service by sixteen and then serving on a few ships before we settle in a job. I was being handed all these things because of my dad and his hard head, but I like being in something I'm passionate about. And that leads me to C-Sec as underbelly as the Council space can get."

"There's always Omega," Melody chuckled.

"Yeah right," Garrus snorted. "My dad would kill me."

"Or the inhabitants," she retorted.

"Ouch," Kaiden laughed, holding back a smile.

"You cut deep, girl." Garrus coughed into a laugh.

Suddenly there was an urgent voice on the intercom. "Joker here, everyone strap yourselves down for evasive maneuvers!" he sounded dead serious for once. "We need to make a dive to save the Commander!"

Kaiden wrapped his hands onto the edge of the table, gripping the surface. Melody did the same as did Garrus. The ship jerked, and they could feel the motion of them dropping nose forwards like a roller-coaster. Melody let out a strained cry as her knuckles whitened on the table. They jerked to a halt and Garrus made a strained grunt. They were staring at each other as they felt the ship rumble slightly as if she was overworking herself.

As quickly and abruptly, as they had dived, they felt the ship take off again. Slowly after a quick burst, they felt the Normandy decelerated, returning to the calm drifting from before. The trio slumped into their seats.

They were quiet, and Joker returned to the intercom using a cheesy announcer voice; "Thank you for flying Fuck This Airlines. Please feel free to empty your full shorts in the nearest restroom." There was a relieved sigh from him and comms cut.

Kaiden rested his head onto the cold table as Melody left her seat to retrieve her datapad which had slid to the stairs, thanks to that lovely dive.

As she dusted it off and checked for cracks, the elevator dinged. Out stepped an uncomfortable Ash and a quiet Wrex, both looked relieved to see her.

"Good to see you all in one piece up here." Wrex huffed. "Thank god the cargo was tied down there."

Ashley chuckled; "Agreed." she nodded to her. "Have you see Kaiden? Commander sent a quick hail to Jane, and she asked me to round us up to the meeting room."

Melody popped her head into the crew area again; he still had his head on the table. "Hey, Kaiden," she shout-whispered. "Are you alive?"

He groaned in response; he possibly had a headache from the Normandy's dive.

"He'll be with us shortly," she responded over her shoulder to Ash as she helped him up.

Ashley let out a small giggle. Garrus walked over; "I'll help." He then looped his arm under Kaiden's shoulders, bracing him up.

"Alright, see you up there." Ashley booked it up to the stairs, with a smirk on her lips.

They walked Kaiden the short distance to the Medbay and Melody opened the doors, Chakwas was organizing some bottles that had been tipped over in her cabinets.

"Doc," Kaiden mumbled.

She turned instantly and pulled out her omni-tool, scanning him as Garrus propped him onto a nearby bed. Kaiden sat, his chin resting on his chest, rubbing his temple roughly.

Chakwas marched to the cabinet again and pulled out a bottle. She rushed back, tipping a pill into Kaiden's open palm.

He swallowed it dry and scrunched his face slightly.

Garrus turned to Chakwas. "Shepard has asked for the squad to group for a meeting, is he good to go with us?"

Chakwas went to her desk again, deep in thought from the looks of it. She opened a mini-fridge and pulled out a flexible ice pack, bringing it to Kaiden.

He frowned and took it, pressing it to the crown of his head, letting out a deep sigh. "It's not that bad," he said, slipping from the bed carefully.

Chakwas smiled weakly, "I think he'll be fine to go." she then turned on him sternly. "If you do not go to bed afterwards I will give you a talking to so severe this migraine will feel like a dream."

He paled a little and nodded to her. They slowly left the med-bay.

He mumbled, "Thanks" to the two of them as they walked upstairs.

Garrus chuckled; "It's what shipmates do." he rested a clawed hand on Kaiden's shoulder reassuringly. "We watch each other six."

Melody grinned, and they walked into the communications room, which had plenty of chairs set around as if they were having a board meeting.

Sitting already were Jane, John was standing, Ashley, Wrex, Tali, and an asari. The asari was in a green and black doctor dress. Her skin was a pale blue, her eyes shone with dewy excitement, and her eyebrows looked drawn onto her brow bone. She smiled softly at our group as we took our seats. The asari must be Liara.

Joker was on the comm to the room, in the middle of talking; "The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensor's and melt our hull. Just for future reference."

Only the humans, and Wrex, in the room, chuckled or grinned, Garrus seemed to hold one back, judging by the way his mandible twitched as he sat. Liara looked outraged.

"We almost died out there, and your pilot is making jokes?" she sounded concerned and disappointed. Her voice was soft and velvety.

"It's a coping mechanism." Jane Shepard responded casually. "You'll get used to it."

"I see. It must be a human thing," Liara responded in a similar tone before it softened. "I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander. But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those Geth would have killed me, or dragged me off to Saren."

"Sounded like one hell of a _firefight_." Melody smiled, trying not to hear the groans from Kaiden and Ashely.

Liara turned to ask her something about what she had just said when Kaiden was first to the punch; "What did Saren want with you?" he asked curiously. "Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction," she replied, sounding matter of fact. "That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

"How old are you, exactly?" John answered before anyone could ask.

Liara looked bashful for a moment. "I hate to admit it, but I am only a hundred and six."

"Damn!" Ashley answered for everyone. "I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

"A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species like yours." she played with her fringe for a moment as she spoke. "But among the asari, I am barely considered more than a child." she pressed on. "That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans."

"Did your research turn up anything interesting?" Jane asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"What is interesting is what I did not turn up." she scoffed a little, sitting up higher in her chair. "There is remarkably little archeological evidence of the Protheans. And even less that might explain why they disappeared. It is almost if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues."

Everyone exchanged worried glances, that ship they had seen on Eden Prime flickered into Melody's brain for a moment.

"But here's the incredible part." Liara continued, not noticing the worry the Eden Prime team shared. "According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

"Where did you come up with this theory?" John asked, leaning back onto the desk that held the communication console. "I thought there wasn't any evidence."

"The Leviathans," Liara whispered. "The only piece of evidence I can point at. A proven ancient race from tens of thousands of years. An old race that the only proof I've seen of are large cave writings from a doctor friend researching them on the Citadel." She sighed, "The thing is; information about them is just as tough to find as the Protheans, but small connections like that. Where are they? Why isn't there more proof of them? I know I'm right. And eventually, I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans. This cycle has repeated many times over."

"What cycle?" Jane asked exasperated. "What are you talking about?"

"The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction," Liara stated calmly. "Each time a great civilization like the Leviathans or the Protheans rise, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive." she pressed on. "The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire expanded the entire galaxy. Even they climbed to the top of the remains of those who came before."

"Their greatest achievements," she continued. "The Citadel and the mass relays – are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

John spoke firmly; "They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers."

The word weighed heavy in the room. That must have been the ship above Eden Prime.

"The- the Reapers?" Liara looked perplexed. "But I have never heard of – How do you know this?" she sounded a little pissed. "What evidence do you have?"

Jane answered, "There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into John's brain. We're still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions?" the asari mumbled in thought. "Yes...that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon – even a badly damaged one – is worth almost any risk."

John paced slightly, deep in thought as Liara continued. "But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear."

She continued when no one said anything. "I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all." she sounded in awe. "A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed."

Ashley butted in. "This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit." Melody could see jealousy burning in her eyes, not to mention the pulse of red from her to John. She thought Liara was taking John's attention from her.

Liara nodded; "Of course." she sighed. "You are right; I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that will help you find the Conduit. Or Saren."

Jane stood up taking charge of the room immediately; "We don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along."

"Thank you, Commander." Liara bowed her head, then stood up. "Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

Wrex boomed; "And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts."

Jane smirked, "Good to have you on the team, Liara."

"Thank you, Commander." she smiled. "I am very grateful –whoa." the blue face became slightly paler, she held her temple as-if she got struck suddenly. "I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

Kaiden leaned forwards, "When was the last time you ate or slept?" he said sternly like a father.

"Doctor Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably just mental exhaustion." Liara waved her hand. "Coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need some time to process this. Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me a chance to think things over. Are we finished here?"

"We can talk again after you've seen the doctor," John said, standing firmly. "The rest of you; dismissed."

Melody stood up at once, striding to Liara before anyone else. "Allow me to show you to our med-bay."

Liara smiled to her, "Thank you..." she trailed off.

"Oh, my name is Melody Milan." she grinned as they walked out behind Garrus. "I'm the ship's councillor and Second Lieutenant."

"Pleasure," Liara chuckled and extended her hand. "Doctor Liara T'Soni."


	5. ME1 Comfort and Solace

Liara and Melody spent the next couple of hours chatting about the Protheans over a tea. Melody throwing out some questions and theories on the Reapers part in the Prothean lives and extinction.

"So if they pass on information through some sort of genetic mind sharing thingy, how was it that Shepards could do it no problem?" she asked. "Could they do it again now that they have proved themselves to one of the Beacons?"

Liara rubbed her forehead, holding her tea. "I can't say." she sipped her drink. "We don't know enough about the working beacons to be sure. Unless we could find a way for either Shepard to interact with them again we have no positive proof that communication is possible."

Melody sighed in defeat. "Alright then, Liara."

They sipped their drinks in a moment. Melody had exhausted most of her Prothean questions by now. So, she racked her brain about something else to talk about. We heard the elevator heading down but didn't see whoever entered it. Jane suddenly entered the room and Melody noticed the flash of red that Liara pulsed to Shepard.

"Hello, LT-Commander," Melody saluted from her seat. "Come have a drink with us."

Jane smiled, the grin reaching her tired green eyes. She grabbed her water bottle from the small fridge and sat down. Melody supposed this was the first time Jane and she had met properly.

"What's the news here?" she leaned back in her seat. Jane teased; "Gossiping about boys?"

"Of course." Melody smiled, leaning back. "If you'll excuse the frankness, I've had a thing for my species all my life but turian's dual-vocals could light a fire any day."

Melody did not miss the red flash from Jane Shepard heading down to the deck below them. "Oooh," she teased. "C-Sec has your eye?"

Melody laughed. "Yes and no." she shrugged. "I don't mind some turians. But I don't think he's my type ma'am."

Melody saw the red flicker again; "Well he's certainly a charmer." Jane mused softly mostly to herself.

"Yes," Liara added softly. "He is a very soft-spoken, gentleman on board the Normandy."

Melody sipped her drink and smiled; "Though Kaiden could catch a girl's eye if he wasn't so... brash, with me at least. Good military specimen."

This got no response from either woman at the table, both shook their heads or shrugged with a smile. "No takers?" she shrugged a little pout. "Don't even think he's cute?" At least that was cleared up with the guy. He only had the camaraderie of his fellow officers, not their hearts.

"Oh, I think he's a charmer." Jane shrugged defending herself. "I think he deep down is a bit too much a suave Casanova…..not my type. Too much of a romantic for me."

Liara smiled sheepishly; "I think your brother, Commander John Shepard can be a romantic…quite handsome too..."

"Off the table," Jane said laughing. "I like my brother's girlfriends one way; not on my crew!"

Melody laughed with Liara, but Melody saw the flicker of hope die in her eyes.

"I would suggest Joker, but he can probably hear us so no dice." Melody grinned and looked up to the ceiling of the deck.

The two ladies giggled. Melody then saw Kaiden enter the room, grab his bottle and immediately turn back out. "Oh, Kaiden come to join us!" Melody shouted.

The girls fell quiet. They must have felt embarrassed about being caught gossiping as Kaiden left. He was a little red in the ears as he exited the room. She could visibly see the red thread connecting him to Jane frayed and weakened. Melody's heart stopped. He must have heard everything. _Dammit, what was she thinking? How could she be so reckless with his feelings!?_ Worried, she jumped to her feet and ran after him, leaving the ladies to their silence.

By the time she had reached the CIC, she saw the door to the comm room close. She opened it and entered. Inside she heard a sniff and could see Kaiden slumped over his chair, head in his hands.

"Kaiden?" she asked softly and tentatively. She walked slowly towards him like approaching a wounded beast.

"How did you know?" he whispered into his hands. She could hear the rage bubbling like acid in his mouth.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry, I kind of put two and two together." she said slowly, trying to keep her voice sympathetic. "I could see the way you looked at her. Your face lit up every time she entered the room."

He wiped his nose on the back of his hand. His head not turning to her, his face staring at the ground. He didn't say anything. She stood there, waiting for him.

Finally, after an eternity he mumbled; "Were you asking to see how she felt about me? T-to keep me from heartbreak?" his voice cracked at the last word.

She whispered; "Yes." she sat on the chair nearest to her. "It isn't my job to meddle, I am so sorry. I planned to win your trust and ask you about it, then let you know what had happened. That conversation. I never meant you to hear that."

He sighed and sniffed. "Well, it's done now." he took a shaky breath. "And we're a long way from trust right now. But," he paused and sipped his drink. "You proved that your savvy over the past few days…." He thought to himself for another moment longer. "Make it up to me and be my wingman until then?"

She blinked in surprise and raised her eyebrows. "I might have someone I could point you to. But you'll have to let me give you the sign that she's interested."

He chuckled; "Commander Shepard is a big name and a beautiful warrior. This woman better not put her to shame."

Melody smiled wickedly as she thought, _Kaiden and Ashley might work together_. Ashley doesn't seem big on aliens anyway, but she's obsessed with John Shepard. "She's another calibre of woman."

When he didn't say anything, she stood and said as she exited. "Don't be a stranger Kaiden. You have free reign to bug me whenever as payback."

"Yeah," he snorted, sounding a little bitter, he sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Melody let him be a made her way down to the Crew deck again. This time, it was only the twins sitting there chatting. Liara must have headed to the back of the med bay.

"May I?" she gestured to the seat.

They nodded at her and Jane responded; "Pull one up."

She plopped down. John turned to me; "Status report?'

She blinked, did he know about Kaiden. She looked at Jane, then him. "Sorry, sir?'

"How is Kaiden?" Jane asked, worry in her voice. "You can't lie about that odd behaviour just now and you sprinting after him. Did he hear us rejecting him?" Melody spotted the blue thread connecting her to Kaiden the deck above glowing dark blue.

"Oh," she sighed and rubbed her head. She was embarrassed it came to this, but a commanding officer asked her a direct question about another crew member. Unless it was said with confidentiality in mind she had to share with the Commanders. "Am I allowed to be so frank with you Commanders?"

Jane nodded. John leaned forward, onto his fist with his elbow propped on the table. "Well?" they chorused.

She sighed, "The Lieutenant Alenko has been smitten with you for a while Lieutenant-Commander. I asked you casually about the Lieutenant to ensure it wasn't a dog chasing a car kind of a dream." she sighed in defeat.

Jane looked a little cross. "If you want to know things like that with people's emotions in mind you shouldn't be asking such things in public places-"

"I apologized." she blurted. "And he has accepted. I told him how unprofessional it was and how I will never cross that line again."

John rubbed his temple, Jane looked as red as her hair. "Listen to Melody;" John interrupted. "You are an exceptional officer. But we can't have you meddling in affairs without one parties permission."

"I am aware Commander," she said firmly. "I care for my crew. And their feelings. I made a judgement, and it was a poor one." she sat up in her chair. "I accept the consequences of my actions and the rift it will cause between myself and the Lieutenant."

Jane sipped her water bottle and the redness seemed to fade from her face. "This isn't just another casual mission Lieutenant," she said firmly. "Of course, we want the crew to relax between missions, but I can't support you fooling in crew affairs like this." She sighed and extended her hand. "I will have to strip your cloak off of you while on the ship...I'm sorry."

She blinked and handed her disk for the programme over. "Commander, I'm afraid you misunderstand." she turned off her omni-tool. "I didn't gather this off gossip or body language alone and it had nothing to do with my cloak."

Jane almost snarled at Melody. "The fuck-"

"What do you mean?" John cut her off.

Melody sighed and mumbled. "Can you meditate with me?"

The two sat there stunned. She jabbed her thumb to the captain's quarters. "Please, it'll make more sense this way." As she did Liara had left the med bay. _Good timing, she can help us as Sha'ira did for me._ "Liara!" she shouted, running over and taking the startled asari's hand. "Meditate with us."

The twins slowly stood and headed over, opening the door to the simple room. Jane sat on the floor and John took one of the two beds.

"Down here please." Melody motioned to the floor. "Liara, between Jane and I, facing John."

Melody sat cross-legged on the floor across from Jane. John reluctantly slid to the floor. Giving Liara a weak grin. Melody had meditated thousands of times on her own without asari aid. If she and Liara could replicate the out of body Sha'ira created for her. She would be able to show the commanders the threads she saw.

She closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the ship. "Empty your minds, feel the energy of each other." she barely whispered. "The feeling of someone having your six or your flank if you will."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "Liara?" she tried to sound gentle. "I must require sharing an out of body experience with the Commanders and yourself. Through a mind-melding of sorts."

She felt Liara tense at her words, however, she responded with calming words. "Indeed." her mood relaxed, much like hers. "Jane, John, Melody..." she took a deep breath. "Embrace eternity."

She felt a similar feeling as the last, but this was a gentler hug. Melody opened her eyes in her dreamy minds-eye. When she did she was seeing everything from Liara's perspective. She could hear both Shepard's sharp inhale of surprise. Melody was surprised herself at how much easier it was for her to commune this way with the Commanders and Liara. It was unheard of on Earth to meditate like this.

"Liara?" Melody asked tentatively. "May you look at me? Go into my body so we can see my point of view?"

Liara's head moved and just as quick as a blink they were seeing things from Melody's regular point of view. She smiled and struggled, with much difficulty she looked over to John and Jane focusing on their aura's and the biotic energy.

Suddenly she heard all of them gasp in unison at the threads that hung off their bodies like scarves. Melody moved her body through the scene like she was wading through mud, slow but fluid.

"Liara?" Melody asked, there was a hum from Liara in response. "Please don't touch anything."

Melody sighed, readying herself; "See the red ones?" she said clearly. "That is romantic love. It sometimes flows one way. Other times it flows both ways. The yellow is mentors, that goes one way more than most. Blue is feelings of friendship or familial love. The deeper the colour, the closer the bond." Then after a long fleeting pause, she added. "The grey and dark ones are of ones long gone or bridges burnt…."

"I saw Kaiden's link to you Jane..." she mumbled in defeat. "But if never pulsed the other way. Meanwhile, the friendship link was growing stronger." her voice almost broke. "And then his red thread snapped when he heard how you felt."

She could see from Jane and John's bodies a few dead threads, grey but strongly woven threads, they

looked cut and not frayed in the slightest. She almost cried those were possibly comrades and family.

She inhaled deeply as the vision faded. She opened her eyes in the real world and saw the three in front of her staring. John's eyes were wide, Jane's jaw was hanging open. Liara looked stunned, she blinked rapidly like she was trying not to cry.

Melody blushed and ran her fingers through her loose strands. "I don't see it all the time. But if I focus.."

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Jane said, her voice shaking. "I am also sorry that you can see those dead links."

Melody's head hung; she didn't want to meet the twin's eyes. She knew they had been through firefights; they were her superiors and older than her. It just never struck her that some people, who she held so high in regards to talent, could have lost so many.

"We fall back on our old statement," John stated, his hand came into Melody's view, her cloaking disk in his outstretched palm. "Be responsible for this. I don't want any distressed teammates trying to look out for me."

She took his hand carefully, folding the disk into his hand. "A gift in good faith, Commander. So you'll trust me for now." She turned her head to see the two ladies smiling kindly at her.

Liara rested a hand on Melody's knee. "Melody, you may be the counsellor, but don't weigh yourself down with our problems." she patted it, then withdrew her hand. "Talk to us."

Jane gave her an even wider, toothy smile. "And don't worry." she stood and reached her hands to lift Liara up and then Melody. "This...thing that you do...we don't talk about it outside of this room."

Melody sighed in relief. She could feel as if a ton of heaviness had left her body. She felt comfortable and at peace like she had spent nights crying and it finally paid off, even though not a tear was shed.

After some questions from Jane and Liara mostly, and Melody responding to each one about this gift and where it came from. John cleared his throat.

"Sorry, ladies," he said simply. "But we have an asteroid to deal with. Jane, Liara can you two suit up. Jane, can you get Tali to go ground-side too?"

Jane nodded and with an eye roll, she exited the room, followed closely by Liara.

"Melody, wait up," John said simply. "I want you to look into some things if you don't mind."

"Sure," Melody shrugged. "What did you need?"

"I need you to look in with Nihlus over a few names," he nodded to her. "First is Matriarch Benezia and I need to see if you can find anything connected to her for sympathizers. Liara told me matriarchs have followers, the last thing we need is a diplomatic incident."

"Can do boss," she saluted.

"Thanks, Melody," he nodded. "I should go."

She smiled to herself at his leaving. _No one, but Shepard leaves a conversation like that._

Over the next couple of days, Melody had mostly been helping Jane and John with small salvage missions planetside after Asteroid X57. Her brains felt rattled from the Mako, so she didn't bat an eye when the Commander announced they were heading to Noveria next.

Once they landed the two teams split. The team Jane had planned seems to be Garrus and Liara, they headed after Benezia from the sounds of it on the radio.

John was staying behind with Wrex and Kaiden to talk with the former secretary for the Noveria facility head, Anolies. This Parasini was an Internal Affairs agent. They were trading some information with this turian named Qui'in on the station who was helping with the corruption allegations.

 _Whew, I'm glad I don't have complex work environments to make ME question my loyalties._

Melody had decided to come up to the cockpit admit all this and share a few drinks and finger foods with Joker. They were laughing about an old racist turian joke when they heard someone approaching.

It was Tali, she looked nervous. She was fiddling with her belt and twisting her long slender fingers.

"Hello, Melody." you could hear the weak smile in her voice. "Joker..." she nodded. "Can I speak with you Melody, privately?"

Melody stood up at once, leaving her snacks in the co-pilot chair. "Don't touch those Joker. I'll be back in a jiffy."

He nodded and pulled up the extranet on his console. Not saying a word.

The two ladies walked in silence to the comm room where Melody locked the door. She gestured to Tali's seat in the round room.

The little purple quarian couldn't sit. She seemed to bounce on her heels. "I'm sorry to come to you like this." she rushed the words out. "But this is deadly serious. A matter of secrecy for my people and safety."

Melody sat down, "What is it?" she asked. "I would never jeopardize the lives of my crewmates or their people."

She chuckled, "Oh, I know." she wrung her hands together. "It's not you. It's what my father asked of me." she sighed and slumped into her chair.

"Start from the top," Melody responded.

"My father is admiral of the fleet." she started. "He wants me to start sending any new information on the Geth. Now that they are acting so different. It will be tough." she rubbed her glassy helmet. "I miss him though. All we do is send vid-mails and messages. But I miss my people. I miss the loud thunderous hums of Quiarian engines. I miss the loud crowded corridors. I can't sleep...it makes me ache so much."

"You're homesick." Melody stated. "If quarian ships are so loud it will take a little time to adjust. But if you miss home so much I can see about getting maybe some Alliance friends on the ship for a big party when we next doc on the Citadel." she smiled at her, the Quiaran returned it weakly, judging by the small giggle.

"That's not necessary." her voice rung happily. "I was just wondering if you could help me with sending my father classified info over to the flotilla."

Melody nodded and pulled up the comm console, imputing the Specter codes Nihlus had given her in good faith. She then stepped away and waved her to it. "That should do it." she patted it. "Just let your dad know you have friends high up who are watching your back here."

Tali took Melody's hand and held it like she wanted to hug it in both of her hands. "Thank you, Melody." her voice wavered. "It's tough to ask Shepard of things, they have so much on their plates, the both of them."

Melody blinked; "But it's my job to make sure you're not overwhelmed…"

Tali sighed, "I don't want to be a burden." she mumbled.

"You're not a burden," Melody said firmly, surprised at Tali. "You've been drilled into you to be the best and be acceptable by someone's standards your whole life. Have you ever considered that you are the best at being you? And by just asking you free up a whole world of possibility? You are independent of course, you are strong and reliable." she gave her a soft smile. "But you can depend on your crew...on us to give you strength where you falter and to be the ones to rely on when you feel inadequate. Your father loves you. Your people will love you and we will fall in love with you too."

Tali's shoulders shook at her words and she pulled her into a hug. She gripped Melody like a small child missing their parent. She squeezed Melody tight. A quiet sob shook the quarian's petite frame. Melody could feel Tali's fingers digging into her uniform. She then started to quake with silent tears, Melody sat her down on the nearest chair carefully.

"N-no one has been there like that." she sniffed, her hands cupping the glass of her helmet. "My people work as one unit, more or less. We only get personal with a f-few. F-family and close friends alone."

Melody carefully set her hand on the girl. She rubbed the quarian's back gently. "It's alright. Different cultures expect different things." she smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up. "Just know that the Normandy can be a home away from home where we lean on each other to keep our strength in the tougher times."

The woman nodded and straightened up with a loud sniff. "Thank you." she sighed and straightened out her hood. "I needed a good cry." she giggled softly.

Melody stood. "I'll let you be with the comm." she headed to the door. "Just turn it off after your done. It signs me out automatically."

The woman nodded and turned to the console. Not standing.

Melody shut the door. _I hope Tali can breathe easier now._

Melody headed back to the cockpit. However, once she got there she realized Joker wasn't alone. Ashley was there with Kaiden, chatting across Joker. Ashley's arms were crossed, her hip out angrily.

"I'm just saying;" Kaiden had his hands up defensively. "You have nothing to worry about. This tension needs to clear up."

Melody immediately understood. She shut the door to the cockpit behind her. Earning everyone's attention and a "Heeyy!" from Joker.

She smirked wickedly. "So, I am going to purpose some shore leave. For the day that we next dock in the Citadel." She concocted this plan as the words formed. "Us ladies will go out for lunch, shopping, shooting range. The dudes can do whatever John or Joker find to do. Then at 22 hundred hours, we hit the bars."

Joker was leaning in, ecstatic. "What's the occasion?" he looked like a scheme was forming himself.

Melody grinned. "We deserve it. If we're running into hell."

Ashley stood still for a moment and Kaiden grinned; "We do deserve to let our hair down." Kaiden seemed to understand what Melody was up to. "Besides, I think we need to relax and bond a bit."

Ashley blinked; "Are you kidding me!?" she looked pissed. "We should be gunning after Saren. Not taking shots in the wards!"

Melody crossed her arms; "I'm still going to ask John if we can spare a few hours to unwind."

Ashley looked cross. She wanted to prove herself reliable and strong. But she was going to overwork herself at this rate.

Melody stretched. "I'm gonna turn in." she yawned a little. "We should all get some shut-eye before the commanders return."

The black-haired woman made a face, her mouth open and closing as if she was lost for words. Melody promptly headed to the crew quarters. A huge victorious grin on her face. She typed her request to John and filled out the names of all the squadmates and his name and his sisters and Joker as the ones in need of at least 24 hours leave. She crossed her fingers as she headed into her sleeping pod.

* * *

She rolled over hours later to a tapping. Her omni-tool blinking brightly. It's ping hadn't woken her surprisingly. It was the sound of Tali tapping the pod that rose her.

"We have to go to the meeting room," Tali announced to her, she sounded a little concerned. "Jane's team is back."

She opened the glass door and hopped out of the pod. Tugging her boots on as she hopped after Tali. Tali sounded solemn when she spoke. Hopefully, no one was hurt badly on the mission.

She glanced at the Medbay as they passed. No one was hovering by its doors. So she followed Tali up the stairs at a jog, two stairs at a time.

They entered to a quiet scene, Ashley was reading the report for the mission. Everyone else was already seated and exhausted looking.

"Fucking Rachni," Wrex mumbled angrily under his breath.

"So, what's our next move?" Ashley asked and handed Melody the report. "Head for the Mu Relay?"

She skimmed the report. Her heart stopped. _Matriarch Benezia KIA, by Saren mind control._

Poor Liara lost her mother on Noveria. _To Saren's mind-control crap?_ She glanced at Liara. The young asari was stone-faced and focused. She had a fire in her eyes.

John answered Ash; "The Mu Relay could connect to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren is going, we'd just be wasting our time." he leaned into his chair, arms crossed angrily.

"The commander is right," Liara spoke up, determination in her soft voice. "We cannot rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren."

Ashley screwed up her face like she ate something sour and leaned back dejected into her seat. "Who put you in charge?" she almost spat, crossing her legs. "Did both Shepards resign when I wasn't looking?"

"We're all on the same team here, Williams," Jane spoke up, her voice tired. She was the one standing by the comm console this meeting. "She's just trying to help."

Ashley looked embarrassed but said clearly. "Sorry Commander."

"This is a tough mission," John said, standing up and walking to his sister, who nodded at him. They almost said something with a glance to each other. "We're all on edge. So we're going to stop by the Citadel for a well-needed pause." Most of the crew gasped. "Everyone rest up. Crew...dismissed."

Melody opened her omni-tool. There was a message back from John that said; _You got it, counsellor._


	6. ME1 the Crew's R&R

The day cycle they docked on the Citadel; Tali was bouncing at Melody's sleeping pod, straightening her belt and glancing around excitedly. Liara and Ashley were by the pods too. Ashley leaning on her pod and Liara looking over some of the other crew members medals hanging nearby.

Melody was tightening her boots. She was in civvies, as was Ashley. Blue casual clothes with the Alliance logo on their chests. Liara was wearing a casual asari outfit; a long white top with black bottoms and boots.

Melody tightened her ponytail and said; "Okay, I'm good." everyone got up and they collectively headed for the stairs. "Thanks for waiting girls, I appreciate it."

"Shouldn't have slept in." Ash chided her. "Now you get to just head on out with us sans breakfast."

She shrugged as she followed the ladies upstairs. "I'll probably pick up a tea near the Presidium if possible."

Tali made a disgusted sound; "Your earth teas smell so weird though these filters." she shook her head. "I don't know why you and Liara like them."

"They are relaxing," Liara stated calmly.

"I have memories attached to certain ones," Melody responded whimsically. "Like orange pekoe, it reminds me of when my mummu would have visited back on earth. She always had it for her afternoon tea with a slice of pulla, a delicious sweet bread."

Liara tilted her head and asked; "What is a moo-moo?"

Melody blinked and blushed. "It's what I call my grandmother on my mother's side." she smiled. "She's Finnish, mummu is the name for grandmother in Finland, a small country on Earth. Pulla is from there too..."

"It just amazes me how diverse earth languages are." Tali seemed to smile in her voice as she skipped towards the door off the ship. "They all sound so similar to us thanks to translators but it still doesn't catch everything."

Ashley had been quiet but had piped up in the decontamination room as they exited the ship. "So, where first?"

Melody brought up her omni-tool. "Well, we should shop first." She noticed the smiles from her comrades. "Get some cute civvies and some dress-up clothes for off and on deck."

"Oooh!" Tali almost squealed as we reached the elevator. "I could buy some snazzier accessories!" The girls all laughed at Tali's outburst, agreeing with her as they descended to C-Sec level.

"Then we get lunch somewhere." Melody continued. "And afterwards some shooting practice on the local Alliance range. And then we head back to the ship to wash up for dinner and drinks with the gents."

"I have a place in mind for lunch," Liara responded. "It might be tough to get in..."

Melody shrugged. "Worst-case scenario we grab some food in the markets."

Ashley exited the elevator first and almost collided into Jane, who appeared as if she just finished a very heated argument with a C-sec officer. The commander was in her casual dress blues she wore around the ship.

"Need back up, skipper?" Ashley asked at once, eyeing the Turian officer.

"No," Jane responded coldly. "We were just leaving."

Jane took Ashley's arm and marched out the door to the Presidium. The rest of us trailed after, not letting the ladies get too far.

"What's wrong commander?" Liara asked as we neared a fountain.

The commander stopped and rounded on her crewmates. "That asshole was bitching about something private." she hissed bitterly. "And that's all."

Melody and Ashley stood straight. Either that turian had some anti-Alliance motives or he knew something private about Jane or John. Melody shook her head, wanting to lighten the mood; "Commander, we were just off to some shops on the higher part of the Presidium. Please join us."

The fire in the redhead's eyes seemed to dim. "I'd..." she sighed and forced a weak grin. "I would love to."

Jane looked on edge as the group walked in silence. Melody could feel the tense atmosphere in the air. Tali was walking ahead on the stairs as they headed up.

They finally reached a little asari boutique with dresses and clothes adorning the mannequins in the windows holo displays. Liara bounded ahead inside.

Immediately the quiet went away. Liara was showing Ashley some tops, asking if she would wear them. The woman chuckled in return, mumbling refusals towards the skimpier pieces. Tali was admiring belts and asking for opinions on the shine and material from the tall and slender asari running the shop. Jane, however, pulled Melody aside to the dresses and skirts.

"I need to talk to warn you," Jane mumbled, picking a few dresses off the racks as she moved. "That turian was asking questions about Nihlus, and threatening John and I. He thinks we've done something to him because Nihlus has been off the grid and underground."

Melody smiled reassuringly. "Keep by me." she patted her commander's shoulder. "I've got the tension diffuser if the bloke returns."

Jane immediately relaxed. "Thanks, Melody. I needed to hear that."

The Commander entered the nearest dressing room and locked it behind her. Melody turned to go help Tali away from the annoying asari shopkeep. "Tali, dear?" she pulled her arm gently and turned her towards some necklaces. She whispered to the little Quiarian. "I think you were talking the asari to death."

"S-sorry," Tali mumbled, looking over some black gold pieces. "I was just excited. There are so many nice things and I want to show them off in the field."

"I know." Melody spotted a brilliant bright purple and black necklace. "Ooh, this looks just your type."

Tali chuckled and held it around her neck, looking at the nearest mirror. "Wow...you know my pallet well." she laughed. "I like it."

She sounded so sincere. Tali then turned to Melody; "Now you need a dress for tonight. And no arguments."

Melody was just about to but in rebuttal but sighed in defeat. She hadn't shaved her legs or worn heels in a while, so she hoped the little Quarian would pick out something modest, perhaps ankle length.

She threw about a handful of dresses into her arms. Shepard exited the change room with two on her arm.

"I demand that all able ladies dress up tonight." Jane giggled. "No dress blues. No pants."

Melody sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. "Really?"

"Yes." Ash almost shouted at her, she was trying on a pink dress that accentuated her curves and bust.

Liara quickly strode over and she and Tali pushed Melody forcefully into the nearest change room. As she shouted; "Not a chance ladies. I wear only pants or jeans or dress blues. Help!"

There were giggles as the ladies held the door shut. Melody sighed and after rolling her eyes, locked the door reluctantly

Melody changed into the first dress; too tight on the hips. The next, much too short to dance in. The one after made her stomach look bloated.

She finally found the perfect one after scourging the pile Tali had made for her. It fit like a glove to her torso. Black and sleek until it hit under her bust, it then flared out until it met halfway down her calves. The dress bore thick straps on her shoulders too, they hit from collar to the joint of her shoulder. The skirt was midnight blue and was silky soft. She exited the room with the dress on.

Tali let out an audible gasp. Liara blinked rapidly and Ashley whistled. Jane was at the cashier so she couldn't see.

Melody suddenly felt very embarrassed from the stares. She headed back into the change room and quickly threw on her civvies again. Liara looked concerned when she came back out.

"It looked lovely," she said softly, drawing near. "Did you not like it?"

Melody hung her rejects up. "No, I love it..." she mumbled. "I just felt very exposed."

Liara took her hand gently. "You are lovely Melody. You shouldn't feel like that with your crew." she gave her a comforting smile. "So don't be afraid to flaunt your gifts."

Jane suddenly interrupted. "Found something?" she looked over the black and blue dress still in Melody's arms. "That looks beautiful! Do you have any shoes to pair it with?"

Melody shook her head. "I'll find something here but I have belts and accessories on the ship to help."

Jane chuckled to her, "No flats or sneakers then."

Melody sighed, "Why can't I dress like an angsty teen, _mother_?" she taunted a little with the last word, strolling to the shoes were Ashley was trying on thin heels.

"Because I'm your superior," Jane said in a matter of fact tone. The red-head sat at the front of the boutique waiting for the rest of the crew.

Melody scanned the rows and her eyes fell on a pair of ankle boots. Blue to match the dress with black and white laces. She snatched up her size, smiled and headed to the counter with her purchase before anyone saw her and could argue.

She twirled her purchase bag as she walked up to Jane. "You find anything good?" she asked her.

The redhead looked up; "Oh, absolutely." she pulled out a small red and black dress with white trim. It was a strappy and tiny looking.

Melody blinked and smiled widely. "You're gonna make heads turn Commander."

Melody saw at once a thread of red pulse away from her. "I only want one," Jane mumbled softly.

"How is Garrus?" Melody asked softly. "Did you see him before you headed out?"

The commander turned red and ran her hands through her hair. "No, I didn't," she whispered. "And don't ask about him like that. I'm not interested in ruining the night. He's just handsome...Besides," she added hurriedly. "We all have too much on our plates to be thinking of romance."

Melody nodded and patted her shoulder. "One day commander...one day soon."

They became quiet as Ashley came over, showing off her pink dress at once. Earning a whistle from the two girls.

"It's really going to accentuate your tan," Melody responded, biting back what she wanted to say it would show off.

"Aww," Ashley said in an excited tone. "That isn't why I bought it, but now I love it more!" she twirled with the dress for a second so it flowed about her and then put it back in the bag.

Tali and Liara finally came over. Liara putting Tali's smaller and heavier shopping in her bag. "Shall we hit the restaurants?" Liara said. "I'm getting a bit hungry."

"You're telling me." Melody sighed.

"I am…" said Liara slowly with a questioning inflection in her voice.

"It's a saying," Ashley said, waving her hand as she leaned into the boutique's door, opening it for the group. "She's agreeing with you."

Liara and Jane giggled as they headed for lunch chatting about some of the restaurants nearby, Ashley arm and arm with Tali pointing about the shops around and arguing fashion versus function. Melody didn't care where she ate. She was just so happy everyone was getting along.

They had all decided on grabbing a small lunch on the way. Kind of like galactic fast food. They decided to go gunning after eating, and the long day had stretched in the firing range around the corner from C-Sec. The ladies were laughing, complementing each other and getting exhausted from the showing off they had all done for each other. It was very rare that all of the squad was together sans men.

"Come on," Jane said, already with her guns packed up after the shooting practice.

"I know, I know," Ashley retorted snappily. "I'm sorry," Ashley was taking the longest seeing as she had to take apart her huge rifle to transport it.

We all had to put out guns in Jane's case to save the hassle. They when Ash had finally taken apart the last bit she placed it in quickly, closing for Jane, handing it to her.

The ladies headed out, shopping from earlier gathered up and Jane sent her guns bag on a rack that had the Normandy's name on it. So, it could be sent up after they left.

Liara was talking about a lip product she wanted to wear tonight with Ashley and Jane, Tali, however, was up with Melody who was leading the way back to C-Sec, and the docks.

"Are you excited?" Tali asked. "I've never been to a club to party before."

"Me neither," Melody admitted. "I've gone to a bar with Joker, I've drunk with Doctor Chawkwas. I've even gone to parties. But never in a club." she then smiled weakly. "Don't leave me alone in there, okay."

Tali laughed and nodded as the ladies all huddled into the elevator.

"So," Jane started once the doors closed. "We all have 2 hours to prep. I say we all shower and meet in my room. That way we can lock the guys out."

Liara looked worried, "What about John? Where will he dress?"

Jane shrugged with a snort. "He can come to grab his things whenever. He's a big boy now."

Abruptly the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Ashley lunged ahead to head to the showers. "See you in a bit!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Melody immediately raced after her. Knowing Ashley's showers took about 10 minutes. Adrenaline pumping as she ran through the open door to the ship. Almost colliding with an Alliance worker who was doing some maintenance on the entryway.

She could hear the other ladies following. They all headed off to grab their washing things, towels, bathrobes and soaps.

Jane was lucky to have a private shower but the girls had to share off to the side of the crew deck. Ashley went first, then Liara. Tali went next, sealing the door behind and she could hear the decontamination in process. Melody didn't have any makeup but hoped she could borrow from the ladies. She didn't need to doll up for her peers.

Suddenly her omni-tool pinged. She picked it up. It was a crappy galactic dating service that Joker had signed her up for as a joke but had yet to be scrubbed from her email. She opened it, her jaw dropped.

The profile picture of the man who had messaged her was a turian male. He had dark skin with a cream pattern to his neck and mandibles. He had a visor on and the background was heavily edited to look like a colour explosion. The message was simple. _Hey, what do you like about Blasto?_

She was shocked. He had read her whole profile and settled on that? It impressed her a little. She set it to unread and headed to the shower. Walking past the already clothed Tali. She had to think about this. Did she want to just chat? She had never considered a turian making a move on her considering her being a human. But she wasn't allergic to dextro acids. She shook the thought from her mind and headed towards the warm water from the tap, stripping as she did.

After she cleaned she changed into her robe and headed to the commander's room with her bag and her accessories thrown unceremoniously in. Having tossed underclothes on under her robe so changing would be easier.

When she knocked Liara opened the door, still in her robe too. Ashley was drying her long hair loudly with a hairdryer and Jane was putting on her foundation. The commander's hair was short but still, it was damp. Tali was playing some sort of music on her omni-tool for the room, already dressed in the cute necklace Melody had pointed out for her.

Liara already had her makeup done. She was wearing a light pink gloss and nothing fancier past that. She seemed to have a natural shadow to her eyes and her lashes were so thick she didn't need to line or mascara them.

"You took no time!" Ashley shouted over her blow-dryer. Her hair was almost done. She turned it off and grabbed a product from the bed where she was sat, pouring the product into her hand and then massaging her hair.

Jane was looking at her from her mirror she set up. "You might wanna dry your hair now that she's done." she pointed at it with a mascara wand. "If mines still damp after, I'll give it a quick dry."

Melody sat down and brushed out her hair. She then started working on the long hair that graced past her shoulders. She brushed and worked on drying it tirelessly until her arms were sore. Ashley was talking at length about her family. Ash had three sisters, and her mother was widowed. She was close to her family.

Liara spoke up next as Melody brushed her hair, it wasn't dry completely but she was impatient and wanted to get the makeup done.

"As long as I've known it was just Benezia and I," Liara said, looking over some of Shepard's jewellery. "I don't know the asari that was my father..."

"I never saw much of my father," Tali responded in kind. "He was always working. He still is..."

"My mom is all alone too," Jane responded, dabbing a light bit of blush to her cheeks. "She has her crew though..."

Melody didn't say anything, her family would sound boring in comparison. Her parents were younger than theirs and both still together and alive. Dad retired and mom working at an Alliance School on Earth. But no one would want to hear about people still alive. She resorted to not say anything unless asked.

Melody finished brushing her hair when Liara asked, "Melody are you going to make yourself up too?" she nodded to Jane who looked better, more awake with her face made up in natural makeup. The commander looked picture perfect.

"I don't own any makeup..." Melody stated.

"Borrow mine," Shepard said. "Liara and I will help if you want."

"Please!" she blurted out. "I've done only monster makeup for Halloween. If I tried I would over-do my face and just start to look like a vampire."

Jane chuckled with Ashley, "You'll be fine," she grabbed a foundation brush and dabbed some primer on it. "Close your eyes and relax."

Melody did as instructed and could almost fall asleep. Her arms were so tired from brushing and drying it. She could feel the relaxing touch of the brush over her skin and occasionally her closed eyes. She felt someone brushing and putting something in her hair.

"So," Ashley said, still sounding like she was in her chair. "I think I have a confession..."

Melody was still as could be, she wished her eyes were open to confirm whatever Ashley said, "I kinda think Kaiden is hot."

Melody almost opened her eyes in shock, she raised her brows instead.

"What!?" Tali shouted at Ashley.

"Yea..." Ashley said softly. "Don't tell him though."

Melody felt a pang of concern. What if Ashley was telling the truth? What if he didn't like her back? She almost shook her head to rid the concern from her thoughts. She flickered an eye open to see Jane opening a liquid eyeliner.

"Our lips are sealed," Jane said, she turned to Melody who closed her eyes feeling the wet brush on her lid and then her lower lid.

"How long have you felt this way?" Melody asked.

"Since Eden Prime..." Ashley responded, sincerity ringing in her voice. "I just...got distracted by everything else happening. I thought I had a crush on John, to be honest. But I felt too professional around him. I need a man I can be casual and myself around 24/7 and it feels like Kaiden is a perfect fit for that."

Melody opened her eyes as Jane moved away, she could see Ashley looking at her in the mirror. She could see the red pulsing away from her as Ashley said Kaiden's name.

"Kaiden seems a perfect match, and I'm stoked no one likes John as much anymore," Jane said, honesty in her voice. She grabbed an eyeshadow pallet. "Kaiden wouldn't want date someone who he felt he couldn't be equals with."

Ashley blushed, "Like you, you mean?"

"Yes," Melody responded. "He would feel overshadowed by the great Jane Shepard. He seems like he would want to grow with his partner in life though."

Ashley practically beamed, fixing her long black hair. "I want to ask him out...tonight." she then put on a brave face. "Even if he says no my heart will be lighter."

Melody smiled and closed her eyes so Shepard could put the shadow on them.

"That's a very wise point of view," Liara said, voicing Melody's thought. "Not everyone is mature with their emotions like that."

"Expect the worst but hope for the best," Tali said in a sing-song voice.

Melody opened her eyes after she felt the last of the brushes on her face. The woman sitting across from her in the mirror she recognized and didn't. It looked like someone had come along and edited her freckles, her acne scars and made her eyes brighter. Her eyes were shadowed a light grey and her lips tinted a peach colour. Someone had straightened her hair and stylized it half up so her long strands avoided her face.

"I..." she noticed her natural Monroe beauty-mark on her upper lip. Still prominent on her face. It looked as if Shepard returned with some shadow and brought it out. It reminded her it was still herself under all the makeup. She smiled, "I don't know what to say."

She blinked and the woman in the mirror blinked too.

"A thank you would be nice," Liara said softly.

"Thank you." Melody grinned at the asari with a nervous chuckle.

Shepard handed her the lipstick and then went to grab her accessories. "For touch-ups." She said as she headed for the dresser.

Melody grabbed her bag and got up. There was a knock on the door as Melody headed to the washroom to change. She rushed wanting to avoid any boys heading in.

She heard the door open as she changed.

"Hello, ladies," John said politely, a slightly amused tone slipping out. He was probably in the doorway. "May I grab my things?"

"Go ahead, John," Jane said, sounding tired. "Avoid the bathroom Melody is changing."

"Hello." she decided to call through the door as she shimmied on the dress.

"Hi, Mel," John shouted back.

She could hear the sound of him opening drawers and the dresser. And the ladies laughed as the door chimed shut again.

Melody exited the bathroom to a whistle from Jane.

"Stop it." Melody hissed, putting on her necklace and grabbing her earrings. "The guys are bad enough I don't need the girls cat-calling too."

Jane ushered her out the door. Closely followed by the ladies, "Well, too bad you're getting cat-called. Hurry, our cab just chimed that it's here and we don't have a minute to lose."

The ladies headed out, laughing merrily and pairing up to the cab just in the dock next to the Normandy. The cab ride was full of Jane shouting at Liara, who was driving the cab. And Ashley gripping onto Melody and Tali's hands tightly. Liara wasn't much of a casual driver it seemed.

They finally made it to Flux, with time to spare. Ashley was red-faced.

"Never again!" Ash shouted and fanned herself with her purse as she exited.

"I'm sorry," Liara mumbled.

"It's okay," Melody patted her shoulder. "Next time let one of us drive, hmm?"

Liara let out a dejected sigh and climbed out.

Outside the club, a couple of meters from the parking was Joker on crutches, looking awkward in his dress blues. Still wearing his cap.

Liara parked and opened the cab doors, the club music got louder. Tali lead the way to Joker and started asking him a question. Possibly about his outfit because he blushed and waved at the rest of them, avoiding it. The little quarian looked disappointed.

"Hey gals!" Joker shouted, looking everyone over. "You all look fabulous. John was just securing us the VIP section."

At the door, everyone waved their ID one by one to head in. They walked over to where Joker pointed. Ashley walked behind a bit with Joker, who took up the rear with his pace. Melody saw Wrex and Garrus first, they were by the bar. Wrex boomed a hello at the ladies from afar.

Melody noticed Garrus' red thread flicker at the sight of Jane. The Commander smiled a little under his gaze and his mandibles flickered a little in return. Wrex leaned down and whispered something to Garrus who sat up straight and the turain nodded to me.

Melody walked over, pulling Jane along. "Hey, guys!" Jane said loudly over the music. The club wasn't packed but it was still loud.

"You look great, Commander," Garrus said to Jane, avoiding Melody. He had only eyes for the red-head.

"Thanks, Garrus," Jane said back. "You look good too."

The turian was wearing traditional dress-down military clothes from his home planet from the looks of it. He smiled at her. "Thanks." he sipped his drink a little and looked to Melody finally, blinking."Wow, is that you Milan?"

Melody nodded, "Shep and Liara did me up." she shrugged.

"Did you up like an asari..." Wrex grunted approvingly.

"Easy big fella." Melody laughed, putting her hand up. _Please don't be flirting with me, old guy._ She thought. _I like you but you're ancient._

"Don't worry," Wrex responded. "I'm just here for the drinks and laughs. You flaunt what you got, sister."

Melody smiled and left Jane there, Garrus was ordering a drink for them. She noticed Tali, Ashley and Joker wandering to the VIP still. She caught up with them in time to see Kaiden and John first catch sight of Ash. There was no mistaking the red in the biotics cheeks or the flicker of red that was shared between them.

"Hey, Ash!" Kaiden waved her over. "Melody and Tali! You ladies all look great." He blushed as his eyes met Ash.

Ash was practically beaming from Kaiden's attention as John walked them into the VIP. He turned to a monitor to order everyone some drinks. Garrus and Jane were making their way there.

"You look good, Melody," John nodded to Melody. It sounded like a big brother approval from him.

Once everyone was seated, with Wrex grabbing a seat just outside of VIP booth due to his size, and everyone a drink in hand John stood. "A toast!" he announced. "To the best damn crew in the Galaxy-"

"The universe!" Joker boomed, grinning.

"Here, here!" shouted Ashley, Jane and Kaiden.

"-And!" John continued, looking around at everyone. From Tali on his right to Garrus, Jane, to Ashley and Kaiden, to Wrex, Joker, to Liara and then Melody. "To the best friends, the universe could grant me the privilege of serving with."

Everyone was quiet and he continued, a few of them tried not to cry. Jane standing up too. "To the NORMANDY!" the twins toasted loudly.

"NORMANDY!" the VIP section roared back happily, downing their drinks.

The night slowly faded into laughs and Krogan rebellion stories from Wrex, with Garrus and Joker making light jokes over the table. Kaiden and Ashley disappeared to the dancefloor with Jane and Tali. Melody sat there drinking in the mood and absorbed into her glass.

The night became a blur and Melody remembered talking to someone on her omni-tool before passing out onto someone's shoulder.


	7. ME1 Zhu's Hope

Melody woke her head pounding, she rolled over and saw her omni-tool pinging. She opened it. She groaned at the 6am clock and opened the email.

 _Good morning, Melody. I can't wait to talk with you soon._

She sat bolt upright and read through her messages. She had been messaging that turian all night. His name was Julius Laedos. She read it over. It was hours of them talking her telling him she was out with her friends and him wishing her a safe ride home. And her saying she'd call him when she woke up. Her stomach did a flip.

He seemed so nice and handsome, and he made some old human humour and recent talk about his computer work and his job. She had shared her job and fawned over all her friends to him. She blushed and looked around from where her pod was closed. Everyone must have gone out.

He had called her a sweetheart, reading it over again made her heart melt.

She called him, it rung. Once. Twice. Three times. And a click.

"Hello?" his voice was low and gravelly. He sounded like he was just waking up.

She fought to bring her voice out. "Hello, Julius..." she blushed, speaking quietly. "This is Melody."

There was quiet, "You have such a cute voice." he finally mumbled, she could hear his subharmonics rumble in approval. "I was surprised you wanted to talk at all."

She rubbed her forehead trying to remember, she recalled Jane saying that we should at least hear each other and talk a bit before we met. "I felt like we should chat a bit." she sat up out of bed. "Get a little comfortable with each other before we go on a date."

There was silence on the other end. She had intended on dating someone who she met on the site but hadn't imagined the man would be so hot or have such an intoxicating voice to her. "Besides," she continued. "I love your voice."

He was still quiet, like he wasn't sure how to respond. "I...don't know how to deal with that," he said, honestly.

She smiled, looking at the clock. "I will message you today, alright?" she pulled on her pants. "I have shift soon. And..." she decided to be honest. "I'm sorry I didn't start messaging before I got drinking last night."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end; "I had a feeling when you said you were out with friends." then he chuckled softly with his subharmonics. "Please be safe, I hope we can meet before you head off the Citadel."

She smiled, "We'll figure something out." she pulled her boots on. "I'll message in a moment, okay hon?"

There was silence, "Okay." he said softly.

She blushed and pulled her hair into her bun, pulling on her shirt and running to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast.

After she had washed she entered the mess to find some of the crew from last night. Ashley was still in her dress from last night snuggled up to Kaiden as they rested in his corner. Tali was nursing a drink with a straw, she didn't go too hard from the looks of it, and Liara was sipping her hot mug of tea, rubbing her forehead.

Melody sat next to Liara. Who passed her the kettle and she drank her tea in silence. Kaiden quietly got up and walked to the bathroom, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Melody turned to Tali, "What happened last night?"

Tali flinched and then sipped her drink. "Well, Jane was so drunk Garrus walked her back here. John stayed sober with me." she sighed and sat up. "Wrex stayed long after we left from the sounds of it. He offered to pay everyone's bill. Joker got drunk and started making kissing sounds at you and Liara. Liara actually pecked him -"

"On the cheek." Liara groaned. "He begged for an hour it felt."

Garrus suddenly entered the room from the elevator's direction. "Morning," he mumbled, flashing Melody a grin. "How's everyone's hangovers?"

"Horrible," mumbled Liara. "I can't believe I passed out in the ladies bathroom here." she looked up to Tali with a look of thanks. "I wish I hadn't drunk so much."

Tali chirped gently, "I happens to the best of us." she shrugged and drank her drink. "I'm just thankful John didn't force anything on me. The rest of you all forgot I can only drink Turian alcohol so I could refuse all offers."

"I won't forget next time." Melody smiled. "I want you to remember about as much as I do right now."

Tali laughed softly, keeping an eye on Liara to make sure she wasn't being too loud.

Kaiden returned to the table and got a bottle of water. He silently crept to Ash, picked her up bridal style to the bunks. A blush creeping over his cheeks.

Melody couldn't help but grin at their situation. Even if they hadn't slept together they were definitely comfortable together. John finally entered the room, from the way of the stairs. "Morning everyone," he whispered gently.

"I'm fine," Liara mumbled gently.

"Fine." Melody sipped her drink.

Garrus shrugged under John's gaze. "Just sore, only Levo's get headaches from drinking I suppose."

Liara gave him a grimace. "Not true." pipped up Tali. "I get headaches when I drink and I'm dextro just like you Garrus."

Garrus' mandibles clicked. "Sorry, Liara...Tali"

John grabbed a drink. "I hate to put a pin in the good mood. But the council wants us to head to Virmire. Top priority." His voice was steely, he sounded worried. "STG posted there. Tied down by there mission and Geth. We'll know more when we get there."

Melody felt a pit in her stomach. She didn't say a thing. She had a feeling that their luck was going to run short on this planet. She swallowed and sipped her tea.

John continued. "We leave once Joker wakes up." There was a thud under the table as if someone had kicked something. There was a groan and their pilot rolled out, grimacing between Liara and Melody. He grinned up at them, Melody helped him up slowly. She chuckled heartily as she sat him down in her seat. Tali brought over his crutches.

Kaiden slowly walked back in and left again, Melody could not deny the red thread that was brightly pulsing towards the crew's sleeping pods. She sat up as Kaiden got a ration bar and sneaked back out.

She sat up and gestured to speak to John away from everyone as Liara walked with Joker upstairs to the CIC. John nodded and followed.

They stood near the sleeping pods. Her voice low. "I don't care what the mission is. I have a bad feeling on the next one." she looked up at him, her head down low. "I have a feeling like...like one of us won't make it."

Shepard swallowed, "You can't see that too can you?" he asked, his voice sounded hoarse.

"No," she reassured him. "I just get these feelings sometimes, I had one about Jenkin's, and I feel a stronger one now. If even all of us made it to the ground one will still not make it."

He was quiet. "Even if it's just me..." he said softly. "I wouldn't make it."

She nodded. "It's just a feeling, a deep one." she looked around and mumbled. "Like the universe is pulling at my soul...to warn me."

John closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I don't know what to do then." he sat back. "I'll bring it up to Jane like it's my feeling...because I'm getting that bad feeling too now that you mention it. Let's hold off on Virmire then."

She nodded and walked away. Leaving the commander behind as she heard Joker overhead, "Heading to Feros everyone. Prep for Theseus system in an hour."

Melody threw her datapad into her footlocker and headed to the sleeping pods. Not wanting to bother anyone. She set it for 1 hour and crawled into the snug pod.

She woke an hour later like clockwork. When she exited she noticed something different in the air. It was tense out and she could hear people over by the Med-bay.

She walked over, Ashley and Garrus were chatting quietly.

"Everything alright?" she asked stretching, feeling a little exposed in her civies still.

Ashley jumped and turned around. "Oh good, you're up." she rolled her shoulders to relax them. "Both Shepards, Kaiden, Liara and Wrex went ground side." she then added. "We're in port on Feros."

Melody nodded and took a deep sigh. "What were you guys talking about?"

Ashley's eyes flickered to Garrus, a warning. Melody didn't miss this.

"We were actually theorizing..." Garrus said slowly, giving Ash a stern gaze back. "How did you know Kaiden had a crush on Jane?"

Ashley threw up her arms in defeat as if she was throwing something invisible.

"I couldn't even tell and I have a billion readings on my visor on heart rate and the like." he crossed his arms. "Ash said you told him something about his eyes and body language."

"It was but more than that, like the admiration in his eyes was all doe-eyed," Melody stated firmly. "And I can sense everyone on my ship."

Ashley snorted, she glared at Melody, crossing her arms. Melody took a deep breath in response, feeling the energy of the Normandy's ship, feeling the cord that connected to Joker and then Tali.

"Joker is in the men's room instead of the cockpit and Tali is in med-bay with Chawkwas."

Garrus' jaw dropped, Ashley wasn't convinced. She shot Mel a look that said 'Yeah, right,' and ran to the men's room and knocked on it. "J!" she shouted.

There was a rumbling sound like something had fallen, "Don't come in!" it was Joker on the other side, sounding panicked. Obviously worried that he would lose his privacy and that Ash would storm in.

"How did you know that?" she turned to Melody. Her eyes fiery, accusative.

Melody took a deep breath and sighed. "You have to promise not to say a word." she gestured them to sit at the table and took a gamble, she looked for the blue cords that connected her to Garrus and then Ashley.

She ran her fingers along the invisible threads, they felt warm and like yarn. She then yanked them, gently, an experimental tug.

Their pinkies stuck up, both to her shipmates worry. She pulled again, this time Ashley gasped, Garrus' jaw dropped. She took a deep breath and spread some biotic energy along the cords. The energy swirled and looked like spraying an invisible field in an old movie, the threads glowed underneath.

"These are the connecting fibres of the universe that bind us to each other," she said clearly as they stared at the colours in confusion. "I see them. I see the red one that connects you to Alenko, Ash." she sat next to Ashley, the thread getting shorter, the colours still flowing.

The black-haired woman blinked, her mouth opening and closing. Melody ran her finger along the thread that connected Ash to Kaiden and it pulsed red, Ashley put her hand to her heart.

"Is that how you found out about how he felt then?" she mumbled. "Why you encouraged it?"

Melody burst into a smile. "You both weren't head over heals but it was budding," she sat back in her seat and looked to Garrus.

Ashley's cheeks turned red and she punched Melody in the arm. "So you knew how we felt before the party?" she sounded a little pissed, put a joking tone into her voice. "Why didn't you bring us together sooner!?"

Melody smirked, "I said, I wasn't sure. And I promised not to meddle.."

Garrus sat up at that, "Who else knows?"

"Jane, John and Liara," she chewed her lip a little, kicking up her boots. Earning a sound from Ash.

Garrus' mandibles clicked. "I don't want to know the ones that connect me to others. But did you tell anyone about the threads and what they meant."

She knew what he was getting at, "I demonstrated one of my threads and one of Jane's." she flashed him a grin. "If you think you know, all you have to do is ask..."

He shook his head, "I don't want to hear it." he looked a little crestfallen. "Just keep it to yourself, okay.

If I feel like I need a hand I'll come to you."

She nodded and the biotic glow faded from her hands. "No telling either."

The two nodded and the ship seemed to sway violently. Ashley immediately stood up and ran up to the CIC. Pulling up something on her omni-tool as she ran up the stairs.

Melody opened hers too. "I repeat," came Jane's voice through some static. "Shepard to the Normandy, close all doors to the ship."

The Normandy rocked roughly.

Melody ran up to the CIC, Ashley was knelled by the docking doors, gun out. Joker was behind Melody hobbling on his crutches to the cockpit. He threw his crutches into a nearby seat and pulled up his communications.

"Normandy to shore party," he said, starting a scan of the ship and Melody turned to Garrus, feeling concerned.

"I'll go cover the bay doors with Tali," Garrus stated, jogging back to the stairs. "You man up here Milan."

The Shore party hadn't responded, there was some static once in a while.

"Normandy to shore party." Joker leaned forward, looking over some of the external scans. "Melody people are shoving the ship!"

Melody sighed deeply, "As long as the docking clips hold, prep the engines to suspend us if worse comes to worst."

"It sounds like Zu's Hope is getting angry," Ashley mumbled, not turning away from the door.

Melody could hear the worried mumbles of the crew in the CIC.

"Remain calm," she stood firm. "XO Presley," she addressed the navigator. "Please bring the crew down to the deck below, we will give the all-clear. Arm yourself."

He looked a little pissed but ushered the crew away. He probably didn't like being given orders. But he wasn't taking charge so someone with Alliance authority had to.

"I repeat; Normandy to shore party." Joker was drumming the console, looking concerned. "Are you reading? Anyone there?"

The ship shook violently again, she saw Ash grip her gun tighter. Melody took out hers.

"Normandy to shore party," Joker repeated, giving Melody a look of worry as she sat next to him. "Come on, Commanders, talk to me!"

Jane's voice came over the comm, "Is that you Joker?" she sounded worried just as much as they. Melody and Joker both sighed in relief. "Did you get our warning? What's going on over there?"

"We're in lockdown here, Commander," he stated, running another scan. "Something happened to the colonist. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way into the ship. They're freaking out!"

"They can't do any real damage." John reminded them. "We're on our way back. Just hold your position."

Joker turned to Melody, his eyes wide, mouthing 'Really?' She nodded to him in reassurance.

"Uhh.." he started, sounding like he wanted to do anything else. "Yeah. Okay. Well, we'll just wait right here for you, commanders."

Melody nodded as communications cut, leaning back in the co-pilot's chair, she opened her omni-tool and radioed Presley. Who answered immediately.

"Presley," he answered.

"Shepard wants us to stay put," she said. "So we stay put. They are on their way; no given ETA. We'll man the entrances, alright?"

"Alright," he responded and sighed. "Everyone's good down here. A few have gone down to engineering, Adams and I are in constant communication if anything changes."

"Tali and Garrus are on that deck." she reminded him. "They'll send Adams and them up if that entrance is compromised."

"Good." he sighed. "Presley out."

She nodded and opened a channel to Garrus.

"Vakarian here," Garrus said, sounding very military for a moment.

"Garrus some crew went down to engineering," she stated. "If an evacuation is needed of that deck they need to head out first. You need to cover their asses."

"Yes. Ma'am." he chuckled sarcastically.

"Shut up." she smiled and shook her head.

"Get any sleep?" Joker asked. "Either of you."

"I did!" Tali answered from wherever she was near Garrus.

"I didn't get a chance," Garrus responded, then chuckled. "Me and Ash were bonding."

Ash laughed, "If you call that bonding." she smirked. "That's just sharing gossip."

"Which is bonding." Joker and Melody coursed.

Ashley smirked and leaned back onto the wall, gun still aimed at the door. "I guess you guys are growing on me."

They all chatted for a while. Garrus talking about some C-Sec missions and his sister. Tali sharing about her aunt, Raan, and her birth ship the Ryaar. Ashley, Joker and Melody all shared their favorite missions and their memories of earth. Ashley of her mom, Joker of his sister leaving to a colony and Melody of her family seeing her off.

The ship had stopped shaking for a while. Nobody had noticed or cared to relax though. Guns out and waiting. There was a chime on the Normandy's computer for Joker.

"Normandy," Joker answered it.

"It's Shepard." it was John. "The colonists are back to normal. We're almost there. Unlock the ship and prep the squad for a debrief."

"On it." he nodded. "You heard the man."

"On our way," Garrus said over the comm.

"Head back to your posts," Joker announced over the ships comm. "The attack had ended."

Melody stayed put as Ash headed to the communication hub. She wanted to see the damage outside before she engaged in the meeting. She waited for Shepard's team to wander in and she exited the ship.

She looked over the Normandy, not a scratch of damage. But it had drying blood on the sides of it. It looked as if a few of the colonists had bashed their heads on the hull and clawed with their hands until they bled. She swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her mouth and headed back in.

She marched to the meeting and sat down, not looking up. Garrus, Ash and Tali were all seated. None saying a word. Ashley was reading a data-pad. She nervously handed it to Melody who gasped as she read.

Exo-geni, the corporation that funded this colony, was feeding the minds of the people to a plant life form that was controlling them with spores. They were going mad over the thing when it was threatened. The leader of the colony resisted and killed himself. The commanders communicated with the Thorian through an asari thrall and received a cipher. Saren had already received it too.

Liara had entered the room with Wrex and Kaiden. Kaiden bounded to Ashley and pecked her on the cheek before sitting next to her.

"Are you okay, Ash?" he asked.

Ashley nodded, "It sounded rough." she looked at him fiercely. "I wish I was there to help."

He shrugged, "It was under control, John and Jane kept level heads."

Melody smiled, thankful that they were calling the shots. She handed the data-pad to Garrus as Liara sat next to her and Wrex paced.

Jane and John walked in, battle-worn armour removed and already in civvies.

"We wish we had more to report," Jane sighed as John took a seat. "But it seems we're behind…and are no closer to finding Saren…..We'll head to the next assignment. Does anyone have anything to report?"

"There are some assignments already brought up," Garrus nodded. "But I know that there's something we found on Fero's about a group working in the Matano system. Maybe head there first?"

"We're closer to two others first and then we'll attack that," John nodded to Melody. "What about you Milan?"

"Sorry?" she was confused as to why they were singling her out.

"Have you come across anything?" he asked, his eyes were searching Melody's and it made her think. "Anything from Nihlus even?"

"Not from him," she sighed and racked her brain, _was there anything she was missing?_ "Hackett has some missions but I don't think I can think of anything else…"

He nodded solemnly.

 _Had she forgotten something? Did he mean about Virmire? Was he wondering if it was safe yet?_

"What about Virmire?" Tali chirped. "Don't the task force there need us?"

Melody's blood ran cold.

"No," Melody sat up trying not to blurt it out. "Nihlus said that they were bunkered down but needed assistance with sabotage of some sort. It can wait a day or two…"

John nodded again and shared a look with Jane who nodded back.

"Okay then," Jane said. "For now, dismissed, we'll be doing a few assignments. Perhaps three or so then to Virmire."

Melody felt dread at the word again but nodded and stood, exiting the room with the rest.

Melody was surprised to find Garrus, looking a little concerned, waiting downstairs ahead of her.

"Melody," he jabbed his head towards the sleeping pods.

She followed. Not sure what this was about.

When they were far from the crew area he turned to her. "Did you let Jane know about how I felt?" he growled, his subharmonics rumbling like a threat. "It's been bugging me since you've shown me that thingy you do."

Melody blinked. "No." she scowled. "Why would you think I'd interfere like that? After Kaiden getting pissed at me for meddling with his feelings for Jane-"

Garrus blinked and interrupted; "Alenko did have feelings for her?" he grimaced. "No wonder he reeked a certain way...the smell has been gone since we picked up Liara." he pressed on. "Which brings me to why I asked; Jane seemed very, flirty, with me at the party. And she's made some friendly flirts since."

Melody almost laughed. "Garrus, that's all her flirting. I didn't say anything to her about how you felt."

Garrus' mandibles clicked hopefully. "Until I hear from her mouth that she's interested. It'll be friendly."

Melody smiled, "I respect that, Garrus. She's lucky to have a gentleman in her corner."

Garrus rapped his knuckles on her shoulder playfully, he flashed her the equivalent of a turian grin. "I'm in your corner too, shipmate."


	8. ME1 Virmire Decision

Melody keeled there. Silence piercing the radio and the battlefield. All that could be heard was enemy fire.

"Melody?" Jane broke the silence. No one responded.

"C-commander?" she responded her voice weak. She didn't tear her eyes from the thread streaking the sky.

"You know what to do," John shouted. She could hear panting over the radio. "Kaiden we're on our way. ETA 2 minutes!"

Melody saw the commanders group far away on a walkway running back the way she came. Back to Kaiden. She blinked and ran the other way. Following the thread to Ashley. Praying she wasn't too late.

John wanted her to save Ashley. What if she couldn't, Kaiden wouldn't be able to look her in the eye again. He would be distant to her when things were starting to look up. And the crew...

She ran up the elevator shaft of the tower, using her omni-tool's blade to pull her up every so often. She followed the string to the battlefield. Ash was crouched behind cover and some Salarians were on her flanks. They fired volleys at the Geth. She ran up into the crossfire and created a biotic shield that filled their side of the platform encasing the Salarians and Ash.

"Fall back!" Melody shouted at them, looking at Ashley with determination. The woman had a fire in her eyes and she looked relieved.

"We're not leaving you behind to fight our battle!" she shouted at Melody, firing at the enemies through the field.

"I wasn't asking chief!" Melody responded sternly. She moved the shield so it still filled the area right and left, but now it only covered her. "Get out of here now!"

"Listen to her!" it was Jane on the radio. "She knows the risk too, Ash! But we're not leaving without everyone! That means you too!"

"But-" Ash looked angrily at the Geth then at Melody.

"That's an order!" John and Jane barked in unison on the radio.

Ashley swallowed and gave Melody one last look "Eye-eye..." she mumbled. She motioned to the Salairans and they made a retreat. Heading to the rendezvous.

Melody dipped into cover after they left, throwing grenades at the Geth. The gunfire died a little as they went off, she knew they would advance soon. She needed to keep the Geth back just long enough. She checked her barriers and shield. Pulled out her gun and fired into the enemy lines, killing a few at the front. She shot a hack from her omni-tool and took a breath as she let the bot fight for her. She hacked two more and then one last as the first exploded from enemy fire.

She looked out over the buildings below from her vantage point. She could see Ash's team where she last saw Shepard's team. She took a breath, placed a charge and jumped from the edge of the tower. She pulled her parachute just in time and aimed towards the plaza, one hand on the cords the other on her omni-tool.

After some distance, she detonated the platform she had just been on. She sighed as the wind casually wiped at her face, floating to her target.

"Melody!" there was a roar on the radio, she couldn't' tell who with the ringing in her ears.

"I'm on my way," she responded, hearing her voice shaking. "AA tower is kinda in shambles but at least the Geth have been held off."

"Head to the Normandy!" it was Kaiden shouting.

She tilted her chute towards the ship which was hovering over the building next to the plaza. There was gunfire in the plaza below. She landed awkwardly in the cargo bay. She rolled and lay on her back, panting hard.

Suddenly a mess of black hair was hugging her tight. Making her already short breath leave her body with the bone-crushing grip.

"Thank you." Ashley murmured into her ear.

Melody hugged her back and Ash slowly let her go after some time. The woman wiped her nose and sat up. Her eyes were a little watery but not red. They looked out to the plaza. Jane was sitting on a bench near-by nursing her leg as Chakwas looked it over with her omni-tool. Liara and Kaiden were sitting with her.

Kaiden looked up and smiled at Melody. His eyes were watery too. He mouthed the words; Thank you. She smiled weakly and nodded back. Liara sat up and came to scan Melody.

"I'm fine." she mumbled, her head pounding with adrenaline.

"No harm in looking," Liara said calmly, placing a hand on Melody's shoulder.

She held the hand there as Liara scanned her. She didn't want to leave this spot. She was shaking deep down and didn't like that she almost had her crewmates, one of her friends, die in front of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a siren. A bomb alert siren, it was coming from the facility. She stood to see a small craft big enough for a person leave the plaza. She ship moved quickly and landed down where it had left, the cargo doors facing John and his team.

The team scrambled in, the doors closing quickly behind them. Melody counted the heads in the room. Eight heads and then herself made nine, she sighed and lay back on the floor of the deck, everyone was hugging and talking about Saren and the Geth they took out.

She rested her arms on her head, covering her face. Her eyes felt warm and sore, hot tears of relief started pouring from her. She didn't sob. She was so happy all her friends were safe. That her commander's trusted her enough. She was so excited to see how Kadien and Ashley would grow as a couple.

She felt a squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up from her arms. Liara was kneeling there next to her, Jane standing over her. They both smiled kindly at her. She sniffed and wiped her eyes dry.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and chuckled. "I was so worried commander."

Jane smirked, "You weren't the only one." She jabbed her thumb at John who had an arm around Kadien as Ash was speaking with them and the Salarians animatedly.

Jane then left them to talk with a highly decorated Salarian in the corner she addressed as Major Kirrahe. Wrex and Garrus came over to the two ladies.

"What an explosion!" Wrex roared to Melody, thumping her on the arm gently. "You know how to leave a building like a Krogan, little girl."

"Hey old man," she smirked. "We left that planet like a bunch of Krogan then."

Wrex sneered. "Damn Saren. Doesn't he know; you can't clone perfection." he flexed a little and put his gun in its holster.

Garrus laughed, "Sure, big guy."

Liara and Melody giggled with Garrus.

"My head is swimming," Liara said softly, a little confident. "I feel so strong like we can kick Saren in the teeth now. No holding back."

Wrex chuckled deeply, "That's the spirit girly."

Liara smiled at him as Tali bounded over. "You were amazing Melody."

Melody turned red, she didn't feel like being praised.

"I don't feel amazing." she waved it off. "I was just doing my job."

"You charged over to Ashley like an enraged Krogan." Garrus stated, crossing his arms. "I've never even seen an Asari move so quickly with their biotics."

"It was quite impressive," Liara added, tilting her head. "And terrifying. Like you knew that things were going to go bad if you didn't have the whole crew."

Melody sniffed and sighed, decided to tell them; "I had a bad feeling about the mission when John told us about Virmire. Like something," she hesitated and pushed on. "Like something in the universe was making my stomach turn, warning me someone was going to die."

There was quiet to that so she pressed on; "I felt that even if everyone left the ship one of us wouldn't make it back."

"I've had those gut feeling before," Wrex answered after a pause of silence. "You feel like if you don't get out it'll be your life on the line. But you moved towards Ashley like a warrior ready to give their life. Dammit everyone; the Chief, Kaiden and you were all prepped to die to make sure everyone left the planet."

Melody sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I can't stand to see any more friends go."

Wrex thumped the ground with his foot. "You can't save everyone, rookie." he thundered sounding like a mix between a loving uncle and a grumpy admiral. "Moving forward you need to decide if your life is worth it or if you can even get everyone out. But either Shepard makes the final say."

She nodded and he sighed out angrily like a dragon breathing fire; "The galaxy is too cruel to save everyone."

"Then let's work on making it a little nicer." John had made his way into the conversation, making a few of them jump.

"If Melody hadn't made a decision and ran off to save Ash." he pulled her up to stand next to him, resting his hand on her shoulder when she stood. "It would have been another name of people lost to Saren to add. I couldn't decide who to save. And either decision would have left a hole in the crew - in the very ship, that couldn't be replaced."

Melody turned around to find Ashley and Kaiden embracing. She was sobbing quietly into his chest, she couldn't see Kaiden's face from where she stood.

"I expect you guys to listen to orders." John continued at her side. "But I want you also to make dissections that you feel comfortable with. I don't want you to serve and not feel like your values are important. Melody decided she didn't want to leave a man behind so she ran ahead and did what she thought right. And I'm proud I can thank her for it."

He gripped her shoulder tighter. "I think everyone deserves some rest." He said, his voice sounding hoarse like he had shouted at them for an hour. Everyone grumbled.

Melody threw her armour into her locker and headed to the sleeping pods. Not wanting to bother anyone. She set it for 5 hours and crawled into the snug pod.

She woke hours later. When she exited she noticed something different in the air. It was tense out and she could hear people over by the Med-bay.

She walked over, Ashley and Garrus were chatting quietly.

"Everything alright?" she asked stretching, feeling a little exposed in her undersuit still.

Ashley jumped and turned around. "Oh good, you're up." she rolled her shoulders to relax them. "Both Shepards, Kaiden, Liara and Wrex went ground side." she then added. "We're in port on Feros."

Melody nodded and took a deep sigh. "What were you guys talking about?"

Ashley's eyes flickered to Garrus, a warning. Melody didn't miss this.

"We were actually theorizing..." Garrus said slowly, giving Ash a stern gaze back. "How were you so sure about Virmire."

Ashley threw up her arms in defeat as if she was throwing something invisible.

"You just ran off exactly were Ash was, no looking at maps or asking for coordinates." he crossed his arms. "You didn't even consider saving Kaiden, you just ran to Ash."

"Ashley was farther, so she needed to get to the rendezvous," she stated firmly. "And I can sense everyone on my ship."

Ashley snorted, she glared at her, crossing her arms. She took a deep breath, feeling the energy of the Normandy's ship, feeling the cord that connected to Joker and then Tali. "Joker is in the men's room instead of the cockpit and Tali is in med-bay looking over Liara's stuff."

Garrus' jaw dropped, Ashley wasn't convinced and ran to the men's room and knocked on it. "J!" she shouted.

There was a rumbling sound like something had fallen, "Don't come in!" it was Joker on the other side, sounding panicked. Obviously worried that he would lose his privacy and that Ash would storm in.

"How did you know that?" she turned to Melody. Her eyes fiery, angry.

Melody took a deep breath and sighed. "You have to promise not to say a word." she gestured them to sit at the table and took a gamble, she looked for the blue cords that connected her to Garrus and then Ashley.

She ran her fingers along the invisible threads, they felt warm and like yarn. She then yanked them, gently, an experimental tug.

Their pinkies stuck up, both to her shipmates worry. She pulled again, this time Ashley gasped, Garrus' jaw dropped. She took a deep breath and spread some biotic energy along the cords.

"These are the connecting fibres of the universe that bind us to each other," she said clearly as they stared at the colours in confusion. "I see them. I see the red one that connects you to Alenko, Ash." she sat next to Ashley, the thread getting shorter, the colours still flowing.

The black haired woman blinked, her mouth opening and closing. Melody ran her finger along the thread that connected Ash to Kaiden and it pulsed red, Ashley put her hand to her heart.

"Is that how you found me then?" she mumbled.

Melody burst into a smile. "You both were ready to die," she sat back in her seat and looked to Garrus. "When you both prepped to die, fighting away, you were thinking of him and he of you. And in the sky was a deep red thread pulsing between you two. All I had to do was run to the farthest one."

Ashley's cheeks turned red and she punched Melody in the arm. "So you knew how we felt before the party?" she sounded a little pissed, put a joking tone into her voice. "Why didn't you bring us together!?"

Melody smirked, "I promised not to meddle.."

Garrus sat up, "Who else knows?"

"Jane, John and Liara," she smirked wider, kicking up her boots. Earning a sound from Ash.

Garrus' mandibles clicked. "I don't want to know the ones that connect me to others. But did you tell anyone about the threads and what they meant."

She knew what he was getting at, "I demonstrated one of my own threads and one of Jane's." she flashed him a grin. "If you think you know, all you have to do is ask..."

He shook his head, "I don't want to hear it." he looked a little crestfallen. "Just keep it to yourself, okay. If I feel like I need a hand I'll come to you."

She nodded and the biotic glow faded from her hands. "No telling either."

The two nodded and the ship seemed to sway. Ashley immediately stood up and ran up to the CIC. Pulling up something on her omni-tool as she ran up the stairs.

Melody opened hers too. "I repeat," came Jane's voice through some static. "Shepard to the Normandy, close all doors to the ship."

The Normandy rocked roughly.


	9. ME1 The Cipher

Melody ran up the stairs to the CIC, Ashley was knelled by the docking doors, gun out. Joker was behind Melody hobbling on his crutches to the cockpit. He threw his crutches into a nearby seat and pulled up his communications.

"Normandy to shore party." he said, starting a scan of the ship and Melody turned to Garrus, feeling concerned.

"I'll go cover the bay doors with Tali." Garrus stated, jogging back to the stairs. "You man up here Milan."

The Shore party hadn't responded, there was some static once in a while.

"Normandy to shore party." Joker leaned forward, looking over some of the external scans. "Melody there are people shoving the ship!"

Melody sighed deeply, "As long as the docking clips hold, prep the engines to suspend us if worse comes to worst."

"It sounds like Zu's Hope is getting angry." Ashley mumbled, not turning away from the door.

Melody could hear the worried mumbles of the crew in the CIC.

"Remain calm," she stood firmly. "XO Presley," she adressed the naviagtor. "Please bring the crew down to the deck below, we will give the all clear. Arm yourself."

He looked a little pissed but ushered the crew away. He probably didn't like being given orders. But he wasn't taking charge so someone with Alliance authority had to.

"I repeat; Normandy to shore party." Joker was drumming the console, looking concerned. "Are you reading? Anyone there?"

The ship shook violently again, she saw Ash grip her gun tighter. Melody took out hers.

"Normandy to shore party." Joker repeated, giving Melody a look of worry as she sat next to him. "Come on, Commanders, talk to me!"

Jane's voice came over the comm, "Is that you Joker?" she sounded worried just as much as they. They both sighed in relief. "Did you get our warning? What's going on over there?"

"We're in lockdown here, commander." he stated, running another scan. "Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way into the ship. They're freaking out!"

"They can't do any real damage." John reminded them. "We're on our way back. Just hold your position."

Joker turned to Melody, his eyes wide, mouthing 'Really?' She nodded to him in reasurance.

"Uhh.." he started, sounding like he wanted to do anything else. "Yeah. Okay. Well, we'll just wait right here for you, commanders."

Melody nodded as communications cut, leaning back in the co-pilot's chair, she opened her omni-tool and radioed Presley. Who answered immediately.

"Presley." he answered.

"Shepard wants us to stay put." she said. "So we stay put. They are on their way; no given ETA. We'll man the entrances, alright?"

"Alright." he repsoned and sighed. "Everyone's good down here. A few have gone down to engineering, Adams and I are in constant communication if anything changes."

"Tali and Garrus are on that deck." she reminded him. "They'll send Adams and them up if that entrance is compromised."

"Good." he sighed. "Presley out."

She nodded and opened a channel to Garrus.

"Vakarian here." Garrus said, sounding very military for a moment.

"Garrus some crew went down to engineering." she stated. "If an evacuation is needed of that deck they need to head out first. You need to cover their asses."

"Yes. Ma'am." he chuckled.

"Shut up." she smiled and shook her head.

"Get any sleep?" Joker asked. "Either of you."

"I did!" Tali answered from wherever she was near Garrus.

"I didn't get a chance." Garrus responded, then chuckled. "Me and Ash were bonding."

Ash laughed, "If you call that bonding." she smirked. "That's just sharing gossip."

"Which is bonding." Joker and Melody coursed.

She smirked and leaned back onto the wall, gun still aimed at the door. "I guess you guys are growing on me."

They chatted for a while. Garrus talking about some C-Sec missions and his sister. Tali sharing about her aunt, Raan, and her birth ship the Ryaar. Ashley, Joker and Melody all shared their favorite missions and their memories of earth. Ashley of her mom, Joker of his sister leaving to a colony and Melody of her family seeing her off.

The ship had stopped shaking for a while. Nobody had noticed or cared to relax though. Guns out and waiting. There was a chime on the Normandy's computer for Joker.

"Normandy." Joker answered it.

"It's Shepard." it was John. "The colonists are back to normal. We're almost there. Unlock the ship and prep the squad for a meeting. There's a lot to talk about."

"On it." he nodded. "You heard the man."

"On our way." Garrus said over the comm.

"Head back to your posts." Joker announced over the ships comm. "The attack had ended."

Melody stayed put as Ash headed to the communication hub. She wanted to see the damage outside before she engaged in the meeting. She waited for Shepard's team to wander in and she exited the ship.

She looked over the Normandy, not a scratch. But it had blood on the sides of it. It looked as if a few of the colonists had bashed their heads on the hull. She swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her mouth and headed back in.

She marched to the meeting and sat down, not looking up. Garrus, Ash and Tali were all seated. None saying a word. Ashley was reading a data-pad. She nervously handed it to Melody who gasped as she read.

Exo-geni, the corporation that funded this colony, was feeding the minds of the people to a plant life form that was controlling them with spores. They were going mad over the thing when it was threatened. The commanders communicated with it through an asari thrall and received a cipher. Saren had already received it too.

Liara had entered the room with Wrex and Kaiden. Kaiden bounded to Ashley and pecked her on the cheek before sitting next to her.

"Are you okay, Ash?" he asked.

She nodded, "It sounded rough." she looked at him fiercely. "I wish I was there to help."

He shrugged, "It was under control, John and Jane kept level heads."

Melody smiled, thankful that they were the ones calling the shots. She handed the data-pad to Garrus as Liara sat next to her and Wrex plopped down into his seat.

Jane and John walked in, battle-worn armour removed and already in civvies.

"Commanders?" Liara sat upright instantly. "You both look...pale. Are you suffering any ill effects from the Cipher?"

John sat down and Jane joined him shortly. They looked exhausted, like they hadn't slept.

"The cipher shook us up a bit." Jane said gently.

"I might be able to help." Liara smiled. "I am an expert on the Protheans. If we join our consciousness together maybe we can make some sense of it. I think that Beacon from Virmire was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled the missing pieces of the vision. I might be able to help put all those pieces together."

John stood up. "Do it. Hurry. We don't have much time."

Jane joined her brother and grasped his arm. Liara looked into both of their faces.

"Relax, Shepard." she said in a soft voice. "Embrace eternity!"

The asari's eyes went black and Melody watched the event unfold. They all swayed a little, as if being transported on a rocky bus.

Liara's eyes slowly went normal and she stepped back. "That was incredible!" she looked a little giddy. "All this time. All my research. Yet I never dreamed-I'm sorry." she shook her head. "The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so...intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

The asari sounded so enraptured, she sat and placed her face in her hands.

The quite stretched for a moment before she mumbled; "You are remarkably strong willed, you two. What you've been through, what you've seen, would have destroyed lesser minds. Everything I saw you already know." she sighed, rubbing her head. She finally looked up to the concerned faces in the room. She smiled gently.

"You were right about the Reapers." she continued. "The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines. I think it is obvious there's a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean extinction, and the conduit."

"Did the vision make any sense to you?" Jane asked, sounding as if she didn't want to push Liara too hard.

The asari stood again; "It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"What about the Conduit?" John and Jane asked in unison. A rare thing they didn't do often.

"There were other images." Liara pressed her hand on the side of her temple as if trying to remember or organize a difficult thought. "Locations. Places I recognized from my research...Ilos!" she suddenly shouted as if it finally hit her. "The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren needed the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos."

"We need to get to Ilos." Jane said, sounding like she was about to roar a battlecry.

"Forget it!" Tali pipped up, arms crossed. "The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems, Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres."

"The Conduit's on Ilos." John crossed his arms at Tali. "And that's where Saren is heading. I'll be waiting for him when he gets there!"

"Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos." Liara said, sounding scared. "You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. We need a fleet to—oh!"

The asari suddenly held her head, looking feint for a moment. "I'm sorry. The joining is...exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

"Doctor Chawkas should take a look at you." Jane said, her brows knit in worry.

"That is not necessary." Liara said, smiling weakly. "I just need some rest. Somewhere quiet."

John nodded, "We're done here. Dismissed."

Everyone got up, Melody automatically took Liara's arm and walked her to medical. Not wanting her to get distracting by people asking if she was okay. She was too nice to wave them off and continue. She would stop to talk and explain.

Melody shook her head as she took Liara to the bed farthest from the Medical bay doors. She sat her down and patted her hand gently. Liara gave her a comforting grin and lay back.

Melody exited to find Garrus, looking a little concerned.

"Melody," he jabbed his head towards the sleeping pods.

She followed. Not sure what this was about.

When they were far from the crew area he turned to her. "Did you let Jane know about how I felt?" he growled, his subharmonics rumbling like a threat. "It's been bugging me since you've shown me that thingy you do."

Melody blinked. "No." she scowled. "Why would you think I'd interfere like that? After Kaiden getting pissed at me for meddling with his feelings for Jane-"

Garrus blinked and interrupted; "Alenko had feelings for her?" he grimaced. "No wonder he reeked a certain way...the smell has been gone since the party." he pressed on. "Which brings me to why I asked; Jane seemed very, flirty, with me in club. And she's made some friendly flirts since."

Melody almost laughed. "Garrus, that's all her flirting. I didn't say anything to her about how you felt."

Garrus' mandibles clicked hopefully. "Until I hear from her mouth that she's interested. It'll be friendly."

Melody smiled, "I respect that, Garrus. She's lucky to have a gentleman in her corner."

Garrus rapped his knuckles on her shoulder playfully, he flashed her the equivalent of a turian grin. "I'm in your corner too, shipmate."


	10. ME1 To the Mu Relay

The Commanders were doing their rounds, Melody was looking over her data-pads. Jane took a seat in front of her. She was in her uniform, looking a little cross.

"Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel." she stated.

Melody's stomach fell out. "Commander don't! We have to head to Ilos! We can't wait for the council to-"

Jane held up a hand. "John already okay-ed it and we're almost in the Cradle again."

Melody drummed the table, weighing her options. Once they docked Udina would surely flex his political muscle and keep us locked in the bay.

"Contact Anderson when we land commander." she sighed, head in her hands. "He might have an idea on how to help us."

"I hope so too." Jane spat a little. "We're playing into their hands for peacemaking reasons and Saren is going to be using the Conduit for who-knows-what!"

She felt the ship docking. "Dammit!" she rubbed her temple. "Keep Joker here."

She messaged her date angrily. She had wanted to see him but not if everyone was in danger. She explained the situation to him and got a message back saying he would be in C-Sec in 5 minutes, to meet her.

Her heart fluttered and her stomach did a little flip. She messaged back asking him for a hug when they meet. She briskly walked from the ship and waited in the C-Sec lobby by the elevator, pulling at her sweater and trying not to pace, checking her omni-tool. She kept looking nervously to the doors to the Presidium every time it opened.

Finally, the doors opened and a turian in a green military armour, he had light green markings of his clan on his face. He flashed her a grin, his mandibles fluttering as he bounded over and gave her a tight hug. She held onto Julius tight and didn't let go even after his grip loosened a bit. He held onto her tighter as if realizing she didn't want to be let go of yet.

"Let's go get sushi," she said softly. "Okay, honey?"

He nodded and hopped into his hover car. They rode in silence, he seemed to be nervous when he pulled aside into the parking lot.

"So, I..." he swallowed. "Can we walk the rest of the way?"

She nodded and exited carefully. She could feel her heart thudding, was he expecting her to know his customs. This would be tough, she decided to voice her concern as the walked to the sushi place.

"I..." she sighed. "I have a confession; I've never been on a date with a turian. Or on a proper date before."

He let out a deep breath; "Me neither!" he then stuttered "On a r-real date or with a human."

She smiled and took his clawed hand gently, "Then I would love to go on a proper date with you."

His mandibles clicked a little, "O-of course."

Time seemed to blur as they ate and talked, he made bad jokes. All of which she found genuinely funny and laughed at. She made some back that made him grin. They talked about their schools and their work and family.

After hours it seemed and many plates of food she looked at her watch and asked for a ride back. He smiled and accepted, taking her hand as they walked back to the car.

She was pacing the Normandy on call her friend Jalyina moments after they said goodbye; "He was so sweet and kind. Nothing like turian stereotypes." she had her hand on her heart, blushing furiously like a school girl with a crush. "I think I want to ask him to be my boyfriend."

"Then do it!" the asari almost shouted. "You're obviously crazy about him. But don't forget to update your parents."

She nodded, "Thanks for listening, I appreciate it." she saw Jane entering the room. "I've gotta head back to duty, talk later."

She turned off her tool and marched to the Commander; "What's going on?"

"Prep for take-off. I'm calling everyone back. We're leaving in ten." she gave opened the med bay and headed to check for Liara.

Melody immediately messaged Julius. Telling him how she felt, she refused to leave without him knowing. She was definitely falling for this turian, as unconventional as disliked it would be by some of the xenophobes of the galaxy.

She ran up to the cockpit to sit with Joker, he was tense. He was sipping an energy drink when she came in.

"Hey, you heard?" he asked her as she sat down.

"Yes and no," she said. "How are we getting out of here?"

He smirked wildly; "Anderson is covering for us. He wants us to give Saren the middle finger as we burn his little operation down. Sooo," he added, a smirk on his face as he threw his drink into the trash. "Anderson is going to break into Udina's office and override the controls for our dock from there."

Melody was speechless. She knew Anderson had the balls, but what if shit hit the fan for him. She twiddled her thumbs, worrying over her old commanding officer. Trying not to burn through her adrenaline.

Slowly the crew filtered into the ship and Joker did a headcount on the entry time cards on the monitor nearest.

"Ready to go?" John interrupted her concerned thoughts.

"As we'll ever be," Joker said, leaning onto his elbow, hand prepped to lean onto it or use it. "Everyone's aboard, Commander."

Jane walked into the cockpit. "I've messaged Anderson, he knows we're ready to take off."

"Good," John said, crossing his arms and standing up straight. "Now we wait."

Melody had a flickering thought in her mind of Anderson having a fight with Udina. Not that it would last long, she smirked.

Joker and John shared a glance, and the monitor glowed, the lockdown was off. They were free to go.

"Let's go," John said, turning to head out. "Get us out of here Joker. Now!"

The commander's marched off and Joker smirked smugly as he took control of his baby, his hands swiping and moving displays to move the ship out of the dock and quickly away. It wasn't long before we were prepped at the relay.

"Head to Ilos," John said from the CIC, and he and his sister disappeared to the deck below. They were probably reading to gear up for Saren. Joker nodded as they entered the relay.

She could hear Pressley losing his mind in the CIC as she followed the commanders below deck. "I can't believe we stole the Normandy!" he was telling an ensign. "I know we'll be court-martial-ed if this doesn't work out. But part of me loves this!"

He flashed Melody a smile; "Give Saren hell, Leuitenant."

She smiled back, maybe the old xenophobe was warming up to the idea of aliens, even if it was just Garrus and Tali. Maybe not Wrex but she didn't blame him on that.

She headed to her locker and got ready. She sat in the cargo bay, not daring to move until she heard from Joker. People were probably worried and giving each other words of encouragement and last minute 'things I want to say, in case'. She hated being around that, it made her feel morbid instead of strong and it made her cry. She never wanted to cry in front of her crewmates. She felt that was a sign of weakness shared only with friends and family. Her crew were her friends but not that close yet.

She put her headphones on as Joker finally came over the comms; "ETA 5 minutes to the Mu Relay."


	11. ME1 Sovereign

Melody was pacing in the cargo hold still when Shepard came down. John leading the way to the lockers.

"Not this mission." he said to her as she pulled off her headphones.

"What?" she asked exasperatedly. "I want to give Saren payback like everyone else. Why not?"

"Nihlus' orders," John said sombrely. "He just contacted us and asked for you to contact him back."

She dragged up her Omni-tool, putting her headphones back in. Calling him as she marched back to the elevator that just opened, letting Garrus and Tali out.

"Hello," Nihlus' voice rang in her ear. "I'm glad you got my message."

"I'm not!" she barked at him. "Since when did you become my superior officer, bud?"

"I'm not," he said coldly, his arms crossing in his mini holo. "If communications with the commander's get cut I need an officer that I am granting spectre authority and immunity to on the Normandy. If say Shepards are both ground side with communications cut I need you on the Normandy when Saren's ships move to decide to take them on or alert Alliance or Citadel fleets."

She drummed her fingers on the railing of the elevator. "I don't like it." she almost hissed. "But I understand it." she rubbed her neck, a tenseness building there. "Both Jane and John are okay with this?"

"Of course," he said. "We came to the agreement together. Stay up with Joker, your pilot, the Normandy will be in your hands while the team is ground side."

She headed to the CIC and still in her armour marched to Pressly.

"XO Pressly." she saluted him. "You are relieved of your Executive duties for this mission. Commander's orders."

He sighed, "I understand," he ran his hand along his head.

"If Saren's ships move I want you to notify Alliance brass, closest being the Arcturus Fleet, pronto," she said. "I will be in charge of contacting the Citadel fleets and we will give them the Normandy location while we track them through relays even. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." he nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "We'll give them hell and hopefully they will listen for once in their damned lives."

Melody grinned and headed to the cockpit, sitting in the usual co-pilot's seat.

"You know I love it when a girl in uniform barges into my personal space." Joker teased. "Commander not bringing you?"

"Nope," she turned off her omni-tool. "I'm in charge of making sure we keep on Saren's ships. Even if it means leaving the Commander's alone ground side."

He nodded, Joker seemed to sober up his lively attitude. "We're fugitives right now," he said quietly to just her. "Who's to say we won't be fired upon even if we win?"

She shrugged, "Faith I guess." she rubbed her shoulder. "I don't know Joker. I have no clue what to do yet."

They started their approach to the planet. She sighed as she started to get a headache. Dreadnaughts hovered over the planet and she heard Jane enter the cockpit behind Joker.

"Uh, Commander?" he didn't turn to her. "We've got company."

Liara had followed into the room, "Have their sensors picked us up yet?"

"Stealth systems are engaged," Joker confirmed with a hopeful tone. "Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

Pressly interrupted from his Navigation post in the pit, it was turning into a party in the cockpit. Everyone was filtering in that could fit. "I'm picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface."

"Take us down, Joker." Jane a cocksure sound to her order. "Lock in on the coordinates."

"Negative on that, Commander." Pressly interupted. "The nearest landing zone's two clicks away."

"We'll never make it in time on foot." Kaiden shot back at Pressly, arms crossing in his armour. "Get us something closer!"

"There is nowhere closer!" Pressly shouted back. "I've looked!"

"Drop us in the Mako." Jane said firmly.

"You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that!" Pressly angrily rebuked. "The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters!" Ash cried in horror. "No way we can make a drop in there."

"We have to try!" Garrus shouted from the back of the room.

"Find another landing zone!" Kaiden pipped up to Pressly.

"There is no other landing zone!" Pressly shouted angrily.

"The decent angle is too steep!" Tali said in shock, sounding analytical.

"It's our only option." Liara said, waving to the planet below.

"It's not an option!" Ashley shouted above everyone. "It's a suicide run! We don't-"

"I can do it," Joker said firmly and at speaking volume, making everyone fall quiet.

"Joker?" Jane asked, sounding a little like she was sceptical.

"I can do it." he said again with a firm determination in his voice.

"Gear up and head down to the Mako." Jane said, waving her hand to the CIC. "Joker—drop us right on top of that bastard."

"Aye, aye." he nodded as Jane and the rest marched out. Leaving Melody, Joker and Pressly up there.

Joker waited for the all clear from below and pulled into a steep dive. Making Melody cling to her seat, eventually, there was a sway and they tugged up at the last moment. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

She didn't release her death grip on the armrests until they were in orbit again. Joker was listening to the comms from ground side.

She waited with baited breath, listening to Joker every once in a while, her eyes on the enemy ships. Suddenly they moved, heading for the relay.

"Pressly!" Melody shouted, pointing out the window.

"I've got a lock on their signatures, Lieutenant!" he shouted, hitting receiving a message as Melody sent hers out. "The Alliance Fleet wants us to the Andura Sector! We can head out with them to the Citadel when we gather our troops."

"Follow them into the relay!" she shouted. "Hopefully our message will get to them in time. Head to the Andura Sector, Joker."

"On it!" Joker shouted as he flew the Normandy to follow.

They hit the relay. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as Pressly kept glancing at the monitors. They exited the relay a moment later. They saw the huge wave of ships from the Alliance and they hovered at the head, ready to head back into the relay.

They waited with baited breath, no one speaking. Pressly tapping out messages to the other fleets, readying them to head out with them.

After about an hour Joker's monitor lit up. A distress signal from the Citadel on a different channel than usual.

"Hail them!" Melody shouted at once, startling Pressly. "It could be a warning or the Commanders."

"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel?" Joker said opening the channel. "Please tell me that's you. Commander."

"It's us, Joker." Jane's voice rang into the cockpit, a little bit of static coming from her end.

"We caught that distress call, Commander," Joker smirked, looking over to Melody. "I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus Fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"

There was a mumble on the other end, it sounded like Wrex but he was farther from the mouthpiece. Nothing he said could be understood, then Liara interrupted him. They were debating something. Wrex grunted back something to her.

"What's the order, commander!" Joker said sounding worried. "Come in now and save the Ascension or hold back?"

"Opening the relays now, Joker." John said, no pause this time. "We need to save the Accension—no matter what the cost!"

They burst to the relay, flying through faster than any time they had ever space travelled. When the exited to the other side it was a mess of ships and debris. Geth dreadnaughts firing on little frigates of every race.

Melody heard Hackett over the Alliance channel. "Alliance ships move in!" he said sternly, his voice a little gravelly. "Save the Destiny Ascension!"

Joker headed in, needing no help from Melody, she used her little co-piloting skills to fire a few shots at the dreadnaughts and explode a few, clearing the mess around the Ascension. A few things exploded in her peripheral but she didn't look away. Finally, Joker opened a channel to them.

"Destiny Ascension, you are all clear." he smiled at Melody. "I repeat—you are all clear."

They continued to cruise past, heading to the giant space station.

"The Citadel is opening!" Hackett announced over the comms. "All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!"

They swooped into the open arms and Melody could see the huge Reaper, hugging the antenna like at the centre of the station like a spider. She shuddered at the thought. All the surviving ships started firing at the thing and swerving away before they got too close.

Sovereign slowly moved an appendage type part and fired a red lazer at once of the Alliance frigates, making it explode in seconds.

"You bastard!" Joker roared, angrily.

The Reaper slowly moved an appendage type gun in each direction and fired at anything getting in range. Which the guns shot far. It was obliterating everything it hit in moments. Like their shields were for show.

A commander from another ship shouted on the comm; "Sovereign's too strong! We have to pull back!"

Joker swerved away from the ship again.

"Negative." Hackett responded coldly and evenly to the commander. "This is our only chance! Take that monster down! No matter what the cost!"

Suddenly the Reaper started to crackle with red energy like lightning. It radiating over the ship like it had been hit by an electric charge. The ship released its grip on the station and started to float.

Joker looked excited as he swooped under it and made to about face.

"Its shields are down!" he shouted over the comms, a mad glint in his eyes. "Now's our chance!"

"Hit it with everything we've got!" Hackett grumbled in a murderous tone.

As they started to dive towards the ship, Melody saw it light up with hits from other ships that were still in fighting shape.

"Hard on my flank!" Joker roared, he looked angry and excited at all once. "We're going in!"

He dove at full speed, and he fired our main missile at it. Pulling out of the dive as we soared past it. The live machine let out a groan that even they could hear as a blast went off, and debris started to float by them. They could see the glow of the explosion.

Melody, Joker and Pressly were in a tangled hug of limbs and shouts. Joker turned the ship around and we waited for a word from the Commander. Their hearts thudding in their ears. Her chest swelling with pride.

They waited as the Ascension headed to its dock, other ships starting to dock so they followed suit. Finally Anderson came over the Normandy's comm.

"Anderson to the Normandy." he said clearly. "Joker is that you?"

"Got you loud and clear, Captain." Joker grinned as they docked. "Everyone alright?"

"Just bumps and scrapes." he sounded relieved. "Got both Commander's here and the ground team heading to be patched up and then they're going to meet the council. Send Lieutenant Milan please, I'm forwarding her a nav point."

She blinked and nodded.

"Aye, aye, Captain." she said and headed off the ship onto the dock. Her head swimming with worry and a headache.


	12. ME1 Prologue

Melody marched to the Nav-point which was directing her to the Presidium, possibly where a meeting was happening. She sent a message to Julius, who had sent her worrying messages her asking her how she was. They were both relieved that they were safe. As part of security for C-Sec he was getting people out of harms way and into relief shelters while repairs were made.

She sighed happily as she saw the gathering of a few people. Anderson was standing in front of the council with Udina to the side. Nihlus Jane and John were walking away together towards Melody.

"Lieutenant!" Nihlus shouted excitedly, waving to her as they neared her.

Jane smirked and punched Melody playfully in her arm. "We're proud of you and Joker!" she smiled at her genuinely. "The council wanted to thank you in person but Anderson just got promoted to Human Councillor, so they needed to speak privately."

Melody's jaw fell. "What!?"

"Yea." Nihlus said, crossing his arms, the broken one was wrapped in a type of bandage. He looked proudly at the group. "Us spectres also gave a few name for human spectre candidacy. Yours, Alenko and Williams. Of course Garrus is already in for turian candidacy but he's got a lot more competition than you three."

Melody almost fell over, clutching at her chest. "Wait, what?" she asked. "You nominated me and the crew for spectre status?"

Nihlus grinned smugly at her response. "You're smart and each of the crew nominated are able to hold their own." he winked at her. "And I heard about you on Virmire, the one time you go ground-side other than Eden Prime and you completely prevent loss both times almost risking yourself."

She blushed and waved her hand. "The commander's won't stand for it, having me conflicting with them."

"We need the insight." John said, mimicking Nihlus' smug smile. "We can't make decisions without our crew and you've been there long enough to know what me and Jane need to hear to make the smartest leaps."

She was beside herself with the humbling words, "I..." she started and cleared her throat. "I have no words. I'm honoured." she saluted her commanders.

Jane and John hugged her, she held back her tears. She refused to cry in front of her superior officers.

After a second they pulled away.

"You and all the officers aboard have also been promoted." John smirked. "Thank Hackett for that."

"Chief Williams is being submitted to be Operations Chief," Jane said, smiling brilliantly

"You and Alenko are being promoted to; Leutienant-Commander Milan and Leutienant-Commander Alenko," John said smiling. "We just need the message from the other Admirals to confirm."

Melody's chest was swelling with pride, she forgot how to speak. Her mouth was wet but her throat stone dry. She just mouthed thank you and held back watery tears.

"We have a week to recuperate." Jane said.

"Orders from Anderson," John interrupted sternly. "And then we head out for any sign of Geth activity, we're gonna be on the Reapers ass like white on rice."

Him and his sister had a fire in their eyes. Melody turned to Nihlus, wiping her eyes. "And your orders?" she asked him.

"Do what you think best," he told her, shrugging. "I want to hear from you whatever you do, you're still my eyes on these two. I have a mission coming up back on Palaven."

She smiled. "Can't stay out of the fire too long, huh?"

He chuckled. "No."

"Anderson will keep in touch." Nihlus continued. "He wants to make sure that shit won't hit the fan again. Okay?"

Melody nodded. "Of course, sir." she then looked to either side of John and Jane. "Where are the rest of the squad?"

"Huerta Memorial." Jane answered. "We have to head back to bed and talk to Joker though first. Go see them for us."

Her commander flashed them a weak smiled and the two limped to the ship, something must have hit them bad when they fought Saren. Which struck her.

"Wait, where's Saren?" she asked Nihlus.

"His body's gone." he said to her., sounding cold. "It melted after they took him out."

She sighed and responded softly. "I'm sorry, he must have been a good mentor before he was corrupted."

"He was a good teacher but a terrible turian." Nihlus spat. "He hated humans to the core and refused to release his grudge, but he wasn't without honour." he sighed, his voice softening. "He realized the error of his ways too late and shot himself through the head."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was a little insensitive of me."

"Not at all." Melody responded. "We were betrayed. You have every right to be angry at him. You can forgive him whenever you find it best."

He sighed, "I will forgive him when the damage he has done has been rectified." he rubbed his head. "I will leave you be now. Your crew must be waiting to hear what happened."

He walked off and she watched him leave before she headed to a shuttle to the hospital.

When she arrived, Liara and Wrex were seated in the lobby.

"Melody!" Wrex boomed.

Melody punched the big Krogan in the arm and smiled at Liara. Kaiden and Ashley walked over from the doors and gave Melody a big hug, they didn't let her go for a moment or two. They must have been just as worried as she had been.

Nothing was said between them, Ashley nudged Melody playfully in the cheek and she headed through the doors to the quarantine area. Inside Tali waved at her, her head peice and clothes still on, but a tear in her suit. She saw Garrus getting bandaged, shooting her a grimace and she sighed. Waving at them she headed back to the lobby and collapsed next to Liara, leaning her head on her. She felt like she finished a long run and was tired.

Her head pounding she fell into a deep sleep with her commerades at her side.


	13. ME2 SSV Normandy

The Normandy was coasting through another sector, as Joker kept an eye on the scanners. It had been about a month since the attack on the Citadel. Melody was heading down to the lower deck, refusing to stay upstairs for too long. It had been sadly uneventful.

She grabbed herself a drink and reflected on the past couple of weeks. None of them had heard from the Admirals but Anderson contacted her telling her that she was going to be responsible for giving him updates when the Commanders got too burdened. Tali had headed back to the Flotilla, Wrex back to Tachunka and Garrus was off ship for a short while to visit his sister and parents on Palaven.

There was a tearful parting that Melody avoided, she asked for contact info and then waved them off with a casual 'See ya soon.' She hated goodbyes even if the word was meant as a 'See you tomorrow.'

Tali had messaged her at once, telling her she was going to miss her and she couldn't wait to see us again. Melody had cried the whole time she read it and messaged her back telling her she missed her too.

Liara, Kaiden, Ashley and the rest of the Normandy crew remained aboard. Liara stayed saying she had nothing from her home planet waiting and she preferred to head out and look for more artifacts with us if we could find any. Liara would probably walk with the Normandy crew into the fire and hold us above the flames just like she would.

Kaiden and Ashley had been focusing on getting themselves a place on the Citadel. They were begging her to go on a double date with her and Julius. Ashley was so happy for her when she told her that she was dating the C-Sec turian. She said she didn't expect it from her to be so into aliens but she was happy she wasn't the only one in relationship. Something about feeling guilty around everyone when they started being mushy on the ship.

Melody drank the cold water and sighed she felt the Normandy slow slightly. She finished her drink and headed to her bunk, she went to crawl into when suddenly Joker came over the comm of the ship, he sounded worried.

"Brace for evasive maneuvers!" he shouted.

The ship swayed and she grabbed her bunk, it felt like they were about to flip. She heard an explosion nearby. Almost hitting her head she stood up. There were a few other cracks the floor above her like tiny explosions happening along the CIC.

"Kenetic barriers down!" Joker hollered again. "Multiple hull breaches. Weapons offline. Somebody get that fire out!"

She felt the ship shake, once. Another time and a two more. Each time she could hear an explosion occuring. The Normandy was being torn apart. She opened her door, the Crew Deck was getting hot and steamy, there was smoke filtering from the vents. She covered her mouth and opened the elevator shaft, it would lead to the escape shuttles.

She slid down the centre pole like a firehouse and entered the elevator, the floor below was just as smoky and there were broken pieces of ship all over. Like the cieling was falling apart. She walked over to an escape shuttle and waited for the crew as she heard an explosion above her with a shout, followed by another thing blowing up and a scream.

Ashley and Kaiden had made their way down the elevator with some of the crew and engineering. She gave them a grim smile. Another explosion went off.

"Gear up!" she shouted to the crew, pointing at the lockers. "If our shuttles oxygen runs out before we're found they'll be nothing to save."

Everyone started armouring up, helping each other, everyone shaking and holding onto each other in fear. Liara charged into the room, looking angry, her helmet on.

"Everyone get into the shuttles!" she shouted. "No waiting! GO GO!"

Chawkaws and some of the others scrambled and hopped into the shuttles no looking back.

"What about the Commanders!?" Melody roared at Liara.

"They're heading to grab Joker!" Liara roared back as another explosion went off around them, the fire extinguishers finally going off. "We have to go! It's their orders!"

"Aye, aye." Kaiden and Ashley said grimly heading into a shuttle.

Melody stared at the elevator and climbed into the shuttle with Liara as they closed the hatch, firing off at once. She sighed, looking back at the ship through the tiny window. Missing her home already. How many hadn't made it to shuttles or died already. She shook her head. Trying not to watch the ship heading towards the planet surface.

Everyone was silent, they could still hear the comms in their suits. Joker's voice sounded strained and worried.

"Mayday!" he shouted. "Mayday! Mayday! This is SSV Normandy! Anyone!"

She took a shuddering breath hoping she wasn't listening to the last words of her old friend.

"Keep it together baby." she heard him mumble.

Jane suddenly came onto the comms. "Come on, Joker! We have to get out of here!"

"No!" he shouted, sounding desperate. "I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!"

"The Normandy's lost." John said announcing his presence there too, sounding like his voice was going to break. "Going down with the ship won't change that."

There was a pause. "Yeah-okay," Joker said softly. "Help me up."

After some scrambling sound there was a far off shout from Joker; "They're coming around for another attack!"

Melody looked out the window, a huge bulky rock-like ship was hurtling towards the Normandy. It's huge yellow lazer charging. It fired into the Normandy, like it was sawing the ship in two.

"Ah!" Joker shouted, making Melody's heart drop. "Watch the arm!"

There were explosions near the comm as the lazer aimed for the cockpit. Melody gripped her seat, Liara grabbed her hand, squeezing tight. The asari's eyes were closed and her mouth was moving like a silent prayer being rushed out in hope.

"COMMANDER!" Joker roared.

"JANE!" they heard John cry out.

There was a confirmation beep and then another explosion as the comms cut, They watched as the Normandy exploded. Fire filling the sky.

"Joker!" Melody shouted, not realizing she was crying until she heard her voice crack. "John, JANE!?"

She sniffed into the silence.

"I'm here." a hoarse voice mumbled.

"Joker!" Liara and Melody coursed over the Comms.

"Where is John?" they heard as, over the comm, Ashley asked. "And Jane?"

There was no response.

Melody looked out over the rubble frantically. Out in the distance she saw a small figure, struggling and finally she heard heavy breathing on the comm. She pulled out her scope and looked feverishly out.

There were two N7's, a man and woman; the man struggling to get the woman's tube on her pack to secure and his was helmet cracked. There was oxygen streaming from their tubes and helmets.

"No!" Melody shouted. She saw as the figures became limp and stopped struggling as much. The bodies started to burn as they entered the atmosphere. She looked away and sobbed. "No.." she breathed out. Sniffing.

Her heart sank. No one said a word.

Melody sobbed into her helmet endlessly. She sniffed, wishing she could wipe her eyes and nose. She had never wanted to cry in front of her crew but there was no stopping it now. Chakwas grabbed her hand, she wanted to pull away but she didn't. Liara hadn't released her hand from earlier. She looked up to Adams who was also crying, his eyes not red as she expected her eyes to be.

She gripped her commerades hands and rested her head back, sniffling, Liara was shuddering with sobs while Chakwas was fighting her tears too. A few words rang in Melody's head.

Killed in action.


	14. ME2 Two Years Later

"Are you heading home soon?" Melody asked into her omni-tool, crashing onto her couch. "It's empty here without you."

Her turian boyfriend, Julius, smiled at her on the holo. "Of course, hon. I just need to finish this report and I'm heading right home."

She grinned, "You better be." she blew him a kiss and hung up, grabbing her datapad.

Her and Julius had moved in together about six months ago now but she missed being on the field. She was let on vacation for some stress leave about a month prior and still had two months off. She was bored.

Everyday she would write to her friends and watch some vids. Then she would make lunch, prep supper and watch more vids until Julius came home. It was boring. He agreed it was just as boring when she was working, he'd come home to no one and feel sad.

It had been close to two years since the Normandy, her old home, had been destroyed before her very eyes. Two years since both her commanding officers were killed in action. Not a day went by she didn't miss the hum of the engine, John's laugh or Jane's wicked grin.

She sniffed at the thought and opened her empty mailbox. Liara hadn't spoken often. She was becoming more distant each month. She hadn't seen her since the token funeral for their fallen friends. They hadn't recovered anything from the crash and it was hard to land on the planet currently. Archane had a five year snowstorm that was raging on. Liara messaged once or twice. She congratulated her on her promotion to Lieutenant-Commander, and on her moving in with Julius. Past that she hadn't heard about what she was up to. Just small talk.

Garrus was just as bad. She actually heard from him though about once a week. Shortly after the funeral he came to Melody, packed to go. At the time Melody was heading to visit her parents on earth so she couldn't offer Garrus anything other than a friendly face and to listen. He was heading out to the Terminus systems to fight ass holes like Saren. He turned down the Spectre candidacy. He said without Jane and John to chat with every so often it wouldn't feel right. She agreed but she didn't remove her name from the human nominees. He didn't send her explanatory messages, he just sent her links to news about this tuiran rebel named Archangel, by the locals, and his rebel group stirring up shit in Omega.

Joker had asked Melody to follow him to a new job where he was piloting a new frigate. Hushed and not Alliance, so he couldn't disclose who. She didn't like the sound of it so she refused. Even if him and Chawkwas were going together on this new venture she didn't like how Joker couldn't say who he was going to work for.

Wrex hadn't messaged much either. He had returned to Tahcunka perminately, he was trying to rebuild order for his clan and neighbouring clans. Make the Krogan respectable once more. She didn't blame him for not messaging her if he was busy with angry krogans left and right.

Ashley and Kaiden had been going from post to post, mostly under Hackett's command. She was with them once in a while but she didn't like the stagnant assignments she was getting so she asked to head out to different admirals every so often. He agreed so long as she let him know which ship she ended on.

Ash and Kaiden were talking about marriage casually to her. They possibly just needed some time to head to earth and marry with their families present. It sounded like they wanted something small and private. She was happy for the Operations Chief and the Lieutenant-Commander. However she didn't know if they would have time to settle and raise a family if they even wanted one.

Tali was the most active of the bunch. She constantly messaged Melody, letting her know where she was when she was away from the Flotilla. Talking about the parts she was sending her father and the small teams she was leading to figure out how to rehabilitate their homeworld of Rannoch. She sounded breathless when they had vid-calls. Talking about her research on Geth and on their old planet's environment and how it would take decades for her people to adjust. She even met her Auntie Raan, a lovely quarian woman with an equally exotic accent as Tali's.

She took a deep sigh, and lay her head back. Trying not to envision the ship exploding. She was haunted by that day. She was having nightmares of running through the flames, with Jane and John holding her legs so she couldn't make it to the evac shuttle. Her body burning as the twins coursed in unison that we left them to burn.

She opened her eyes, she was exhausted. She hadn't eaten a snack yet today so she went up to grab an apple. As she plucked one from the bowl she heard her omni-tool that she had left on the couch chime.

She bit into the apple and slumpted into the couch, reading the message her jaw was from Tali.

 _Don't Panic_

 _Sorry for the abrupt message. I was on Freedom's Progress, a human colony in Terminus space that just went dark. A lot of them have been doing that lately. No people left. We came to get a quarian who was on pilgramage here. But guess who we found before?_

 _Jane AND John Shepard, with Cerberus! This dark skinned man and a white woman, both Cerberus, at their sides. They said that they were rebuilt and are working with them to help human colonies out here, against Reapers apparently. And maybe even the Collectors? I don't really think this adds up._

 _If you remember Cerberus was doing crazy human experiments and ones on on humans inspired by that Thorian form Feros. I don't know what the dead bodies of the Commanders are doing on Cerberus orders but you and the Alliance should look into it. I messaged all three of you; Melody, Ash and Kaiden._

 _Their bodies looked weird. Are human eyes and scars supposed to glow red?_

 _Please be safe and respond when you can,_

 _Tali_

Melody's heart was thudding in her ears, her head swimming. She stood up and headed for the door, throwing on her jacket, heading for the human embassies. She was moving so roboticly she ran right into Julius.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping her and grabbing her hand. "Where's the fire?"

He took her face in his hands and looked at her with knitted brows.

"I..." she had no words so she showed him her omni-tool. The message was sitll open.

He read it, his eyes widening at the end. "I see." he stood up and hugged her. "Be safe, honey." he mumbled into her ear. "I want to make us dinner so don't promise to go running off right away."

She nodded, "Thank you," she kissed his mandible and headed to the elevator, taking it up to the shuttles above.

She took his car to the embassies, not stopping for a moments breath. Her body moving automatically past the receptionist, she nodded to the asari and headed up to Anderson's office. She knocked.

"Come in." it wasn't Anderson's voice.

Her hand on her gun she entered.


	15. ME2 Spectre Status

Melody relaxed the grip on her pistol as she entered. Anderson was on a vid-call with the other councillors, while Udina sat cockily at the human councillor's desk. She shot the Human Ambassador a dirty look as Anderson ended his call.

"Milan!" he clapped her on the back and pulled her into a hug. "What do I owe this visit to?

She shot daggers at the Ambassador; "Confidential Alliance buisness, sir." she looked to her old Captain. "Strictly off the books."

"Dismissed, Udina." Anderson said, waving Udina to the door.

The older man grimaced and bowed before heading out. He looked like a dog about to bark from the sneer forming on his face as he left.

Anderson locked the door, "What's the situation, Milan?" he asked, offering her a seat.

She didn't sit, instead she handed her omni-tool to Anderson so he could read Tali's message.

"Tali's prejudiced, not blind," she said, finally taking a seat when Anderson's eyebrows rose. "She took a great risk sending this so I refuse to forward it. Cerberus must have an ulterior motive, they don't just try and save colonies out of the goodness of their hearts."

"It matches with this." he slid a datapad to her. She opened it and the first entry was a report sent from Hackett. The Illusive Man had contacted him and confirmed both Shepard's alive and working for him. Melody almost threw the pad across the room. She gripped it tightly and slowly set it back down.

"Anderson...I.." she ran her hand through her hair, it hadn't been up for a while. "I know Cerberus is crazy...but there is only one way I can prove these are the real Shepard's. Send anyone to check on the colonies and I will...Figure out a plan. Give me time and your word Anderson."

The old captain ran his hand over his bald head. "I guess...I can quietly instate you as a Spectre." he sighed and pulled up his computer, calling up an email and sending one out. "I need to confirm with the other Council members."

She nodded as the holos of the Council turned on one by one; "What is this?" the asari asked. "You want to instate another human for a Spectre?"

"Isn't see already on the candidacy list?" the tuian barked. "Why bump her up?"

"There are reports coming in from Alliance brass," Anderson said, standing to face the council. "And just now a new report from a quarian ally; Commander's Shepard are alive."

There was quiet before the Salarian chuckled; "We got similar reports but what makes you think a human should be sent to investigate." she crossed his arms. "We have plenty of Spectres who can look into it."

"The reports on our side are coming in that.." Anderson hesitated and breathed a sigh. "The Commander's are spotted with Cerberus."

The council all gasped. Melody sighed at their dramatic responce.

"We need a human to keep them off their guard," Anderson stated. "If a turian or salarian head in they could get gunned down with nothing questioned. A human could infiltrate Shepard's team," he smirked at her. "And if needed spy for us, feeding us what Cerberus is planning."

The asari was pondering. "It is a great risk-"

"I was on Shepard's team two years back." Melody stood and saluted the council, respectively. "Neither would think twice if I joined again. And if they prove to be an ally still I can have them return here to reconfirm loyalty to the council."

The turian smirked; "I like this one, Anderson."

"Alright," said the asari. "You must send detailed reports to Anderson on updates. If either one so much as mumbles about something you think we would disagree with, you have permission to inform us and kill them on the spot."

Melody blinked, the asari looked angry. There was probably loads of bad blood between Cerberus and the council behind the scenes.

"It is the decision of the Council," the Turian smiled, "That you be given all the privileges and resources of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained," Anderson said, as Melody's head began to spin with excitement. "But chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle. Those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

Was this how Jane and John were spoken too. She's the third bloody human Spectre in the galaxy, she tried not to grin stupidly.

"Spectres are an ideal" the asari said. "The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bare a great burden." the salarian crossed her arms. "They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the third human granted the rank of Spectre." the asari continued, sounding a little exhausted. "Your task is to spy on your predecessors. You are familiar with Nihlus? He will be your tutor."

She bowed her head so deeply that her body was at a ninety degree angle. "Thank you, Councillors."

She swallowed a sore feeling in her throat, her head was spinning, everything had happened so quickly. She felt the same but different all at once.

"Good day." the asari said, as they shut off.

Melody fell to the floor in a heap and sighed.

"Are you alright!?" Anderson shouted and picked her up.

"F-fine." she mumbled. "Just feel a bit overwhelmed, sir."

He smiled and took a seat. "Me too, but we need to take action before Cerberus gets the upper hand. Can I have you head out in 10 hours to where ever you think you need to look?"

She nodded, "Let both Alenko and Williams know." she took a breath. "And Hackett, I cannot return to his ship. I need to go to go home and pack."

She stood and hugged Anderson, much to his surprise. She had missed her chance to hug her comrades before. She wasn't going to avoid them now. Now that she might get a chance to rectify it.

She took off and sprinted to her car, heading back home with her head pounding.


	16. ME2 Seeing Ghosts

Several hours later Melody was on her bedroom floor doing morning stretches. She had a rough sleep. Julius had been there with her and they had a good dinner last night congratulating her Spectre status. Melody could feel her stomach running with butterflies. If John and Jane were truly alive and under Cerberus control, could she kill them? Would even their faces make her feel guilty?

She sighed and finished her last stretch, feeling her back pop. She smiled and rolled her shoulders as she stood up again. She pulled on her omni-tool which she had left in the kitchen last night. She had a tough time sleeping with it on. Small pings woke her some night.

She opened it and read a congratulatory message from Hackett, but the message from Ashley caught her attention more. She opened it.

 _Hey Human Spectre_

 _I'm impressed Melody. I didn't think the council had it in them either. Congrats!_

 _In more depressing news, Hackett is sending us on a covert mission. Strict black bar shit, so Kaiden and I will not be messaging more than letting you know we're okay and if the mission is going swimmingly or not. I know you'll understand._

 _In other news; Jane and John are back? And with those Cerberus dicks? It's a big pill to swallow there, girl. I don't know if I'll believe it until I see it. Even if Tali said she saw them who knows if it's not a clone or some crap. Be on your guard sister._

 _Best wishes and all the love,_

 _Ash_

Melody smiled and sipped her morning tea, heading to the couch. Another ping went off as she sipped her tea. This one was from Anderson, the subject header made her open it immediately.

 _Shepard on Way_

 _I got a bit of email last night before turning in. I messaged the commander's old emails and told them basically if it was them to stop by the Citadel._

 _They responded, well Jane did. They're expected in the hour. Can you meet us in the embassies? I don't want to miss an opportunity to get you back on their team stat!_

 _Anderson_

Melody sent him a quick response that she was on her way. She ran to get changed immediately, Julius rolled over.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled, his mandibles clicking a little.

"Shepard is expected to meet Anderson soon." she tied her hair into a bun, it had gotten cut since her commanders saw her with her hair down last, they would recognize her more with it up as usual. "I'm on my way to meet them."

"Be safe hon." he mumbled and made to give her a kiss, not leaving the warmth of the blankets. "Love you."

"Love you more." she smirked.

She stooped down and kissed him tenderly before pulling on her boots and heading to the kitchen again. She downed her still steaming tea and grabbed her omni-tool and gun before marching out.

A few minutes later she was exiting a cab in front of the embassies, nodding to the receptionist and heading right to Anderson's office.

The man was sitting back in his desk chair, rubbing his forehead and nursing a cup of coffee. He looked like he didn't get much sleep the night either.

"Milan," he smiled, clearing his throat a bit. "Good to see you."

She smiled, resisting the urge to yawn. "You two Anderson." she rolled her shoulders. "I actually don't want to be here for you and Shepard's meeting if that's alright."

He nodded, "Understood." he yawned widely, when it ended he continued. "I hope you can get outside of the embassies to meet them afterwards."

She nodded and headed back out. "I will message you after I meet them."

"Of course." he said as the doors closed and he nearly chugged his coffee.

She headed to the Presidum, after two years it was still being rebuilt and added too. It's like the keepers repairing it wanted to do more to it. She sat on a bench and opened her omni-tool, scanning for familiar signatures she had synced it to. She was scanning specifically for biotics and omni-tools, and opening each file that neared the embassies as they passed.

Suddenly she found the one she was looking for. A shuttle a floor below had landed, and the tool opened the file. It was Jane Shepard. She almost stood up in shock. It was just the name, no visual confirmation. Her heart thudding in her ears she kept her eyes on the embassies, her peripheral focused on the stairs.

A stunning red-head was walking up the steps, she had basic combat armour that was custom tinted blue. She had a pistol, shotgun and a grenade launcher on her back. Her green eyes almost flashed with excitement. Besides the webbing of deep, glowing orange scars she had, it was a perfect Jane Shepard rip off.

Beside her, taller than she remembered, his armour tinted red. He had an assault rifle, shotgun and pistol on his back. His scars looked deeper than Jane's. Something looked, broken in those cold eyes of his. The imperfect John rip off noticed Melody first. A soft grin breaking out over his face.

"Milan?" he said softly, approaching her, making Jane gasp. "Is that you?"

"I should be asking you that," she stood, wanting to hug her old commander but knowing she shouldn't expect them to be the same. "What's going on here?"

"You'll never believe this." Jane started.

"Let me guess?" she crossed her arms. "Cerberus rebuilt you two."

Their jaws dropped, but she pressed on.

"The only way I can trust that it is really you two, is if you tell me something about me that only a select few know."

Jane's mouth broke into a smile; "Easy," she made a waving hand at her knees as if she was gesturing to something invisible. "You can see the cords that bind people emotionally together."

Melody's heart skipped into her throat, trying not to cry she smiled. It was really her old commander's, in the flesh.

"You two better have a good reason for not being dead." her voice cracked a little.

"Of course," John said same determination in his voice as always. "The Collectors are kidnapping human colonies out in the termnius system. No one is paying attention. And the Illusive Man," John tried to hide the bitter way he said the name but she noticed. "Is suspecting Reapers are working with the Collectors."

She rubbed her forehead, "Tali told me a bit, and Anderson told me the rest. People have spotted you and of course the Council wants confirmation that you aren't working for Cerberus but rather as the enemy of my enemy."

"That's understandable." John said. "We've been dead for two years."

"Still in contact with anyone from the old Normandy?" Jane asked.

"All of the squad has kept in touch, Tali messages the most." she sighed, thinking about Joker. "Joker the least, the little tit."

John smiled, "Then let's get the squad back together." he put his hands on his hips. "Tali so far said she'd consider after her mission. You'd be a great addition, you know, being an old face on a new ship. Might make this hell we're walking into feeling normal."

Melody's heart thrummed in her chest.

"I could contact some of the old crew and see if they're up to it." she crossed her arms. "But I know a few that are busy on some missions and crap."

She stood at attention and saluted her old Commander, "If you'll have me Commander, you got me."

"Good to have you, Lieutenant." Jane smiled.

"Actually it's Lieutenant-Commander now." she blushed a little, trying to avoid their shocked faces.

"Congrats!" they coursed and John pounded her on the back like a proud coach.

"Thanks guys." she mumbled. "You should go meet with Anderson, he's been waiting a while."

"Sure," John smiled and opened his omni-tool to message her. "Head to this dock, we need to get some supplies before we head off."

She watched as their backs retreated, John waving at her, flashing her a smile. She was stunned.

She quickly typed a message to Anderson and headed home, grabbing her things. As she was putting her armour into her back there was a click of mandibles from the doorway to the bathroom.

"Busy?" Julius asked.

"Yea," she said breathlessly. "It really was my Commander's, my old friends, I..."

He stopped her with a kiss, holding her. "Relax," he chuckled deeply. "My guess is that you're going with them?"

She nodded.

"Well," he sighed. "I can't make you stay, but I'd like to know you aren't being harassed by every turian in the galaxy. So please make the commander's stop here so you can see me."

He gave her a smile, she kissed his cheek.

"Of course, sweetie."


	17. ME2 Cerberus Personnel

Melody walked to the dock, feeling her feet heavy. Her Phanlax heavy pistol holstered on her hip. If Jane and John were going to fight the Collectors then the Illusive Man was probably getting a squad together for them. She was most definitely not on the dossier. But maybe she did get an invitation somewhere and just didn't recognize it.

She headed to the end of the dock, she unlocked the door that lead to the ship, her jaw dropped. It was like seeing another ghost.

Glinting in the brilliant light the Citadel provided was the gleaming hull of an Alliance frigate, or it should have been. Shinning on its side was a large Cerberus logo, it didn't match the homely look of the ship. It was like looking at a childhood home to see that someone had cut the tree out front. Her heart skipped and dropped when she saw the name of the girl on the side; SR2 Normandy.

She placed her hand on the glass. Drinking in the ship, it was haunting. Beautiful and shiny as she remembered. She had a stinging feeling in her throat as she remembered; no one on that ship would be a friend. It would just be Jane and John. She'd be alone in her old home, in her newly built home.

She walked towards the docking door and took a deep breath. Nothing on the inside would be the same. It would not replace the real Normandy, she was stepping on a different ship entirely. She let her breath escape her lungs and opened the doors.

Melody walked past the cockpit. Not wanting to look in and feel the sting of missing Joker. She took in the CIC. It was gorgeous; beautiful monitors along the deck, none in the hall leading to it, a glimering galaxy map, whose ship holo glowed orange not blue like the original Normandy. But the orange glow made the CIC feel and look warm.

"Missed me that much, huh?" came a voice behind Melody.

She turned, hobbling over to her, with difficulty was a man in white and black Cerberus uniform and a ball cap. He smirked up to her when he got to her.

"Joker!?" she gasped and ran over, hugging the guy, careful not to squeeze him. "This is what you were up to? Why didn't you say anything?"

He chuckled when she let go of him and nursed his side a little, "Thanks for that." he mumbled. "And would you have believed me if I told you?"

"No," she crossed her arms. "I would have called you a lying sack of shit."

He laughed, "Thanks." he streched his side a bit. "So, Commander; what are you up to on here? Did Jane ask you to stop by?"

"You bet," she poked her bag. "They want me aboard, I couldn't say no to them."

"I bet," he chuckled, and patted the nearest console. "What do you think of this baby?"

"She's beautiful," she sighed and looked around. "But without the rest of the crew, she won't feel like home."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Chawkaws came along but other than that it's no friendly Alliance face in sight. Even if a few are ex-Alliance. Be careful okay, I have to head back to the big seat."

He jabbed his thumb to the cockpit and waddled away again, a little of a limp in his step.

"I'll visit often." she called to his back.

She started to walk to the elevator to get rid of her gear when she heard a voice. "Excuse me, Leutienant-Commander Milan?"

She turned, it was a red-headed woman by the galaxy map.

"Hi, I'm Yeomen Kelly Chambers." she saluted Melody. "I run the basic news and email to each individual and inform both the Lieutenant-Commander and the Commander about the needs of the crew. Is there anything you need before settling in?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Workspace. Just enough to write something down. I still have to do some old reports for the Alliance."

Kelly nodded, not bothered by this, "Of course, currently the Port Observation room is empty. It has a lounge area and a bar. Neither are being used much at this time."

"Thank you." she headed down to the crew deck, one floor below. There was a deck above on the elevator's controls but it said 'Captain's Quarters' on the side when she hovered over it.

She sighed when the elevator opened, not nearly as long a wait as the one on the previous Normandy. She looked to the left and right. To her right was Life Support, currently locked, the mens room and Port observation and to the left the Crew Quarters, ladies room and Starboard Observation.

She headed into the Crew Quarters, found an empty bunk and threw her bag on it before heading to the ladies room and taking a much needed bathroom break.

She exited the room and headed to the right, towards the main battery. She entered a crew room, with a huge table, and a kitchen near-by. She gravitated to the kitchen and checked the stock of food. There were plenty of levo food and in the back a few dextro foods. She grabbed the closest levo bar and took a bite as she headed past a concerned looking older man.

She headed to the Port Observation and opened her omni-tool. Opening some emails she reponded to Anderson and then Hackett. Explaining her meeting with the commander and the destination of Moreau and Chawkaws which was a topic of debate between Anderson and her.

She relaxed into the couch and heard a chime at the door, she turned a bit. Inside the doorway was an African-american man with hair so short he was near bald. His arms crossed.

"Lieutenant-Commander Milan I presume?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" she mimicked his crossed arms.

"Officer Taylor," he said firmly. "Former Alliance, I'm asking out of curiousity. If the Commander John says you're aboard then I can't argue."

She smiled, "Yea that's me." she sat up a bit. "Let me get something straight here. As long as we both got Shepard's backs then we're good. If I see so much as a particle on this ship falter in favour of something else then I take who I can on the nearest escape shuttle and recreate the former Normandy's defeat from a thousand klicks with high intensity explosives."

"That would be ill advised." a robotic voice entered the room from a comm above. "There are sensors along the ship that can detect explosives higher than a grenade."

Melody had a sinking feeling, but an amused one. "Huh, AI too." she sneered at the voice. "I'll be mindful of you too. No hard feelings?"

"None at all." said the voice, and it disappeared.

"That was EDI." said Taylor. "I'd listen to her. She's the soul of the ship and her priority is the safety of the crew and ship. She's in charge of cyberwarfare and electronic warfare."

She smirked, "We'll see Taylor."

"Listen; no one is excited to have an Alliance operative aboard anymore than you are to be around Cerberus personnel." he said. "So you don't treat us hostile and maybe we relax on the trigger fingers together."

She sat up. "This is gonna be a tough ride, Taylor." she put out her hand. "Be careful I don't get too attached, I'd have something bad to happen."

He shook it with a chuckle. "I don't mind, head by the armoury to drop off weapons and armour." he released her hand quickly. "Be careful with Miranda, she's gonna request you get a short leash."

She smirked as he headed out. "We'll see."

A moment after he left the overhead comm came on. "Melody Milan report to the CIC."

She stood and headed to the elevator, feeling a little irritated. Whoever that was had a bit of an accent, and did not sound happy.

When she got up to the CIC, Jane was waiting for her. "We're meeting in the Briefing Room." she smiled and headed to the armoury. "I didn't think you toured the place yet."

"No," Melody smiled weakly as we passed from the armoury into a corridor that connected to some sort of lab with a meeting room to the right.

Awaiting in the meeting room, John was at the far end leaning on the table. His brows knit in thought. Closest to the door was a woman in a skin tight white suit, long flowing black hair, not done up, and a radiant biotic glow. The feeling she gave off said 'Look at me, I am the boss here'.

"Leutienant-Commander Milan." the woman said in an Australian accent, she paced a little. "I would say it's good to see you but having so many Alliance loyal kids aboard our ship makes me worried."

Melody crossed her arms, "That so?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "But seeing your dossier, your files, and your Spectre status," she smirked. "Got the Illusive Man's approval. Only just though, if anything needs my attention or looks like a security leak I will shut you down."

Melody smirked and turned to Jane; "Permission to report to Anderson and Hackett on our where-abouts and our mission progress?"

Jane mirrored her smirk; "Permission granted." she nodded. "Pass it to me first for approval. You can obviously send it on private Spectre grade channels."

The woman named Miranda looked furious; "Commander!" she raised her voice. "I will have to report this to the Illusive Man."

"No," Jane said simply. "You say that Hackett demands Melody still be a member of the military as she serves at our side. And part of that demands non-confidential updates on our successes."

"We don't want a diplomatic indecent from our mission," John said. "Keeping in the higher ups good graces will do us wonders if we need back up."

Miranda crosses her arms, "I don't like it," she said, her gaze narrowed. "Neither will the Illusive Man."

"He'll have to deal with it." Jane said, mimicking Miranda's stern posture.

Miranda said; "Fine." bitterly and stormed from the room.

"She's great." Melody snorted.

Jane and John shared a look and started laughing.


	18. ME2 Omega

The next day Melody was spending in the cockpit with Joker. There were sharing snacks and bitterly reminiscing about the old crew. Joker hadn't kept in contact due to protocol and secrecy of the mission. He had been one of the few along with Chawkaws who knew the commanders had survived.

"What about Liara?" Joker said, sounding wistful. "She would be a sight for sore eyes even now."

"So you can admire her body?" she laughed. "I wouldn't know, she keeps very quiet lately. A security thing she said."

"Jane said the Illusive Man is getting intel that suggests she's looking for the Shadow Broker," Joker said, popping a chip into his mouth and loudly crunching as he said. "So Jane suspects a suicidal mission to get killed or the Illusive Man thinks she's working for him and it's a cover."

There was a great deal of silence after that. It made Melody felt worried and guilty.

"So where are we off to today?" Melody asked, wanting to change the subject as far as she could from her old friends. Missing them dearly.

Joker snapped to; "Omega." he sat up a little and looked at the star charts. "Jane says we're picking up a Salarian doctor and a few mercenaries." he snorted and said sarcastically. "I'm so excited."

"Well," she sat up. "If John and her don't mind I'm going to grab some provisions and some more dextro food. In case any of these mercenaries are turians with appetites."

"Good luck bartering a fair price." Joker chuckled and waved to her, grabbing the bag of chips she had been digging into.

"Piece of cake." she smirked and stole one last chip before heading the deck below for some civvies.

Two hours later they had arrived. Both Jane and John were heading off with Jacob Taylor and this Miranda bitch to go get the Salarian.

She had decided against the civvies for some non-descript armour. Possibly best for omega. She was sure that if she put on a helmet, she would have confused a few into thinking her an Asari.

She holstered her gun and put her shotgun on her back, her baby M-23 Katana. She cracked her neck and exited the ship with the team, splitting when they got outside Afterlife.

"I'll sing if I see you." she chuckled at Jane. Earning a smile.

"That so?" she teased. "Going to gun some assholes down?"

"We'll see." Melody smiled. "I will sing loud and proud to let you know where I am. I want to be comm silent on Omega."

John nodded. "I agree." he tapped his omni-tool. "Only directly communicate with the Normandy if necessary.

With that, they waved and headed off. The team waltzed into Afterlife for the info John said they might receive there, her into the lower Markets.

After an hour of shopping and sending it back to the ship via mini-shuttle. Melody decided to head into Afterlife herself. There was a line-up of humans and some aliens for the door. She walked straight up to the door where she wasn't stopped and pressed on into the bar.

As she went to sit at the bar, she put on her earpiece. She wanted to listen to every little conversation around. It seemed as if some people were praising a woman called Aria. She sounded like they intimidated them. She turned to the bartender.

"Hey?" she asked.

The turian pulled close. "Yes, human?"

"I'm new here," she said. "Who is this Aria chick I keep hearing about?"

The turian snorted; "Only the Queen of Omega." he then lowered his voice. "Be careful around her and her people, and you'll be good. Unlike this Archangel asshole."

Her heart raced quickly, Archangel was Garrus! She forgot he was here. She mentally face-palmed. She hadn't heard from him lately and needed to know he was okay.

"I heard about him alright." she snorted. "What is he up to? I haven't heard any bitching about him lately."

"He'll soon be six feet under." he sneered. "If that's the human expression." he jabbed a thumb at the doors to the side exiting the club. It had a long, intimidating line. "That's the line up of mercenaries wanting to put a bullet in his head. Aria is paying big to put him down."

Her heart sank. "Is there a back way?" she smirked and paid her tab as she swung around on her seat.

"No way in but there." he chuckled. "Good luck Missy."

She immediately jumped up and hid in the bathroom. When she heard the coast clearing, she put on her cloak and ran into the line

She followed a human man into the room where an angry batarian was listing off some terms and conditions about this being freelance work only.

She then followed the human as he exited out to a shuttle. She placed a tracker on the shuttle and continued to a nearby alley. Once it was clear again, she de-cloaked and sighed in relief. Pulling up her map and the tracker on the shuttle.

Time seemed to stretch as she kept her eyes glued on the little blip that was the shuttle. When it finally landed, she took off.

Running out of the alley she ran into a shuttle bay. She hot wired the nearest one, fumbling as she did and speed to the map navpoint.

"I'm coming for you Garrus!" she shouted as she revved to where the shuttle had parked,

After about 5 minutes she was there.

She parked atop the building they were across from. A sizeable mall-type complex was across from a business building which seemed to be the target. She lay prone and took out her scope, placing it on her pistol. She looked through it and saw a blue-clad turian in the building opposite. Covered in armour so not even a fringe was visible.

That was unmistakably Garrus, the way he popped up for a second, steadied and shot and then disappeared again. There was no doubt in her mind.

She undid her hair. She wanted Garrus to recognise her as best he could. He would remember her being blonde with long hair so it being most visible would help. Quickly holstering her pistol again, she pulled up her barriers and dropped down on the ground below. Only a bridge connected the two buildings. She slammed into the ground forcefully with a biotic pulse. She looked up to the turian across.

On the other side of the bridge, Archangel had popped out of cover, and his sights were trained on her. No enemies were around, it was just the two and plenty of still mercenary bodies on her path to him.

She readied a charge and burst across the bridge in a flash. She was out of his sights and heading up the stairs. She refused to slow down until she got to the side of the building he was.

It was a little office on one side. Archangel was in an open area lounge, it had plenty of sofas and high tables for cover. There were crates of ammo and rations that looked opened already.

"Archangel?" she crouched as she entered the room and stepped slowly to his flank.

He was quiet. If this wasn't Garrus, she just wasted her time running in to save a nobody. She crossed her fingers.

He popped out of cover again and shot again. Melody heard a sickening wet sound on the other side of the plaza.

He put his gun down. "All clear." he looked to me and slowly removed his helmet.

"Long time no see," Garrus smirked at her once the helmet was off.

"Garrus," she pulled him into a hug. With no hesitation in it. "I missed you." She sighed, a stinging in her throat. She had really felt a tinge of bittersweet nostalgia seeing her old crewmate. Missing her boyfriend as well didn't help to notice a friendly turian face either.

He hugged her back, tentatively. "You're smothering me, Mel." he choked.

She pulled away; "Sorry, I didn't think I got stronger." she mumbled.

"No," he chuckled and wiped his nose with the back of his glove. "Turians give off smells remember. You smell strong like your boyfriend because you've been together so long."

"Oh," she blushed. "I forgot you and krogans can smell that."

"It's fine." he smiled, checking his scope. "It's good to know our kinds can be together without prejudices. I'm thrilled you two are still together and making each other happy."

He sighed exhaustively "How did you get here though?"

"Oh," she smirked. "That's a secret. Let's just say I heard something and took a ride here on a ghost. You can hear the rest from the other spectres."

"You mean you came with other Citadel Ops?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "How did you manage that?"

"An old friend came through." she chuckled. "And I've been promoted sir, to Spectre too."

She saw a small team forming out of the corner of her eye. A red-head at the front of the little squad, a man in N7 armour and a salarian in white.

She gasped, "Put your helmet back on Garrus." she hissed. "More reinforcements are on the bridge."

She pulled up her omni-tool. Wanting her music to play for the song she was going to scream out to Jane.

He scrambled to get his helmet on and then looked down his scope. He froze. Melody could almost see his heart stopping in his chest. The red pulse of thread flickered from him to Jane. She smiled. After all these years he still loved her, deeply. The thread had gotten stronger and brighter. It was as if the grief had strengthened his love for her.

She smiled and stood up, not caring if any enemies shot at her. She belted out the first lyrics loud so everyone could hear.

"Is this the real life!" she cried out. "Is this just fantasy!"

Jane and John looked up at her, grins forming on their faces. They were happy she was there. She continued to sing as the hid behind cover facing the way they came and starting firing at everything that moved.

Melody could feel her throat drying up. She didn't stop singing though. Sensing her body tingle with biotic charges.

Every time when she popped up and fired at the enemy Jane and John had moved back with the cover. Garrus had joined in providing cover-fire for them now that they had revealed themselves to be enemies to the mercs in the complex.

They were getting overwhelmed for a moment. Melody knew Jane and John had entered the building, but some of the Blue Suns were pushing hard to gain an inch. They didn't leave cover. Melody had to throw a few Singularities to get them into shooting range.

She could feel her heart swelling with excitement as the song ringing from her omni-tool and flowing from her lips fluidly got intense and powerful. She truly loved this song badly. As old as it was now.

She popped off a few shots as the door opened. The bridge was clear.

"Nothing really matters." she continued. Her Commanders had entered the room, taking in the scene. "Anyone can see."

"Archangel?" Jane asked. Taking the point in front of her brother. Both were prepped for danger or friendly.

Garrus hesitated as he took off his helmet as if seeing her with his own eyes would make her disappear from view. He finally did, and his eyes met Jane's as he sat on the nearest crate. With his helmet off she saw the loss in his eyes. He had missed her so much. She felt her heart pluck with pain as his subvocals wined in a way she only knew as pain thanks to Julius.

"Nothing really matters." Melody continued, feeling a tingle in her spine from the music and the silence between Garrus and Jane. "Nothing really matters to me."

Jane opened her arms in excitement. To her, it had been a week since she had seen Garrus. To him, it had been years. Two painfully long years.

"Anyway the wind blows." Melody sang softly. Turning off her tool. Bringing silence to the room.

The silence was broken by Jane softly only saying a single word. All the worry and weight of the universe. All the things that she seemed to have wanted to say but didn't. Evident by the bright, intense and vivid red thread that connected her to Garrus. It flowed like a pulse.

Jane Shepard was breathless.

"Garrus." she whispered.


	19. ME2 Archangel

The silence stretched like the great vacuum of space. Garrus finally broke the silence.

"I thought you were dead," he mumbled, not keeping eye contact with Jane or John alike.

"Garrus," she almost sighed, sounding excited to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp." he smiled weakly and gave Melody a sideways glance. "A little target practice."

Melody could see the flicker to something in the distance. He was mourning the loss of plenty of people. Evident by the grey flickers.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Been better," he shrugged, trying to sound convincing. "But it sure is great to see a friendly face..." he looked around to Melody and John. "Or three." he added. "Killing Mercs is hard work, especially on my own."

"I'll cover us." Melody headed to the balcony. Wanting to give Jane and Garrus some space to catch up.

She keeled at the balcony and pulled out her pistol, training it on the opposite side. Listening to her crewmates catch up.

"How did you manage to piss off every major merc orgination in the terminus systems?" John asked, sounding impressed.

"It wasn't easy." Garrus joked in a sing-song tone of voice. "I really had to work at it. I'm amazed they teamed up to fight me. They must reeeally hate me."

Melody popped a merc in the head as one looked out, Garrus chuckled at the sound.

"When did you start calling yourself Archangel?" Jane asked.

"It's just a name the locals gave me." Garrus sounded cocky with his subvocals humming in flirtation. "For all my good deeds."

He quickly sounded like he sobered up; "I don't mind it but, please," he coughed as if he was trying to avoid something. "It's just Garrus to you."

"Well we got here." John said. "I don't think getting out of here will be as easy."

"No, it won't" there was a sound of the turian standing up. "That bridge has saved my life; funnelling all those witless idiots into scope. But, it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to go that way."

"Just waiting doesn't seem like a good option," Jane said. "Got any other suggestions?"

"This place has held them off so far." Garrus walked over to Melody. "And with the four of you, I suggest; we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defences, take our chances. It's not a perfect plan. But it's a plan."

Jane had come to the other side of Garrus; "How'd you let yourself get into this position?" she asked.

"My feelings got in the way of my better judgement," Garrus said, sounding truly bitter for once. "It's a long story. I'll make you a deal; you get me out of here alive and I'll tell you the whole damn thing."

"If we fight as a team we'll hold them off." Jane smiled at him, leaning into him.

"You're right," Garrus nodded, not following the subtle body language Jane was giving him. "Their numbers won't help them in here anyway. Let's see what they're up to. What's the word Melody?"

"They're sending out Eclipse scouts," she smirked as he pulled up his scope. "But the mechs haven't hit the bridge yet."

He passed his sniper to Jane, who looked down the scope. Jane smiled, took a steadying breath and fired. Blowing apart a mech that was under Melody's scope.

"One less," she smirked and handed it back to Garrus.

"Indeed." he grinned. "We better get ready. I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You..." there was a purr in his subvocals and a pulse of red to Jane. "You do what you do best. Just like old times Jane."

"Love you too." she breathed as she walked away. Only Melody and John picked it up. Garrus was cocking his rifle too loud. Melody's jaw fell, if only Garrus had heard Jane.

She ran to get ahead of the group.

"Where are you going?" Jane barked, cutting her off."I think Garrus needs someone holding watch of his scaly behind. You have the best defensive biotics."

She nodded "Aye, aye ma'am." she smiled and pulled out her shotgun.

She lay prone, aiming at the door. In the way of any enemies. The Salarian and both Shepard's exited the room and headed below. Melody turned off her comm and adjusted her omnitool to ping when those familiar signatures of Shepard were heading to the door.

There was plenty of shouting from the floor below from the mercs. Not once did the enemy reach the stairs leading up to her Garrus. She could hear biotic blasts, cyro-ammo exploding and gunfire.

After a while they could hear a sound, a big crane moving a mechanical Atlas. It was unmistakable.

"Garrus, status report!" Melody barked.

"Dammit," he grumbled. "They're sending out the heavy mechs."

"That problem should take care of itself." Jane and John chorused happily over the comm.

Melody heard the sound of the enemy shouting in pain and yelling for back up as the mech shot rockets and bullets at them. She couldn't help the grin forming on her face as she heard a jittery sound from the machine from whatever reprogramming the twins had done to it.

After a short while, there was a loud "Ooff" from someone, and it quieted down.

"Looks like that's all of them," Garrus announced. "Come back before they regroup."

Melody stood and checked her ammo and shields as she walked over to Garrus. He clapped her on the back like he had seen her take a good shot from 100 meters.

The squad returned; the Salarian checking the groups vitals. "We're kicking ass Shepard's." Garrus smirked. "They barely touched us. And we got Jaroth in the process. I've been hunting that bastard for months."

"We still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left." Jane thumped Melody on the arm. "Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe." Garrus hummed. "Let's see what they're up to."

Garrus turned to the bridge, Melody could see the scope on his scouter zooming in. "They've reinforced the other side...heavily. But they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting-?"

There was an explosion that shook the whole building, Melody could feel it in her joints. An alarm start wailing, a bomb alarm or smoke alarm.

"What was that?" the Salarian asked, looking a bit startled.

Garrus pulled up his omni-tool, scanning the building with his tool. "Dammit!" he cried. "They've breached the lower level." he sighed. "Well they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there. We'll keep the bridge clear."

He jabbed his thumb to Melody, making her smile and head to the balcony to cover it again.

"Good plan," Jane said, marching to the door. "Stay with Garrus, Mel. Keep him alive."

"Aye, aye ma'am." Melody smiled, knowing how much it would hurt each other to loose the other again.

"Thanks, Jane." Garrus' subvocals were practically fluttering with praise and love. "You'd better get going."

"We're on our way." John shouted from the door, as it shut behind them.

Garrus started giving them directions as they headed out the door. Giving them one last good luck before closing the door behind them.

Melody overrided the lock from her lookout and trained her pistol to the bridge again. Garrus crouched next to her, sniper rifle out and aimed at the barricade, ready to hit the next person that poked out their head.

"You missed her didn't you," she mumbled to him softly, it wasn't a question. She wanted to confirm with him verbally.

"Stop listening to my subvocals please." he whispered, not looking away from his scope. "It's embarrassing having someone other than a Krogan who can read my mind or emotions."

Melody stiffeled a giggle. "Maybe you shouldn't have let one of your best buds become familiar with turians."

His mandibles clicked in disapproval; he was finished with the conversation for now.

"We missed you too, bud." she smiled at him and trained her pistol out again.

They killed a few mercs until they started to run out of ammo, as Garrus ran to grab a few packs Melody threw a few biotic blasts. It slowed them down but a few got through.

"Dammit!" she shouted, firing a singularity and waving her hand to grab any ammo the turian had. "Garrus!"

"Shit!" he came back and fired at the ones in the singularity, throwing her some ammo packs to the ground. Melody's sensor started blaring. The enemies had reached their door, with blow-torches judging by the sounds on the other side and the red light on the seam in the door.

She loaded her weapons and filled her ammo packs on her belt before training her gun to the door. "Radio them," she shouted, prepping her barrier.

"Get back here, Shepard's!" he said into the radio. "They're coming in through the doors!"

Melody heard a deep krogan voice ring through the floor below. "Raar! Rip them to shreds!"

Garrus whipped around and fired at the lobby below, there was a sick wet sound as it connected, the krogan grumbled an order to someone else. He obviously hadn't been hit.

There were new gunshots suddenly and a few more bodies dropping.

"SHEPARD!" roared the krogan, sounding angry and excited. "BOTH TWINS!"

"Garm's got us pinned down." Garrus said into the radio, trying to shoot into the lobby below. Obviously unable to hit whoever was at the door.

Finally, there was gunfire outside of the door. And bodies falling to the ground. Melody grinned.

"Come back." Garrus smiled, opening the door after the fire died down.

Jane and John came in looking unharmed, and the salarian was salvaging some the krogan's ammo.

"Thanks you two." Garrus smiled. "They hardly got through to us. And we took out Garm and his Blood Pack! This day just keeps getting better and better. He was one tough son of a bitch."

"Only the Blue Suns are left," Jane smirked.

"I say we take our chance and fight our way out," John said sternly, looking a little exhausted.

"I think you're right." Garrus said, crossing his arms. "Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides he won't be expecting us to meet him head-"

The glass on the far end of the office they were in shattered. It was a tiny gunship, with a gun trained on them.

"Get down!" shouted Jane. As it started to open fire with a wrill of it's main gun.

"Dammit!" Garrus groaned from cover as everyone found a bit of couch or free crate to crouch behind. "I thought I took that thing out already!"

"They fixed it!" John shouted, firing a few shots at the ship. "But not completely!"

"Yeah," Jane smirked at Melody. "I made sure of that!"

"They're offloading troupes!" shouted Garrus, firing at one of the Blue Suns. "Watch your back!"

Melody threw her singularity into the fray and popped a few Blue Suns quickly before crouching back into cover.

It didn't take long for John and Jane to start firing at some Blue Suns that were coming up the stairs from below. They were becoming surrounded. Melody put up the lock on the door as Jane and John headed below.

Garrus slowly crouched out of hiding, listening for the gunship. His rifle up.

"Garrus!" Melody hissed.

"Archangel!" shouted the gunship's pilot, the ship had popped up to the window on their flank.

Instead of hopping into cover Garrus turned to fire on the ship. What happened happened so fast and so brutally it was almost in slow motion. The gun ripped through Garrus' shields instantly and hit his armour, knocking him to the ground. He groaned and crawled to cover as Melody threw a Throw blast at the ship, knocking it back slightly.

"This ends now!" shouted the pilot as Garrus crouched out of cover to fire.

The ship had ducked down and fired a rocket; it hit Garrus head directly. Melody's heart sank like a rock as Jane burst into the room.

"GARRUS!" she cried out, horror in her voice. Like a mother seeing her dead child.

Melody dove from her spot of cover over to him, pulling up a biotic shield to protect him as she gestured for the salarian to look Garrus over.

"You're a doctor right!?" Melody shouted to him over Jane's shouted and John's roar of anger as they fired mercilessly into the gunship's hull.

"Yes." said the salarian simply and he started to look over Garrus, who was bleeding heavily. The salarian pulled up his omni-tool and started a scan. "Call the Normandy!" he shouted to Melody, who pulled up her comms with her one hand, keeping their shield up with the other.

"Garrus," mumbled Jane, sounding like her voice was going already.

Only then did Melody realise the ship was gone. They were all staring at the still body, even John.

"Shuttle's inbound," Melody said softly, to no one in particular, as the salarian was talking to himself as he examined Garrus.

Suddenly the turian shifted and coughed up blood, gasping for air. Garrus' eyes were widening in shock.

"Garrus!" shouted Jane, sounding so worried it broke Melody's heart.

Garrus slowly clutched on the barrel of his rifle, as if keeping back a pained cry, as he breathed hard and laboured.

"We're getting you out of here, Garrus," Melody said, helping the salarian turn his body. "Just hold on. Radio Chawkaws, make sure they're ready."

Jane started pulling up her comms shouting angrily at the other side.

"We'd better hurry, Mel, Mordin," whispered John, glancing towards Jane to make sure she couldn't hear them. "He looks bad."


	20. ME2 Garrus and Jane

Melody was pacing in the meeting room. Jacob Taylor was talking to both Shepards. Jane looked worried the most out of all of them, she was looking at the floor with her brows knit together, jumping at every little sound of the doors.

"We've done what we could for Garrus," Taylor was saying. "But he took a bad hit."

Jane looked like she was going to burst into tears, but her face was stern, listening to Jacob as he continued.

"The doc's corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell he'll have full functionality. But-"

The door quietly chimed as a big blue armoured turian sauntered in, his mandible bandaged up. Garrus looked tired, but there was a fire in his eyes like usual.

"Shepard" he nodded to John. "Jane." he nodded to her. Jane's eyes were finally alight again. Smiling widely at him.

Jacob gave a weak chuckle; "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

"Nobody would give me a mirror." Garrus joked as he waltzed up to John, who was closest. "How bad is it?"

"Hell Garrus," John smirked, crossing his arms. "You were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice."

Garrus laughed once and stopped with a groan. "Oh, Don't make me laugh, dammit." he held a hand to his mandible. "My face is barely holding together as it is. Ah, probably for the best. Everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me."

Garrus' eyes locked on Jane for a moment and then said to both Jane and Melody teasingly. "But, some women find facial scars attractive." he rubbed his mandible gently. "Though most of those women are Krogan..."

"I've already got one good turian in my life, Garrus." Melody teased back. "Only one dextro for my heart, bud. You can have my back."

"Accepted." Garrus smiled. His eyes lingering on Jane as Jacob Taylor left the room with a salute.

Garrus peeked over his shoulder after the doors closed and leaned onto the table. "Frankly, I'm more worried about you two." he looked at Jane and John. "Cerberus, Shepards? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?"

"That's why we're glad you're here, Garrus," Jane said, finally walking over to their end of the table. "If we're walking into hell, I want someone I trust at my side."

"Hey!" Melody cried defensively.

"Garrus always has my six, Mel," Jane said, crossing her arms. Her gaze was piercing, it reminded her why Jane was the commanding officer. "While you charge ahead like a human shield."

"Hell yeah, you do." Garrus chuckled. "You draw gun-fire like a Krogan."

Melody chuckled. "I guess so." she rubbed her neck in embarrassment from the compliment.

"You realise," Garrus continued to Jane and John. "This plan has us walking into hell, too. Heh. Just like old times."

He shook his head and then shrugged it off; "I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, you two. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries."

He turned and exited.

Jane visibly deflated, as if someone had lifted a heavy weight from her back. She took a deep breath and ruffled her short red hair before she turned to Melody.

"How are you settling in, tiger?" she smirked, trying to sound relaxed, but a bit of the worry hung in the raspiness of her voice.

"Fine," she smiled. "If I didn't feel the invisible daggers Miranda was throwing me it'd be better."

John leaned into the table on his palms. "She'll warm up eventually." he nodded surely. "We're done on Omega here, for now, we're off to a prison station next."

Melody grinned and shook her head at that; "Never a remote tropical station, John." she backed to the door. "I'll man the ship when you guys are down on the fun station then if that's fine with you..."

"Actually," Jane said, flicking her pointer finger to her, indicating she wanted to keep talking. "We wanted to clear up some crap about that."

She stepped back to the table, grasping her hands behind her back, like a good soldier.

"Yea," John ran his head along his buzzed hair, taking a deep breath. "It's about Miranda actually. She's not your superior aboard, she just reports to the Illusive Man, if anything Miranda's just a glorified secretary until proved she's trustworthy to us."

"What we're getting at..." Jane said, rolling her eyes. "Is if anything happens with us, you're acting-captain, and current Executive Officer."

She almost broke into a smile and saluted her commander's. "Thank you." she bit the inside of her lip to keep the giggle away. "Why the hush of this?"

"Miranda wasn't happy when we told her that you're more qualified," Jane smirked. "That secret we know about gives us some pull on her."

"She doesn't trust you guys any more than you do her," she admitted. "No respect...yet."

"We'll work on that," John smirked. "Talk with Kelly, she has a gift for getting people to open up with her. You ask who needs an ear or a hand, and scout it out for us."

She nodded and smiled at a thought that crossed her mind. "What about you two?" she crossed her arms. "If I see something of potential, shouldn't I speak up?"

Jane crossed her arms again, mirroring her; "Oh, what potential?"

"Permission to speak freely?" she smiled at the commanding officer. When she got a curt nod, she backed to the door and said quickly. "I think you and a certain turian should bunk up."

Jane turned as red as her hair and bit back whatever response was bubbling on the surface. She pointed to the door. "John, out!"

"But I wanna hear..." John wined a little, smirking widely. "I need to hear about my bro turned bro-in-law..."

Jane blushed even more at this, and her biotics flared, she started pointed angrily at the door. "John! Do! Not! Make! ME! Kick! You! Out!" she punctuated each word with a punch on the arm to her brother. Melody bit her lower lip, holding back the laughter that was threatening to tumble from her lips.

John laughed as he made his way out the door, earning a glare as he looked back with a thumbs up before the door closed.

Jane took a deep, wavering breath, calming down a bit. She turned to Melody.

"You had to in front of John?" she ran her hand through her hair. "He won't stop elbowing me now whenever Garrus and I speak or hang out."

Melody, still bitting back her laughter managed out, "At least someone knows other than me," she took a deep breath, to get rid of the smile on her face. "You should have seen the fireworks I saw between you two when you guys met face-to-face again."

Jane's cheeks turned pink again as she looked to the ground. "I missed him," she mumbled out. "It feels like a few weeks...but I still missed him."

"Imagine how he feels," Melody admitted, crossing her arms, leaning in a bit to regain Jane's attention. "You were dead; his hopes of being with you shattered, he must have felt empty inside, knowing there were things unsaid, words unspoken between you two. He spent two years trying to get over the heartache," Jane looked away again, guiltily, "And now you're back, free of the pain he had to endure, ready to love him. He's changed Jane, and you haven't. It'll be hard for him to fall into the way he was."

Jane nodded as if she had already expected this, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I see revenge in his eyes," she admitted. "He hasn't shared who or what...but I saw threads...cut by death." she looked pointedly at Jane. "Don't expect him to share it right away, but it will come up if you go for him like last time."

"What makes you think I'm looking to date," she asked, the red thread pulsing. "I don't want to weird out the crew."

Melody couldn't help but laugh; "Jane being with Garrus won't be like dating."

Jane squinted at her, brows tight in confusion.

"Imagine being with Garrus," she stared at her. Jane sighed and closed her eyes, the red thread pulsing slowly. "He listens, he jokes, he's your friend." Jane smiled softly at whatever thought crossed her mind. "But he'll be able to comfort you physically, in ways friends can't. Making him the best friend in the universe. He'll be there for you as much as you are for him."

Jane bit her lower lip as a blush crossed her face. "Go talk with him." she nodded, pointing to the door. "He'll appreciate the attention. 'Like old times, Shep.'"

Jane chuckled at the subtle Garrus impression Melody made. She headed out the door. Leaving Melody in the large room, missing her turian back on the citadel even more.


	21. ME2 Landing on Horizon

Melody was hurriedly answering emails that day. Kaiden and Ashley had responded angrily to a post they got out in of Alliance space as a helping hand. They didn't share which planet or colony. They were a little offended that she kept saying that both Shepard's were alive, so she dropped it.

The Commander's and the salarian had gone to pick up the person from Purgatory earlier this morning. It was nearing lunch now. There was a chime overhead, someone had entered the ship. She finished typing out a report to Anderson as her comm went off. She sent the email, and she picked it up.

"Hey, Melody." it was John, sounding exhausted. "Meet us up in the meeting room, kay?"

She scowled at the wince of pain he made and headed up anyway.

She walked into the armoury to a sight; the Salarian, Mordin Solus, was nursing his wrist, it looked sprained. Jane and John looked pretty banged up, currently being doted on by Chakwas. The most unsettling sight was their prison pick-up. It was a lean woman, shorter than her; her head shaved bald with tattoos covering her exposed skin. If only more covered her. She was wearing only pants and straps tastefully covering her nipples. This woman was pacing angrily. Melody could feel the biotic energy crackling around the woman as she paced.

No one spoke, Chakwas finished her work on the twins and Jane whistled to get the naked woman's attention, she then gestured to the door where their meeting would happen.

Inside already was Miranda. Ready to give her little intimidating speech by the sounds of it. This woman was probably too deep in prison shit to care about Miranda's protocol.

"Welcome to the Normandy, Jack." Miranda said smoothly as the twins and Jack followed Melody in. "I'm Miranda..." she glared at Melody and then the naked woman. "The former second-in-command. On this ship, we follow orders."

The woman named Jack almost bust out laughing. "Oooh, the cheerleader hates the Alliance brat." she taunted. "Did you steal her shampoo or her position?"

"Position," Melody responded. "I'm more qualified, end of discussion."

"Snappy," Jack turned to John, leaning on the wall of the room casually. "Tell the Cerberus Cheerleader to back off, Shepard. I'm here cause of our deal."

"Miranda will let you into the system," Jane smirked, leaning forward, she had a nasty cut on her cheek that was patched up currently. "Let us know what you find."

Jack bounced off the wall and leaned in towards Miranda with a grin; "Hear that, precious? We're gonna be friends. You, me and every embarrassing little secret."

"I love her already," Melody smirked, not holding back the small giggle that escaped her lips and not being silent about it.

Jack winked at her and turned to Jane before Melody could object. "I'll be down in the hold or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like through traffic." She exited the room, sauntering a bit. "Keep your people off me. Better that way."

Melody almost facepalmed. Did Jack think she was flirting? She prayed not. She was taken and not interested in women, and did not want to have this conversation with an ex-convict. Miranda angrily shook her head at the commanders and followed the con out.

Melody turned on her cloaking device, and Jane sighed as she followed the other two out. Jane should have expected her to be careful and follow.

She watched John follow down below to talk to Jack. She didn't follow right away, keeping to the catwalk above until she heard something that perked her ears.

"You don't have to live in this pit you know," John said.

"It's dark, quiet and hard to find." the woman said. "That spells safety for me."

There was a noise like someone climbing onto something. "You know," Jack continued. "This ship is a powerhouse. You could go pirate, live like a king."

Melody laughed out loud and held her mouth. The biotic woman ran upstairs at once; she had a rage-like look in her eyes. Melody knew at once she had stepped on her toes. She took off her cloak and raised her hands in defence, showing she was unarmed.

"Sorry, bad habit," she admitted, earning a glare from the furious looking woman.

"Why did you laugh?" she spat.

"I was imagining John in an eye patch with one leg and looking for buried chests," she responded honestly.

Jack snorted and rolled her shoulders, her biotic energy relaxing. "No one wants to go pirate here, like real pirates?"

Melody smirked and shrugged at the bald woman; "Another lifetime I'd be a pirate." she chuckled. "I'll be a Marine for this one though."

Jack laughed a little at that. "What makes you think you could cut it?" she snorted.

"Guts," she shrugged. "I would need a good crew first though. I wouldn't want to be captain though, too much on my head for that."

Jack smirked, "I'll command you." she teased, her voice dropping into a low husky tone.

"Oh," Melody stepped back. "About that." she chuckled. "Not what I'm interested in, but I don't mind flirting if it stays at flirting."

Jack shrugged and then smiled, nodding at her as she headed back down; "Got it, wasn't planning on it so relax, sister."

Jane had been hopping the Normandy around from Planet to Planet, so Melody didn't leave the ship lately. It was mostly scouting and collecting materials in each sector. Jane and John had picked up something substantial from a planet called Korlus. It sounded like a Krogan, in stasis, from the meeting after picking it up Jane wanted to wake up and John wanted to keep locked away.

They had also stopped by the Citadel for some supplies for the med-bay and the kitchen. Melody stopped to visit Julius, spending the night with him before he saw her off again the next day.

It was about a week later after she had gotten an email from Kaiden saying they'd be on Horizon and to keep out of that sector for a while. She complied and wished them her best. Jane came rushing onto the observation deck where she was sending a report to Hackett.

"He thinks we have them," Jane said, without even a 'hello'. "Horizon just went silent, the Collectors might hit."

She was visibly shaking, something was wrong. Melody knew that her old crewmembers were there, but the operation was off the books. There was no way they should have knowledge of it.

"What is it?" Melody stood, looking at her. Jane took a shaky, deep breath.

"They're stationed on Horizon..." Jane said, looking to Melody. "Ash and Kaiden."

Melody glared at the camera to the room and cursed loudly; "Fucking son of a BITCH!" she took a deep calming breath. "I know, Jane, they told me to stay clear for now. But if you say we hit there then we hit."

"How did you know?" Jane asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"They still keep in contact with me," she shrugged. "Not as much seeing as they're covert currently. Kaiden let slip where they were last we spoke."

Jane took a deep breath, "They won't be happy to see us."

She nodded, and Jane exited; "Suit up, Mel." she sighed. "You're going to scout for us."

Melody took a deep breath and picked up the threads that had pulsed out of sight from her worry, both them bright blue. She tugged on them gently, sending her hope and strengthening prayer to her friends. She didn't want to head planet side to find the cords cut and grey.

She took a deep breath and headed up to the armoury. Not waiting for anyone else she pulled the stops; the armour all the most durable pieces, the best shotgun and pistols. Finally, she was interrupted by Mordin, who was also suiting up.

"Countermeasures." he gave her a plug for her suit, speaking fast as usual. "For the seeker swarms, we'll be facing."

She nodded, and he continued.

"I haven't seen you ground side," he twirled his pistol in his spindly fingers. "Must be important if Shepard wants you along then. I wonder what type of combatant you are."

He looked her up and down, she let him talk and look her over. He examined her weapons with a quick glance and then her omni-tool.

"Hmm," he held his chin with his long fingers. "Weapons suggest Vanguard class; pistol and shotgun. However, the class and specification of the omni-tool suggest Baiston or Sentinal" he took a deep breath. "Tricky."

"I'm a special case," she smirked, plugging the countermeasure into her armour. "Trained to be Baiston, branched off into a little of everything."

He smirked and raised a brow at her, "Full of surprises," he drummed his fingers on his omni-tool. "Reminds me." he pulled up her data from the physical she had given Chawkwas. "Doctor Chawkwas allowed me some restricted access to assist with the countermeasure." he pulled up a note she had made in the file. "However she made note that there was some chaffing in-"

"Stop!" she raised her hand, waving over his omni-tool. Thoroughly embarrassed but thankful they were alone for the time being. "I can clear that up; I'm in a relationship with a turian."

Mordin closed the scan and smiled at her comfortingly. "Ah," he sighed knowingly, crossing his hands behind his back. "Understood; I did not notice anything about allergies to Dextro-amino acids, did not want to assume. Have you proper aftercare medications; ointments and oils?"

She nodded, "I haven't _just_ entered the relationship, Mordin." she smirked. "I know what to do and what to look for. I will inform you or Chawkwas of anything of concern."

Mordin smiled, "Excellent," he extended his hand. "I look forward to fighting alongside you today then."

She shook his hand firmly as the doors to the armoury opened, "I doubt it will be side-by-side, but appreciate the sentiment." Jane and John filtered in, both with their armour already on, Garrus was following them in with a tense look in the way he held his shoulders; he was prepped for the worst from Ash and Kaiden. He had left us to go gunning on another planet after all.

Melody cracked the tension in her neck before slipping her helmet on.

"To the shuttles then," Jane slid her last gun into her pocket. "They're already in orbit."

The walked to the shuttles and took the elevator in silence. No one spoke a word, not even the talkative Mordin. He didn't know the weight of what we were facing. If Ash and Kaiden took offence to us being with Cerberus, even for this one little goal, then our friendship with them would fall apart. Every one of us would stay where we were. She doubted Kaiden would leave Ash, and she would refuse to leave her post.

They entered the shuttle and Jane landed it Planet side, Melody swallowed the tension hard and focused on the field ahead. The moment the doors opened she'd find the highest point to take in the surroundings.

She heard lightening crash outside as the shuttle settled down and they opened the doors. The sky was covered in bright red clouds, it looked hellish alone. However the empty pavillion they entered was more harrowing than the sky.

A giant, rock-like ship was towering like a monolith in the distance. Melody immediately recognized it, even out of the envirnoment.

"That's the fucker that blew up the SR-1!" she shouted, glaring at it., cocking her shotgun furiously.

"Yea," John breathed out, he turned to Mordin. "You sure the armour upgrades will protect us from the seeker swarms?"

"Certainty impossible." Mordin pulled out his gun and checked the ammo casually. "But in limited numbers, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms. In theory."

"In theory?" Garrus said, pulling out his gun too and checking the sights on it. "That sounds promising."

"Experimental technology," Mordin explained as they started walking ahead, Jane leading the squad. "Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if we survive!"

Melody could hear a sound up ahead. She tapped open her radio, seeing as her helmet was on.

"Enemies up ahead." she nodded to the area and looked around for a vantage point. "I'm going to find some high ground; look for any survivors before they're all carted away."

"Alright," Jane said, twirling her heavy pistol on her finger. "Leave us some, will you."

She charged the nearest enemy, thankful she did. The sight of the bug like bipedal creatures was so startling she was afraid to raise her gun.

One clicked at her and fired towards her, she was mentally stunned as she found cover. They had good weapons training these Collectors, too bad they hadn't had much target practice from the looks of it. She decided to leave them be and headed to the nearest vantage point.

She scanned for human life signs, not finding much and most of them in stasis. She needed to get the collector ship off the planet before more people could be gathered up. She gritted her teeth and headed to the next pavilion, keeping to the roofs of the settlement, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She found a large AA gun and controls in the nearby pavilion, but enemies were crawling over it. Husks, as Jane had called them, and Collectors. The Husks were shambling around as Collectors trained their guns at the door every so often.

The group charged into the pavilion finally. Garrus' assault rife blazing a path for the others, if it were a Gatling gun, it would look dramatic and Kroganesque of the blue turian. It almost made her laugh as her crew attacked the enemies. She focused her pistol on the nearest Collector, ripping it to shreds with a biotic throw next.

After a quick rush the field was clear and Jane rushed to check the computer on the AA gun for damage, nodding to her older brother.

"Normandy?" it was John on the comm. "Do you copy?"

A little sound of static came back as Joker responded; "Joker here. Signal's weak, Commander, but we got you." he sounded like he was drumming his monitor.

"EDI, can you get the colony's defence towers online?" John asked the computer directly as if she was human. The AI responded, like a crewmember, duetious in tone. It shocked Melody a little.

"Errors in the calibration software are easily rectified," it reported, continuing the report. "But it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increased generator output."

"Great," Melody rolled her eyes. "'Man the dangerous area while I lure in some more enemies' says the harmless AI."

"Melody." Jane warned.

"Is this thing on." Melody smiled and jumped down to ground level, engaging her stealth cloak once she hit the ground.

"It is." the computer responded.

"Listen for speech patterns and tones to detect the sarcasm next time, EDI." John chuckled. "You'll get there."

"We'll stop them, guys." Jane smirked, releasing the heat sink from the spent ammo. "Easy enough."

"Maybe not," the computer responded. "Enemy reinforcements closing in. I suggest you ready

weapons."

Garrus shrugged as everyone else rolled to cover, he crouched and followed as enemies floated in from the sky, on glittering bug-like wings. It made Melody's skin crawl.

"Firing a high impact shot!" Garrus shouted and fired a round that shook the very air as it impacted the enemy. "Alright!"

Melody shook her head, he was in a chipper mood today, all things considered. Jane laughed and fired at a few of the collectors.

John shot off about a dozen rounds from the cover he was crouched in next to Melody. Mordin, on the other hand, was running around firing Cyro-blasts while we shot them apart with ease and then him shooting incinerate at a few more enemies, making the Collectors burn as the continued to fire at us.

Melody ran behind a few of the burnt enemies and knocked each out with her omni-blade with each hit before running to the next. It was exhilarating being so close to the gunfire and the heat for once, instead of being back in cover. She kept slipping in an out of cloak with each it but she kept trudging along, smiling and shouting with effort each time her omni-blade connected with an enemy.

The last enemy fell, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get ready." Garrus grumbled, cocking his gun, crouching into cover again. "Got to be more soon."

Suddenly the ground shook and they all quickly reloaded.. It made the hairs on the back of Melody's neck stand up. She swallowed hard and turned to the source of the tremors.

There on the far end of the pavilion was a giant bug-like creature with a Collector shaped head, standing on stilt-like legs. It made a metallic like screech that reminded her of nails scrapping metal and stone.

"EDI!" John shouted into the comm, running into cover again. "We need that system online."

"Keep back that-" Jane scrunched her face in thought as she shouted. "That Praetorian!"

They fired a volley of gunfire and biotics at it. Hardly making a dent, Mordin threw in his incinerate where he could as they slowly wore the monster down. Garrus threw an overload attack, and Melody caught on, throwing a warp continuously.

"GUARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 100 percent." EDI's voice rung out triumphantly. "I have control."

Melody saw out of the corner of her eye the AA gun whirl to life and start firing at the Collector ship that dominated the skyline. She let the AI work and fired relentlessly at their adversary. It finally took one last hit and held it's head at it slowly dissolved in a blue glow, like it was tearing itself up, screaming loudly as it did.

She shuddered a little and rested on the nearest hover-ship meant to move whatever was in the creates around the pavilion, probably repair gear for the AA gun. The AA gun in question meanwhile was starting to dent the Collector ship, seeing tiny explosions on the colossal vessel. The thing slowly came to life and began to make its exit from the atmosphere.

"They're getting away." Melody grumbled as it became a tiny little speck in the sky. "Those bastards got most of the colonists too."

"No!" shouted a man wearing mechanic gear and a ballcap, sprinting to where the ship had been docked. "Don't let them get away!"

"There's nothing we can do." Jane said solemnly. "They're gone."

The man continued to stare at the sky bitterly, pacing as if expecting the ship to return. "Half the colony is in there!" he roared angrily. "They took Egan and Sam and-and Lilith! Do something!"

"We didn't want it to end this way." Jane said, bitting back a sour expression. "We did what we could."

"More than most, Shepard." Garrus rested his clawed hand on Jane's shoulder, and she relaxed to his touch.

"Shepard?" the man stilled and turned to their little group. "Wait, I know that name."

The mechanic crossed his arms bitterly. "Sure, I remember you two." he glared at the twins. "Some type of big Alliance heroes."

"Commander John Shepard and Lieutenant-Commander Jane Shepard." a familiar voice rung, Melody could see the blue thread from the group to this voice. It was Ash. Melody's heart sunk as she saw the sad-bitterness on her friends face. "Captain and Commanders of the Normandy. First human spectres. Saviours of the Citadel." Ash smiled at the two; Melody could tell she had missed them. Where was Kaiden though.

"You're in the presence of the gods, Delan." Ashley smirked and placed her hand on her hip as she addressed the mechanic. "Back from the dead."

"All the good people we lost, and you get left behind." the man named Delan grumbled and waved himself off. "Figures. Screw this. Fuck you Alliance types."

Ashley slowly walked forward and hugged Jane and then John, as if she was trying to confirm they were real.

"I thought you were dead, guys." Ashley seemed to bite her tongue and continue. "We all did."

"You don't sound too happy to see us," John said slowly and evenly. "Is something bothering you, Ash?"

"Yea, somethings bothering me." Ashley said, crossing her arms angrily. "We spent the last two years believing you were dead. I thought we were friends! Best friends!" she spat that word at Melody and Jane angrily. She hadn't seen Garrus yet, who was being medically attended to by Mordin. "We mourned you two! Thinking you were dead tore the crew and us apart! How could you put your team through that!? Why didn't you try to contact any of us!? Why didn't you let any of us know you were alive!? Not even..."

Ash fell silent, holding back bitter tears. Melody had seen her friend angry before, but never devastated like this with grief and anger. It pulled at her heart but she stood her ground, her Commander's needed her. Ash didn't look at John, she instead stared at Jane with fiery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Jane said, sounding like she was trying not to cry, seeing her friend like this. "We were clinically dead, it took two years to bring us back. So much time has passed that everyone has moved on, I don't want to reopen old wounds."

"We did move on," Ash bit her lip and her eyes flickered towards John before back to Jane, full of renewed anger. "And here you are...pulling us all back in like a wave to the moon. But now I have reports of you and Cerberus."

"'Reports'?" came Garrus' voice as he stood and neared the group. "You mean you already knew?"

Ashley swallowed hard and looked at Melody and then Jane and John. "Alliance intel said Cerberus could be behind our missing colonies." her eyes fell, not meeting Melody specifically. "We got a tip that this one could be the next to get hit. We went to Anderson, but he kept tight-lipped. But Melody, she let us know she was working with you, Tali told us she had seen you...Worse; Tali confirmed you were with the enemy."

"Our colonies are disappearing," John said, arms behind his back being militaristic. "The Alliance turned it's back on them. Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about this. The Collectors are working with Reaper tech..."

Ash seemed to still whatever retort she had.

"We wanted to believe you were alive," Ash said slowly.

"Who is this 'we'?" Jane said, questioningly. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah, where is your fiance?" a smooth voice rung out that made Melody's memories sing. Kaiden still had buttery vocal cords.

"Fiance!?"


	22. ME2 A Couple, a Krogan and an old friend

Kaiden took Ashley's hand, the woman was blushing furiously, avoiding everyone's eyes but Melody. She was glaring at her, even with the pink tinge to the soldier's cheeks.

"You didn't tell them?" she mumbled angrily. "I thought you wouldn't have stopped telling them, being the loudmouth you are."

"I can be tight-lipped when I need." Melody shrugged, smirking. "Besides, I had more pressing things to do other than gossip about you guys. When you set a date, I'll start gossiping like a house-wife."

Kaiden blushed this time, Melody had noticed that his thumb was rubbing his fiancee's ring gently. He really cherished this woman.

"If my gift is anything to brag about," Melody raised a brow at Jane, who was starting to look angry. "Then you two are my first real success story, once you finally have the time to visit Earth." she put her fingers together, mimicking someone prepping people for a photograph, framing them.

John held his face in his palm angrily. "Melody, I thought it was a secret." he hissed.

"Well," Melody shrugged. "I showed a few people, Garrus and Ash, without showing the red ones, if you catch my drift. I assumed Ash told Kaiden..."

Kaiden nodded and rolled his eyes. "You're dramatic apparently."

"You know it." she chuckled and shot finger guns at the couple. "So when are you guys going to consummate the marriage; before or after the-"

"OH MY GOD!" Jane roared, her cheeks red with embarrassment for her comrades. "Not appropriate mission discussion, Luietenant-Commander!"

Melody bit her lip to keep her chuckles back, as did John and Garrus, who were glaring for help at her. Jane looked enraged now, narrowing her eyes at the three of them.

"Look," Jane took a deep sigh and turned to Kaiden and Ashley. The couple were listening, both tensed up a little. "I won't ask for you guys to come along. I don't expect you guys to fall back into the way things were. I wasn't even expecting a civilised conversation that wasn't full of anger and blame."

"But," she gave them a tiny smile. "I'm happy for you two; you deserve all the great things you have going right now. Climbing the ranks together, looking forward to your marriage." she shifted her weight. "Please, all I'm asking is for you consider being a little friendly once in a while. I'm not asking you guys to come along, or not report what we're up to, or even be happy about anything. All I'm asking is that you consider sending a bit of mail..." she swallowed. "We missed you too."

Ashley took a deep, calming breath. "I missed you too." she ran her hand through her hair. "I'll message once or twice. But Hackett might request low contact due to the Cerberus channels and all."

John beamed. "That's more than we were hoping for, Ash."

Kaiden ran a hand along the back of his neck as if relieved some tension dissipated. Melody practically beamed at her friends.

"Jane," she smiled, feeling the welling of happiness pooling in her. "Permission to break formalities for a moment?"

Jane sighed and bit angerly. "Was that you being formal back there?...Fine."

Melody ran to her friends and hugged them tightly. Squeezing Ash in one arm and Kaiden in the other. They exhaled in pain a bit, she realised she might have crushed them too tight. Slowly they placed their arms around her, Ash wrapping her arms around her waist and Kaiden almost putting her in a headlock.

"I missed you guys," she whispered. "It's been too long."

Ashley chuckled, her voice sounded cracked as she mumbled back. "We missed you too, you little cold-shouldered bitch."

Melody blinked and had a feeling she understood what she meant. When she last saw them, it was on the Citadel docks, and they had just saluted in farewell; she refused to give in and hug them. Even though she knew she'd miss them and wish she had. She remembered telling Ash one time in her messages about it; how she didn't like worrying her friends by holding them like that. She still felt that hugs were very personal and reserved for when you were afraid or worried. But that concern was melting away in their embrace.

"I didn't think you'd ever hug anyone." Kaiden joked and pulled away. Ash chuckled softly and let her go too.

"Don't get used to it." Melody smiled as she pulled away and walked back to her Commander's side, not looking at anyone but the ground.

She felt at ease like she had released her stressful concerns after that hug.

"Well," John said. "We'd better head back to the ship; plenty to look for now. The damn Collectors won't slip us for the second time."

"We'll be in touch," Kaiden said, picking up a data-pad from the nearby crate. "I need to report to Hackett and Anderson about this mess."

Melody was lounging in the mess when she heard a shout from the elevator and a loud, grumbly grunt that reminded her of a krogan voice.

"Sorry." she heard the little engineer, Gabby, squeak before jogging briskly to the crew's quarters.

"Wow," Melody heard Jane as she rounded the corner. "A simple sorry is fine, Grunt."

A stubby looking, silver armoured krogan rounded the corner after Jane. His shoulder humps on his back weren't nearly as tall as Wrex, so she surmised he's a younger one. He grumbled a little at her as they reached the table.

"Introductions are in order, I think?" Melody turned her chair to Jane slightly.

"Melody, this is Grunt," Jane sighed. "The one from the tank. Grunt, this is Lieutenant-Commander Melody Milan. She's the second in command."

Grunt grumbled at her and narrowed his already predatory eyes on her.

"You smell..." he inhaled. "Different..."

"Grunt don't be rude!" Jane firmly spat.

"It's not rude." Melody waved her hand. "He's got a good nose on him, like every Krogan or Turian. We can't smell it but him and Garrus can."

Jane raised her brows and leaned forward, giving her an experimental sniff. "You smell the same as always, I don't understand."

"Easy." Grunt crossed his arms. "It's the smell from her mate."

Melody's cheeks felt a little warm. She wasn't expecting the Krogan to be so blunt, but he's fresh to human interaction, it should be supposed.

"She smells like one of me?" Garrus had interrupted the conversation. How long he had been there, she hadn't known, but he definitely heard Grunt from the Batteries.

"Turian?" Grunt hummed and laughed. "Yes, but not you of course."

"Ouch." Garrus chuckled and grabbed a ration bar. "Name's Garrus."

"Grunt." the krogan snorted a little at Garrus name, before turning back to Melody. "So how did something squishy like you land a hardened alien?"

"First of all," she stood up and headbutted him, hard enough to knock his head back, but without all her biotics it didn't move him. "Rude; humans don't like being called 'squishy'. If you wanna get along with us, don't call us that."

"Second," she rubbed her forehead, feeling like it'd get a little red or bruise soon. "We got along, hit it off and connected in a mushy way. That's how a landed Julius."

"Short and rough," Grunt laughed, rubbing his head in a humoured way. "That's probably what sunk him. Just don't go hitting me again unless you plan to go all out, missy."

"I plan on it." she chuckled and headed to the fridge for an ice-pack. "I don't like the aches I get from hitting you without a shield."

He boomed out a laugh that shook the room. "I hope you know how to dance on the battlefield, you and you too, Garrus." He turned to Jane. "Let me meet the others."

"You might not find them as fiery," Jane smirked and walked to Miranda's office, rolling her eyes.

"Illium," Miranda said softly as they coasted into the city. The two had come up to the cockpit for the descent into the atmosphere, both without talking to the other. "It's beautiful."

"The clouds in the atmosphere are beautiful." Melody pointed. "More than the city itself."

"For once," Miranda said, relaxing her rigid posture. "I can agree on that."

John came to the cock-pit. "Alright ladies, you two are heading to port with me. Jane is a little bedridden, nothing rest won't help." he crossed his arms. "No arguments on working together."

"None here." Miranda smiled, something must have clicked with the brunette to make her warm up so suddenly.

"Good." John sighed as the ship finished docking. "Don't lag behind much. We have a long to-do list."

They headed off, Melody checked her omni-tool to send the crew to refuel and acquire rations and food. They were greeted by two Loki-droids and an asari in a business dress.

"Commander Shepard." she smiled and bowed her head. "Welcome to Nos Astra. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit. My name is Careena, if you need any information on the area, it would be my pleasure to assist."

"Who instructed you to waive the fees?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"The order came from Liara T'Soni." the Asari smiled and waved her hand casually. "Who paid all fees on your behalf."

The asari pulled up her omni-tool as she spoke. "She also asks that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor, which is just past the docks."

"Thank you," John said, he looked a little worried.

"Again, welcome to our City Commander." she stepped aside. "Please enjoy your stay."

John pressed on, heading past the armoury booths on the trading floor and heading straight towards a staircase. At the top of the stairs was an asari, this was possibly an office building. She was on call, so John opened the door, greeted to another asari, who's voice Melody recognised instantly.

"-have you faced an asari commando unit before?" Liara asked, placing a hand on the hip of her green business dress. She looked stunning as usual, even from behind, as she was addressing a vid-call that was behind her desk and was turned away from their group. "Few humans have."

She fiddled with her data-pad. The asari receptionist entered after them but dare not interrupt her boss from the looks of it.

"I'll make it simple." Liara sounded cold, and angry. Very unlike her old self Melody noted. "Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind."

The man nodded vigorously and hung up. Liara turned a quarter turn and her brows rose in surprise.

"Shepard!" she shouted, sounding like her old self once more; professionally excited and friendly as usual. She waved at the receptionist and dropped her data-pad onto the desk. "Nyxeris, hold my calls!"

The asari nodded and exited the room, not needing to be told to leave.

"John," Liara smiled, Melody saw a sliver of pain in her eyes, the blue thread connecting her friends pulsed and seemed to grow in strength. She hugged John tightly, sighing in relief.

There was a calm quiet that hung in the air. Not broken until Liara spoke again, moving to sit in her chair. "My sources said you were alive. But I never believed." she sighed happily. "It's very good to see you. Is Jane...with you?"

"She's sick on the ship." John waved the question away. "Forget about that; you have sources now?"

"A few," Liara said, making Melody's head spin. Her timid archaeologist friend was running an info ring or gang or something dangerous. "Sources, contacts, even a little hired muscle. I've been working as an information broker."

Liara turned to the city skyline as if pondering all the steps she made to get in this position, before continuing on.

"It's paid the bills since you..." she took a deep breath. Melody had wished she had known, she could have come to see Liara in person, give her some morale support. Liara had turned back and walked o sit in her desk. "Well, for the past two years. And now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus."

"That's not exactly public knowledge," John said firmly.

"Melody still kept in contact." Liara chuckled and smiled sweetly at Melody, it warmed her heart instantly. Melody wondered if she should have stopped by all her other friends in the galaxy before now. "But Shepard, information is my business now. And if you need information on anything, I'm happy to help."

"Come with us," John said softly. "I could use your help on this mission."

"I can't, John," Liara said sternly, there was a determination in her tone. "I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

"What kinds of things?" John asked, leaning forward in his chair. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Liara stood, and looked away, staring at the skyline again. "No trouble. But it's been a long two years. I had things to while you were gone. I have debts to repay."

This didn't relax Melody at all, neither John by the way he tensed up. He was probably expecting to see a laxer-sighter trained on Liara any moment. Liara turned suddenly as if she had a thought.

"Listen," she clenched her hand into a fist and continued. "If you want to help, I need someone with hacking expertise, someone I can trust." she sat back down again. "If you could disable security at key points around Illium, you could get me the information I need. That would help me a great deal."

"What's this all about Liara?" John asked, concern in his voice. "Can't you just talk to us?"

"Don't you think I want to, Shepard?" Liara asked, sounding a little hurt and pissed. "This isn't because I don't trust you. This is Illium. Anything I say is probably being recorded."

John took a deep breath. "If it will help you, we'll take care of it."

"Thank you Shepard." she sighed and smiled at the two of them. "This may help me pay a great debt."

"Miranda," John looked to her. "Give us a moment of privacy please."

"Of course." she nodded and headed out, standing guard at the door.

"Tell me about our targets." he opened his omni-tool. "No names for them please if things are being recorded."

Liara smiled and looked over the two names on the dossier John had prepped. She hummed thoughtfully, pulling up some files on her monitor.

"The asari arrived her recently and registered with Tracking Officer Dara." she read over the file she had. "You can find the officer at the transportation hub."

"Why does she need a tracking officer?" John asked. "Is she a criminal?"

"No," Liara sounded a little stunned and offended before explaining. "In fact, she's quite the opposite. She is a justicar, one of the ancient sect of asari warriors. Dara can tell you more."

Melody was stunned, she knew what a justicar was, even if she never met one. Mighty and just asari warriors that lived by codes and oaths. She shivered at the thought, remembering learning of them. Justicars swore to protect the innocent and kill the guilty, if they found out someone was enslaving or killing she wouldn't learn anything about the one responsible, she would head for them like a missile instead of like an assassin. She could kill anyone who defied her responsibilities; even the police.

"However the assassin; he arrived a few days ago." Liara continued. "My sources say he may be targeting a corporate exectuive. One we know."

Liara opened a file on a Nassana Dantius. Melody remembered that name briefly from the old Normandy; she ran an underground merc group or something. The memory was foggy of the woman, but she must have been a bitch

"He contacted a woman named Seryna." Liara continued. "She has an office in the cargo transfer levels here. Perhaps she can tell you where he is headed."

"Thanks for the help, Liara." John smiled and stood. "I'm heading back to the ship Melody, see if Jane can stop by."

"I'm staying here a moment, Commander." Melody took his seat. Liara smiled a little at that.

"I'll talk to you later, Liara," John said as he headed for the door.

The room fell silent after he left.

"Tea?" asked Liara softly, breaking the calm quiet.

"I thought you'd never ask." Melody smiled.

Liara walked to the far end of the room and turned on a kettle, pulling out an ornate tea set for two. She put in a tea bag for the both of them and waited for the water to boil.

"How are you, Mel, really?" Liara asked, leaning back.

"Honestly?" Melody rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm exhausted. I feel like I haven't slept a day...and I miss Julius."

"It's great that you two are still together." Liara smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "I was keeping my eyes on him in the field...on everyone but Tali actually."

"Have you heard from her?" Melody asked. She hadn't heard from her purple, Quarian friend in a while and it worried her.

"No," Liara sighed. "She's probably back on the Flotilla, under wraps as usual, or off doing work for her father."

Melody hummed at the thought as Liara turned off the boiling water and slowly poured them the hot water over the dark tea bags.

"Garrus is safe aboard the ship?" Liara asked. "Enough dextro rations with all the humans aboard?"

"Oh, I've been keeping on that." Melody glared a little at the door. "The damned woman John brought along was meant to be second in command. If she had it her way, I'm sure no alien would be aboard our ship."

"That wasn't fair." Melody sighed. "She seems to respect the strong team we're building, so she can't be that bad. She's just bitter with me because I've got the job that the Illusive Man was grooming her for."

"Having an eagle-eye on Shepard..." Liara laughed and took a sip from her cup. "Both of them would hate it."

"That's why it's me." Melody sipped her tea, sighing from the warm, familiar taste, reminding her of the tea they shared on the old Normandy. She stared thoughtfully into the dark fluid in the cup. "Hmmm, nothing is the same. Kaiden and Ash are engaged and mistrusting, Garrus is bitter and frigid about something he won't open up about, Tali is quieter than you were and you..." she sighed. "What happened?"

"I gave Cerberus John and Jane..." Liara said softly, her voice cracking. Melody looked up, the asari was looking at her cup too. "I had a friend help me retrive their bodies...and he was taken...and Cerberus came across my path...they offered to bring them back...I couldn't refuse."

Liara wiped her eyes, "I..." she sniffed. "I couldn't tell anyone. I was so ashamed...but now they're back. It gives me hope I can take my friend back. All debts re-payed."

Melody gently rested her hand on Liara's, the woman was trembling slightly. By fear or determination, she couldn't tell.

"We're here to help..." Melody smirked. "Or I am at least, I'm free to jump ship for a week if you need me."

Liara laughed. "It's not ready yet." she wiped her eyes, they were red from the crying. Melody had never seen them blood-shot before, it made her feel pity and guilt.

"I'm sorry." Melody sighed softly, gripping her friends hand tighter. "I should have been there. I should have come by...I was so wrapped up in-"

"Don't apologise." Liara shook her head, raising her voice. "I asked for this, and I was distant to keep everyone safe. If these guys knew...you would have more guns trained on you to get to me. You don't blame yourself for a second. I love what I'm doing." she sniffed, clearing her voice. "And soon, I'll have everything I need."

Melody smiled, she was still concerned, but Liara's confidence in her voice reassured her. The two settled into a comfortable silence, not breaking it but to sip their tea on the couch, looking out at the cityscape that brightened the room naturally.

Once the tea was all drunk Liara stood and headed to her desk, opening up some documents and files. Filtering through them to start working.

"Should I leave?" Melody asked, making to stand.

"No," Liara smiled, honesty in her voice. "Just your company is comforting. If you can stay I would love you too."

Melody looked at the time on her omni-tool. "I suppose I can write my reports here." she relaxed into the couch and opened her data-pad.

After a moment or two of silence Melody spoke up. "I missed your company too, Liara."

The young asari smiled, looking up with a twinkle in her eye before they both returned to their work. Melody was finally feeling some worry trickle away.


	23. ME2 Life Support

"Where to?" Jane asked as they left Liara's office. Jane had stopped by after Melody was about to depart. It was plenty of hugging and Jane apologising for not coming with John. Liara eventually waved them off, promising to meet us on the Normandy later if they were still docked.

"Dantius Towers, tower one," John smirked, rounding the corner with Miranda. "It'll just be the few of us. Mel, return to the ship and check the supplies we got please."

"On it." Melody smiled and saluted before heading back to the Normandy.

A few hours had passed off her counting their supplies and making lists of stock for the crew. She got her report to Jacob; who was in charge of the ammo packs we got in and some mods. She had already sent her file to the Mess Sargent on the food and cleaning supplies. She was heading down to Kenneth Donnelly to talk about some capacitors.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Mel," Kenneth called out from his monitor. "Gabby and I missed ya."

"You just missed her looks," Gabriella teased and jabbed him with her elbow. "Do you have what we asked for?"

"About that," Melody sighed. "They're currently being held at the dock by customs, and I figured you might want to go check it for me, make sure their scanners won't ruin the tech."

Kenneth made to get up from his workstation.

"Oh, not you, Ken." she put a hand up. "Gabby is better at dumbing down the tech for folks so I'd appreciate if your charming ass stayed here and watched her post too."

Kenneth scowled as Gabby exited the room, a proud grin on her face. Melody turned to Kenneth, focusing on the task at hand. She had noticed Ken slacking a bit, and every time she asked about what was up he'd dismiss it, but she saw red threads flashing to Gabby.

"Ya always ruin my fun," Ken grumbled, crossing his arms, turning back to the monitors. "Now I can't flex my mechanical muscles at the thugs holding my precious-"

"Cut the crap, Ken." she pulled up next to his monitor. "I know you'd just be trying to show off for Engineer Daniels."

His cheeks turned a little pink, masked by the glow of the monitor, but there was no mistaking the red flash to the lady who had just left the room.

"I'm a show-off," he smirked cockily, covering up he winked at her. "It's my brand, it's my-"

"I know it's more with her," she said.

Kenneth's eyes widdened slightly, and he looked back to the monitor.

"Yeah right..." he scoffed. "We're friends, nothing m-"

"I know how you feel," she said. "Your heart races with her when she laughs, you feel proud when she gets a little jealous, you-"

"You don't know me that well, missy." he snapped, apparently not liking being called out like this.

She was satisfied that he was getting pissed. Gabby had feeling for Ken too, but she wasn't sharing either. Maybe he would ask her if she bugged him enough, like in high school.

"It's written in your eyes..." she headed to the door. "I won't pry...Just know that aboard Shepard's ship unless it compromises the mission that she doesn't mind fraternisation."

She swore she heard a sigh as she closed the door, heading up to check if Shepard had returned yet.

As she exited the elevator on the crew deck, she noticed something odd. The life support room was unlocked.

She rolled her eyes, headed over and knocked. Suspecting some crew members had run in for a quick romp.

"Enter." a low, gravelly voice said. She was surprised it had two tones, one regular, the other vibrated and was coarse.

She opened the door and was shocked to find a green-skinned Drell. He blinked at her in surprise as well, blinking two sets of lids. They had expected a new crewmember, but not the drell sitting on the bunk in the life support.

"Who are you?" she said, pulled her gun out. The alien didn't flinch or change his stance

"Thane Krios." he said, bowing his head slightly, respectfully. "You must be the Second-In-Command, Lieutenant-Commander Milan?"

She glared, the name provided was the one on file that Jane had given her, she just hadn't expected another non-human species to be recruited by the Illusive Man.

"Allow me to confirm your identity before I confirm mine." she flicked open her omni-tool and used the voice command to vid-call Jane up. The drell simply nodded.

"Jane, is Thane Krios a drell?" she asked the woman, who had an ice-pack held to her cheek.

"Yess..." she said slowly, sounding a little concerned.

"The one in front of me?" she turned the omni-tool so Jane could see.

"Hi, Thane." she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mel. You were busy talking with Kenneth, so I didn't call you to the meeting. It was a quick one."

She sighed and holstered her firearm. "Thanks Jane. A quick 'New assassin crewmember in the life support room' would have done it."

Jane stuck her tongue out and ended the call.

"Sorry for the hostility." she extended her hand for a handshake. "I am, Lieutenant-Commander Melody Milan, I hope Miranda didn't give you an ear-full, so to speak."

"Like the Commander said, it was brief." he chuckled at her joke, as Drell's didn't have visible ears. He stood and shook her hand. "Are you here for formalities?"

"Not at all actually." she smiled. "I saw the light on and assumed the crew was fooling around in here."

"Ah." he chuckled again and sat down at a small table over-looking the drive-core. "I see, well no one is slacking in here. Unless this counts."

"No," she raises her brow. "I was hoping you could clear up a small question I have, however."

He nodded and pointed to the chair opposite him. "If you will allow me a question in return."

She nodded and sat, "I can't help but ask; do you have a restrictive diet?" she pulled out a data-pad. "We have both dextro and levo food aboard. I am unsure of drell's amino-acid base."

He chuckled leaning his chin on his interlaced fingers. "Drell's are levo, Melody Milan." he gave her a tiny smile. "Did you fall asleep in alien-biology class?"

"No." she smiled apologetically. "It's been a while since I've crossed one of your species, so I've filled my brain with other knowledge."

"Alright then Melody, allow me my question."

She nodded, bracing herself, sending off her report for Mess Sargent Rupert as a reminder.

"Why do you smell like a turian?" he tilted his head a little like a dog. "It isn't the crew-member aboard that you are mated to is it?"

She blinked in surprise, he could smell Julius on her. This was surprising to her as only Garrus and Krogans so far had smelt it. Yet another thing she had forgotten about Drell's she presumed.

"Oh," she laughed it off. "Garrus isn't my boyfriend, and not who you're smelling. I do have a turian boyfriend, but he lives on the Citadel, back home."

"Ah," he raised his hands. "I apologise. If you need someone to talk with feel free to speak with me."

She furred her brow.

"You are surprisingly warm for a steeled weapon." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"My body is the weapon, my soul is free from the blood I shed." he smiled kindly. "I know not all see like that when they take a life, but my soul is at at peace."

"I can empathise with that." she sat back in her chair. "I feel like I'm just a tool sometimes, but my mind and body are in harmony when I am given a task."

He hummed thoughtfully.

"I'll let you be with your thoughts." she sat up.

"Of course." he smiled. "Please return later when I gather up something to say."

She nodded as she left the room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I apologize for the long pause between chapters and for the briefness of this chapter, it is definitely the weakest one yet. My muse left me for a while and I was focused on my other story.**_

 _ **F**_ _ **or those following me as an author, I want to thank you for pushing me to keep working on my labours of love.**_

 _ **I would also like to thank all the loyal readers who have given this story over 4000 hits. In all my years writing for fun, this has been my most successful story and it's all thanks to you wonderful readers. To those who have things to say or ask; I do have a twitter that I posted on my profile that I constantly check, I also do read and appreciate reviews and criticisms.**_

 _ **Keelah sa'lai,**_

 _ **Melody vas Normandy**_


	24. ME2 Proposal and Compromise

Melody had her earpiece in, listening to some music. The Normandy had docked on the Citadel, to get a new person aboard. Melody's heart was thudding as she headed to her apartment. Julius had sent her a message asking for her to meet him at home for a romantic evening before leaving again. She almost gasped when she entered their apartment.

The shutters let in a little of a the orange glow from the lights in their district, it made the room look like it was ablaze. Which it might have been. Every wall had a candle adorning it, rimming the perimeter of their place from the looks of it.

She entered the room and almost snorted when she saw her boyfriend. He was laying on their couch, naked and with only his robe covering him, his facepaint glowing in the moonlit room. There was a soft music playing that sounded like a harp, and their fireplace was crackling behind him. It reminded her of a cheesy porn of some sort.

"Hello, soldier." he purred, his mandible clicking with excitement. "Need to take a load off."

"What in the Milky Way is this, Julius?" she fought back snorts, dropping her things and pulling up to him, kissing his lips.

"A celebration." he smiled and held her waist. "A declaration, and a promise."

She tried not to snort at how formal he was sounding.

"You definitely know how to make a girl want to keep coming home." she smiled kissing his lips again.

"I'm not done sweetheart," he pulled away, flashing her a smile as he stood. "We're eating supper first..."

She rose an eyebrow; he had never suggested food before fooling around. Was it an anniversary of something. She decided not to question it if it were he would never stop bugging her.

"You're tense, love." he purred as he led her to the table. "Were the battles tough?"

"Not at all," she smiled as she sat, not letting him play a gentleman. "It was great and made me miss you less."

He laughed. "I think you need to stay out of the cross-fire more."

"Shut it," she grumbled as he set some food in front of her. He had cooked her a steak, a really delicious rare looking steak. "It looks good, sweetie."

"I got some help." he chuckled as he sat down. "I want it to be perfect for my dazzling distant sun."

She blushed and dug in, he always blew her away with how well he could cook. Even if he couldn't enjoy it the same way or she enjoys his food the same way.

He smiled and dug into his food. They ate in silence. He was acting relaxed, but Melody could feel the charge in the air, he was nervous and tense about something, something he was working on saying.

"So," Julius took a big sigh as she set her fork down. "I don't know how to ask as humans do, but I will try to do a variation."

"Okay..." Melody's hand had come to rest on her leg, she gripped it to fight her nerves. She could feel her cheeks burning with worry as the air became thick with their tense aura's.

"Melody Amelea Milan, you are the most dazzling woman in the galaxy," he said slowly and carefully, taking her hand that was on the table. "Would you do me the honour of uniting our families in matrimony."

Melody's heart skipped, she couldn't breathe as she felt her face come to a burning point.

"A-are you asking me to marry you?" she mumbled, biting her lip.

"I am." he said gently, his voice quavering.

"Yes." she said, breathlessly, tearing up."Infinitely yes, Julius."

He made a happy purring sound with his mandibles and sat up, picking her up also around the waist. He wiped away her tears making a cooing sound he knew she hated. She tried to pull away from his intense affection, but he nuzzled his face into her waist.

"I was so worried you'd refuse." he breathed into her torso.

She fought back a laugh. "Why?" she smiled, picking his face up. "I love you, Julius, more than any other alien or human being in the galaxy. When I imagine my future, our future, I can't see you out of it if I tried."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "It's going to be tough, Mel." he rubbed his mandible on her hand. "You'll have to wear face paint for the ceremony, need to say two types of vows. The Galaxy won't support it outright."

She laughed and kissed him tenderly.

"It's worth it."

* * *

Melody stood in her observation room, now occupied by a stunning Asari matriarch named Samara, the Justicar. The asari had been on their ship since Illium, but neither had spoken.

"I apologise for the intrusion, Justicar." she held her hand to her chest and bowed respectfully, being a powerful biotic she refused to show even the slightest disrespect.

"Not at all, Councillor Milan." she bowed her head slightly, acknowledging the respectful bow. "No need for formalities on Shepard's ship apparently. You can call me Samara. May I call you Melody?"

She nodded.

Samara chuckled. "Relax," she returned to her seated position on the floor. "I know why you're here, the AI computer informed me you have been using this as office space. Forget I am here and I promise we can have a communal space."

Melody scanned Samara's threads, dark blue shone to both Shepard's already and light blue to most of the crew. It was a motherly attachment. There were plenty of greys or cut threads and very few blue ones that were attached to a cord to her stomach.

"Scanning me are you?" she looked up to Melody. "It's rude to not ask for permission."

"I'm sorry." Melody bowed her head. "I'm used to people not sensing it when I scan them like that."

"Its fine, I heard from Shi'ira when I was last on the Citadel about you." she chuckled playfully. "She was glowing with excitement that a human was so biotically adept and so physically empathetic to the galaxy that she could almost see the threads. She said all she did was unknot your third eye."

Melody almost toppled over with shock. Samara knew her power, let her scan her anyway and then dropped that. Shi'ira knew she could do it herself and she just encouraged her biotics to strengthen slightly?

"That's..." she was about to mumble 'a lot to process'. But Samara continued.

"I know." Samara chuckled. "I was impressed, I could sense your biotic presence on Shi'ira, and she asked me to remember it and wish you well if we ever peacefully crossed paths in the galaxy. She told me not to teach you the cruel things the threads could do."

Melody sat next to her. "Tell me."

Samara shot her a sharp glance, "Not likely." she straightened up. "It's a dark power, and I don't think you'd use it unless you snapped, so it's better not said at all."

"So," Melody said carefully. "I _can_ affect people on the opposite end of the threads?"

Samara's eyes shot to Melody's face, a raw fierceness she only sensed off her after the asari returning from a mission.

"Have you cut or manipulat-"

"I have just tugged on them gently when I was explaining to my crew." Melody raised her hands defensively. "Only Garrus, the twins, Ashley Williams and I think her fiance know."

Samara visibly relaxed. "I don't sense any dishonesty in your body language or your voice." she rolled her shoulders. "But I will have my eye on you in battle."

"I expect nothing less, Samara." Melody sat down on the couch. "Do you wish to meditate in quiet?"

"Oh not at all," Samara chuckled, relaxing from the change of topic. She wasn't tense, but she possibly didn't need to be charged for an attack like regular warriors. "If you play music or decide to ask something; either way your aura is very soothing, even if not intentional."

"Oh?" Melody felt a little self-aware suddenly. Was the energy she always gave off soothing? Is that how she was able to recognise so quickly when her friends were uncomfortable or had something on their mind?

"Yes," Samara exhaled deeply, speaking softer. "Even in the heat of battle or conflict; Jane and John are the flint and steel to our flames, and you are the shelter from the storm; keeping our fire from wavering with fear or uncertainty and keeping the elements from dousing the flames."

Melody chuckled and felt a little pride. Samara was basically saying she kept the crew focused and energetic for the missions.

"Sorry?" Samara tilted her head at the chuckle.

"Oh," Melody pulled out her datapad and relaxed into her seat. "I'm just amused that _I'm_ the shelter and levelheaded one."

"You are the only one not weighed down by our mission in spirit." Samara looked at her. "Unless that's changed..?"

"If keeping to our analogy; I've reinforced the walls." she snorted and opened her emails. "I had reason to help and succeed, but now I have the vigour to vanquish anything in our way and resolve to not leave one memeber behind."

"So, when's the wedding?" Samara had an amused tone in her voice.

"I-I..." Melody was a little shocked. She hadn't said a word to anyone yet. Julius had given her a ring, but she had fastened it to her dog tags, neatly tucked away in her cleavage.

"It's either matrimony or a child that is making you glow so," Samara said simply, not opening her eyes. "So which is it?"

"M-marriage." she sighed and pulled touched her chest, feeling the ring. "It's a galaxy of happiness for me."

She looked up at Samara.

"No one knows yet." she chuckled. "I'll announce it soon."

"If I survive the battle I wouldn't mind an invite to your happy union." Samara smiled, eyes still closed. "It's not every day a turian and a human join."

"Thank you, Samara, for your vote of confidence." she sighed happily.

Miranda was finally softening up from the looks of it. Ever since a mission with her sister on Illium she was more polite and patient with everyone. It was refreshing.

"Milan." she interrupted her thoughts as they passed in the corridor. Miranda was leaving the bathroom. "Do you got a minute?"

Melody scrunched her face in confusion. She did have some time before she needed to report to Anderson. So she nodded and followed the woman to her office.

The woman sat behind her desk, offering her chair opposite.

"Please." she insisted.

Melody sat gently and was quiet.

"I'd like to formally apologise for my previous behaviour," Miranda sighed making eye contact the best she could. "I'm not used to being brushed aside like that; it wounded my ego. It was childish and unprofessional of me and not how I usually am, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Melody nodded. "Is that all?"

"EDI?" the woman looked up. "Turn off the cameras and audio feed please."

"Understood." the AI responded.

"I also want to apologise for mistrusting you," she said, looking directly at her. "The Illusive Man doesn't trust you, but you've definitely earned it. He thinks your leaking too much to the higher-ups, but I think you're holding back."

Melody smirked.

"I am actually," she stretched. "John's orders were only necessary information. Everything I think is vital but not email worthy I have permission to vid-call them about."

"And you haven't?" she asked.

"No," Melody snorted. "Don't need to." she shrugged. "What's being shared now is fine to keep them sated and both Shepard's think it's acceptable."

"Good," Miranda ran a hand through her long hair, smiling genuinely. "If both think it's fine then it's fine. I apologise for doubting you before; you're the greatest Second that one could ask for."

"I don't mind the doubt." Melody smirked. "It makes me strive to beat expectations."

Miranda laughed softly, a little chuckle.

"Okay then, Milan." she sighed and sat up. "We can drop some formalities if you prefer, too?"

"We'll see, Miri," Mel chuckled as she left the room.

Miranada snorted. "Later, Mel."

* * *

Meet us in the briefing room." Jane was on the intercom; she had been planetside on Haestrom with

John collecting another person, and Engineer specialist, she wasn't given the dossier on this engineer but was going to be meeting her soon.

"On it." she smiled and entered the elevator up to the main deck.

She entered the briefing room and almost screamed.

There before her was a quarian with a similar posture and headdress to her friend Tali. The only difference was the gold necklaces and the more purple glow to her face underneath. The woman turned to her and almost bounced.

"Melody!" Tali shouted jumping over and pulling the stunned woman into a hug.

"Tali?" Melody gasped. "You look so good! Curvier and your belts are practically gleaming like your eyes."

"Shut up you flirt!" she laughed and punched her friend on the arm.

"Like I was saying," Jacob was there, arms crossed. "Your engineering expertise will really benefit the mission."

Tali snapped back to looking at Jacob, walking around to John's side. Her posture was that of a military official intimidating a recruit. She was analyzing and pissed at Jacob possibly.

"I don't know who you are," Tali said coldly. "But Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant Fleet. Don't make nice."

"That's why you're here Tali," John smiled at her. "I need people who aren't Cerberus – those I already trust."

"I wasn't part of what happened to the Migrant Fleet," Jacob leaned into the table, looking sincere and sounding a little hurt but professional. "but I understand your distrust. I hope we'll get past that as we work together."

"I assumed you three were undercover," Tali leaned to Melody and the twins. "Maybe even planned to blow Cerberus up. If that's the case; I'll loan you a grenade. Otherwise," she turned to Jacob. "I'm here for them not you."

"If it helps," John smiled, knowing how to win over Tali. A pulsing thread linking him to Tali. "Check out the Normandy while you're here. We've gotten a few upgrades."

Tali's thread pulsed back. Melody could almost see the blush on the quarian's glowing face.

"I'll get Tali'Zorah the necessary security clearance to access our systems," Jacob said, opening his omni-tool.

"Please do," Tali turned back to Jacob. "I can't be a part of the team if I don't know how the ship works."

Melody turned to Jacob. "Dismissed Operative Taylor."

Jacob saluted and left.

"EDI audio and video feed cut please," Melody smirked, looking at Jane and John.

"Understood, Melody Milan." the AI responded.

"What the fuck is that?" Tali cussed, pulling out her pistol.

"Cerberus put a fucking AI in the ship." Melody glared at Tali. "Watching at all times. I have clearance, same as the twins and Cerberus' operation leader Miranda Lawson, to turn it off. We need to talk about privacy; we can't leak our details to Cerberus, and I need the fleet as safe as the Normandy. So no sending anything sensitive through the ship's channels. I'm trying to work a safe way to fix the 'eyes and ears' problem permanently."

"I actually don't mind EDI," Jane crossed her arms. "She's pretty useful for mining and scanning, she's growing on me."

"Do I need to preach why this is a horrible idea?" Tali shouted, completely exasperated. "The last 'good' AI is fighting us FOR the Reapers, you remember the GETH!?"

"Deep breaths Tali," John raised his hands. "We're not saying she's unshackled but she's learning; from us."

"From you two?" Tali raised a brow at the twins visibly under her mask.

"Yea," Jane stated. "She's making jokes and even making Joker relax to the idea."

"Joker," Tali sighed and laughed. "That dummy is going to end up killing us with her."

"We'll survive," Melody crossed her arms. "Talk to her a little, just don't expect to like her."

"I don't," she sighed and looked at the twins. "I'll be in engineering." Her eyes lingered on John and their thread pulsed back and forth.

Melody fought back a squeal of happiness.


	25. ME2 Meeting Chatting and Epiphanies

Melody smiled slyly, wrapping her arm around Tali's shoulder as she leaned over the quarian's workstation. It had been only a day, but Tali had made her way to engineering no problem and with vigour.

"Hey, Tali," Melody chuckled as the woman shrugged her arm off.

"I'm a little occupied, Mel," Tali tutted with frustration.

"Come on, Tal's." Melody sighed, tapping the desk next to the console. "The man in question isn't aboard. Neither is Garrus or Jack, soooo we head to the lounge and talk girl with Jane."

"Not an option," Tali mumbled solemnly. "I can't think straight until I get settled and things in order...I'm sorry Melody but 'girl talk' will have to wait."

"Okay,"

There was something about Tali's tone of voice; she sounded tired. Something was weighing her down, but she had over priorities first. Melody nodded and squeezed her friend's arm comfortingly before walking back to the main level.

"Commander?" Joker was speaking over the P.A.

John was seated in the crew mess; he looked up.

"Yea?" he yawned.

"Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a...dissagreement." Joker sounded nervous about it. "Can you head them off before they tear out a bulkhead?"

"I'll deal with it," John leaps from his chair. John and Melody shared a worried expression and headed to the shouts of Jack that had started up in Miranda's office.

"Take pictures," Joker said cheerily with a hint of concern.

John marched ahead into the office, Melody could feel the biotic tension with the ladies within.

"Touch me, and I will smear the walls with you, BITCH!" Jack hollered, her voice cracking a little as she flung Miranda's guest chair and it crashed into the outer wall of the office.

"Enough!" John barked, leaning menacingly into the conflict, standing between the ladies. "Stand down, both of you!"

"The Cheerleader won't admit that what Cerberus did to me was wrong!" Jack spat venomously at Miranda, stepping towards her intimidatingly. Both biotic glow dimming with the women.

"It wasn't Cerberus." Miranda leaned back cockily. "Not really. But clearly, you were a mistake."

"Screw you!" Jack spat angrily, pointing in the brunette's face. "You have no idea what they put me through. Maybe it's time I showed yo-"

John leaned into the fray again, getting between the woman but not turning to either, not picking a side.

"Our mission is too important to let personal feelings get in the way!" he lectured.

"Fuck your feelings." Jack spat and glared back at Miranda. "I just want her dead."

"You both know what we're up against." John glared at the two, stepping back, throwing his hand up to brush off Jack's fury. "Save your anger for the Collectors."

"I can put aside my differences," Miranda smirked leaning in so she was face to face with Jack. "Until the mission's over."

"Sure," Jack responded back bitterly and a little pissy sounding. "I'll do my part. I'd hate to see her die before I get a chance to filet her myself."

Jack marched out, John extended an arm and tried to keep her from storming off. The bald woman gently moved John's hand away out of her path. She didn't seem angry, didn't even grumble. She looked determined.

"You two going to be okay?" John asked Miranda.

"It's a good thing you two came by when you did." Miranda sat up her chair manually and sat behind her desk. "As long as she does her job we'll be fine. Thanks, Shepard."

John flicked his head to Melody, and they nodded to Miranda as they left.

"So, Praggia was fun?" Melody asked as they headed to the crew kitchen around the corner.

"Oh, Har." John rolled his eyes. "Almost having the shuttle get knocked down by a bomb-blast isn't what I call a 'fun' afternoon."

"Oh right," Melody grabbed some yogurt. "Wrestling a Krogan into society is more fun."

"We're heading to Tuchanka soon," John sighed, knowing she was talking about Grunt's tantrums in the bay he called his room. "We got a new person while we were on the Citadel and-"

"Excuse me, who?" Melody stopped him.

"Oh sorry," came a chipper slightly accented voice from beside her. The empty space next to her.

"Another tech expert?" Melody chuckled. "I'm impressed I couldn't sense her."

The hooded woman glimmered into existence, her cloak disappearing. She had a coloured lipstick design that looked exotic and un-human, but her posture, skin-tone and bone structure said human.

"I shouldn't show on scans." the woman said cockily.

"I meant like this," Melody moved her biotic energy harmlessly from John to the mysterious woman.

"Ahhhh," the woman sighed and sat her petite frame next to her. "Neither of us thought of it then?"

"Melody Milan meet Kasumi Goto." John said, grabbing himself water, shaking his head.

"Professional thief," Kasumi extended her hand for a shake. "I love how you and the crew get along so well."

Melody smirked. "I'm not shaking a pro's hand," she chuckled. "No offence."

"None taken," she laughed and leaned onto the counter. "I hope you don't mind if I keep to the Port Observation lounge and not out here with everyone."

"Well you're needed on the next mission," John shook his head. "So don't go falling asleep, missy."

"Aye-aye." Kasumi mocked a salute. "So, Mel. How new is that rock?"

Melody felt her cheeks burn.

"How did yo-"

"Oh my god please let me update your omni-tool!" she laughed. "You need to have an omni-tool that can know when you're being scanned for the good shit."

Melody chuckled and looked at John who nodded.

"Alright," she slid her omni-tool off, and Kasumi immediately started opening programs she didn't even know existed.

The woman got quiet and focused, working quickly.

"Excellent condition," she smirked as she fiddled. "Continue talking like I'm not here."

John sighed and turned to Melody, rubbing his temple a bit. "Okay, Mel." he cracked his knuckles. "After Tuchunka it's off to tie off loose ends and hop back to Omega one last time."

"Yay," Melody pretended to wave an invisible flag. "I'm so excited."

"Alrighty," Kasumi handed over the omni-tool. "Better than new," she smirked. "New programs that only I have."

"Thanks Kasumi," Melody blinked in surprise.

"Consider it an investment in you," she chuckled. "I hear you're the runner here; the Charger."

"Charger?" Melody quirked her brow up and rolled her eyes. "That's hilarious."

"It's true," Kasumi swayed a little from side to side, as if debating how to lean. "Garrus explained Virmire to me; the way he swelled to the part where you were sprinting across the complex-"

Melody could feel the charge in the air, remembering that day "What?" she blushed. "I didn't-"

"Yea right," she snorted. "Don't be modest, I checked with the others, and they all love and respect you for it."

"It's true," John nodded, sipping his drink. "The whole crew would be crestfallen if you left. You can't leave me and Jane babysitting the-"

"Babysitting?" Kasumi laughed. "You're funny Shep."

She bounced up, "I gotta go," she turned on her cloak. "I smell gossip."

"Don't piss anyone off," John said mutely.

There was a pause that stretched for a while as John sipped his drink. She had been thinking about what he had just said.

"What makes you think I want to leave?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I didn't miss Kasumi asking about a 'rock'..." John smirked, she felt stunned.

That smug bastard was picking up on every little thing like that. She can't lie to John now. She pulled her dog tags out from under her shirt, holding it in her palm for him.

"Wow," John gasped a little, his eyes widening. "He knows how to spoil you."

"You know what-"

"I know it's an engagement ring," John chuckled, holding it gently between his fingers. "It doesn't look 100% human, just like your relationship. Unique but beautiful."

She was stunned, John was slightly poetic. Even if it was unexpected, she liked hearing the softer side of her commander.

She took it from his hand but too late.

"What's that?" Garrus had entered the room from the Battery. That damn turian had gotten more social since their last trip to the Citadel. He and Jane had gone after some fucker who had betrayed Garrus' team.

"Nothing." she sputtered, embarrassed.

"It's an engagement ring." John smiled to Garrus, the turian stopped in his tracks and pulled up to the table quicker.

The turian looked over the ring, examining the gem with his sniper visor he never removed.

"It's human yellow diamond," he mused. "With some mixed metals from both worlds. Palaven and Earth."

He clicked his visor off and marvelled in it.

"How did he propose?" Garrus asked, looking her over.

"Very humanly," she shrugged. "How does a turian do it?"

"Tell me how he asked," Garrus responded sternly.

She sighed and tried to remember the phrasing, blushing at the thought.

"He said my full name, then 'you are the most dazzling woman in the galaxy,'" she couldn't help feeling embarrassed from sharing such a tender moment with her comrades in arms. "'Would you do me the honour of uniting our families in matrimony?'"

"Perfect!" Garrus clapped her on the back, satisfied with her answer. "Congratulations, Mel."

"It sounded very formal." John shrugged. "I guess that's the way to do it though."

Melody then smirked and leaned into Garrus.

"Looking for pointers to get your Red-head?" she smirked, wanting to embarrass her friend back.

"Shut up." Garrus snapped, she could tell by the dual-tone in his voice that he was embarrassed.

"Yea," John snorted a little, wiggling his brows at his friend. "If anything you two should be coupling up soon. I want to make brother-in-law jokes."

"John..." Garrus glared, his blue eyes steely. "Shut up."

"Then you and Tals-" Melody started.

"Hi, Tali!" John spoke loud and clear, his cheeks a little pink. The red thread connecting his loving feeling towards the quarian was pulsing quickly.

"John," Tali giggled behind Mel before wrapping an arm around her, giving her a quick squeeze before heading to grab a drink from the fridge. "How's it going?"

"Just talking about relationships," Melody smirked, her eyes flashing at Tali. The poor girl didn't know about Melody's power yet, but the quarian looked visibly flustered as she tried to fish a straw into her drink.

"Oh?" Tali's voice wavered a little as she looked at each friend. "Why? Who's?"

"Mine mostly," Melody chuckled.

Tali's eyes finally locked on Melody's ring hanging from her neck. There was an excited shriek that echoed through her voice box that got a little distorted from her possibly blowing out the mic.

"Keeeellahhh!" the quarian shouted. "Melody it's beautiful, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Tali," Melody blushed a bit, not used to Tali shouting.

"Tell me everything," Tali sat down. "Now."

"In front of the boys?" she groaned.

"Now, Melody." Tali practically jumped from her seat again. The guys laughed a bit, John tried not to choke on his drink. "Every detail, from the start."

"Okay," Melody sighed, knowing just how far back to go. "Well when I came home he was naked-"

"I'm out." Garrus stood robotically and headed back to the Batteries, with his drink.

"Same." John turned to the elevators. "Later ladies."

Melody held back her laughter at the guys retreating backs. After she heard both doors close Tali turned to her.

"Was he, really?" Tali asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Yes," Melody blushed. "But don't tell him I told you."

"Was it romantic?" Tali asked, leaning on her elbows.

"Yes," Melody sighed a little as she remembered. "He made me food, then asked. He said I was the most wonderful thing in the galaxy to him and asked for us to bind our families together."

"Awww," Tali sighed, resting a hand over her heart. "What a turian gentlemen of him, it makes me long for those Turian and Quarian romances I've seen."

"Too bad you like human men," Melody teased.

Tali jumped and smacked her arm.

"Stop talking about it." Tali glared a little visibly through the mask.

"Sorry," came a calming voice. "I don't mean to intrude-"

"Not at all Samara." Melody smiled and turned to her a little. "We were just chatting. Girl things."

"Ah," Samara chuckled and turned to the sound of footsteps closing in. "It seems like the time of day to hydrate."

Thane had reached their little group, and he gave a curt nod to the ladies and grabbed himself an energy drink.

"How are you ladies today?" he asked politely.

"Well," Samara answered for them.

"Excellent to hear," Thane responded and then turned to Melody and Tali. Tali was still leant in like she was caught in a sticky spot and trying not to get caught. "May I ask what the gossip is about?"

Tali sighed, and Melody chuckled as the quarian relaxed.

"This," Melody held the ring in her hand.

"Oh," Thane smiled warmly. "Congratulations Melody."

"It is good that you are sharing your happiness with the ship, Melody." Samara smiled and opened her water, taking a sip.

"You knew?" Tali gasped.

"I'm perceptive." Samara smiled gently at Tali. "I noticed the happy glow radiating off our XO and Counsellor."

"Stop," Melody chuckled. "I'm not glowing."

"Your spirit is," Thane responded, his voice humming. "It's beautiful to witness someone in love, see how they grow."

Melody felt on the spot. She was being praised and being called beautiful. It was just a wedding.

"I still expect that invite." Samara waved airily as she headed back to Starboard Observation.

"Do you wish to gossip with me too?" Thane asked, pointing to himself. "I have never witnessed a turian or human proposal."

"It wasn't special." Melody smiled, blushing a little. "A little unorthodox to most. But sweet, charming and professional in delivery."

"That is all you can ask for in a marriage proposal," Thane smiled, sipping his drink.

"You've been married, right?" Melody asked. "How did you propose?"

"I was," Thane smiled sadly, and turned a little to Tali. "Widower."

"Oh," Tali bowed her head. "I hope she found peace in your afterlife."

"She has," Thane sighed happily, looking grateful at Tali's respect. "She was my everything. I asked her to bind our hearts and souls together under our religion."

Thane entered a dazed state, his eyes pupils seeming to change.

"The Sun, setting a blazing glow on the horizon," he said as if he was explaining a painting or reading a book. "Salty sea air blowing her clothes. She smiles at me as we near the end of our date. I take her hand and ask her; 'Irikah, would you do me the honour of binding your heart, your soul, our life together? Will you marry me?' She gasps and breathes; Yes. We hold each other and whisper our love eternal."

He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. Seeming to exit his trance.

"Sorry," he said to Melody's confused expression.

"That was beautiful," Tali's hand was on her heart. "How could you say no to that?"

"I'm sorry," Melody shook her head remembering that drell have perfect memories. "I've never seen a drell recall a memory before. You took me by surprise."

"That's what I apologised for," he chuckled softly, sipping his drink.

Melody nodded, trying to remember every moment and mannerism. No species acted that way.

"Thank you for sharing that memory," she smiled softly, he smiled and nodded.

"I should get back to meditation." he nodded to his room and headed out with his drink.

"Later." Tali waved.

After he left Tali turned back.

"He was pleasant," she noted.

"Hard to talk to," Melody sighed. "He's so kind and stoic, but it hides his pain. I can see it. It makes me overly cautious of my words."

Tali's omni-tool chimed. "Ah," she jumped up and grabbed her drink. "I better go, I have emails from the fleet to answer."

"Alright, later" she waved at Tali's retreat.

"Later, _onyeh_." Tali called back.

Melody was sitting for about a minute with her forgotten yogurt, finishing it off. When she heard her omni-tool chiming. She pulled it open.

"Mel," it was Jane, sounding tired and exhausted. "John filled you in about Tachunka?"

"Uhh," she racked her brain as she threw out her yogurt container. "Yes and no."

"Well," she sighed. "We are taking two teams. John and I are splitting up. I'm going with Mordin and John with Grunt. Garrus and Kasumi are second -"

"Change of plans Commander," Joker came over the overhead comm. "Urgent message from the Illusive Man. Patching him through to the Comm Room."

"On it," Jane sighed. "Come on, John. Mel, be on hold."

She nodded, "Aye aye, Jane."

She sat down and quickly sighed. "Oh my god," she grumbled. "He just needs to sidetrack our crap."

"I know," Kasumi spoke softly as she glimmered back into existence. "It's better just to sit this out. He doesn't strike me as honest."

"No," Melody snorted, feeling her sarcasm dripping a little too much out. She sighed. "I feel like we're heading into a dead-end. An inevitable turn from him."

"Inevitable?" Kasumi sat down, tilting her head a little in curiosity. "You sound like one of those fake fortune tellers."

"I feel it in my gut," Melody sighed and thought it over.

He has Shepard picking up a lot of Reaper tech and sending it to him. A lot. Pretty much any cache that we can't use for resources gets sent to him. How much of it is he in direct contact. She remembers how Saren went from exposure to Sovereign.

"I just thought..." Melody rubbed her temples, opening her omni-tool. "Oh god, can you clean up port observation?"

"Yeah, why?" Kasumi chuckled a little.

"I need to call the crew in," she sighed, sending to Joker and all the ground-team. Hopefully, Joker wouldn't be needed in the cockpit.

"Uhh," she stood. "Okay, but why my room?"

"It's got the space," Melody cracked her neck. She heard the elevator open and Miranda round the corner.

"Melody," she sighed in relief. "What is it?"

"Not here," she nodded to the Port Observation. "I mean it, Miranda."

"Okay," she looked suspicious and headed in.

Thane headed from his Life Support, then Samara and Garrus. Slowly everyone filtered in, even Joker and John. Everyone looked so confused by the grouping.

Finally Jane exited the elevator.

"Melody what the hell?" Jane started on her. "We have a crippled Collector vessel, and all your doing is-"

"Jane, please trust me," Melody smiled sweetly, hoping the politeness would snap Jane out of it.

It did, she straightened up and entered the room. Afterall she never did really call a meeting on anything. This was important after all.

The doors closed.

"EDI," Melody smiled as the doors locked behind her. "Cameras and audio cut to this room for the time being,"

"Understood, Lieutenant-Commander." she chimed.

Melody looked to Jacob, "I didn't want to leave you out," she crossed her arms. "It's suspicious enough with everyone who trusts Shepard here, but you need to swear on your life that nothing I say, or we discuss leaves this room."

He nodded. "I'd be offended, but I haven't been active on mission's or anything lately." he shrugged. "No hard feelings."

"I'll sick the Alliance on you if I must," she pointed. "An outlaw as proven by a Spectre."

She sighed and rubbed her neck.

"So," she exhaled. "I had an epiphany while talking with Kasumi just now. I'm pissed I didn't notice sooner. We all have been here long enough to know that anything we salvage we use. And we send Reaper tech to the Illusive Man."

"Yea," John said. "It was a bit of an unwritten agreement."

"That's a lot of tech we've sent to him," Melody shrugged a little, keeping a leading tone, like a teacher hoping the students would answer the question for her. "Enough in weight to build his own Reaper."

"Yes," Garrus said. "It's freaky thinking Cerberus has all that tech to turn on us." he added to Miranda. "No offence."

"Not my division." Miranda shrugged it off.

"You know what else is freaky," Melody said, still keeping the same tone, feeling herself about to pace. "The last person our crew took down had a lot of Reaper tech, a whole Reaper. And it was indoctrinating him without him even noticing it."

"Oh my god," Jane smacked her hand on her head. "That fucker is rolling in heaps of useable Reaper tech."

Everyone was silent looking at her. She waved her hands like it was apparent.

"Keelah!" Tali shouted in realisation. "All that tech letting off those brainwave manipulating signals! He's going to end up a puppet for those metal monsters!"

It all hit the crew hard.

"Is he crazy!?" Joker shouted. "How the hell?"

"Lieutenant-Commander," EDI interrupted before people could start shouting. "I am similar to Reaper tech, how is this different?"

"You are based on it," Melody rubbed her temples. "It's a matter of the micro waves the tech gives off. You might be able to pick up or interpret. But the waves affect us biological beings differently. Slowly the Reapers seem correct in their ways, and we submit."

"The people who were working on you," John said, rubbing his neck. "They could have gone crazy if they kept around the Reaper tech too long."

"Understood, Commander." EDI responded. "How do we proceed?"

"EDI?" Melody looked up at the non-visible voice. "Lockout this conversation if possible. I want the Illusive Man to find out way down the line. And I want a scan of the information that we got about the broken down Collector Ship."

"Underway," Edi responded.

"Jane, John," she turned to them. "Put together the team to head onto this Collector ship. It sounds like a damned trap, but we're not going anywhere without you. I need to talk to Kelly. Miranda file this meeting under 'Morale Boosting and Comradery lecture'."

Jane nodded, "Everyone dismissed; Mordin and Jack suit up for the Collector's."

Everyone slowly filtered out again, she nodded to everyone as they left.

She heard a voice clear themselves from the window. She turned. Jacob had stayed behind, not moved from his seat. Kasumi too, but it was her room.

"Didn't trust me?" he asked, his brows knitting.

Kasumi got the hint and disappeared.

"I don't trust EDI," she stated. "You are too withdrawn for me to know how you feel."

"Withdrawn?" he raised a brow. "I don't get it. I'm just not one to be unprofessional."

"Will you be trusting and open with me if I open to you?" she sighed, making a decision.

"Okay," he shrugged, seeming curious but distant still.

She took a steadying breath. Jacob did the same, and she let her hands glow with her biotics. He got tense.

"Think of someone on the crew," she smiled. "I won't ask who,"

His brows were almost together in confusion, but he nodded, and there was a red thread pulse to Miranda's office.

Melody's jaw dropped, and she ran her biotics along the thread, they hovered over it. His eyes widened in shock.

"What is that?" he asked, his voice shuddering a little in confusion. "Biotics can't hover like that."

"This is your thread connecting your emotions to the person you thought of," she smiled, running her hand over the energy. "Miranda is the apple of your eye huh?"

His cheeks reddened.

"No," he lied. "She's just-"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I see everyone's emotions for each other, that's why I know you're distant. You haven't grown with anyone else."

"I-I..." he hung his head. "Please don't tell her." he then snapped his head up again. "She can't know, please."

"I won't Jacob," she smiled sweetly. "Honest. You'll have to trust me."

"Fine," he sighed. "I will, Lieutenant-"

"Just Melody is fine..."

"I'll trust you, Melody." he swallowed. "For now."

"Good," Melody smiled and let the biotic energy dissipate, extending a friendly hand. "Now, be a doll and open up to the crew a bit."

"Yes mother," he chuckled as he stood, using her hand for help.

She shook her head and headed off to talk to Kelly.

* * *

Onyeh – respected older sister

t32-quarian-dictionary-will-never-be-finished-due-to-infinite-amount-of-words


	26. ME2 Love and Respect

"Dear lord almighty," John glared at the Collector ship suspended outside. The damned thing was apparently taken out by the turians. She didn't doubt it, but she also didn't trust it completely.

"Rendezvous in 30 seconds, Commander," Joker spoke. "Good luck you two."

"I'll be a radio away," Melody smiled at the twins, visibly seeing the concern they didn't let leave their eyes. "Keep sharp, and if you go silent too long, I'll charge in after you."

Jane laughed, looking a little relieved. "No way," she smacked Mel's arm, heading to the airlock. "We need someone to run this baby; Joker would have a field day."

"Yea, yea," Melody smirked.

"She just hates you upstaging us." John chuckled as he put on his helmet.

Jane punched his arm, and he laughed it off as Mordin shook his head, entering the room.

"Lively as usual," he dictated. "Good sign of being alert for the mission, excellent."

"I hope we keep getting good signs, doc," Jack said, wearing her facemask. The damn naked woman couldn't burden herself with a helmet.

"Me too," John sighed, rolling his head back. "Ready?"

"Ready," they chorused.

Melody backed out, and they closed the airlock so they could head off.

"I missed when things were simple." Joker shook his head from his seat.

"I agree," Melody sighed and rubbed her neck. "I'll be back later. I need a list from Kelly."

"Okay," Joker chuckled. "I'll just run off you know."

"I'll find you," Melody chuckled.

"Okay, later."

"Later," Melody sighed and headed to Kelly.

She had only been pleasant with the girl, but not socialised with her often. She had light blue threads to every crewmember as if she tried to be the best of friends with everyone. It was a little endearing and a little intimidating.

"Kelly Chambers?" she addressed her as she neared.

"Lieutenant-Commander!" she saluted, looking energetic. "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Relax Kelly." she raised her hand to calm the woman. "I just need to ask about the crew."

"Ah," she smiled, eyes alight. "You're the counsellor, I forgot. I would love to tell you what I filled John and Jane on."

"Please," Melody wiped out her data-pad. "I need to talk to everyone to catch up on my duties; I've been neglecting them."

"Of course," Kelly smiled, Melody could see the threads connecting to her crewmates glowing. "Operative Taylor has asked for a word with the Commander's, as have Thane, Mordin, and Samara. Kasumi has been prepping something and asking for the Commander's to let her know when they're ready. And Tali has received some troubling news. Grunt still has highly anxious behaviours to end the list."

Melody looked at the list; Jacob, Mordin, Thane, Samara, Kasumi, Tali and Grunt.

She decided to leave Jacob for last. After all; Tali was the one on the bottom-most of the ship, out of the way of everyone. She made her decision.

"Thank you, Kelly." Melody smiled. "Please if you have time to quiet your mind, I would love to meditate with you."

"Meditate?" Kelly tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you counselled?"

"I am," Melody smiled. "You carry the burdens of the ship, if you have time this evening to meditate before bed, I would love to. It will help the worries melt away."

Kelly smiled, however, this one didn't reach her eyes. "I would love that." she looked at her watch. "If you aren't busy maybe 2200?"

"See you at Starboard Observation then," Melody nodded and gave a short wave as she headed to the elevator.

"I look forward to it," she returned to her desk as Melody hit the lowest level's setting for the elevator.

When she arrived, she hovered at the door where Tali would be. Hearing shouts from Gabriella.

"Just shut up!" the woman was shouting. "I can't work with you humming suggestive things at everything I say! It's infuriating and driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, hardly loud enough to be heard through the door. "Please stay, I promise to put headphones on, anything. I just don't want to be alone down here."

The last part was added even softer.

"I need a break," there were sounds of footsteps as she exited the opposite door. Melody quickly cloaked herself. Gabby was crying, she stopped for a moment outside the door, taking a shuddering breath before wiping her eyes. She straightened up and headed for the elevator.

Melody sighed and de-cloaked, heading into the room. Tali wasn't present.

"What was that about?" she asked Kenneth.

"Not now, Melody," he said, he was hunched over his console, his voice cracking.

"Yes now," Melody stood sternly. Kenneth might not be fond of her for prodding his feelings, but if he and Daniels couldn't work side by side. "If I can't sort this out and get you guys talking how are you expected to work together."

He sighed. "I said," he rubbed his face not looking at Melody. "She asked about Tali, what I thought of her professionally. She kept prodding while we were doing maintenance all together...you know how Tali's suit looks. I joked about how good she looks, and Gabby just seemed to snap. Kept angrily mumbling under her breath, and I tired to get her to warm up by making dirty jokes as usual, and she just left."

Melody crossed her arms.

"Look at your higher-ups while speaking to them," she used a firm and cold voice, knowing he would have to comply. His face was red while he turned, he was hiding his tears behind a pissed expression.

She softened a little seeing how hurt he looked.

"She's crying," Melody stated softly, his expression broke to heartbreak. "I saw her leaving as I was about to enter."

He stood firmly, it looked like he was biting his tongue.

"I'm to order her back to her station shortly," she rubbed her temples. "You should go and freshen up, I will ask what exactly was said. You are to apologise properly when you return."

"How-"

"You figure it out," she pointed to the door. "I need you two working together harmoniously, not clawing at each other's throats."

He nodded and headed out the door.

Melody pulled up her omni-tool calling Gabby, she had all the ship member's numbers.

"Sorry, Lieutenant-Commander," she sniffed, she was wiping her face and reapplying her small amount of makeup. "I didn't mean to leave my position unatended."

"It's not a problem, Gabriella," Melody smiled. "Please meet me down here shortly."

"I'll be right there," she gave her a weak smile.

Melody ended the call and overlooked the workstations. Gabriella had a type of desktop to hers with a graduation photo of her and Kenneth, much younger and her hair longer, him with no stubble in sight. It was sweet; the two smiling and him shooting a cocky grin at the photographer as she put bunny ears behind the pervs head.

She smiled at them. They looked so happy and carefree. She examined Kenneth's workstation. A lot less personal, headphones resting to the side on a datapad. She looked over the open music application he had. There was a playlist called "Old Tunes" she smiled and took a snap with her omni-tool's camera, sending it to Kenneth.

"Lieutenant-Commander," Gabriella announced herself.

"Gabbriella," Melody smiled, turning to her. "No formalities right now."

"Sorry, Melody." she sniffed, her eyes were red and raw, her nose looked like she had blown it a dozen times as she headed back.

"Please," Melody opened her arms invitingly. "Give me a hug, you look like you need one."

Melody saw the flicker of blue thread darken and strengthen between them, as Gabby looked up and held back her tears and a new sob, walking quickly into the hug. The woman sobbed into her shoulder and Melody patted her back. Keeping as friendly as she could, the last thing she needed was Kenneth or anyone else misinterpreting.

"Sit with me," Melody said as Gabby pulled back.

The woman nodded and sat down, opening a water bottle she had brought she took a sip, wiping her lips.

"What exactly did Kenneth say?" Melody asked.

"I-" her voice shook, and she took a steadying breath. "I asked him 'Are you looking at Tali's ass?'. And he said 'Who wouldn't? It's the best around'." she sobbed a little. "Am I stupid for getting upset?"

"No!" Melody said sternly. "Being friends with the pervert so long I can't be shocked if you haven't lost it on him a few times."

She chuckled weakly and wiped her eyes.

"Is it obvious he's wearing me down?" she softly laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes," Melody patted her arm. "But I think only to me. I've seen this shit once or twice. You feel like he's objectifying everyone, but you are wondering if he is you? Or if he doesn't at all?"

"Yes," she mumbled softly.

"I understand," Melody rubbed her arm."Listen to me, you are his son. Warm and friendly, lighting up his day."

She snorted and rubbed her eyes a little.

"The girls he complements are the stars he sees in the night sky." she smiled, liking her own analogy. "Bright and distant, but already dead inside and he knows they only look nice. If he wanted to get close to them, he would find nothing substatial. He's afraid of pushing you away."

"Pushing me away?" she shouted a little, sounding concerned and a bit confused. "But-"

"And most worried that if he tried to get closer to you," she took a deep breath. "That you'd burn him."

The room fell silent.

"Is that why he..." she fell quiet like she was remembering things that connected to her words.

"I can see it," Melody smiled. "He got pissed at me when I addressed it last, but if you push him away, he'll freeze up."

She nodded as the doors opened. Kenneth had reentered the room, looking to the workstation for Gabby and then noticed the ladies.

"Gabby!" he smiled seeing her, and it faltered seeing her tears. She gave him a cold expression n return, but it faltered too, and her eyes watered seeing him.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby," he was stood back. "I didn't mean to push all your buttons like the monitor of an MK processor," he smiled weakly at the joke he was making. "I just wanted to make you smile and forget what I said."

He opened his omni-tool, hitting a few buttons and some music erupted from his monitor. Her eyes lit up.

"You remember this one right?" he smiled weakly still. "From when we first met?"

"When you loudly said 'What a rack?' about my friend, at that stupid dance" she shook her head, hiding her grin. "And I defended her, earning a pattern of you asking for forgiveness often."

"Why break tradition?" he smiled weakly. "If you want to keep forgiving this dumb Scottish prick-"

"If," she said loudly and pointedly. "I then expect you to tone down some compliments you think are best for the crew."

He nodded, and then hung his head.

"I am unworthy," he bowed continuously like a servant or religious man.

Gabriella chuckled and gave him a hug before he could protest. His looked shocked, but he hugged her back, biting back a smile.

Melody smiled and walked out, seeing the red thread that was pulsing between them.

"EDI," she said as she headed to the elevator. "Can you tell me where Tali'Zorah is?"

"She has been on the crew deck," EDI responded. "She's currently locked the bathroom to clean."

"Okay," Melody rubbed her temples. "Kasumi, Samara, Thane, Grunt?"

"Grunt is in Engineering," EDI responded. "Kasumi is missing; Samara is in Starboard Observation. Thane is Life Support."

"Thank you EDI," she rubbed her neck a little. "That's all."

"Logging you out," EDI responded.

She weighed her priorities; Tali came first to her, knowing her best. But Grunt's temper could get in the way of them working successfully. They were heading to Tachunka for sure after this mission. Care for Mordin's old protege, and Grunt's problems. Who else mattered most to her? No that wasn't the question. It was who would be hardest to open up to her. That was, unfortunately, easiest to answer. Kasumi, she was guarded on her past and never around when looking for her. Thane seemed most open to sharing memories, and Samara was at least pleasant to socialise with.

So in order; Grunt, Mordin, Tali, Kasumi, Thane and Samara. Anyone else they picked up would have to come runner-ups.

She cracked her fingers and sent a message to each. Tali would speak to her tomorrow afternoon after lunch. Each would get an hour. She took a deep breath and headed to the med-lab.

"Hello, Melody." Chakwas bowed her head a little respectfully. "You've been busy."

"I'm aware," she sighed. "I feel like I need a check-up, for the piece of mind."

"Oh?" Chakwas smiled. "Alright then, Mel. Sit please."

She nodded and waved her omni-tool over Chakwas'. Sending her the vitals over the missions and such, she made sure she highlighted those, so there weren't concerns.

"Vitals look stable." Chakwas mused and scanned them, looking for irregularities. "You can send these as often as you like, Melody."

"I know," Melody sighed. "I've only now been feeling stressed."

"Ah," Chakwas smiled, pointing to the ring hanging outside of her top. "Is it cause of the engagement perhaps?

Melody sighed and rubbed the ring between her fingers.

"What if I don't make it?" she finally spoke her mind. "I can't imagine the heartbreak. Seeing the way everyone dealt with the twins deaths...I can't decide what's worse for my Julius; withdrawing, forgetting, running off, heading back home alone or denying."

"Melody," Chakwas sighed sadly. "You are worried about what hasn't happened, what luckily never will. You can't burden yourself with that. Have you spoken about it to him?"

"No," she snorted. "I can't bear to think of burdening him with my -"

"That's his job now, isn't it?" Chakwas chuckled, scanning Melody and prepping a needle. "You shoulder each other's burdens, lifting it together as a couple. This is just a booster, Mel."

She smiled at the thought, feeling better about sharing.

"I guess," Melody shook her head. "I'm sorry, I sound stupid."

"Don't think like that," she poked with the needle and pushed the plunger. "You're so worried about the 'what if', you need to let him know what plagues your mind. Call him."

She nodded. Listening to Chakwas lecture about not taking too many bullets and keeping up shields where possible.

She headed out to the Starboard Observation where Samara was meditating.

"Sorry," she interrupted. "Can I have a moment to make a call?"

"I suppose I can take a break..." Samara answered, standing slowly. "I'll ring before I enter."

"Thank you." Melody smiled weakly as she left.

She hesitated before she rang him, audio only.

"Sweetie?" Julius answered. She never called him as often as she did. "How are you?"

"Great," she lied, she asked looking at the time. "How was work?"

"Could have been better," he cracked his neck loudly. "Aren't you busy?"

"Not right now," Melody sighed and held her chest. She felt sore thinking about it, like her breathing was constricted. "Listen," she took a deep breath. "I've been so worried lately. What if I don't make it?"

He was quiet, so she continued.

"What if today I get hit by a bullet," she could start thinking of every terrible thing that could have happened. "Or tomorrow a thresher maw takes me under, or next month a tech expert throws just the right electrical grenade to-"

"Melody!" he shouted, his voice wavering in concern. "How long have you been worried about this?"

"Just this week," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "All the thoughts of us married, and then; what if I don't make it to the ceremony, what if I do but end up gone after our honeymoon-"

"Melody!" he shouted, to quiet her. "Relax."

She sighed and tried to stop herself from crying.

"Deep breaths sweetie," he breathed gently. She took a deep breath, her throat constricting. "Why didn't you tell me this when you were last on the Citadel?"

"I didn't want to concern you," she bit her lip as hot, fresh tears rolled down her cheek. "I'd ruin the mood from you proposing-"

"Melody," he sighed. "I wish you told me while you were here, I can't hug you and comfort you through the omni-tool, hon."

She laughed shakingly. "I didn't think it would bother me so much," she laughed again to mask her shaking voice. "But I kept thinking of it and dwelling on it in the back of my mind. And seeing all the people, I have to work with that aren't committed yet..."

"You can't do everything," he said quietly, his dual tones calming her a little.

"But what if I can?" she asked. "What if that extra hour helps my tech open up to the woman of his dreams. What if-"

"Stop the what if's," he said simply. "What if this? What if that? What if your fiancee loves you, hmm? What if I worry about you like crazy but know deep in my heart that you can't take a bullet even if the gun was against your head? I trust your crew and Shepard to watch your back for me. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was a pause, where all she heard was the hum of his voice, ringing through her very heart. It melted her stress a little.

"My beautiful soon-to-be wife." he cooed. "Maybe you should call me before bed...at least once in a while."

She smiled at the thought, toying at the ring.

"I still have to announce to everyone," she smiled.

"That's fine," he chuckled. "My whole work knows now and want invites."

"The Justicar I work with wants one," Melody laughed, wiping her tears.

He laughed and then hummed thoughtfully.

"Whoever you want to invite, do." he chuckled. "I'd hate for someone to miss out."

She nodded and sighed; "What do you think about getting married shortly after I'm done here? I estimate by the galactic years' end I'll be home."

He continued to hum softly.

"Then Earths February?" he mused. "I'll try to plan a date, you can ask for leave off for then."

"Yeah," she sighed happily thinking of it. "Be safe sweetheart, I need to go."

"You stole my line," he laughed. "Talk to you tomorrow, my love."

"I love you too," she smiled and hung up.

* * *

 **Oh, my stars,**

 **Thank you, everyone, for getting this story to over FIVE THOUSAND views. Nothing I've ever written has been as popular. Thank you so much!**

 **Please feel free to review or write me anything about this story or any of my others!**


	27. ME2 Healing for Omega-4

There came a knock on the door. It was Kelly.

"Sorry I couldn't come last night," Kelly smiled as she walked into the Starboard Observation. "It was a long day, so I thought a morning meditation would be best."

"Please join us, then," Melody stood from her couch and at on the floor next to Samara. Kelly hesitated a moment before joining the other ladies on the floor.

"Shall I lead?" Samara asked raising a brow at Mel.

"If you don't mind," Melody smiled softly as Kelly settled on Samara's opposite side. "I will assist when prompted."

"We will only whisper," Samara softly breathed out as she closed her eyes again. She started to hover as usual. "To calm our minds."

Melody nodded, so did Kelly, who kept quiet and attentive.

"Melody, if you may, can you use the biotic energy to hold Kelly?" she nodded to Kelly.

Melody took a deep breath and held her hands to her lap focusing her biotic energy flowing out from her body like Samara's did when she meditated. This power flowed outwards and touched Kelly, slowly enveloping her body. Kelly took a sharp breath of surprise and gently exhaled.

"Relax Kelly," Samara smiled. "Allow Mel to hold you up, and the weight on your mind and soul dissipate."

As Kelly relaxed Melody focused, keeping her breath steady, she could feel the stress from Kelly. She could almost hear her thoughts as the woman started to levitate.

Kelly was apparently interested in every gender and species but holding her energy and watching the woman melt into the biotic's comfort she saw how her life plagued how she interacted with everyone.

"Relax," Samara breathed, letting out a calming exhale. "The war within your soul is over, child. Whom you love is irrelevant. Love is an outstanding gift, and you have been blessed with the strength to love all no matter creed or gender. No soul aboard this ship judges you or how you live. You are not responsible for how the galaxy sees you."

Melody saw Kelly's brows clench together, and she felt the pain the woman felt. It was worrying sharing her mind like an asari would. Melody knew this was only possible due to Samara's biotic energy intermingling.

"We all know it," Samara smiled. "And there will be no pain in your eyes anymore while you stay aboard our ship. You do not carry the Normandy alone, we all are her keepers."

The woman's eyes started to leak silent tears, and she shuddered a bit.

"There," Samara breathed again, encouraging Kelly silently follow in the breath. "Open your heart to us. You are so precious and so brave, my dear. Allow us to take away your pain and send it out into the cosmos. You too Melody, open your soul to mine so we can remove these pesky pains in our soul."

Melody closed her eyes, as she relaxed she felt herself levitate and Samara's and Kelly's energies around her. She could feel a swirling sensation like Samara was moving invisible dry water through the room. She slowly exhaled and opened her eyes. The asari was flowing her hands through the biotic energy and plucking out wisps of it, throwing it across the room and it dissolved as it left their circle.

Kelly's eyes were streaming tears, but her expression was serene. She was open and relaxed as if she was in a calming bath.

Samara was whispering something under her breath, her hands aglow as she continued to pluck threads from the pool of energy. It was hypnotic. She slowed and then stopped.

Melody could feel like a weight had left her shoulders. One she didn't even know she felt.

"Breathe, Melody." Samara smiled. "Breathe your stress out. You listen to all and see all, but I can see your stress too."

Melody let out an exhale, feeling her neck go a little numb like it had been rubbed with a warm hand.

"Samara you need to release your negative energy too," Melody spoke softly back.

"Not yet," Samara sighed. "Allow me to care for you two today, and we will work on me another day, alright?"

Melody nodded as Samara took a deep breath and the biotic energy became warmer.

"Release your energy slowly, Melody," Samara spoke. "And the two of you can sit up whenever you feel like."

Melody slowly lets her energy dissipate again, she and Kelly slowly sat on the floor once again.

She watched Kelly open her eyes, they were pink around the edges, but there was a glossy type of adoration in them. She sighed shakingly.

"That was intense, Samara," Kelly spoke softly, her voice cracked. "I've never meditated with an asari before."

"I mix meditation with some sharing," Samara smiled widely. "We shared your emotions and some memories. Do not feel embarassed, this sharing makes us respect and love you as our Yomen more."

Kelly nodded and turned to Melody; "Thank you. I'll stop by to sit together each morning for now on."

"We look forward to it," Samara nodded and bowed her head.

The asari suddenly stood and stretched; "I need to shower the stress away if you'll excuse me."

Kelly waved and then slowly stood up, "I need to get to my post."

"Have a good morning ladies," Melody waved, feeling a wave of hope. The first since her proposal and one as strong as when she saw the twins only months ago.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock._

"You can come in," Melody was on her data-pad. She hadn't left Starboard Observation all day, and it was already afternoon. She tossed her garbage from her lunch into the trash.

"Hey," Tali waved as she came to sit down. "What's this about?"

"Personal crap," Melody nodded. "No audio or visual stuff is on in here, I had Miranda disable it so I could hold sessions with the crew."

"Oh, keelah," Tali fidgeted. "I didn't expect that I thought I'd done something..."

"Why would I call you for that?" she giggled a little. Tali still expected the worst. "I'd just take you aside and ask, this is more private. I wanna know how your settling in."

"Oh great," Tali lit up, getting visibly excited. "Engineer Donnelly and Daniels are perfect. I mean I miss Adams, but they have some new smart ideas for maintenance. Naive but new. They're terrible gossips though, always chatting. I keep joking that they should bunk up."

"They might," Melody shrugged.

"Oh," Tali tilted her head. "Know something I should?"

"They had a spat, I'm sure you heard." Melody waved it off. "And it seems like they got closer to it."

"Yea," Tali sighed. "They're cute."

"Agreed," Melody smiled. "How's John by the way?"

"Huh?" Tali started fidgeting again, looking at the floor. Melody wanted to giggle at the red thread that pulsed to him. "He and Jane are on Tachunka today, so I don't know."

"I mean how do you feel about him?" Melody toyed.

"Stop using that gift Mel, it's weird." she shuddered.

Melody was stunned, she never told Tali about it. She never remembered even talking about it.

"I-"

"Garrus told me..." Tali hung her head, visually embarrassed.

"That loudmouth," Melody grumbled. He couldn't just let her share when she felt comfortable. "Come on though, you can't lie about him to me. Do you wanna know?"

"I..." her voice perked and then trailed. She shook her head. "No. You can steer me the right way, but don't give me the map..."

Melody smiled, respecting her friend way more.

"Okay," she smiled. "In due time I will..." She got on to what was bugging her most. "How is the Flotilla taking your departure..."

"Not well," she groaned. "You pick up on that too?"

"No," Melody scowled a little. "I don't work like that..." she waved it off. "What happened? Can you share?"

"I need to return," Tali sighed, rubbing her hood nervously. "They're trying me for treason."

"What!?" Melody almost shrieked with a mix of shock and rage. "Why?"

Tali shuddered and took a deep breath. "They haven't said," she sighed. "I need to submit to a trail, or I'm exiled."

"What's the time limit?" Melody asked, pulling up her omni-tool. "I'll let the twins know."

"We have a galactic month.." Tali rubbed her hand, nervously. "Don't..."

"It's top priority now," Melody nodded. "Have you told John or Jane?"

"N-No...I couldn't!" she shouted, very anxious about the very idea.

"Tali," Melody took the shaking quarian's hand. "There are no secrets amongst us. Or among us to superiors...John and Jane will want to help. You need to tell them the moment they get back."

"I..." she sighed in defeat. "I'll consider it.."

She squeezed her friend's hand, and the quarian punched her arm with her free fist.

"Ouch, my weak human arms..." she teased. "Call that a punch?"

"You bosh'tet," she muttered with a soft laugh, and then her omni-tool chimed. "Ah, that's probably the two trouble-makers. I've gotta go."

"Have fun," Melody chuckled. "Later Tal's."

"Ta, Mel."

* * *

She waited for the time to have been met to scan the empty room for other life forms. It didn't go off, that little Asian woman didn't allow her omni-tool to pick up her life form.

"Kasumi did you program yourself off of my omni-tool?" she asked the empty room.

"Caught me," the thief responded on the far end of the room, glimmering her cloak off. "I snuck in when you left to the bathroom."

"Sneaky," Melody patted the couch. "Come and relax."

She snorted a little. "I doubt I will, but I'll sit."

She made her way over and sat cross-legged on the chair, her feet up.

"So, what's up?" she asked. "Did I fry something?"

"Why does everyone think me talking to them equals trouble?" Melody shook her head in disbelief.

"So I can go?" she asked.

"No," Melody shook her head. "We need to open up..."

"What about?" she asked. "There's nothing to share...I know all about you..."

"And I know nothing about what drives you.." Melody pointed out.

"Ah," she sighed, leaning into the seat. "Got me again. Fire away, Captain."

Melody chuckled and asked the first question in her mind.

"Any partners in crime?" she asked.

"My former boyfriend," she responded simply. "He passed away..."

"I'm sorry I didn't..." she felt stupid. She asked something without considering it to be a sensitve territory.

"Don't worry," she smiled softly. "Jane and I are going to get his things back."

"Do you..." Melody took a breath. "Feel like talking about it?"

"No," Kasumi responded, shaking her head. "I'm fine with where I am...I love being here. And as 'lone-wolf' as I come off. I just enjoy watching things happen. It's habit to be on the sidelines."

"Well," Melody sighed. "Feel free to join in whenever..."

"I will," Kasumi stood and headed to the door. "I'll try to involve myself more if it makes everyone more comfortable."

"I-" she started. But the small woman had disappeared once more, exiting the open doors.

"Dammit."

It wasn't a complete waste of time. Kasumi's distant, and it works for her. If she can't stay focused though, then this might be a problem. Hopefully, Jane will help.

* * *

There was again a knock on the door, a soft rap. So gentle and precise it could be confused with a ship sound.

"Enter," Melody placed her data-pad down, finishing her entry reflecting her brief conversation with Kasumi.

Thane swiftly entered. She always forgot how his presence felt robust and fluid all at once. His arms were behind his back. Stood by the entrance.

"Please sit," Melody smiled gently to the man.

"Thank you, Lieutenant-Commander," he nodded and sat purposefully and fluidly. It was a little hypnotic.

"Please, no formalities are expected here." she waved the title away.

"Alright, Melody," he relaxed into his seat, draping his arm over the back of the couch, leaned away from her to be inviting and open for conversation.

"How are you settling in?" she asked.

"Well," he responded. "I feel like I'm settling in good. Probably not as well as the younger ones; Jack, Miranda, Garrus and the like..."

"You aren't that up in years," she shook her head.

"I'm older in spirit," he chuckled warmly. "I feel closer to Samara...though she has hundreds of more years up on me. Maybe it's because she's a parent too.."

"Have you heard anything about your son?" she asked casually.

"We have a few clues," he sighed. "He's on the Citadel. We'll have to be careful approaching Koylat sadly."

"I know you'll find him safe and sound," Melody reassured him.

"I admire your positivity, Melody." he smiled a little, slowly blinking both sets of lids.

"Someone needs to see the glass half full," Melody brushed off his compliment. "Do the twins know when we're next visiting the Citadel?"

"Within the week or a couple of days," he shrugged casually, looking at the window displaying the space outside.

The silence stretched for a while in the room, as she joined in watching out the window. She saw the glimmer of distant stars and felt a deep peace as she gazed.

"Do you feel alone here Melody?" he asked softly, breaking the quiet. "On this ship or in the galaxy as a whole?"

She considered it, she hadn't really given it much thought. She took a moment.

"I hadn't really stopped to think of it," she admitted. "But, yeah."

He sighed in empathy, she continued.

"Sometimes I miss my old friends," she answered. "The ones from my academy days. We were so close. We promised to meet up often on the Citadel or Earth between tours. And then everyone slowly just stopped talking. The only friend I have left from before that is a C-Sec asari friend. I often joke with her that she's my only friend. We haven't hung out in a long time. Sometimes I tell myself that the crew aren't my friends, we're just workmates. But when you run into a firefight with someone, the get your back and you theirs, and after when you're cleaning up you can share a laugh or a cry. I think I have better friends here, where I can't envision my academy friends syncing perfectly with my shots or knowing how I'm going to handle a loss. Or how to comfort me."

"Did you experience a loss recently?" Thane asked.

"No," Melody smiled, thinking about it. "But when we can't save civilians..."

"Say no more," he raised his hand. "As a soldier, you've seen plenty, as an assassin I can agree that it's better left unsaid."

"Thank you," she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you feel alone, Thane?"

"I did," he mused, leaning forward, so his arms rested on his lap. "I was working, reading. And rarely spoke to anyone outside of family...John and Jane have been the only ones I can consider friends I've made in about ten years."

"I..." she mused. "You can warm up to the others here. We all aren't as cold as the ship we ride."

He chuckled, "I will," he drummed his fingers together. "Perhaps we can put together a last party...and then a victory one afterwards."

Melody smiled; "I'll bring it up to John." she thought. "A few drinks for everyone and I'm sure everyone will warm up."

"That sounds splendid, perhaps in the mess area," he mused.

If he could read her mind, he would have heard cophany of fireworks as she realised how good this could be for most of the crew. She could get everyone she knew who had feelings bunk up or at least confess. Everyone who wasn't interested could just chat in a warm atmosphere.

"That's perfect Thane!" she smiled, thinking of plans. It had been a while since she'd hosted. "I'll start planning, if that's alright."

"It's all you, Melody," he chuckled. "Anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Not necessarily, if you want to add anything later on, just contact me," she beamed.

"Of course," he stood. "I think your next appointment is here.."

"Huh?" she asked.

There was an abrupt knock on the door.

He went to open the door, it was Mordin. The salarian was a little scraped up and a little clammy looking. A nutrition bar in one hand, his other behind his back like he was holding himself professionally.

"Afternoon Thane, it's good to see you out of battle," he spoke. "I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"Mordin. I was just leaving actually," Thane nodded and headed down the hall, parting with a wave. "Have a good afternoon."

"Talk to you again," Mordin waved with his nutrition bar and entered the room. "Greetings, Melody. We are past formalities correct?"

"Yes, Mordin," she laughed. "But not courtesy, please sit."

"Glad to," Mordin sunk into the chair that Thane had just been occupying. "Are you 'checking in' on everyone?"

"Yes," she smiled, closing her notes on Thane and opening up a document for Mordin. "Will you forgive me if I make notes?"

"Go ahead," he chuckled. "You are a psycatrist on the ship correct?"

"I don't have a doctorate, Mordin." she waved the remark off. "Just consider me everyone's big sister, even if I'm younger than everyone else."

"But you listen to everyone's problems and provide solutions not considered?" he mused, taking a bite of his snack.

"Yes," she stated, gathering that something was weighing on his mind.

"So it's no surprise that I'm a respected scientist, xenology and biology respectfully." he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But I worry that I've been soft on my past pupils..."

"What happened on Tachunka?" she asked.

He took a deep breath; "As a younger scientist we were studying the Genophage," he started his story. "Was a part of a group of scientist working on analysing and developing a stronger strain if the krogans started to grow immune to the virus." he sighed. "Long story short it was fulfilling work and didn't regret it at the time, we did our duty, and we were successful scientifically and prospered in STG as a result. However, my pupil, Maelon, and he was on Tachunka willingly undoing our work." he let out a stressed sigh. "He looked up to me but knowing what was done he disagreed and was trying to undo it. He was being Jane, Jack and I took his data, but it's filled me with doubt."

"What kind of doubt?" she asked. "In your teachings? Your other pupils? Or your past work?"

"My old work," his brow seemed to furrow. "Did I make a mistake?"

"Do you feel like you did?" she asked.

"What I saw down there..." he rubbed his brow. "Clan Werloc enlisted his help. He wanted to, and the clan's females volunteered...and expired as a result. He made mistakes, and they died because of it."

"Because they wished to bear children?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "We weren't allowed to make mistakes, and Maelon was careless with the limited volunteers. He had no room for mistakes, and he made many. His research..."

"You kept it," she sighed, rubbing her hand gently thinking. "Do you feel guilty? Looking at the smaller picture? You sound like you look at the bigger picture mostly..."

"I have seen the little pictures now," he sighed and finished his snack off. "It's making me think, feel guilt."

"I don't think I can answer if you made a mistake or not," she drummed her data-pad. "Maelon did, but you need to reflect on how you feel, consider the galaxy. Consider everything. Then look at the smaller scale. The women on Tachunka who can't interact peacefully with the men. They are fought over, with blood shed, they have stillbirth-"

"Don't" Mordin held up his hand. "I am aware, Melody." he looked at nothing in particular. "I will think on it, but after our fight with the collectors."

"I agree," she nodded. "How do you feel about joining in a small get-together?"

"I'd love to," Mordin grinned. "Additionally, Melody. Happy to have shared my experience."

"I don't know if it helps," she nodded to him. "But I am here to listen."

"Will keep it in mind," he stood. "Must play with some of the Collector techs, I've been itching to get a hand on more data on the swarms."

"Have fun," she chuckled as he left.

"Plan to," he smiled.


	28. ME2 Bonds with No Loose Ends

"I am sorry," Samara hung her head as she sat on the floor. "Everyone is pushing things back on you?"

"Yes," Melody groaned. "Grunt passed right out after Tachunka, you rescheduled. Jacob did too. Miranda refused, that's fine. Jack laughed when I asked her in person. And then we're cruising the galaxy all day."

"Why did you want to meet with everyone?" Samara asked curiously. "And alone?"

"I wanted to see how everyone was doing," she relaxed into her seat. "Make sure everyone is feeling valuable and has everything sorted, no regrets. We can't stare into the depths of hell with demons hanging off of us."

"I agree," Samara smiled, looking up. "I will share if you promise to be understanding and not pity me."

"I'd appreciate it," Melody sat up. "I want to know everyone is going through that relay without being held down."

Samara took a deep sigh, "As a Justicar it is part of my code and duty to kill any Ardat-Yakshi that live outside of a monastery." she looked at her. "How much do you know about Ardat-Yakshi?"

"Aren't they commonly born from a union where both of the parents were also asari?" she asked.

"Pureblooded?" she answered, not minding the rude word to her people. "I am a pureblood. My lover was an asari. I have children, three of them. And the universe has three Ardat-Yakshi as a result."

Melody was shocked. The woman gave up her ties, her family, her worldly possessions. Now if any of her daughters lived outside of an asari Monastery, they were meant to be killed, by her. It clicked for her. One of her daughters must be free roaming.

"Which daughter didn't stay in a monastery?" Melody asked slowly.

"Morinth," Samara sighed. "My most intelligent and brave...She's on Omega now, that's why I can't visit with you. I must focus on the task at hand."

The room was quiet for a while.

"May the goddess grant you strength and peace." Melody nodded. Hoping religious words of comfort would help.

"May she in all tomorrow," Samara said softly, a tear rolling down the stoic Asari's cheek. "May I have some time alone to reflect?"

"Of course," Melody nodded. "Goodnight Samara."

The woman nodded quietly as the doors closed.

* * *

There was a thud that shook her room, it boomed and echoed in her hears. She leapt from the couch and flung the door open. Greeted by Grunt's outstretched fist.

"What the hell, Grunt!?" she punched his arm with her biotics. "You better not have bent the door or damaged it!"

"Damaged?" he laughed and walked into the room. "Yeah, right. What did you want?"

"Just to check," she rubbed her temple as she reentered the room. "How does it feel having a clan?"

"It stirs my blood with excitement," he smirked with a low growl. "I feel pride and honour being of Clan Urdnot. It gives me purpose."

"Well Urdnot Grunt," Melody smirked. "Anything else been on your mind?"

"Yea," he grunted. "I hear you wanna put on a celebration? I'm in if I can bring the booze."

Melody snorted, "Yes," she sighed exasperatedly. "Keep in mind we have dextro's and Levo's alike, so nothing too intense!"

He snorted, "Ya pussies,"

"Hey!" Melody chuckled. "Mind your language amongst your superiors, boy."

"We need to fight to determine that," he boomed a laugh. "First one to shout Uncle?"

"Not here," Melody shook her head. "Maybe before our celebration; or after."

He shrugged, "Let me know, Milan." he waved as he headed out.

* * *

Massani had snuck in the next day as she sat in the mess hall working on her emails. Melody drummed her fingers on the table as she watched as Zaeed entered the room for some snacks, pilling his arms. This new merc had some nerve. This might be a friendly and generous crew, but Krogan's and dextro's are severe enough to stock food for.

And he headed out, oblivious to her.

She lifted the food with her biotics, and he stood there, stunned as she floated it back into the shelves and fridge.

"'Ey!" he shouted. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I should be asking you the same," she smirked as he rounded his reddened face to her spot.

"I missed the introductions, little lady," he rose a brow with a smug grin. "Name's Zaeed Massani your merc, what's your job around here?"

"Lieutenant-Commander Milan," she glared, not wanting him to brush off all the food he was going to sneak off. "I run the stock-piling of goods. I'm the Normandy's Counsellor, and I am the second after both Shepard's."

He turned paler as she continued, apparently dreading any reprimanding.

"How many people did you plan to feed with the week-long haul you had?" she tapped her pen on the table.

"M-myself," he then grimaced a cocky looking grin. "Miss..."

"Save it," she stood out of her chair, and he sat down. "I expect you to do your job, Massani. Not dwindle our food supplies."

"Yes ma'am," he avoided her gaze, looking down and to the side. Like a dog caught in the trash. "Won't happen again..."

"So," she sneered a little. "Have you heard a word from Shepard?"

He grumbled and grabbed a cigar from his pocket, chewing on the end of it, as it if enduring his craving and embarrassment by just having it in his mouth.

"They're just finishing on the Quarian ship," he chuckled. "I wish we could have gone aboard; would have liked to see their tech..."

"Only John, Tali and another crew member could go..." she crossed her arms a little. "Don't want to get in trouble, They wouldn't even allow Jane to come along 'Only the Captain'..."

"Can't have two authority figures apparently..." he continued to grumble. "And only one representing Tali for her hearing...sounds like dirty politics, but we can't interfere here-"

"And I wouldn't want you to," Jane's voice interrupted, she marched into the mess, noticing the still open cabinets. "Back at it Massani?"

"You've caught him trying to do this already?" Melody glared at the old Merc.

"He's a sneaky one," she rolled her eyes and closed the cabinets, opening the fridge to grab a bottle. "So; I hear you gossiping about John and Tali. I've got word..."

"Is it good?" Melody perked up. Tali had been dreading the trail. She was being threatened with treason, the punishment would be exile. She could never return home, even if in her lifetime they were able to resettle back on their homeworld.

Jane snorted, "Ask Tali when she returns," she looked to Massani. "We're off after Vito next," the merc grinned wide at that. "Then we head to the Citadel before we go for the IFF...understood?"

"Understood." they chorused.

"How long do you expect us to be..." Melody looked at Jane.

Jane thumbed the cap of her bottle, having not sipped from it yet.

"A few days until the Citadel, Melody..." she sighed and mumbled. "Leave us Massani..."

"Aye," he stood and headed for the elevator, grabbing a single energy bar on his way out.

Jane watched Massani leave and let out a heavy sigh as the doors shut. They were sitting in silence as Jane took a long sip.

"Have you prepared, Melody?" she asked, her voice low and raspy. Jane was struggling not to sound emotional, but Melody knew better. "I'm not..."

"I've been ready, Commander," Melody smirked, wanting to give Jane comfort in her smile. "With this as my shield, I won't waver..." she showed Jane her engagement ring.

"Oh wow," Jane gasped, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's gorgeous..." she sadly looked at her own hand.

"One day," Melody smirked, "Love knows no limit, not even in time Jane."

"I know," she breathed out, she exhaled shakily. "I want to make a move...but I think I've made enough..."

"Oh?" Melody smirked widely and leaned in across the table. "Care to share?"

"Let's just say..." Jane looked off to the side. "We talked about stress relief..."

Melody covered her mouth, not missing the nervous crack in Jane's voice.

"I'd ask Mordin for some tips," she chuckled. "So you don't have to be embarrassed asking me..."

"How is it though," she mumbled, not making eye contact. "It's got to chafe a little..."

"Oils help," Melody blushed a little looking off to the side now. "I can send you a list of oils and ointments you should try with him...I mean you have no dextro allergies, so that's no concern..."

"Aye..." Jane's cheeks were red, Melody noted. "Just...what if he refuses m-"

"He's thought of it, Jane..." Melody finally let out.

"Huh?" she looked up to the woman, looking confused.

"Those threads," Melody said slowly and pointedly. "They've always gone both ways..."

Jane's cheeks turned bright red.

"I d-didn't want to know-" she stammered, looking more angry than flustered.

"Whoops," Melody smirked and got up quickly heading to the elevator. "Maybe you two should find some time before the relay hits..."

She booked it to the open elevator doors before Jane could follow. Smashing the button shut on the door. One down, one to go.

* * *

"Is that so?" Garrus smirked, his mandible having a small blueish tinge to them.

"Yes," Melody stared at him pointedly. "I think a trip here," she sent him an omni-tool waypoint. "Would be best..."

He looked at the shop and chuckled.

"Booze?" he laughed a little more. "I mean if I'm invited it's rude not to...seeing as Massani or Kasumi stole the wine I was saving..."

Melody grinned, she had just suggested a shopping trip to the turian for a 'special someone'. And he looked downright giddy at the idea.

She smirked and waved as she exited the Main Battery. "I'm off to bug our Quarian..."

"Not too much I hope," John was heading to the doors she was exciting.

"Speaking of," Melody smirked seeing her opportunity to strike for John. "Got a minute, 'Captain'?"

"If it's just a minute," John crossed his arms as the doors closed. "I need to speak main guns with Garrus."

"Last minute checks?" she asked.

"It's now or never," he let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe how quickly we've burned through the missions and dossiers...just that IFF to get..."

She nodded and walked them over to the kitchen, dropping her voice even though Mess Sargent Rupert wasn't present.

"Listen, boss," she mumbled. "I think you need to get some alone time with Tali before-"

"Okay, shush," he laughed, his cheeks red. "I spoke to her...you don't need to bother, we're looking into it..."

Melody was stunned, at least him and Tali were more honest with their feelings. He probably confessed shortly after that last mission. Now that Tali was back from the fleet.

"I.." she blinked. "I need to go talk to my quarian bestie..." she grumbled and marched to the elevator.

"Don't ask for details..." he mumbled feebly.

"I will," she grinned widely. She had gotten detail's from Garrus, Tali would be a nervous wreck. No wonder the little quarian hadn't talked.

She marched to the engineering room.

"Tali!" Melody barked a little, causing the quarian to jump and salute.

"Aye?" the woman's voice shook with confusion.

"I think you need a break," she chuckled waving her friend's hand down. "The drive core looks great, and we haven't chatted since before the Migrant Fleet."

Her friend let out a little sigh.

"I have a juice I've been wanting to crack open," she sighed and jerked her head towards the main drive core room.

They shut the doors that were never closed, and both sat on the floor.

"What's up?" Tali asked. "You've never sounded so stern when shouting.."

Melody smirked, wanting to bug her friend for avoiding her.

"Well," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean, I understand Jane. She's not so outspoken or honest with me. But I thought you were different Tal's..."

The quarian quirked her head, not following.

"I mean," Melody smirked and made eye contact. "If _MY_ hardcore crush confessed to me I wouldn't shut up about it, but-"

"Oh _KEELAH_!" Tali shrieked, covering her mask with both hands in embarrassment and shock. "Which of the two engineering brats ratted!?"

"They knew too!" she lightly punched her friend's arm. "My bestie can tell everyone but me the greatest news in the galaxy..."

"I-it's not like that," she waved her hands, her blueish blush visible through the visor. "I thought they might have overheard John confessing..." she continued to mumble. "I had such a bad fever, and he was doing his rounds..just after the trail."

Her friend let out a sigh, "He a-admitted he w-wants me," Tali breathed. "I could hardly feel my heart in my chest..."

Melody smiled, "How are the immune boosters I got for you," she got down to tech now. If Tali was going to go suitless for John, she had to fight the toughest cold or flu. It could even kill her.

"I'm looking into them," she mumbled. "I might need something stronger because I don't know how my body will react..."

Melody wiped out her omni-tool and started searching, Tali was quiet for a while as they perused.

"The best is too expensive," Tali grumbled. "And I can find the anti-biotic injections no problem, what the-"

Melody smacked the purchase button, Tali let out an unladylike shriek.

"MEL!" she smacked her friend. "You Bosh-tet! That's too many credits!" she cried out.

"I used John's provision money..." Melody smirked darkly. "My omni-tool is synced with theirs to buy provisions, he can deny it before it goes through."

Tali was mumbling and turning bluer, tugging at the fabric of her headdress.

Her omni-tool chimed, "Speak of the devil," she smirked, John was calling.

"Hola," she answered. Hiding her amusement.

"Melody why did you by the most expensive immuno-booster I've ever seen!?" he grumbled.

"Consider it a condom," Melody said bluntly, earning a squeak and a facepalm from Tali.

The Commander turned red clearing his throat. "Carry on, Mel."

He ended the call.

"You two owe me!" Melody cried out in excitement. Her two best friends were going to get it on, and it made her so giddy to make them happy. It was a weird high.

Tali was laying on the floor, thoroughly embarrassed to the core, the woman refused to move.

"Come on, Tal's.." Melody nudged her friend up into a sitting position. "You guys want this, just think of that as the last obstacle overcome."

"I could die," Tali mumbled. "I can't believe you called an immuno-booster a condom..."

"I mean it basically i-"

"Stop," Tali held up her hand. "Just drop it."

Melody was beside herself with glee, she closed her omni-tool and thought of the best way to ask about the trail.

"So, he confessed after the trail?" Melody nudged her friend gently. "How was it?"

Tali's demeanour seemed to sour.

"I..." she let out a shaky exhale. "My father is dead..." she whispered.

"Oh, Tali..." Melody rested her hand on her friend's knee. The poor girl, having all the trails and then her father's death.

"It's okay," she sighed, her voice quavered. "He had a proper send-off, and John was there to comfort me when we came across the body..."

"I'm so sorry Tali," she sighed, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I can't imagine how you feel."

"I feel strong," Tali sighed. "I have Auntie Rann, and the crew...and now John."

Melody couldn't miss the quaver in her voice when she said John's name. She could almost envision the strength radiating off her friend. Her aura was firm and electric when she spoke.

Her friend let out an exhausted sigh as they stared at nothing. Deep in thought of the people who they loved so dear.


	29. ME2 The Pre-Party Toast

The woman sat sprawled on her couch in the Citadel. Her fiance sleeping next to her, wrapped around her like a cobra. Melody smiled at him, but she couldn't rest, deep in thought. As the hours continued to tick by, she ticked off each task completed in her head, thinking over the short change in the last week or so.

The crew was ready, even Thane who was the last request to fill. The man was currently talking to his son down at C-Sec. The Normandy was prepped, Joker was practically fawning over the shields, and guns like the ship was his baby. It was. She smiled faintly at the thought. EDI had grown on the hapless pilot. The dumbass was doting on her quietly while she snuck around the ship.

Garrus had sent her a quick mail with a picture of the wine he had bought. She sent back her approval, that dumb turian was a mushy mess off the battlefield. Thank god Jane might have her wits around her when he finally got invited to her room.

Miranda had approached her asking if she could sneak off to visit her sister before their mission. Give a final farewell. Melody doubted it was needed but she agreed to it while they were docked, Miranda would only be gone a single galactic day.

Jacob had thanked her for the provisions and weapon tuning, promising to spar before their trip to the Omega Relay. He was still distant with her, but he spoke warmly. Perhaps he just didn't want to talk about his father and thought she'd pry.

Grunt had been booming all the way to the citadel about buying some Ryncol for their before _and_ after party, daring them to drink it with him. She couldn't stop laughing as Tali and Jacob scolded him telling him that only Krogan could stomach that crap. The big guy only chuckled and called them pussies. Jack had been laughing alongside her at Grunt's antics. Her and Kasumi had been checking in often, sharing whispers of gossip involving where they found the human engineers running off to fool around and other little things that people shared at the table while they ate together.

That was the other thing. The whole crew started having meals together, everyone including Joker and Chakwas. Melody had volunteered to help Rupert with the meal planning and made enough for the Levos and a few side dishes for the dextros, labelling them with coloured plates. Mordin had suggested the colour coding; he had also been overly warm with everyone as opposed to his sterile ways before. Mordin was still open and brash, but his wording was softer when being honest with the crew. Surprisingly she and the team had heard him singing in his laboratory loudly and softly humming as he crossed paths with people in the halls.

Samara had also left her room more and more often, mostly because Melody had asked for it more often. Her, Kelly and Melody had all gathered mornings before breakfast for small meditation sessions before eating as of late. It was relaxing and invigorating. Samara had an extra spring in her stride after their meditations. She also blessed the meals before everyone ate with an old Asari prayer that the translators couldn't pick up. It was exciting to witness. Thane had still been withdrawn but had settled to sitting next to Samara. They often would spend afternoons together speaking politely and quietly in the Mess or one of the observation decks. It was stunning to see his eyes light up as they talked so chastely. It was like he found some heavenly peace in their friendship.

Tali _vas Normandy_ was overly flirty with John when no one was around. Or at least when it was just the handful of them from the original SR-1; Garrus, Jane, John, Melody, Joker and her. They had taken to spending their mornings laughing about old times and evenings they didn't leave the mess chatting about life until it was almost midnight. Tali would sit holding John's hand as they drank their water. Melody would crack a joke about getting a room, and they would blush and get defensive until Garrus changed the subject for them.

Kasumi would sometimes bother them at the late hour about them being loud, but she just wanted to listen in without her cloaking. Melody saw right through it and often invited her to the chat, earning a grin, and a wicked look before the lithe woman would settle down and share the gossip about the crew she gathered through the day. Zaeed would sometimes interrupt their chats late. Also, this was him getting caught trying to sneak grub from the kitchen though. Which everyone saw through and would reprimand him for his lying and stealing. He would act childish about it but then scold them for being up late and grumble that us youngsters needed their rest to save the goddamn galaxy.

Melody sighed and looked at the clock, it was almost supper on the Normandy. She had invited Julius along. Today was going to be their final party before they hit the IFF they needed, so she wanted the Normandy family to meet her future husband.

She gently nudged him awake and went to go grab her things from the other room, leaving him to wake. When she returned with her stuff, he had finished adjusting his army pins. He knew he had to impress the crew as much as possible, but she didn't care. He was marrying her, not them.

She took his trembling hand and led him down to the elevator.

"You'll leave them speechless, darling," she grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He visibly blushed and nodded, holding his head high as they took their skycar to the docks. She reassessed her outfit. It was a blue slimming dress that Kasumi had 'gifted' her. It was asari looking in that it covered her neck a little and had the intricate corset look in the front. However, the material underneath was dark blue instead of showing off her skin. She didn't wear the gloves that came with the outfit. It made her look overly dainty. She put her hair in a simple updo.

Once they disembarked the skycar and parked, it was apparent that something was wrong. One of the hatches was open letting out steam from the Normandy. She ran to the ship instantly, pulling out her gun from her dressy civilian clothes.

She busted into the main deck to see the steam also coming from the elevator shaft. She stiffened up. What if the ship was on fire? She couldn't lose another Normandy, not another crew.

"I've got this," Julius took charge and pried the elevator doors open with ease. "Anyone down there!? We saw smoke!"

"Eh?" Rupert's voice carried up, sounding confused. "Why are you shouting down the shaft? Who's there?"

"Rupert!" Melody crawled to the elevator. "Why is there smoke!?"

"Eh," he sounded embarrassed. "Just a tiny oven fire, Lieutenant-Commander...We're gonna have to order takeout..."

Melody audibly groaned and sunk to the floor in relief.

"Get your useless ass up here, Sargent," she sighed.

"Aye," he sighed.

Julius stepped back from the elevator, letting it close.

Eventually, they were greeted by Rupert's overly sheepish expression. He chuckled nervously.

"Evening Luietenant-Commander," he chuckled and nervously avoided her eyes, noticing the turian to her left he continued. "And you must be the Commander's fiance, I'm the Mess Sargent Rupert Gardner, pleasure-"

"Why is the oven smoking, Gardner?" she snapped, she never addressed the crew by the last name unless she was pissed.

"I was trying to cook the levo and dextro food at the same time," he scratched his head. "I wasn't thinking ma'am."

"Got that right," she snapped and sighed, turning to Julius. "Julius hon, did you want to help us with the food or just order something from on the Citadel?"

"I don't want to -"

"Your my fiance, sweetie," she snorted. "You can choose."

He mused; "How burnt is the food, Sargent?"

"Just a bit bubbled, and the excess hit the bottom of the oven..."

"Melody," he smirked, rolling up his sleeves. "We have a krogan right?"

She chuckled, loving this side of him. "Aye, aye," she smirked. "Help the Sargent salvage the food, hun."

She kissed his temple and headed into the elevator with them, they left onto the mess deck, and she exited onto the Engineering deck, hearing the clinking of bottles once the doors opened. Grunt was balancing an armful of alien and domestic beers, wine and hard drinks.

"Ahh!" the Krogan boomed, surprisingly his roar didn't shatter the bottles. "Melody, help me."

She grabbed the extra bottles that were loose looking with her biotics.

"Thanks, Mel," he boomed with a crooked grin. "You look good like an asari. I thought you'd be out longer."

"Thanks, I just got back," she sighed. "I need your help with the burning smell upstairs."

"So that isn't normal?" he grunted in disappointment. "I thought it was part of your human celebrations..."

"Never on a ship," she glared a little at him as they loaded into the elevator, heading up.

He shrugged and dumped the drinks slowly onto the far table. Melody sighed at the krogan and slowly placed them all upright. Mordin had offered to mix the drinks tonight, seeing as he would be able to determine the toxicity levels we could all handle.

"Good," Rupert grunted and stood away from his mess of a dish. "Grunt, could you please scrape the bottom of the oven clean?"

"Why?" Grunt groaned, crossing his arms like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"A little got burnt on the bottom and can't finish cooking this with the oven like that. Please?" Rupert spoke fast and continued working on the dish with Julius.

"Fine," Grunt rolled his eyes and kneeled down to look in the oven.

Julius flashed Melody a grin, his mandibles fluttering at her. She knew he was checking her out. She didn't hate it but wished he would tone it down a little.

She worked on cleaning the tables in the Mess. They had set up a few more for appetisers while the main course was being reworked. The plan was everyone come to the mess for food and drinks, after dinner, there were games in the Port observation set up, and the music was playing from Starboard observation. The doors to both were left open for them to see everyone down the hall. Med-bay, Miri's office and the Main Batteries were off limits and locked thanks to EDI. Both Crew Quarters and Life Support were designated quiet areas for people who wanted a breather.

She finished cleaning and tidying up when the elevator opened, Thane had arrived with Samara. Samara had changed from her usual attire to something quite stunning. She was decked out in black, and the red headdress that adorned her face was gold, matching her necklace or piece. Thane was in a reddish outfit that was different than his usual clothes but still slimming.

"You look stunning," Thane spoke first. "I didn't take you to follow asari fashion."

"Oh I didn't pick it out," she snorted a little and waved off the compliment. "Kasumi picked it out for me."

"It fits you beautifully," Samara smiled at Melody, raising her head slightly as if she was appraising the dress.

"Thank you, both," she smirked and waved Julius over who was wiping the counter as Rupert put the food back in the oven.

He nodded and came over.

"Good evening," he nodded his head a little. "You must be Thane and Samara."

She smiled proudly, she had briefed him on all her crew. Giving him their files to scan over multiple times.

"Correct," Samara raised her head questioningly. "Your betrothed prepared you well, Julius Laedos."

"I didn't want to feel like I'd be trying to guess names all night," he smiled a little, his mandibles clicking in amusement.

The elevator opened again, this time it was Garrus, Tali and Jack. Perhaps the oddest grouping, Jack was smirking widely and wearing the most clothes they'd seen on her. She wore a black tank top and skin-tight pants, black lipstick and a smirk. Garrus and Tali were in dressier armour, but nothing new. Tali wore more gold and Garrus more orange and blacks, they were all trying not to laugh at something.

"Did I miss the memo of black being the icebreaker?" Melody smirked back at the group.

"Heck yes," Jack smirked as she made her way back to the kitchen. "This is our funeral, or at least, I'm pretending we're going to hell from here."

"I'm gonna miss that pessimism," Garrus grumbled and leaned his back against the table. "Too bad you won't be invited back after we win."

"Wasn't planning on it," Jack chuckled cracking open a beer. "If I feel the cold embrace of death I want it to be blowing up the Collectors."

"Here, here," Tali chuckled, raising her fist as she headed to the snack table looking for the dextro nibbles.

Melody chuckled and shook her head. She would do the rounds later with Julius possibly. As the thought passed the elevator chimed and the next unlikely combo exited the elevator; Mordin talking loudly about sex drives to a very flustered looking Zaeed and John. She almost let them wallow in their embarrassment.

"Guys!" Melody ran to the rescue as Mordin was asking about stamina. "Zaeed, you should introduce yourself to Julius, ask him about C-Sec regs if you want. John, Tali is snacking already, make sure she doesn't spoil dinner. Mordin." she rounded on the Salarian as the two men mouthed thank yous.

"Ah, splendid timing Melody," Mordin grinned, a wicked gleam in his eye. "You can perhaps gage an appropriate answer on the approximate length of-"

"Uh," Melody waved her hands hurriedly trying to shush him. "Keep interspecies and intraspecies intercourse questions to a minimum, please. Nothing makes most species clam up conversationally than questions about sex. Wait until people warm up with some drinks, huh?"

The Salarian visibly deflated and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Aye," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Suppose I will need a different ice breaker, possibly one on murder or perhaps infections..."

She sighed and chuckled as he headed to organise the bar by toxicity level. Only interrupted by Chawkwas asking for help wheeling out something to Starboard Observation. She couldn't see however because a red blur was tackling her in a hug.

It was Kelly with a huge grin, her dress formal and semi-casual. She was followed slowly by most of the crew; Ken and Gabby were waving at Melody from afar but heading to snacks like the rest of the crew. She nodded back as Kelly stepped back.

The redhead tucked her hair behind her ear before she smiled even wider at Melody. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I know you're not much of a hugger-"

"It's okay, Kells," she smirked and punched her playfully on the arm. "Don't let your chatty ways keep you from eating tonight, kay?"

"Yes. Ma'am," she nodded and saluted lazily as she headed to join the food.

Suddenly a clinking of glass brought her attention to the elevator and hushed most of the room. In a stunning black dress, with matching silver jewellery, was Jane, holding a beer. She was flanked by her brother on her left and Kasumi who was disappearing hurridly for her drink and a very militaristic black on both Jacob and Miranda. Joker had also snuck in, leaning on a nearby wall.

Jane made eye-contact with Melody and gave the most sincere looking smile she'd seen since the twins return.

The room was eerily quiet, John spoke first as Mordin slowly snuck around the room handing out appropriate toasting drinks for each crew member.

"Lieutenant-Commander Melody Milan," John spoke evenly but with a purpose in every name spoken. "I'd like to thank you firstly for the only true party the Normandy has seen. It's truly a joy to see old faces and new friends joining together, of different races and creeds, to kick one giant menace after another out of the galaxy."

"Here, here!" whooped Garrus earning a chuckle from Jane that lit up her eyes.

"Many here," Jane continued for John. "Haven't seen family in years and found it here on this ship. Melody I'd like to thank not only you but our Yeoman, Kelly Chambers for helping me and my brother with making this crew into a family."

"Of course, mom," Melody teased, keeping her voice even and playful.

The crew resisted a chuckle, Melody could see Kasumi recording the crowd with her omni-tool. Possibly as a memento.

"You tell her big sis," Grunt laughed loudly.

"Shush," Tali waved the Krogan down a little.

Jane and John rolled there eyes in unison.

"Melody," Jane said evenly. "I would like to thank you also, for believing in John and me." Her voice snapped for a moment, but she gathered it quickly. "When the galaxy wanted to sweep us under the rug you reminded us of our duty and our mission. To the people we left behind..."

Jane couldn't finish, her voice was hoarse.

"To the crew we couldn't ask any more of," John continued for Jane. "And to the people we loved most," his eyes flickered to Tali, who became visibly flustered. "Who we couldn't leave alone a moment longer."

John looked back to Melody, a fire in his eyes.

"LT Milan," he spoke sternly. "This is your last chance to walk away from this Suicide Mission. I know you have a fiance who was kind enough to join us tonight. You probably want to settle down with him and have a simple life on the Citadel with some kids. So," he stood tall. "Soldier, if you wish for reassignment, this is your last chance. Everyone else has everything to gain and nothing to lose. You have everything to lose. We don't want you to leave people behind like we did two years ago. Do you wish to board another ship before we hit the relay?"

The room was heavy, a pin could drop in the thick silence. Julius had made his way to her without her noticing. She was shaking a bit, from John's words. But the grip of his gloved hand made the shaking stop. She heard the soft rumble of his subvocals, a warning that he wouldn't forgive her if she chose him over her crew, her mission.

Grunt looked uninterested, but she saw the quaver in his upper lip. Kasumi looked worried as did Jacob and Miranda, to her surprise. Garrus had a thousand yard stare that was trying to read her expression. Tali was shaking and looking at the ground, getting a comforting pat from Jack. The tattooed woman, however, wouldn't make eye contact either. Mordin was looking deeply into his glass. Zaeed's nose was upturned like Grunt, but she saw the shimmer in the old merc's eyes. He had been there the shortest, and he even looked dejected. Thane and Samara were listening to Jane and John, both looking slightly stunned. Ken, Gabby and Kelly were all holding hands and avoiding eye contact too. Melody smirked and locked eyes with Jane.

"Permission to speak freely," she spoke loudly as she looked at the redhead, who was shaking just as much with reserved emotions.

"Granted," Jane mumbled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she laughed and stepped forward, she was prepped to run at her commander's and fight them if it meant it. "You guys might be the brains, EDI the soul and Joker the heart of the Normandy but what fire would be in her belly without me. Huh?" She continued as the grin spit Jacob and Miranda's faces. "I plan to be the shield of our crew no matter the strong turian I have at home. I'll knock the Collectors so hard on their asses that you all will only need a bullet for each ugly fuck." Jane looked stunned, but John's expression hadn't broken. Stern and steely. "If I leave the Normandy now who's going to pluck your sorry asses up and tell you to fuck them up, huh?"

There was a beat of silence. Melody hadn't realised that she had advanced across the room in her empowered speech. She was within arms reach of John.

He quirked a brow.

"Even with the guns a blazing and the screams of the innocent in your ears?" he glared.

"With the cries of the thousands I burn," Melody spoke loudly. "With the souls, I lost and the friends I've gained, I'll make you wish you had a cloning machine for all the support I'm going to bring. You thought that I'm going a hundred percent. I'm only going five!"

Suddenly John laughed, and the room shook as if with relief. The man gripped her in a bone-crushing hug that took her off guard, a fluff of red hair told her Jane was embracing her too.

"Congratulations then on your engagement," John chuckled, he slowly released Melody, raising his glass. "A toast to the Shield of the Normandy marrying the Shield of the Citadel!"

Melody felt her cheeks flush. Had they been testing her? Those asses.

"May you have many little army brats that litter the Normandy," Jane whooped, and everyone cheered with her as they toasted and Grunt boomed with the other men, Garrus being almost as loud. Tali squealed so loud it sounded like her speaker was going to break. She felt her two best alien friends grab her into a hug as Jane and John continued their chuckles.


	30. ME2 The Party

An hour had passed, everyone had split up with full plates, gravitating into groups around the foods. The main table only being used for everyone's drinks. Jack had settled with Tali, John and the engineers. Jacob had grouped between Thane, Miranda and Samara chatting intensely about something. Grunt was laughing loudly with Mordin, Chawkwas, Joker and Rupert. Melody sat with Garrus, Jane and Julius. They were talking sincerely about relationships and currently Melody and Julius' first kiss.

"And then Julius just swooped down and smooched me," Melody grinned. "It was so romantic, for a turian kiss."

"Shut up," Julius blushed, his mandibles fluttering in embarrassment, "You were head over heels, how romantic the setting-"

"Hey," she shoved him gently, earning a laugh from the group. "At least your proposal was less cheesy than the first kiss."

Julius laughed trying not to choke on his food and then when he knocked it clear turned to Garrus and Jane.

"So," he asked. "How long have you two been together?"

The group fell silent, Julius' mandibles fluttered as he realised his slip up. Melody smacked her forehead with her palm. The damn perceptive turian had probably smelt the damn pheromones coming off the two. Jane choked on her food and Garrus' mandibles fluttered in concern.

"Uh," Julius laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "I mean I think you two should get together...or at least-"

"Oh god Julius shush," Melody smacked her turian's arm. "I think you did the damage!"

Jane was so red from coughing on her food she looked like she might turn purple. Garrus, on the other hand, was beside himself. The turian quietly hummed a question to Julius which earned an affirmative click of his mandibles.

Garrus patted Jane's arm.

"Can you breathe, Shep?" he asked looking concerned.

She nodded and glared at Melody, her expression said 'we-need-to-chat'. She then turned to Garrus.

"Let's just enjoy the food," Jane mumbled.

Melody let out a sigh with Julius, and she racked her brain for a topic she could think of.

"Oh!" Melody suddenly remembered something she wanted to ask. "Have either of you heard from Nihlus?"

"Nihlus," Jane sighed rubbing her chin. "No, were we supposed to?"

"Well," Melody adjusted her footing, putting her empty plate down. "He was supposed to mentor me, seeing as he did such a good job with you. I reached out and contacted him a few weeks back because he's not been in contact. I was wondering if he contacted you guys instead?"

Jane shared a look with Garrus, she looked a little guilty now.

"Actually he has been," Jane responded. "He mentioned he was asked to mentor you-"

"What?" she glared a little, feeling hurt. "He didn't respond to me at all?"

"He actually pawned off that duty to John and me," Jane sighed, sounding a little disappointed. "Months ago he asked, said he was deep in work to actually be of any help."

Melody blinked in surprise, doubting it, "Send me what he said exactly!"

Jane scrunched her forehead in confusion but sent it over.

Melody opened the email that said; _Read Carefully_

 _I regret to inform you_ _that I cannot respond any longer, I've been busy and will continue to be._ _A_ _m I able to mentor Melody?_ _W_ _orking together was something I relished, but I won't be able to do as the Council requested._ _O_ _n the rare chance that Melody asks to try not to hurt her with this._ _R_ _eaper of my misfortune perhaps, turning down a chance to work with you three again._ _S_ _alvaging something vital to me right now is a top priority, however._

 _Make time to share a drink if we ever cross paths. Sure I'm sorry, but this needs to be this way. M is doing this for the galaxy. Gets this point across Shep. This will be the last of my emails._

 _Sorry,_

 _Nihlus_

Melody looked it over, she was confused by his wording. Was he really working on something else on Palavin, or were the Reapers influencing him by the weird text of 'Reaper of my own misfortune' and 'Gets this point across, Shep'.

She hummed and looked up at Jane.

"Did you respond?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jane sighed grabbing another finger food. "To no response of course."

She looked back to the email, there's gotta be something here.

"Garrus," she asked, not looking up. "Did you read this over?"

"No," he shrugged.

"I think he coded it," Melody said simply. "Just a gut feeling, however."

She looked over the first letter of each sentence first.

 _I a wors msmgt_

That was gibberish. She sent it through some code breakers, but it didn't bring any satisfying results in any language.

She threw the email into several languages and decoded them next, hoping they would translate back into something else. There was nothing there. Maybe it was something simpler than that. After all, Nilhus headed the email with a 'Read carefully', he didn't capitalise anything out of the ordinary like some codes would or talk about places. There were no names except her's and Jane's.

"Maybe it's simpler than everything," Julius hugged Melody from the side.

"Maybe you're over thinking it," Garrus mumbled softly. "He might just be typing without thinking it."

"Or," Melody smirked reading the first word of each sentence. "I'm right to question my mentor."

She highlighted each word and showed the email to the group.

"I am working on Reaper salvaging," Jane read slowly. "Make sure M gets this, sorry."

"Who's M?" Garrus grumbled.

"Probably me," Melody shrugged. "Cause he used my name twice in the email."

"Smart cookie," Julius chuckled. "Maybe we should look at anything we get from Nihlus or Liara. They might be coding everything for us."

"None of them have messaged us," Garrus shrugged.

"Even back channels?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," Jane sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm kinda embarrassed I missed that clue in the email."

"It'd leave me useless if I didn't pull my weight once in a while, Jane," she chuckled at Shepard.

"Yeah, I guess." the redhead fluffed her hair a little.

"Subject change," Garrus prompted. "Are there any after dinner plans?"

Melody smirked widely and looked around the room, most people had already finished deserts and were started to relax into their chairs.

"EDI," Melody smirked. "Let's hit the ammo supply."

"Ammo?" Jane questioned.

"Understood," EDI responded.

Upbeat dance music started playing from the observation rooms, the crew began to perk up and look around for the source.

"I had EDI put on some music," she chuckled and explained loudly to the mess. "If you guys wanna dance or see what Chawkwas snuck into Starboard head there. If you want some card games, I set up some in Port. If anyone needs some quiet, there is the Life Support room and Crew Quarters. NO touching anything that isn't yours without permission."

"Understood," some of the crew called out.

"Got it," Garrus smirked and took Jane's hand. "Can I have the first dance?"

"Of course," she smiled, hiding a blush as he leads her to the Starboard Observation.

Tali was tugging John's arm with a laugh. Jack had practically booked it over to the card table.

"Come lose some money, Jake, Cheerleader!" Jack shouted.

"I doubt that!" Jacob laughed and followed her, with Grunt smiling as he settled next to the bar.

"I got this Mordin," he laughed. "Go play some cards with them or something."

"Aye, aye," Mordin nodded.

"Where do you wanna head to?" Julius asked, smiling at her widely.

She thought it over a bit. She didn't want to play cards yet or dance, but she was curious what Chawkwas had snuck into the room without her telling her.

She took Julius' hand and walked to the Starboard.

"Dancing?" he asked.

"No," she laughed. "Chawkwas brought out a machine. I wanna see what-"

She rounded the corner, and her jaw dropped.

It was a pop-up karaoke machine, preprogrammed and with the lyrics on holo-screen.

"Shut up!" she gasped and tugged Julius along, heading right to the unoccupied machine. "I haven't touched one of these since I was eight or nine! I loved karaoke with my friends."

Chawkwas' warm laugh came from beside her.

"Want to use it with me," the doctor laughed.

"How did you manage one!?" she fawned over it. She hadn't seen any of the newer models only old ones and didn't imagine she got this cheap.

"An old friend gifted it to me," the doctor laughed warmly at her excitement.

"I would love to join you for one," Melody smirked as Julius took a cautious seat nearby. "Julius you're next to duet with me so watch closely."

Chawkwas went skimming through some old human song.

"Anything stick out?" she asked, smiled at Melody's excitement.

"Anything fun," Melody smiled. "You pick."

"Alright," Karen picked one she didn't see yet and laughed as the title came up.

"Oh god, you're a cheese ball." Melody groaned as the soft familiar tune picked up, deciding the music for the room over what was playing before. It was an old duet called 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'.

"Don't go breaking my heart," Chawkwas sung.

"I couldn't if I tried," Melody responded.

Jane laughed loudly and whooped before grabbing Garrus' hand. She pulled him close and started swaying to the song out of beat. Damn Shepard.

Slowly Ken and Gabby joined dancing. So did some of the other crew members and a smiling Samara started dancing with Kasumi a little. Tali and John were swaying together chatting about something. Joker peeked in through the door and pulled out his omni-tool as the two ladies sung. Melody couldn't help getting swept up in the song and dancing a little as she sung to Chawkwas. Chawkwas was laughing a little as she belted out and swaying a little, snapping to the beat.

Once the song was over the room whooped, Chawkwas high-fived Melody with a laugh before fanning herself off. Her face was a little red with embarrassment and from exertion. The regular music started playing now the song was done.

"I'm going to grab a glass of water," Chawkwas chuckled. "I'll be over in the game room if an emergency happens."

"Aye," Melody waved her off.

Julius wrapped his arm around her, startling her a little. She chuckled and fixed her skirt a little with a smile.

"I've got the perfect duet for us," she smiled. "But you'll have to sing first."

"Eh," he grumbled. "Turians don't sing often."

"Too bad," Melody smiled and handed him the mic. "I expect the best from that sexy smooth vocals."

"Ha," he rolled his eyes. "Only cause I love you, honey."

She picked the song. One named 'Closer'. That he would start singing. She timed the song to begin after the one playing would end.

Julius looked nervous, but she squeezed his hand gently.

"Hey," he sang, his voice quavering a little as she smiled to comfort him. "I was just before I met you, drank too much, and that's an issue, but I'm okay."

She smiled and let him sing, his voice got more steady and confident. It was adorable seeing him crawl out of his turian shell.

She hesitated before she got to the point she had to sing. She did though until the chorus hit again and they sang together. She pulled Julius close to her and sang to him. Seeing his worries melt away without any drinks made her feel as confident. She kissed his mandible mid-song and continued singing. He grinned, and they kept up until the song finished.

They got a whoop from Gabby and a cheer from the rest of their audience. Julius bashfully scratched the back of his neck.

"Never again hon," he laughed. "At least today."

"Who wants to do a group one," Melody smirked and pulled Jane close to the stage with her biotics.

"None of them are english!" Jane looked at the languages.

"Let's do this one!" Melody's eyes lit up at an old Japanese one, feeling very nerdy at the suggestion.

"It calls for nine people!" Jane glared at it.

"Then let's gather nine," Melody grinned.

"You do red," Jane sighed. "I'll do orange,"

Melody laughed loudly at the thought. She knew where the song was from and who the colours represented. She picked the next one.

"Garrus you're green!" she laughed proudly.

"Fine," he sighed and made his way to the stage.

"Joker you're yellow," Jane called to the hobbling man at the door.

"ME!?" he hollered, looking shocked. "The crip!"

"No arguments!" Melody shouted, earning a laugh from Jane.

"Fiiiiine," he sighed and hobbled over to the stage, Garrus helping him up.

"John you're blue," Jane shouted next.

Melody laughed a little at John's sigh as he made his way over. "Better be good."

"Tali you're pink," the quarian bashfully made her way over.

"It's not a language I know," she mumbled. "I'm sorry if I fumble."

"Hurry up," Joker shouted to Jane. "I want this over with."

"Hmmph," Jane grumbled.

"Purple Samara, Indigo..." some of the crew that had finished their card game filtered in. "GRUNT! On stage, you sing in Indigo!"

The Krogan deflated and wandered over, muttering some swears. He must have lost the card game they played.

"Thane come and play teal..."

"As you wish," he smirked and made his way over.

"Who's first?" John asked.

"Me," Melody smirked as they looked at the song.

"One world," she smirked as it started playing. In white they all chorused.

"Whooa, One Piece..."

Jane immediately turned to Melody. 'You dumbass', she mouthed.

Melody sang the first part energetically. Joined by Jane who looked annoyed. Then Joker. It slowly went around until everyone had at least a few lines each. All sounding a little excited by the weird words but after Tali did her last few lines, everyone laughed a little at how cute she sounded. Then they grouped together for a few.

Jane and Tali did a few lines together. Garrus and John together. John and Joker together and then everyone together until the end. Shouting the words together with enthusiasm. Once the song was over the remaining crew clapped.

"Melody you dumbass!" Jane shouted and smacked her on the arm. "Of course you want a SHIP of CREWMATES to sing a song from a PIRATE show!"

"Is that what it was from?" Melody played dumb.

"That show is on your omni-tool dumbass!" Jane roared and tried to smack her again, but Melody leapt over the console, careful not to give anyone a flash under her skirt.

"It was really popular in the early twenty-first-" Melody defended.

"THIS IS THE TWENTY-SECOND CENTURY!" Jane hollered. "Get out of the past!"

"Never!" she shouted back with a triumphant laugh, posing like one of the characters with a victory/peace sign. The crew chuckled at that, even Grunt boomed a laugh.

"You're lucky I like you Milan!" Jane hollered pretending to still be a little pissed. Melody could see Jane's faint smile as her commander grabbed Garrus' arm and lead him back to dance.

Melody gave her a shit eating grin and wiggled her brows. "I'm going to watch some cards."

"Not without me," Julius followed with a chuckle.

"Watch?" John chuckled and waved as he shuffled humouriously on the dance floor with Tali. "Enjoy."

* * *

The crew had settled a bit. Jacob, Miranda, Jack, Julius and Chawkwas were all deep in a game of cards. Melody had moved the drinks from the main room to there. The Mess was empty except for people heading for a snack here and there.

"So," Miranda sipped her martini. "Now we all shares stories about each other it's only fair we talk about our plans for after the Mission."

Jacob picked up a card from the deck with a small chuckle. "I don't think everyone's thinking that far ahead."

"Yea," Jack sneered a little at Miranda. "I don't think people would just shrug off the mission so easily afterwards anyway, we'll need to recover."

Chawkwas and most of the group nodded or hummed in agreement. Melody poured the doctor a refill earning a small grin from the woman.

"Keep me where I'm needed Melody," the doctor grinned. "I expect you to know where to place us all strategically?"

Melody grinned thinking about where they could all go after they retired the Normandy, she had thought about it but never spoke it aloud.

"Oh I thought it all out," Melody laughed a bit. "But I doubt everyone would listen to me on it."

"Try us," Miranda sat up.

"Yea," Jacob folded his card. "I'm curious myself where you'd pit us in the galaxy post Collectors; post Reapers even."

Melody smiled at the thoughts, trying to organise everywhere. "Post Reapers; Miranda I think if Cerberus wasn't around you could help the earth governments with organising and rebuilding post war."

Miranda blinked in surprise.

"The government, like speaking with the councillor directly?" she asked.

"No below him," Melody smiled and leaned on the bar a little wistfully thinking. "The understanding you have and leadership skills you possess would really be great in dividing the resources of a war-torn Earth if it came to that. You could figure out and locate the shelters both dormant and active to aid in finding survivors and organise the funding to rebuild anything destroyed properly."

Miranda blinked and then looked thoughtfully at her cards, drawing one.

"Jacob," she looked at the man. "You would be good for search and rescue, maybe even the emotional councilling I do with some. You've seen the ugly and being a solider it would be something for any survivors of a torn Earth or colony to cling to."

He looked at the table in thought, her comrades were probably feeling very exposed.

"What about me?" Jack laughed. "I don't see myself organising or searching."

"I see you..." Melody looked over Jack thoughtfully. "Maybe mentoring soldiers, I could see you toughening up some grunts pre-war-"

"Whatever," Jack grumbled looking at her hand and folding. "I doubt that shit highly."

"Doc," Melody smiled. "I see you providing aid to the soldiers and the wounded. I can't see you in any other role."

Karen chuckled. "Of course, Mel."

"What about you two lovebirds?" Jack spat at Melody, pointing to her and Julius.

"Hmm," she hummed.

"Blissfully married," Julius answered. "Perhaps with some orphaned children of soldiers or civilians; maybe even running a daycare or still working in security. Making the galaxy a safe place again."

"Taking care of kids," Melody mused. "Or making a safe place for the children that survive."

The room was silent, none had probably thought of the children who would have to endure the same hell as the adults, but less understanding.

"Maybe a few turians, humans and asari," Melody smiled. "A Krogan or two in the perfect world; they would keep us on our toes as we got older."

"A Krogan child," Chawkwas laughed. "They're just as demanding as an adult Krogan."

"The more love to go around," Julius laughed softly and set his hand down. Earning a sigh from the table as he gathered up his winnings.

"What about the Commanders?" Jack asked, sounding a little bitter. "Any thoughts on them?"

Melody felt a pit in her stomach at the question, she had never envisioned the Commanders anywhere else. And she couldn't see them leaving the Normandy. It was as if the two entities were bound to the hunk of metal. She pretended to smile at the question, but deep down she was a little worried at the thought.

"I can't imagine either Shepard retiring from the Normandy without a fight," she sipped her drink. "It'd be like condemning a friend, as well as EDI currently."

"Though it is touching to hear," came EDI's voice. "I am nothing more than an AI, not easily duplicated but also not an entity."

"We've grown used to you EDI," Melody smiled up at the ceiling. "A Normandy without EDI is the same as a Normandy without a Shepard."

There was a pause momentarily from the AI before the computer was giving a soft response.

"Thank you, Melody."


	31. ME2 Normandy Under Siege

To say the afterburn of the party was humorous for the sober would be an understatement. Julius and Melody decided to be on guard duty, watching the ship and occasionally checking in with EDI on the status of the crew as the night turned close to morning.

The first awake was Jane, who had unwrapped herself from a sleeping Garrus in the main battery apparently. The commander grabbed a coffee and disappeared into the elevator. Possibly to change, Garrus slowly woke up after and sat in the Mess, where Julius and Melody had camped the night out. He was sporting himself a coffee too but was quiet, giving the couple a nod as he read through his omni-tool.

Chawkwas came out of med-bay. Next, she shot them a smile and grabbed herself a drink before heading back to the med-bay again. She was probably expecting everyone to ask for painkillers.

As the rest of the crew woke and settled quietly around the table eating and reading in a dull hum; Melody started picking out who had hangovers and who didn't. It looked like Samara, Thane, both doctors and Kasumi hadn't drunk much. However, everyone else was showing symptoms of a hangover. Bloodshot and tired eyes littered the Mess.

Finally, Jane made her way back into the Mess, looking a lot more refreshed and casual than before the coffee.

"Mel!" Jane barked, earning a groan from the room. She grinned at everyone's discomfort before she added in a whisper. "We need to prep for takeoff."

She nodded and took Julius' hand. They slowly made their way out of the ship, peppering each other with kisses on each other's cheeks. When they hit the dock, he pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Be safe, honey," he hummed in her ear.

She smiled genuinely at him, "I will, Julius," she kissed him gently. "Keep the galaxy safe for us, hun."

* * *

Melody was drumming her fingers on the main console of the CIC. She was growing impatient waiting for them to contact back about the IFF. The party had been only a few hours behind them, but she still missed the glow of the festivities.

The away team finally made their way back to the ship with Garrus and John sporting a deactivated Geth between them. Her jaw dropped.

"John!" she shouted as she followed them into the elevator. "What the hell is this tin can doing on the Normandy!?"

"Ask Jane," he sighed. "If it were me...I'd be sending it to Cerberus, but she want's to chat with it."

"It did cover our ass out there," Garrus grumbled as they descended,

John shot Garrus a look as Melody quirked a brow at the two. Garrus shook his head in response in a quiet _Don't ask_. The two men headed into the med bay and set it in EDI's core.

Melody tensed and pulled out her pistol, loading it she watched the door, not leaving.

It wasn't long before Jane came to the door, looking a little conflicted. The commander silently entered the room, nodding to Melody as she passed with two other crew members.

After some time Jane left with the Geth, it was following after her. Melody tailed.

"Shepard-Commander." the Geth said to Jane. "May we ask why Milan-Lieutenant is tailing?"

"Stand down," Jane sighed. "We're going to a node with Legion here, and he's going to help us take down the Reapers."

"Affirmative," the unit named Legion nodded. "We oppose the Old Machines; we oppose their teachings."

Melody could feel the conviction in the machine; she holstered her pistol.

"I will be on standby, Commander." Melody nodded as Jane headed to the CIC of course. Melody followed and entered Engineering, wanting to tell Tali in person what she'd witnessed.

Tali was heading to the elevator as she exited.

"Hey Tal's!" Melody smiled. "Just who I was looking for!"

"Can't talk," Tali waved Melody away. "John and Jane have called all of the away team to board a shuttle, Normandy can't move in for the next planet."

"What?" she blinked feeling a little hurt. "They didn't ask me..."

Tali looked down nervously. "You are the XO, Mel," she mumbled. "It'd be bad to leave the Normandy without a commanding officer."

She sighed, "Stay safe."

"Always do," Tali grinned.

She sat in engineering as Ken nodded off and Gabby encouraged him to nap up in their bunks. Melody was getting a nagging feeling in the back of her mind; it was driving her silently crazy.

He nodded and exited reluctantly.

Gabby did her checks and then smiled to Melody.

"Permission to leave for lunch?" she asked.

"Oh," Melody blinked. "Aye, aye, Gabby."

She laughed, "Call if I'm needed."

She nodded and looked at the Reaper IFF in the core. She suddenly realised why she felt so bad and concerned. EDI was quiet, and the ship was empty of real hardened combatants. Save her.

The feeling of concern mounted in her stomach as she slowly opened her omni-tool to page Joker for a status.

Suddenly the doors locked and the emergency lights started pulsing. She grabbed her pistol and hid next to the crate. The doors refused to open even to her hacking. She heard grunting and screaming of her crew. Something had boarded the ship.

"EDI," Melody managed out, her voice breaking. "Status report."

"The Collectors are aboard, Lueitnant-Commander," she responded, sounding concerned for a computer. "The IFF was transmitting our location."

"How is the crew?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "I'm locked out of the rest of the deck."

EDI hesitated to respond, "Life forms are leaving the Normandy one by one."

Her heart clutched angrily in her chest as she started beating at the doors with her biotics. As tears began streaming down Melody's face, the cries of the crew got fainter. She started to charge up a robust biotic blast.

"Lueitant-Commander don't!" EDI responded. "They are behind the doors, find somewhere to hide. I cannot hold them."

She angrily bit back her sob. She cloaked herself and hid under the floor as fast as she could. She closed the latch as they headed out into the room. She held her breath, trying not to let her silent sobs shake her.

The enormous creatures lugged in. They were the biotic brute types; Melody wouldn't stand a chance with them all in such close-quarters. She could accidentally rip open something vital in here, thank god EDI had stopped her. They were too strong for her at so close range. She would have nowhere to back up if they charged a blast.

"They are heading towards the cargo bay," EDI said over her comms. It was comforting hearing someone.

The whole dang crew was engaged in combat and getting dragged from the Normandy, and she was left behind to cower in the floor grate. Poor Joker wouldn't stand a chance, neither would Chawkaws. She felt shameful as a soldier.

She felt her heart constrict; the Commander's would be so disappointed in her. She bitterly bit her lip as new tears fell down her cheeks.

"Do not engage," EDI instructed as if reading her thoughts. "They are leaving."

Her heart sunk as they dragged themselves out of the engering deck. She saw Gabby on one of their shoulders and she almost screamed in rage. Her friend was knocked out and being dragged to possibly her death. All she could do was save her own ass. She let out a sob when the door closed. She scrambled out of the floor duct and to her feet only to be greated by a head-on collison into a familiar body.

"Mel!" Joker called out.

"J-Joker!?" she grabbed onto the brittle-boned pilot. "How-"

"EDI," he responded. "We need to reboot the drive."

She headed to the console by the core as he stumbled and shuffled after her. She slowly finished the command typed and entered the proper key, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Activate the drive at the main core, and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate," EDI said simply but hurriedly as Joker typed on the other console where Tali resided. "All hostiles will be killed."

Melody felt her heart sink, they were alone, weren't they. Was she _really_ that useless in close quarters? She had failed her crew as their Executive Officer.

"What?" Joker asked, sounded concerned as he looked up to EDI. "What about the crew?"

"They're gone, Jeff," EDI said again, sounding like the computer might cry. "The Collectors took them."

Melody felt her biotics flare as she punched the console's desk. It was just them, her eyes stung. Why didn't she listen to her gut this time?

"Shit," Joker whispered as he hobbled to the core.

Melody followed and watched the door as she stood next to him.

"I am sealing the engine room," EDI stated. Joker entered the command, and the core glowed. "I have control."

They hit FTL hard with no warning. She felt her back slam into the ground. She gasped for air and rolled over to see Joker on the floor next to her looking defeated and sore.

"Purge is complete," EDI stated again for them. "No other life forms detected aboard. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors."

Joker slowly sat up, not taking Melody's hand. His face hung, he looked angry and hurt. They couldn't help their crew; again.

"Send a message to Shepard's shuttle," Joker said, nursing his side as he got up. "Tell them what happened."

"Message away," EDI responded then added with concern. "Are you feeling well, Jeff? Melody?"

She was stunned, she didn't know what to say. The AI was concerned for them, had saved them. And she had sat on the sidelines unable to save a single one.

"No," Joker said, he was slumped over the railing his head in his hands, but he slowly stood and headed out the doors. He softly added. "But thanks for asking."

Melody leaned against the door, letting a new sob shake through her.

Joker looked back and his face twisted in concern. Her friend rushed back to her, supporting her weight a little as they made their way to the doors.

"I couldn't do anything," she blubbered bitterly, gripping the pilot's shirt. "H-how can I face the Commander's?"

Joker's face scrunched up as he tried not to cry too. She could see in his face he was holding it together for the both of them.

"We do it with our heads up," Joker said, his voice hoarse. "We both hold responsibility. I should have contacted you-"

"I couldn't even fight one!" she shouted at him, and her voice snapped, cracking with the stress as he sat her down in the empty med-bay. "I-I'm useless."

"You shut up!" Joker raised his voice. She was stunned, he had never raised his voice at her, but he also had never looked so angry and concerned. "You're the most capable combatant and confident. Without you neither Sherpard would have a level head. You at least have the strength to do something. If I could have even landed a hit on one without shattering my hand from recoil, do you think they couldn't just flick a finger and snap me!" he shuttered. "I can't even walk around the ship without shattering a rib."

She sobered up from him shouting at her.

"I-"

"It's fine," he said softly, resting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll both take responsibility."

She sniffed and nodded, not wanting to argue with him further. She had never seen this side of him before. She silently applied omni-gel to his ribs, he sighed as the sensation was possibly healing whatever internal damage.

He nodded and sighed again heading to the door with her.

* * *

"Everyone?" Miranda said bitterly as she entered the room, Joker was seated on the table with Melody.

Melody could feel the bile of guilt and anger filling her mouth.

"You lost everyone?" Miranda shouted at Joker more than Melody. "And damn near lost the ship too?"

"I know," Joker grumbled. "We were both here!"

"It's not their fault, Miranda," Jacob said sitting up from the wall. "None of us caught it."

"Mr Taylor is correct." EDI chimed in, "The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the 'black box' Reaper viruses I was given."

"How are you two holding up?" Jane asked, her arms crossed.

Joker looked around and then admitted; "There's a lot of empty chairs out there."

Melody bit back her response and shook her head shamefully.

"We did everything we could, Jeff," EDI said from behind them on the table.

"Yeah," he sighed looking down. "Thanks, mom."

"Is the ship clean?" John asked EDI.

"EDI, Mel and I purged the systems." Joker sighed. "The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega-4 relay whenever."

"Don't even get me started-" Miranda started but fell silent when Melody glared at her.

"I assure you," EDI responded to the unspoken question. "I am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if I were not, you are my crewmates."

Melody felt her heart pluck at the word and looked down to see a string connected to the Core down on Med-bay. She smiled sadly as she drummed the invisible cord, EDI was growing sentience, and she was their friend.

"EDI's had plenty of opportunities to go rogue," John jested. "We need all the help we can get."

"Sounds like we have everything we need to rescue the crew." Jacob grinned at the Commanders.

"Only the Geth to worry about, Commanders," Miranda confirmed.

"We have to try," Jane nodded. "I won't abandon our crew this time."

Miranda nodded and left without another word. Melody visibly deflated and Joker patted her on the back.

"Hit the CIC when you're ready, Commanders." he nodded and left with Jacob's help.

When the doors closed, Melody felt someone embracing her. John and Jane had tagged her into a bone crushing hug. She couldn't help but sniffle a little.

"I couldn't do it," she mumbled indignantly to them.

"We shouldn't have left," John sighed and hugged her tighter. "We are as responsible for thinking that leaving was a good idea."

He sounded as bitter as she felt. He stepped back and gave her a firm nod. Jane pulled back to and gripped Melody's arm firmly. Jane then glared, her gaze icy and marched out the door.

"Hold tight," John gripped her arm as well and sternly glared after his sister. He looked hell-bent to run to the Relay by foot if deteered. He headed to the exit. "We're coming for you."


	32. ME2 The Suicide Mission

The Normandy was so quiet it was bone chilling. Melody stood in the CIC guarding the galaxy map. She refused to leave and be constantly reminded of her failure. With the empty halls and rooms.

The Geth broke the silence, Legion entering the CIC from the armoury.

"Milan-Luietenant-Commander." the unit nodded. "May we ask a question of you?"

She raised a brow, not long after they had settled over the loss of the crew Tali had bitched out Jane for bringing a Geth aboard. The unit had scanned her omni-tool without permission. Jane had stared her down and worked out a compromise; sharing non-confidential information to help each other survive. If the Geth had learned of the Quarians experiments there would have been a war.

"What's on your mind Legion?" she asked, not entirely comfortable.

"We were curious," his mechanisms around his head moved as he spoke. "Why is there such distress among the ship? Is it because of the missing crew?"

She swallowed, not wanting to explain, but did so anyway.

"Yes Legion," she sighed. "We've now been given a time limit to save the galaxy. The longer we wait the more likely that the crew will die..."

Legion seemed to process this and extended a hand. She blinked in surprise and slowly took his hand. The unit adjusted and grabbed her forearm. She almost pulled back but didn't. The unit was warmer than she anticipated. Like he was mimicing organic body heat.

"Why?" she said slowly as he released.

"The Normandy is named after an actual location where a great human battle occurred," the unit nodded. "We acknowledge that many soldiers who stormed the location died. Soldiers and warriors through-out human history used this greeting to signify fraternity." Legion nodded to her. "We wish for fraternity on the Normandy, so we will help you in anyway in ensuring the safety of our crew. With less bloodshed."

She felt her heart tug painfully in her chest as she saw a blue thread link to the unit from her. She smiled faintly at the sight, and nodded to Legion.

"Aye," she nodded as he left the CIC via elevator.

"Shepard-Commander." Legion nodded to John who entered the CIC.

"Legion," he nodded to the unit as it existed. "Melody," he sighed heavily as he headed to the elevator, holding it open. "I need a word with you."

She followed, feeling confused by the sudden request. She must have looked it too, but John didn't answer her unspoken question.

Legion exited the elevator on the Crew Deck before Shepard hit the button for his room. Her heart was in her ears suddenly with nerves. Neither Shepard had let her to their room on this Normandy. She swallowed as he exited and nodded to the one of two doors.

She followed, feeling the tension from his silence. Jane was in the room, at her desk, making some of her tension dissapate.

"Jane," she nodded to the commander. "What's up?"

The twins shared a look at the door shut.

"We want you on the mission," Jane said sternly. " _We_ have an idea who we want responsible for escorting the crew back to the Normandy. But we have another concern."

"Are you ready?" John asked. "We'll need your firepower. But we want to know if you'd rather be a shield or a spear?"

"Huh?" she was confused by their wording. "Spear?"

"We either want you to bring the crew back and protect them on the way," Jane elaborated. "Or stay with us on the offensive as we destroy the Collectors."

She swallowed at the thought.

"Can I consider this?" she asked.

"We don't have long..." Jane said. "We've already charted for the relay."

Her heart sunk, she was dreading and anticipating it. Hense her staying in the CIC earlier.

"Then both," she said sternly. "I won't rest until the crew is back aboard, then when all are accounted for we book it to the heart of that hell and demolish it."

Jane shared a smile with her brother.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she nodded. "Go chat with Julius, we have only a few hours before the relay. We're ready and so is our girl."

Melody nodded as Jane patted the wall, refering to the ship when she said 'girl'. Melody sighed happily. She could storm ahead and gather her crew and then beat down the Collectors so hard that there will be no remains.

"See you shortly, Commanders." she nodded and headed to out without hesitation. "I'd sujest bringing up your companions before we go."

She smirked as the door closed behind her and she saw two different red threads pulse away. She smiled bitter-sweetly.

* * *

The gigantic red relay loomed infront of them. Melody stood in the cockpit, apprehension and tension filling her muscles.

After her talk with Jane and John she had called Julius, telling him how she loved him and couldn't wait to see him again. His voice sounded soft when he said he'd be waiting for her.

She silently meditated with Samara, not speaking even once as she entered and exited the room. She didn't waste time prepping herself in armour, doing shield and ammo checks. Last minute check-ups on the heat sinks, triggers and the scopes. Her stomach was heavy with worry, like it been on Virmire, but it was faint. Not gripping her being like last time. If they hadn't been prepared, if they hadn't gotten the ship in top shape-

She shook the thought away and stood staring at the Relay again. Joker was prepped for approach, he was waiting on the Commanders.

As if on cue the two made their way in, both decked in armour as well. Jane nodded to Joker, and he swivelled back to the window.

"Approaching Omega-4 relay." Joker said over the comms. "Everyone stand by."

Melody let out a shaking sigh, John clapped her shoulder reasuringly. Not taking his gaze of the metaphorical road ahead.

"Let's make it happen," John nodded.

"Reaper IFF activated," EDI spoke to them from the console. "Signal acknowledged."

"Commander" Jacob started over the comms. "The core just lit up like a Christmas tree!"

"Let's hope we've all been good boys and girls," Melody popped into the co-pilots seat, assisting with the levelling of fuel and heat exhaust from the ship.

"Drive core electrical charge at critcal levels," EDI stated.

"Rerouting!" Joker strained out as he expertly tapped away at the screen.

Suddenly it hit, the jump to the next system. Her heart was in her throat. It always was when they made relay jumps. Jane and John were stood but gripping the back of Joker's chair.

"Brace for deceleration," EDI instructed.

The system came into a view, a large red sun in the distance. And a debris field about to shatter their shields and hull.

"Oh shit!" Joker shouted and took evasive menovers instantly. The ship tilted up, so they ascended above the bulk of debris. Ship hulls and unterminated pieces of vessels floated by their window.

Joker slowed us down, so we drifted, now free of the bulk of ships that we could collide with. He let out a relieved sigh with the rest of them. The pilot lay his head back.

"Too close," he huffed a little, as if he had ran the ship instead of flown it.

They continued their approach, now at a drifting speed. Keeping our engines at low heat output.

"These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the relay," Joker said as we floated by a hull with unrecognizable writing on it. "Some look...ancient."

"I have detected an energy signature," EDI interupted. "Near the edge of the accretion disk."

Melody turned a little, Jane nodded to the computer.

"That has to be the collector base," Jane gripped the back of Joker's chair with a snide grin. "Take us in for a closer look. Nice and slow."

We continued slowly for some time. Miranda having made her way up to the CIC nodded to them as she entered the cock-pit herself. At least the new Normandy had space to crowd themselves in here.

"Careful Jeff," EDI interupted Miranda's entranace. "We have company."

Melody didn't miss in the orange glow the little pink that graced the pilot's cheeks at his real name. He looked to the scanner, looking a little flustered.

"Taking evasive manevours!" Joker shouted as he pulled the ship to ascend again. The blips continued to gain on their ship. "Now they're just pissing me off!"

He scowled and flicked some buttons above his head. Engaging their targeting systems.

"EDI take these bastards out," Joker growled a little as he swerved the ship to avoid an enemy.

The ship shook as something hit us, possibly a blast. Miranda grabbed onto Melody's chair, bracing from the blast.

"As long as the new plating holds," the burnette said, looking annoyed as she pushed a stray strand of hair back.

"They want another round?" Joker grumbled, watching the blips closing in. "Come on girl, let's give it to them."

Another blast shook the ship, but not as roughly. The shields must be holding. Melody could feel her stomach doing flips as Joker manervoured the Normandy, dancing the vessel out of the enemy fire.

There was another shake, just as bad as the first.

"Alert!" EDI interupted. "Hull breach on the Engienerring Deck."

A map popped up, showing the Normandy and the energy signature that breached.

"They're in the cargo hold," Joker nodded to Shepard.

"We'll take a team and deal with the intruder," John nodded to Miranda who followed them out. "You two keep them off our tail."

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker and Melody glanced at each other with a nod.

"Keep attention on our barriers EDI," Melody grinned. "I'd hate us to not be 100% right now.""

"I agree," EDI responded. "Then Jeff, you have two enemies to shake off the port-side."

"I see 'em," Joker nodded and manoeuvred.

After some swaying to and fro to avoid the fire of the enemy, Joker shook his head feebly. The pilot started mapping with his fingers quickly and opened the comms.

"We're sitting ducks out here," Joker stated to the Commanders. "I have to try to loose them in the debris field."

He didn't wait for confirmation as he swooped to the bulk of ships in the graveyard ahead.

Melody buckled in and gripped her console, knowing she couldn't help if he took a sharp turn.

"Our kinetic barriers were not designed to survive impact of that size, Jeff." EDI stated.

"Well," Joker smirked. "I guess it's a good thing we upgraded then. We're going in."

"EDI," Melody stated. "Focus fire on oncoming debris, and keep updates on our shields constant!"

"Understood," EDI stated. "Crew brace for evasive manevours!"

Melody held her breath and armrests as Joker's eyes zeroed in on the console ahead. She gasped as their port grazed a hull of a dead ship, causing angry sparks to fly. The ship rumbled from the grazing and she could almost feel the metal scrapping as if it was under her own hands and feet.

"Come on," Joker grumbled, glaring at the console and then up at the window. "Find some room."

The ship rocked violently as they freed themselves from the offending debris and continued on.

"Kinetic barriers at 40 percent." EDI announced for them.

Melody bit her tongue, nerves settling in. She had faith in the mission up to this point, but what if something unpreidictable stuck?

"Reroute non-critical power!" Joker told EDI. "This is gonna hurt."

Melody could feel her fingertips numbing from their death grip on the seat. She felt the ship shift forward slightly as Joker spotted their opening. She gasped hopefully, not sensing any other rumblings from the Normandy as they continued onwards.

"Damage report!" Joker barked, his eyes focused on the path ahead but the concern in his voice.

"Barriers at 30 precent," EDI announced. "No significant damage."

They cleared the heavier debris and Joker let out a small sigh as the enemies slowly disappeared off the radar.

"Take the helm EDI," he moved a few dials. "Keep it nice and slow. See if we can avoid any more attention."

"I have detected an enemy headed for the cargo hold," EDI stated after a breather.

Joker rubbed the back of his neck, looking to Melody. She was massaging her numb fingers.

"That thing again?" he shook his head as he looked at their scans. "This one's up to the twins."

Melody nodded and let out a sigh, she was so tense she could probably crack a rock with a blink from how badly her biotics wanted to flare up.

Joker nodded to the debris ahead clearing and opened up the comms again.

"Better get back up here Commanders,"

"We're about to clear the debris field." Melody added for him.

Melody could see the monolithic enemy base. The haunting memory from two years ago, the Collector ship that tore up their orignal Normandy. She glared at it, wanting nothing more than to blow it to bits like they did their baby. An eye for an eye, She never felt such vengeance coursing through her like she did now.

Jane's had on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts, she quirked a brow questioningly.

Melody sighed and took a few relaxing breaths. Jane patted her shoulder and gave her a quiet reassuring smile.

"There it is; the Collector base," Miranda stated for them.

Joker quietly corrected the approach vector.

"See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention," Jane nodded to Joker.

Joker paled at the request and the blip on his monitor.

"Too late," he glared. "It looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us."

Melody gasped as the massive ship let out a tinier vessel. That one was unmistakably the one from two years back. That base must be enormous. She swallowed with difficulty at the sight.

The yellow glaring laser from last time loomed at them. Her breath caught in her throat. Not again, not when they're so close.

Joker easily tilted them like they were swerving past a small animal on an earth road, not a scratch. Melody's heart was in her ears, grabbing the dashboard again in worry.

"Time to show our new teeth," John smirked smugly. "Fire the main gun."

Joker grinned a little darkly and pulled up the controls, blasting a powerful blue beam back at the enemy. Her heart raced excitedly. Melody took deep slow breaths. She shouldn't blast through her adrenaline before they touched down.

It hit the enemy directly, causing small explosions along it from the interior out.

"How do you like THAT, you sons of bitches!?" Joker whooped, giving Melody a high-five before focusing his attention back on the console.

"Get in close and finish them off," Jane smirked.

"Everybody hold on—going to be a wild ride!" Joker whooped and gripped the controls excitedly. He looped up and dove them down, spinning the Normandy slowly to avoid debris that still floated around them.

When they were levelled out with the ship Joker smacked a button with his fist.

"Give 'em hell, girl!" he grinned.

The cannon fired up again and made a direct hit as we swooped past the exploding vessel.

"Look out!" Miranda shouted as the Normandy levelled out again.

The enemy was letting out blast waves from the hull. Like a last resort EMP, it was from the vessel's electronics blowing up.

The ship shook and they started to nosedive, all not in seats tipped over and tried to grab onto things in their fall.

"Mass effect field genertators are offline!" Joker gasped, taking some screens up. "EDI—give me something!"

"Generators unresponsive," EDI stated curtly. "All hands brace for impact."

They were quickly descending to the base. Joker attempting to steer them into a safe landing. Melody grimaced, waiting for the inevitable impact with the hull of the base. The port wing struck something and they spun for a moment before Joker recentered them again. Skidding with a horrible screaming screech of metal on metal, making all hairs stand on end.

The shake of their landing shook everyone inclduing Joker, who was knocked from his seat as they continued to skid to a grinding hault.

When they stopped Melody quickly unbuckled her seat and stood to help Joker up.

"Joker are you okay?" John and Jane asked together.

"Uugh. I think I broke a rib," he gasped in pain as Melody gently helped him into his seat again. "All of them."

"Hull integrity sound," EDI stated. "However multiple core system overloaded from the EMP and crash. Restoring operations will take time."

"We all knew this was likely a one-way trip," Miranda grumbled as she dusted herself off.

"Our primary objective is still to destroy the station and stop the Collectors," John quirked a brow as if asking for them to defy him. "At any cost."

"Well then," Joker quipped. "We're off to a good start. What's next?"

"How long until the Collector's find this landing zone?" Jane asked, concerned.

"I do not detect an internal security system," EDI offered. "It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base."

The crew shared a glance.

"Well that's fucking lucky," Melody smirked. "And dumb. Their best defence was their offence."

"Luckily," Joker rolled his eyes at her assesement. "If there sensors got hit like ours from that EMP, they might not know we're alive."

He started tapping away at his monitor, prepping scans and repair.

Jane nodded; "To the Briefing room."

Melody and Miranda followed the twins to the room in question. The group of them keeping silent, John split off to grab his weapons and do his checks solo.

One by one the room filled, everyone silent as they did weapons check and armour adjustments for each other. Melody flared her barrier for a moment to test it's durability for a moment before letting it down. The biotics in the room blinked in surprise and Jack gave a flirty whistle. Garrus gave a small chuckle and Tali shook her head with a snort. She smirked a little but let it disapear as quickly as it showed.

Finally John returned, and the room tensed.

"This isn't how we planned this mission," he sighed bitterly, Melody could feel the anger flowing off him and see the blue threads spreading out to their crew. The crew in the base below them. "But this is where we're at."

He leaned into the desk as Jane crossed her arms sternly.

"We can't worry right now about whether the Normandy can get us home," Jane offered the group. "We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI bring up the scans."

In the centre of the table a huge 3-D map of the base pulled up. Showing all the vents and chambers. The map also desplayed heat signatures.

"You should be able to overload their critical systems," EDI offered. "If you get to the main control centre here."

She highlighted an area with a blue pointer.

"That means," Jacob stated, pulling up his omni-tool. "Going through the heart of the station. Right past this massive energy signature."

He highlighted the central blue chambers.

"That's the central chamber," John stated. "If our crew or colonists are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them there."

Jane looked to Melody faintly.

"They're alive for now," she glared at the map. "But our time is running short."

"You sound confident," Thane stated questioningly, a few of the members around the table nodded.

Melody bit her lip and placed a glowing biotic hand to her chest, focusing on everyone on their crew. The cords slowly glowed with biotic energy, flowing out the room and around to each member in the room. She kept them alight.

"Bloody hell!" Massani shouted and grabbed his gun, not drawing it when nothing happened.

Everyone else was in silent shock. Jack was the funniest, her eyes bulging from her head.

"I'd explain," Melody stated. "But we don't have time."

"This wasn't the place," John glared at Melody.

"I can't have them questioning me when I run without the map to them," she quirked a brow. "We won't have time their either."

"Fair," Jane nodded.

"Looks like we have two main routes," Jacob offered a change of topic. "Might be a good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance, then regroup in the central chamber."

"No good," Miranda was scanning the map with her eyes, highlighting the doors. "See these doors? The only way past is to get someone to open them from the other side."

"It's not a fortess," Jane scowled at the map. "There's got to be something."

After a moment her twin supplied the answer.

"Here," he highlighted a ventilation tunnel. "Maybe we can send someone through this ventilation shaft."

"Practically a suicide mission," Jacob crossed his arms. "I vollunteer."

"I appreciate the thought, Jacob," Miranda almost sneered. "But you couldn't shut down the secrurity systems in time. We need to send a tech expert."

She turned to the twins.

"Besides," Melody quipped. "Hard to have a romantic soldiers death if no ladies are around to salvage the body to sob over."

He snorted and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"It's your call, bosses," he turned to the twins. "Who do we send into the shaft?"

The twins shared a glance and both of them had a pulse of their strings to Legion.

"Legion," Melody answered for them. The unit raised it's head and the twins smirked.

"You can hack through anything." Jane smirked at Melody and then the unit. "We're sending you into the shaft."

The unit checked its rifle before clipping it onto it's back again.

"Acknowledged." he responded, it's stance confident, for a robot.

"The rest of us will break into two teams," John offered. "We'll fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors' attention away from what you're doing."

"I'll lead the second fire team," Miranda offered making to stand next to Jane and John. "We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors."

"Not so fast, Cheerleader," Jack got up from leaning on the table. "Nobody here wants to take orders from you."

Garrus and a few other silently nodded in agreement.

"This isn't a popullarity contest," Miranda glared at Melody bitterly for a moment before turning to the twins. "Lives are at stake. Shepard—you two need someone who can command loyalty through experience."

"That's why we're going with Melody," Jane stated. "She has the loyalty and the experience."

"I hate to agree," Massani answered. "But the military brat is the 'Big Sister' of the crew. She got to know most of us. Instead of being hauled up in an office all day."

"She's also a strong bullet sponge," Grunt laughed darkly.

"And has the longest experience record alongside Shepard," Kasumi added.

"I agree with the Thief," Jack snorted, arms still crossed. "When the shit hits the fan I think the 'Military Brat', as Smokey put it-"

"Hey, that's ' _Mister_ Smokey' kid-"

"-She'll make the tough decision that the twins will agree with."

"Well," Miranda seemed to bite her tongue and nodded. "At least she knows what she's doing."

"That's why it's a no-brainer," John sighed turning to Miranda. "We want you on our team anyways. The rest on Shepard team; Mordin, Samara, Jacob, Zaeed. Milan team; Grunt, Tali, Garrus, Jack, Thane and Kasumi."

John and Jane nodded as the table divided up. Melody's squad on her right and the Shepard's on the left. She was silently thankful that Miranda and Jack were split up.

"We don't know what we're going to find in there," John started, pacing a little. Making eye contact with each one of them. "But we won't lie. It won't be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more."

"We don't know how many the Collectors may have stolen," Jane continued for her brother, if they weren't twins she could swear they practised speeches before big pushes like this. "Thousands, hundreds of thousands. It's not important. What matters is this;"

"Not one more." Melody said with the twins earning their surprise. She was a little shocked herself, but she could tell what was on their mind.

"That's what we can do, here, today." Melody continued for them, to the surprise of the crew. "It ends with us. They want to know what we're made of?" she glared at the map, feeling the adrenaline in her system spike for a moment. "We say we show them, on our terms! Let's bring our friends home!"

The crew nodded and Jack whooped, high-fiving Jacob and Zaeed. The crew slowly filtered out to the CIC.

"You read our notes, Milan?" John snorted.

Melody shook her head, looking at the threads. She was probably bonding to them from the high emotions.

"Just stuck around you two so much I might as well be your third sibiling..." she snorted gesturing to the threads for them.

Jane laughed and wrapped an arm around the two, hugging them tightly with her cybernetics.

"Come on. 'Big Sis," Jane snorted.

Melody felt a ghost of a grin grace her face, all doubt washing away. Their enemy was going to be toast.


	33. ME2 None Left Behind

Melody helped everyone check weapons, ammo and shields before they leap off the Normandy after the twins' team and Legion. She wasn't taking chances out there.

She kept an eye on the threads as they advanced, listening to the comms as they entered the base. Looking for any resistance as Tali hacked the locks on the door, opening it with ease.

"We are in position," Legion explained. "Exterior temperature slightly elevated. No obstructions detected."

"Second team; are you in position?" Jane asked.

"Aye," Melody smirked and nodded to the team to hold their position. "Meet you on the other side of those doors."

There was no more radio contact, so she nodded to the team.

"Grunt, Jack and I take the front," she nodded to the team. "Thane, Kasumi and Tali hold the middle ground as we advance and Garrus take the rear. Let's advance; keep each other safe and keep talking, we need to keep the Collector's attention off Legion."

"Aye," the team nodded in unison.

"Got it," Jack and Garrus grinned.

Grunt cracked his knuckles as he advanced, giving off a booming shout to attract any enemy attention.

"YEAH!" Grunt hollered and barrelled into a stationary enemy, who immediately started reacting, fluttering its bug-like wings to fall back.

Jack charged the field after him.

"Don't take all the kills you ass!" she shouted.

Melody chuckled and pulled out her shotgun as she advanced. When she was close to an enemy to explode it with a biotic blast the enemy's head blew, and the enemy toppled over.

"My bad," Garrus quipped. "Can't have these bastards crawling all over an engaged woman."

She snorted and advanced. Meeting only a few enemies along the way.

"Pathing failure," Legion announced over the comms. "There's an obstruction in the tunnel."

"There," Melody could hear Miranda. "Over by the ventilation shaft. That valve should clear the path."

"Go it," Jane announced.

"All clear?" Melody awaited confirmation.

"Obstruction removed," Legion announced. "Proceeding."

"You heard the Geth," Melody chuckled and nodded ahead, looking at the threads quickly as they advanced, nothing to worry about yet.

This continued for a few valves, or so, Melody could hear the gunfire from the other chamber, while they only got a few enemies every couple of feet. Perhaps they took the less populated tunnel. Or maybe the others were getting the attention due to the valves.

Suddenly, as they neared the tunnel doors, Melody felt her body tense. She looked to the rest of the team, she could feel it in her bones, it felt like she was back on Horizon, a low buzz.

"Tal's, Garrus, both of you on this door!" she snapped. "Everyone else covers the 6'o'clock! I have a bad feeling."

"Anticipate we are nearing the end," Legion added as they backed into the opening door.

"Look out! Seeker swarms!" Garrus shouted as the buzzing in her ears reached a peak as the swarm advanced from the other room rapidly, aiming to sting the team.

"Tali! Garrus get the door! Everyone keep close!" Melody backed into the centre of the group using a biotic field to keep the swarm off the door, the Geth made its way to help. "Legion! Stop; open the door for Shepard's team!"

"Acknowledged." it nodded and hurried to the other console.

She kept the field up with Jack's help, as the two slowly backed up and through the doors, so none were left behind. Their doors closed, and then she pointed the team to Shepard's door as she took a pep bar, damn biotics taking the energy out of her.

She turned to see their team spraying the enemy for Shepard's team. Who filed in fast to avoid the enemy fire. Samara was putting up quick shields to keep off RPG's.

The doors closed and the teams collectively took in a sigh and checked themselves over. Melody did a head count. All fifteen accounted for, she let out a sigh and rechecked the threads, they were becoming faint.

"No time to circle-jerk!" Melody snapped to the team. "We have to advance now, the crew is becoming weaker!"

Melody could hear Jane thanking Legion, but Melody was in a fog. Jogging ahead until she heard everyone trotting after her. She turned to John who had caught up, nodded to him, and she ran to the nearest thread.

The room they had entered was an enormous chamber with millions upon billions of pods and thick tubes hanging all over the place. Fortunately for them, the pods Melody was running towards were ground level.

"Over here!" Melody shouted.

"Oh god," she heard Miranda mumble. "It's one of the colonists from Horizon."

Suddenly Melody's blood chilled in her bones, she felt rigid. All the other pods were filled with a milky and grey fluid. She immediately felt like vomiting; those pods were full of liquefied human.

"Everyone here now!" she found Chawkwas first and blasted her with her biotics, she quickly fired her gun at each pod with the crew. She didn't want anyone to be missed.

"God the colonists are still alive!" John shouted.

"Not for long," Melody mumbled as the crew ran over and started helping rip open the pods with the Normandy crew on it.

She helped Chawkwas to the ground, as the woman slowly woke. Melody did a vitals readings on her then ran to the next pod. She checked everyone, keeping an eye on the threads, her stomach in knots. When she was finished scanning the bodies, she leaned against the bare wall and slumped to the ground. Feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

She glanced around the room, she noticed the other bodies in the pods were non-existent now. Nothing but the fluid she saw earlier remained, she felt her stomach lurch violently but held the bile down.

One by one the crew stood, shaking off their slumber.

"Are you alright Doctor Chawkwas?" Jane was asking, a hand on the woman's arm.

"Shepard?" the doctor looked up at her and then the rest of the crew getting up and the team assisting everyone to their feet. "You...You came for us?"

Jane smiled sadly at her words and helped the woman to her feet.

"No one gets left behind," she nodded to her, a conviction in her words.

Kelly made her way over, clutching her side as she walked.

"Thank god you got here in time," she thanked. "A few more minutes and...I don't even want to think of it."

"The colonists," Chawkwas swallowed then continued. "Processed. Those swarms of little robots—they melted their bodies into grey liquid and pumped it through these tubes."

"Why are they doing this?" John looked up to the tubes, looking as sick as everyone felt. "What are they doing with our genetic material?"

"I don't know," Chawkwas sighed and grimaced a little. "I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us."

"So are we," Miranda added. "But we still have work to do. We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job."

Jane nodded and opened the comms; "Joker? Can you get a fix on our position?"

"Roger that," Joker responded. "All those tubes lead to the main control room right above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in."

"I cannot recommend that," EDI aided. "Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once."

Mordin nodded to this statement, keeping quiet for once. Melody slowly stood and returned to the group, grabbing onto Tali's shoulder for emotional support. The quarian gave her a small nod.

"What about biotics?" John looked at Melody and Samara. "Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?"

"Yes," Samara supplied for the crew. "I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, none of us could. But we might be able to get a small team through if we stayed close."

"In theory," Miranda continued. "Any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?"

Jane and John shared a look at Melody who gripped her friend's arm a little, the twins nodded in understanding. They knew Melody wouldn't aid in the fight unless the crew were safe aboard the Normandy again.

"Samara," John nodded to the asari. "We'll lead a small team through the seeker swarms."

"The rest of you," John continued, proverbially flexing his military brain. "Provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"Who should lead the diversion team?" Miranda asked, looking like she was standing taller.

"We would say, Melody," John smirked. "But Garrus it's on your shoulders this time."

The Cerberus woman deflated, Garrus nodded to John.

"We'll keep the Collector's busy." his mandibles clicked. "You guys slip around the back."

"What about the rest of the crew and me?" Chawkwas stepped forward. "We're in no shape to fight.."

"Commander?" Joker interjected over the comms. "We have enough systems online to do a pickup, but we'd need to land back from your position."

"We can't afford to go back, Shepard," Miranda rubbed her temple. "Not now."

To the group, it happened in an instant. Melody stormed over without hesitation, and open-palmed slapped Miranda across the face. The room fell silent, the Burnette didn't retaliate. If she had seen Melody advancing she didn't flinch. Like she knew the moment the words left her mouth that she made a mistake.

"'No one gets left behind,' Miranda," Melody glared, feeling a burning rage in her words, even if she kept her voice low, everyone could hear her. "That even means your ungrateful ass if shit hits the fan..."

She slowly walked backwards, eyes burning into the brunette's head. The woman hadn't moved her head since she slapped her like she was too stunned and ashamed to show her face.

"We covered that already," John broke the silence and nodded to Melody.

Melody walked over and gripped Chawkwas' arm gently and reassuringly, the doctor had a slightly stunned look on her face but nodded.

"Melody and Mordin will be leading them," Jane nodded.

"Send us the coordinates for pick-up," Mordin nodded to his omni-tool.

Melody felt relief that the doctor was coming along.

"We've all got our assignments," John nodded. "Let's move out."

Melody nodded as Mordin lead the group back the way we came. Taking the empty chamber that Shepard team had used to arrive there.

"I can't believe Melody hit Miranda," Melody heard Kelly whispering to a crew member named Connor.

"I can't believe Miranda would sweep us under the rug like that," Ken responded then rose his voice. "It's good to know that the Commander and X-O care about us."

Melody felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips but continued on to to the LZ that was another chamber over. Where a Joker-manned shuttle from the Normandy remained to hover for them.

Slowly everyone clambered in, giving Melody and Mordin thank you's and smiles.

Chawkwas was last and hugged Melody tight, it felt motherly and warm, making Melody's eyes sting a little.

"Give them hell, soldier," Chawkwas mumbled and headed onto the ship giving her a comforting grin.

Melody was so stunned she didn't even notice how long she watched the shuttle retreat before Mordin cleared his throat.

"Melody?" he asked, and she nodded coming back out of her thoughts. "Was a very human thing you did back there."

He shot her a friendly smile and tilted his head back the way they came. She nodded and followed.

"Pretty sure iranda was just thinking about the mission," he offered. "Since day one she has had tunnel vision and been shaded by your strength and courage. Not much of a team leader so much as a driver. The Normandy is better with you than without."

She smiled at him and then picked up her pace to a jog, which he quickly matched.

"The Normandy is at it's best when we all are," she smirked at him.

He nodded, and they continued ahead in silence. Melody following the corridor that was opened and not secured from where they had parted ways with the remaining teams.

Suddenly Melody's heart started to sink as a sudden, but brief noise filled the air. It reminded her of a faulty fan for a moment, then it struck her head forcefully. The sound was high frequency, or what she imagined a dog could hear when you blew a whistle. It reminded me of a couple old films that had it used for suspense or to mimic the sound they imagined animals could hear. It washed over her like a wave of sickness, making her head feel fuzzy. It gave her a pit in her stomach like she had when they faced off against Sovereign. As suddenly as it arrived, it left.

"You feel that?" she asked Mordin.

He nodded, and they advanced to the fight ahead. It was a chaos of bullet fire and enemies.

Melody took a deep breath and focused on the energy of her friends, before letting out a large biotic shield and pushed it forward, knocking back a third of the room. It left her friends unarmed.

She charged forward from enemy to enemy. Blasting them down with a shotgun blast to the head after she stunned them with each charge.

"Shepard!" Garrus was shouting into the comms as everyone held the position at the doors. "DO you copy!?" he grunted as Melody smacked him on the back in reassurance, before pulling up her biotic shield for the team. "Come on Jane! Where are you!?"

"I copy," Jane finally came on. "What's your position?"

"We're pinned down at the door" Garrus stated. "Taking heavy fire!"

"We're coming!" John shouted over the comms. "Just hold on!"

The door slowly opened behind them.

"The doors!" Melody shouted. Keeping the field up as Grunt kept her from getting hit by any Husks that ran towards her.

Everyone slowly filled in, providing cover fire for the woman and the Krogan.

"Seal the door!" John shouted once she and Grunt were in the new chamber with the rest of them.

The doors closed and Melody dropped the field, resting on the closest thing. Which happened to be Grunt.

"Don't start getting soft, sister," he grumbled reassuringly. "We still have some fight to go."

She nodded and yanked out another energy bar. Wishing she had brought more as she chowed down on it quickly, taking a gel drink next as everyone gathered around Jane and John again.

"Joker," John asked on the comms. "Did you get to the rendezvous in time?"

"You know it," Joker snorted. "Everyone accounted for back on the big girl."

"Excellent!" Miranda smiled at the crew. "Now let's make their suffering count. EDI, what's our next step?"

The room seemed to grumble a little, everyone was still on edge with Miranda. But she wouldn't sacrifice the fire team, just 'non-essential'.

"There should be some platforms that will take you to the main control console," EDI supplied for the team. "From there you can overload the system and destroy the base."

Miranda nodded to John and Jane before Joker interrupted.

"Commanders," he announced. "You have a problem. Heat signatures are amassing just outside the door. Won't be long until they bust through."

John vaulted himself onto a high platform that might have been a Collector desk or console.

"A rearguard can defend this position," John supplied. "And keep the Collector's from overwhelming us."

"Pick a team to go with you two," Miranda offered. "The rest of us can bunker down and cover your back."

"Garrus," John nodded. "Tali."

The two followed up to their twins, Melody wanted to smirk a bit. Instead to cut the tension she loudly hummed 'Here comes the Bride' to chuckles from Jack, Jacob and Zaeed.

Tali looked flustered, and Garrus just clicked his mandibles impatiently at Melody.

"Anything to say before we split up?" Melody asked to cool off the room again.

John snorted and stood taller, looking out at them warmly before the cold killing look entered his eyes. It was like an icy fire.

"The Collectors—The Reapers," he shook his head. "They aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything—everyone." Melody saw the threads again, red pulse to Tali and the blue to everyone else. "Those are lives we're fighting for. That's the scale.

"It's been a long journey," John continued, walking a little back and forth, looking at everyone one by one, as if remembering everything they had fought for, every mission, every bullet. "And no one is coming out without scars. But it all comes down to the next few moments."

Grunt pounded his fists together. The Krogan was fired up again to take on the next wave.

"We could win it all in the next few moments," Jane continued. "Make us proud, make yourselves proud."

"Ooo-rah!" Melody whooped loudly, her voice booming so that even the non-marines cheered it back, Even Miranda, as if she was apologising to everyone with the shout.

Melody could see Jane and John shudder from the sound. Melody could feel the comradery washing over the group. She never felt like she could willingly die for any cause. Fight yes. But this was the first moment in her life where she would fight to the death for everyone on either side of her.

As the team moved out to the moving platforms, Melody stood to face the door.

"Let's show them our fangs guys and gals!" she smirked flexing her hands and cracking her back and hands. "Make them wish they stayed home and if I hear Harbinger cry for his momma by the end of this then the next round will be on me."

She heard the cocking of everyone's gun.

"Aim steady behind cover," she jumped so that she was stood on top of Grunt's shoulders, who didn't seem to mind. "Once those door open mind the barrelling Krogan but don't hesitate to let them taste the heat."

"Aye," Some of the crew nodded, and Zaeed even mumbled. "Roger."

"Kasumi, Thane and I will get into the thick of it," she nodded to the other two who could cloak themselves. "Samara, Jack, Miranda and Jacob provide biotic blasts into the mix, I think I can utilise them. Legion provide cover where it's thickest."

The doors started to spark and creak, as the rest of the team recovered to her new tactic.

"Ready," she nodded, and the doors flung open to a blast of bullets and biotics as the Krogan she stood on top charged forward like a massive alien steed into the heat of battle.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **The fin** **al s** **tretch is ahead ME2 is almost done. A few more chapters I hope left in ME2.**_

 _ **Also I want to know if everyone wants me to touch on the Overlord DLC? Or just the Arrival DLC and Shadow Broker DLC?**_

 _ **Leave your responses in the reviews, please. And thank you, everyone, for viewing and reviewing my story.**_

 _ **Keelah sa'lai,**_

 _ **Melody Milan**_


	34. ME2 Ending Nigh, Sleepless Night

Melody ran from one side of the battlefield to the other effortlessly. Jumping off of Grunt occasionally, using him as a springboard to her next target.

Melody danced around the battlefield in a whirl of biotics and bullets. As she did, she took note of the team and their styles.

Thane was precise and forceful. His biotics would stun the enemy, and he would dart in close and give a few quick blasts with his pistol and the enemies dropped like flies. Miranda mirrored Thane in her tactics, but she hid behind cover and didn't advance. She kept a safe distance with her pistol and semi. Kasumi was invisible mostly, hiding her rain of bullets behind others before closing in and striking the enemy.

Jack was all over. Throwing her pistols like clubs when she got in close and using her biotics mostly. She charged and struck with her biotics like it was a punch more than dark matter, it looked so natural to the bald-woman. Grunt was using himself as a battering ram. Throwing his weight around like a hammer, laughing all the while. Samara kept her distance unloading her gun and using her biotics to rip the enemies down from the sky if they floated.

Zaeed, Legion and Mordin were back behind cover throwing cryo-ammo and heavy itinerary. Sending each other quick quips and Zaeed chuckling enthusiastically often. Melody found herself in the thick of it. And felt someone tense up near her. When she turned, she understood why.

She and Miranda were back to back. And the air from Miranda was cold as ice.

"Miri?" Melody tested gently, treading on eggshells internally.

"Mel?" she responded, her voice warm even though her demeanor was cold.

Melody let out a long heavy sigh. Miranda was hurt that she had slapped her. Melody had been mulling over it in the back of her mind. She wasn't one to apologize, she didn't regret her action, but she didn't want Miranda to despise her. They were only just settling into their friendship.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Melody let out, letting go of her pride.

Miranda quickly shot off her gun near Melody's ear at an enemy over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you doubt me," Miranda responded, quirking a brow. "We all know the costs."

"I was just as tunnel-visioned as I called you to be," Melody sighed and warped an enemy. "Forgiven?"

"Water under the bridge" Miranda shot her a cocky smirk and ducked behind cover again.

Melody let out a heavy sigh. The Brunette shot her a nod and fired again at the new wave of enemies. Melody nodded and ran into the fresh fray of enemies. She felt the metaphorical weight off her shoulders as she pressed on.

The group tensed as a massive roar shook the base. _What exactly was Shepard team up against?_ No one had time to worry about it as the continued their defense.

"Head to the Normandy!" Melody could hear over the comms. "Joker prep the engines, We're going to blow this place sky high."

Melody could hear someone else over the comms, Miranda and the rest of the crew tensed as the person was addressed as the Illusive Man. Listening in on the conversation between John and the Illusive Man. Something had gone wrong. Melody wasn't focusing too much. She was picking up the basics. However, The Illusive man was asking John and Jane to salvage the base and wipe out the Collectors, when John was arguing that nothing here was worth the lives lost.

"Miranda-" it was the Illusive Man shouting out. "Don't let Shepard destroy this base."

Miranda tensed and looked around the group, her eyes wide in shock. The Illusive Man was borderline asking her to betray us all and kill us if she had to. The woman in question clenched her teeth. Melody saw the dark blue flicker to the twins, to Jacob and surprisingly herself; no way could she betray them. Melody eased up and nodded to Miranda. Her doubt earlier had definitely been misplaced, and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Or what?" Miranda said over the comms, sounding defiant but absolute, a dark smirk on her face. "You'll replace me next?"

"I gave you an order, Miranda." the Illusive Man pressed, sounding deadly.

Miranda almost snorted and cockily answered.

"I noticed," she shot at another Collector. "Consider this my resignation."

"Jacob Taylor!" the Illusive Man said next. "Stop Shepard and Miranda at once."

"No can do," Jacob responded. "I have a duty to my Commander first."

"Whoever gives me this station gets the highest credit reward of-" the comms cut.

"Whoops," said Tali over the comms. "My finger slipped."

The crew chuckled, and Melody patted Miranda on the arm, the Brunette rose a brow with a small smile.

"Thank you," Melody smiled and provided some cover for the crew with a few biotic blasts.

"Let's move," they heard John over the comms. "We have ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart."

Melody nodded to the crew.

"You heard the Commander," she nodded. "Move out; Joker send us a shuttle please."

"On it," he responded. "Same nav-point."

"Aye," Melody responded and they advanced back down the corridor they had been in.

Melody lead the team advance with Grunt and Zaeed kept the rear, Melody's body was starting to feel sore and weak from all her biotics. She was exhausted. One more push, she reminded herself.

They made it to the room with little resistance, the shuttle awaiting us patiently. Once everyone was boarded she turned to Kasumi to pilot it back to the Normandy. The theif gave a two-finger salute as she slipped into the seat to pilot them back.

"All aboard J," Melody announced on the comms as she shut the doors to the shuttle. "En route."

"Aye," he responded. "Be safe, heat signatures show the seeker swarms are still around."

"Noted," Kasumi nodded and swerved the shuttle ahead.

It wasn't long before all of them were stretching their legs in the cargo bay, exhausted and patting each other on the back. Melody wanted to cry hot tears of relief, she was so exhausted and thankful they all made it.

Melody but she had no time to enjoy their good luck, she was booking it up to the cockpit. Joker was tensed at the seat waiting continuingly hailing the Commanders.

"Do you copy?" he asked. "Jane? John? Come on, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?"

"When did we give you permission to drop formalities?" John grunted over the comms. "Did the ground team make it?"

"Everyone's aboard," Melody responded. "Get your fat asses in gear, it's been over ten minutes."

The audio cut and Melody snapped to check the thermal readings on the Base's map. Four heat signatures were booking it to their position, with enemies in pursuit. They were all fine but had no time left to defend as they escaped.

"Joker!" she nodded to the map.

He nodded and pulled the ship up to the base.

"EDI take the helm!" he nodded and stood to Melody's surprise.

Joker opened the side door and took Melody's machine gun, he propped himself on the open airlock doors and started firing at the advancing enemy. Melody was so stunned she took a moment before she helped Tali and Garrus clamber in, then Jane. The platforms the other three bounced off were taken out from falling debris. And John leaped forward.

It happened so fast but she held her breath as he outstretched his arms to catch the Normandy. She heard him knock the air out of his lungs and he was hanging off the edge, struggling a moment to get up. Joker continued to cover the Commander as Melody and Jane helped him in.

Joker smacked the doors shut, and we collapsed into the cockpit exhaustedly.

"Detonation in ten," EDI supplied Joker hobbled to his seat. "Nine, eight."

"Yeah," Joker snapped. "I get the gist of it EDI, hold on!"

He sped them up to the relay back to the Omega Nebula, explosions propelling them forward.

Melody sighed in exhaustion as the planet Omega came into view again and they settled in the docks again.

After what felt like a couple of beats of silence.

"The Illusive Man is hailing us in the comm room," came EDI's voice.

"Send it to voicemail," Joker grumbled.

John and Jane made their way to the briefing room, Melody followed. Helping the twins move some broken internal banisters, this must have happened in the crash, thank god the rest of the ship was intact. She nodded to the twins and left, the twins probably were going to tell the Illusive Man to fuck off. They were Alliance soldiers first and foremost, not his pawn.

John and Jane stood in the center of the table as Melody walked out and after shaking off her armor, unceremoniously. She called Julius and sighed happily at the sound of his comforting dual tones.

* * *

Melody had made her way to the cargo hold of the ship, she had fueled up, and the crew was sorting through some salvage. Most of the team that had been in the pods were resting in bed or in med-bay.

Melody made a mental note to talk to everyone post rest, the _whole_ crew. Joker had set up the course to the next mission Jane had waiting, they were off to the Typhon system for the next day. Never resting.

Melody noticed Tali was working on the hull, giving scans and patching help to Ken and Gabby, most of the crew was filtering through salvage and gun ammo they had bought on Omega.

Joker stood from the crates when John came down and handed him a pad, with reaper scans. Melody nodded to John, and he smirked back. He nodded to Joker and Melody felt a tension start to build in her back like someone was watching her.

* * *

John, Jane, Jacob, and Miranda had gone down on the planet Aite. It was the last mission Jane had lined up from the Illusive Man. Something he wanted to be handled with care and secret. Melody, however, wasn't buying it and was sat in the Starboard observation with the comm chatter playing, she refused to go down and help this time. Something had struck her off about everything leading up to the planet. Not to mention she hadn't slept since the Collector base, it had only been a day, but she was exhausted and hoped to nap or properly catch up on sleep.

Melody was curled up on the couch in the observation room, prepping for her nap, listening to the comms to know how the twins were faring before she turned in. From the comm chatter she had been hearing, they stumbled across a man named Archer who was interfacing a human mind with an AI to control the Geth. The thought made her sick. The human in question was the man's brother, David. And his mind couldn't handle the link and was lashing out at the staff, killing them with all the machinery he could find, leaving only his brother behind.

They could hear the screeching of the AI, and slowly it became more and more human. John and Jane had made their way to his core with the rest of the team. Melody was curious and pulled up the video link from John's helmet onto her data-pad.

She could hear something different through the helmet though, the AI must have affected John's helmet to let him understand.

"QUIET!" the AI's human voice was screeching. "Please make it stop!"

Melody's heart broke from the man's pleading, this man wasn't a soldier, just a smart human with a power-hungry brother.

Melody felt sick to her stomach when the video showed the AI barrier break from the glitch, and the horror scene hanging from the structure within. There were gasps of horror from all on the opposite side.

Hanging from his hands was a nude man, his privates covered by constricting beams, and the man had tubes leading into his body and his mouth. His head, hands, and neck were all suspended in horrid looking braces that looked like something to pin a dead animal in place. Tubes stuck in his arms and legs, and two offensive looking feeding tubes were connected to his throat. The man's eyes were held open with what looked like old-fashioned brain-washing clips.

Melody vomited into her mouth a little, trying to hold it back. Her stomach was so low and violently rejecting the image that it felt like she was going to vomit a week of food. She pained for the man in front of her that she couldn't help or take the pain from.

Jane and John slowly advanced, not tearing their eyes from the man, possibly in horror.

"Quiet," the man seemed to beg over the AI. "Please make it stop."

Melody's heart hurt in her chest, and she quietly sobbed for the man. He must be in so much physical pain. And the voices of all the AI's, all the Geth at once, must be maddening.

"Wait," the man named Archer shouted. "Commander!"

John had turned, showing Melody the plain looking man. The monster, Melody thought.

"I'm begging you," Archer pleaded. "Don't do anything rash!"

"You told us that David volunteered!" John snapped at the man.

"By necessity," Archer explained as if it was normal. "If I told you the truth, you would have shut me down, and not him."

Melody's blood boiled, how could he!

"It's not like I planned this," the British man continued. "It was an accident. Seeing David communicate with the Geth...it all seemed harmless."

"And before you knew it," Jane's voice was ice cold. "You were running your own private hell."

"I had no choice!" Archer shouted. "The demands were incredible! The Illusive Man doesn't broker failure! Any war we fight with the Geth will be bloody. I was asked to find a way to avoid that."

"Who gave you the right to play God?" Jane snapped angrily.

"People who were too afraid to make difficult decisions themselves," Archer responded quietly. "When they pray for a miracle, they are really praying for men like me to make the tough choices. If my work spares a million mothers mourning a million sons, my conscience will rest easy."

"Look at him-" John snapped, pointing to David. "Your brother will never be the same again!"

"The damage may not be permanent," Archer responded clinically. "he might recover some semblance of his mind."

"Cerberus will never leave him alone!" John shouted. "He will always be a lab rat to them!"

"But a well cared for a lab rat," Archer responded coldly. Melody wanted to punch the man in the face. "At least he'd still be alive."

"So, you'll sacrifice your brother's happiness for your own ambition?" came a cold, wavering voice. It was Miranda, sounding angry but controlled. Melody silently thanked the brunette for speaking everyone's mind.

That must have struck a chord with the scientist, as he looked to the man, dangling in front of them like a piece of meat.

Melody noticed something wet falling from the man named David's face. The man was crying, this broke a sob out of Melody, and she clutched a hand to her mouth to fight back the sounds.

"The square root of 906.01 equals..." David said slowly over the AI.

"30.1" Archer responded, his voice gravelly. The room was silent as the scientist continued softly. "What I've done to David is unethical. If he dies, it is unforgivable. Let me take care of him, please."

"Quiet—please make it stop," David said slowly, pleading with them.

Melody sobbed freshly into her hand again, thanking her instincts that she wasn't there. She would be a sobbing mess in front of this real person before beating his brother Archer senseless.

"We've seen enough of your cruelty to know he'll never be free from here," John responded. "We're taking him away."

"No!" Archer begged. "Leave him! He's too valuable!"

The man pulled a gun and shot at John, but he was too quick and dodged before pistol whipping the scientist across the face.

The man held his rapidly bruising face as John held his weapon to the man, the man was bleeding from his nose.

"You even think of coming after your brother," the shouted. "And this bullet will be waiting for you. Then we'll see who's valuable."

"W-where will you take him?" he asked.

"Nowhere you need to know," John backed off. "Somewhere they can help special cases like David—minus the torture."

"Melody," Jane heard over the comms. "You know a place?"

Melody nodded and croaked out. "I'm on it, Commander."

John turned to Jane, who's cold expression cracked upon meeting eyes with her brother. The whole group looked angry and shaken. Miranda was staring eyes watering at David, Jacob was turned away but Jane looked pleadingly to John.

"The Illusive Man can suck it," John said hoarsely to Archer, who hung his head. "If it wasn't obvious already we would not see each other in the future."

"The square root of 912.04 is 30.2," David said, choking on his tears of relief as John and Jane slowly worked on freeing the man as painlessly as possible from the apparatus. "It all seemed harmless."

The man continued repeating this as Melody sobbed into her hand, the poor man. She shut off the video feed, she couldn't watch any more.

When she gathered her strength and took a calming breath before she contacted the old teacher of hers from Grissom Academy, Ms. Sanders. The woman had talked her up to Anderson, and she had the woman to thank for everything good in her life. It was sad that she was emailing her for business and not kind words of thanks.

She explained briefly in the email that they would need to provide constant PTSD support for the poor man in her email, as she finished wiping her tears she saw the email that someone is being dispatched to the planet immediately to collect the man.

She sighed and lay back, wiping her eyes and nose, making another mental note to talk to the crew before bed tonight before she felt herself whisking away into a nap.

* * *

Melody did not remember when she fell asleep but she woke to someone's screams. She jumped from the couch to the other room, the crews quarters, her biotics prepped for a fight. However, there was none.

Kelly was screaming and sobbing, covered in a sheen of sweat, having a vivid nightmare from the sounds of it. She flailed trying to strike out at something that wasn't in front of her. Most of the crew members were waking up, jumping back or still rubbing their eyes.

Melody immediately recognized that Kelly was having a night terror. She quickly used her biotics to move the breakable items away from the bunk before sitting down next to Kelly on the bed as she continued to thrash around screaming.

Melody put up her barrier and inched closer as Kelly thrashed around at the invisible enemies, trying to fight them off. Someone had turned on the lights to the room.

Melody slowly used a soft, motherly tone.

"Kelly," she said soothingly, as the woman tried to hit her, her arms only smacking the barrier gently. "It's okay, you're safe. We're all here, you're not there. You are safe aboard the Normandy."

"We're aboard the Normandy, you're safe," she continued. "Someone grab us water," she didn't break her tone but hoped someone was listening. "We're all here and safe aboard the Normandy in your nice safe and warm bed."

Melody continued for what felt like a long time until Kelly snapped from it herself, waking up and darting her eyes and flailing still mentally aboard that Collector base.

"Shh," Melody said, letting her barrier down so Kelly could hit her. "You're safe, you're not there. We're all here and safe on the Normandy with you."

Kelly's wild eyes finally reached Melody and saw that she had hit her and sobbed freshly, looking so upset with herself for waking everyone and striking out.

"No," Melody took Kelly into a hug and stroked the redhead's hair and back. "You are safe, and sound on the Normandy, we are all safe and sound with you."

Kelly sobbed into the woman's shoulder, gripping at her clothes and shaking.

"Get me a blanket Gabby and bring me a water and cool and damp washcloth please." she said to the engineer. "Kelly, relax with me," she stroked the woman's back again. "We are all safe and sound aboard the Normandy. You are safe with your family and me."

Kelly nodded and sniffed as Melody heard the engineer runoff.

"Say it with me slowly," Melody encouraged the woman, and they slowly spoke line by line a couple words at a time as Kelly was still shaking, her eyes red and raw.

She felt Gabby return and nodded.

"Can you take a drink Kelly?" she asked the red-head. The woman nodded.

Melody handed her the plastic cup, good choice from Gabby's part. The woman shook as she drank, Melody knew the red-head had an audience now, but she kept rubbing the woman's back, and Gabby helped bring the blanket around the red-headed woman.

"That's it," she nodded. "Take it slow, we're all safe and with you here."

The woman nodded as she swallowed, Melody took the damp washcloth and wiped Kelly's face, pushing the redhead's hair from her face and neck.

"Keep drinking until the burn leaves," Melody nodded, as she wiped continuously at her face, she kept her voice soft and motherly. "If everyone is awake now I suggest bathroom breaks and snacks. EDI wake the rest of the crew if possible. We're going to have a great big family meeting in the mess shortly."

"Understood," the AI responded softly with a gentle chime.

Everyone slowly filtered out, and Melody continued to rub the woman's back.

"I-I"

"Don't apologize," Melody shook her head. "I meant to have a meeting last night about this, but I fell asleep from mission exhaustion. Yes, I knew this would happen to some. That's why we're meeting now."

It took a while for Kelly to stop her shivering and hiccuping. But Melody didn't leave her side. Neither had Gabby. Melody nodded to Kelly.

"Are you feeling safe enough to be in the Mess with us all?" Melody asked.

The red-head nodded and clutched to her blanket.

"Then let's go and listen, okay?" she helped the woman up, and the trio made their way into the very full and very silent mess.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I had actually been thinking of touching on the PTSD of the crew, I'm going to include the meeting in the next chapter, so thank you Colonel-Shep-29 for that.**_

 _ **And I do realize I was being a little too hot-headed towards Miranda, I tend to make Melody WAY too hot-headed on the battlefield. I hope I fixed that a bit here. That rudeness towards Miri won't happen going forward as Miranda won't be fighting along-side Melody again.**_

 _ **Sorry for the quickness between chapters, I had started this one, including the outline for it before posting the last one.**_

 _ **Keelah se'lai,**_

 _ **Melody Milan**_


	35. Survivors Guilt, the Broker and Arrival

_**Foreword,**_

 _ **This is the end of the ME2 storyline. I just couldn't fit ME2 into the chapter title. There's a lot to cover here.**_

* * *

"Okay," Melody sighed rubbing Kelly's back gently as they sat in front of the crew, she was sat on the kitchen island and Kelly was crosslegged next to her. "Everyone on the floor please, or wherever is comfortable, we're all tired I know, but there's no sense in sleeping now."

"I have been," Melody rubbed the back of her neck as people got comfortable. "Slacking on my job...I'd like to come out and formally apologize. Kelly, everyone I'm sorry. I've been scatterbrained and not focused on what everyone been needing."

Kelly poured herself some water from where she sat, and Melody turned to the group out in front of her.

"Soldier's, raise of hands; how many have had sleepless nights lately?" she watched as all if not most raised their hands. "And keep your hands up if you can remember the names of people lost or killed from those sleepless nights."

More hands raised themselves, and she let out a sad sigh as she raised her hand, not wanting to talk about that one she let out a sigh.

"We don't need to share all together," she sat back. "But I will," she ran her hand down her neck and crossed her legs. "When I was a grunt, a rookie in the Alliance Military, I was sent out with my squad to investigate a disturbance off the base of a little town our fortress was near. I won't name it because it doesn't exist now.

"My squad consisted of a gunner; Brook, an engineer; Nico, and a heavy; Ian." she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she saw those grey flickers out of the corner of her eye, she had never seen these before, but she also hadn't thought of her squad in years. "We reached a Blue Suns and Eclipse camp several clicks from the city, Nico called it in, they advised us to advance and find the intel. When we reached the camp there was no one, just one Salarian strapped to a table haphazardly. When we took his gag off the Salarian and he started screaming.

"'Clear out! There's no time!' We tried to calm him down but he kept shouting that there was a nuke. 'They're in the shelter! You guys have no hope! RUN!'"

The room was quiet, Kelly was shaking a little.

"The blast went off," she sighed. "And I ran, yelling for my squad to follow to the bunker. When I turned around no one was there and the cloud of smoke was advancing. I could only bust into the bunker and slam the door behind me to save myself."

She looked around the room in surprise as blue flickers of threads strengthened their bond to her, This made her want to cry.

"As the explosion wavered outside I called it in," she sniffled a little feeling her nose running a little, her cheeks dry however. "They advised I proceed with caution and not engage the hostiles until the coast was clear. When they called back saying the radiation had cleared and they could send a rescue shuttle I agreed and they sent me a nav point. When I exited the bunker and looked for my crew-"

Her voice caught in her throat as she vividly remembered the scene.

Brook had clutched to Nico in their dying moments, and their flesh had melted off, so nothing but some muscle clung to their bones, but Ian was still alive gasping for air. His helmet had cracked open, and he was beating his head in near their dead friends, his exposed skin from his helmet was melted and bubbling still. The sight had made her throw up when she had come across it.

"I found their bodies, Ian had a crack in his helmet," she was shaking. "He wasn't going to make it."

She could hear Ian screaming at her that it was her fault, over and over. She could still hear the shrill shrieks punctuated with a thud of him hitting his helmet, that was everything she heard when she remembered Nico and Brook. Not their laughs, not their voices.

"All I remember when I return to that scene," she took a shaking breath. "Is the bodies, and hearing Ian shouting that I left them behind and that it's my fault that they're dead."

She felt sick again, shaking her head, knowing deep down that something similar could have happened on Virmire. As repressed as the memory was, she still wanted everyone to survive.

She gently rubbed Kelly's back; this was surprisingly calming herself.

"Now," she let out a shaking sigh. "I expect everyone who was on the Collector ship to come to me, as soon as you can. And talk to me about it. I know it's hard to return there, but knowing it happened and that it can't hurt you right now is where we find comfort. I can only aid a bit until we can make it back to the Citadel. Then I request all to submit themselves to evaluation."

Jane cleared her throat on the far side of the room.

"Before the Citadel; we're making a stop at Illium," she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep still. "Then the Bahak system. Only a few will accompany us to Illium, and none are to step foot off the Normandy on the second, these are strict orders from our superiors."

"Now," John's voice was just as heavy and thick. "I suggest that over the next couple of days that everyone occupy their mind as to where they will stay after the Citadel."

Everyone let off a murmur.

"We disobeyed the Illusive Man," he explained. "That's our decision. However, most of you are loyal to Cerberus, and we understand that and can't ask you to change your life for the good of the Normandy. But we still have the Alliance to answer to, and always have. They're going to want to question the crew and us after the mission." he slowly stood. "I'm not asking you to do anything rash, just think about where you might want to go so if the Alliance boots you off the ship that you have a place to stay at the least."

Melody felt a sinking sense of dread. The mission in the Bahak system must be hazardous or the Council threatening, if the twins were suggesting we leave the Normandy afterwards. She had a sinking feeling that they would have to make a tough decision. Melody knew what she would do if she left the Normandy, she'd go to marry Julius. Hopefully, the cosmos didn't have a different plan for her.

* * *

Melody sat in the Starboard observation, thoroughly exhausted. She hadn't slept since the early morning when Kelly had woke the ship. The red-head was sleeping soundly in med-bay, and she had spoken to Melody for hours, her and the others that weren't combated veterans. Surprisingly Ken and Gabby hadn't shown, which made sense, they were former Alliance, they'd probably seen losses before.

She was thinking on the crew, and the old Normandy when she saw a flicker on the horizon, grey to the planet below them. She felt a tug in her heart like she had seen the icy world before.

"EDI," she asked. "What planet are we coasting near? Off the Starboard?"

"That would be Alchera," EDI stated, her voice sounding solemn. "The crash site of the Normandy and location where both Shepard's bodies were recovered."

Her heart thudded in her chest, she jumped up and pulled out her omni-tool as she headed to the armoury.

"Shep here, Jane," Jane answered her omni-tool as Melody put on her earphone so only she could hear her.

"Jane, we're passing the Normandy crash site," she said plainly, pulling on her boots.

There was a heavy pregnant pause.

"I'll be down shortly with John," she said simply. "I'll contact the others."

Melody nodded and suited up as she disconnected. She felt a sense of duty to her fallen comrades, she had dwelled over the mission report, and the MIA reports the whole several months post-crash. Thinking about it made her stomach lurch. She thought about how often she and Joker had drunk themselves to vomiting those months; Melody had never drunk as much as she did then.

Within twenty minutes their small group were ready. Jane, John, Tali and Garrus. They asked Chawkwas if she wanted to come, but she said she couldn't bear to leave Kelly or find something she didn't want to.

Melody understood, there were 20 MIA, what if they found a body.

She took a steadying breath and the group shuttled down the surface alone, and in silence.

When they landed, there was nothing but the tundra, and the wreckage, several yards of it. Melody let out a sad sigh as they left the shuttle and saw the remains of the girl's hull. The 'Normandy' splashed as bright as she remembered, the piece of the dead vessel coated in crystal clear ice.

"The Mako," Garrus sighed sadly, the group turned, and there she was, it's wheels caked in ice and snow, on a slant down a hill as if they had just parked it there. The roof and windows caked in frost and snow; it looked beautiful and sad.

They slowly walked around the grey-blue, frozen wasteland, coming across the old cockpit. Melody missed sitting up there, cosy with Joker and Kaiden, making dick jokes and talking about past tours. Tali kneeled down by the escape hatch, picking up a dog tag.

"Draven, Talitha," Tali sighed and slung the dog tag around her wrist. "I remember sharing ship notes with her; she was an ensign."

The group nodded quietly; Melody could vaguely remember her, she would have been in the cockpit helping Joker and Pressly. Thinking of Pressly made her chest clench in guilt. He had been so xenophobic at first to Tali, Liara, Garrus and Wrex (the last she understood well), the old coot.

The continued to walk around; occasionally they would find a glint of silver; a dog tag from whoever they lost. Melody felt a twinge of despair as she saw the enormous outside hull shining Normandy over the Horizon. It was the man part of their baby. Melody could imagine the tear in Joker's eye if he was down here. Thankfully he had refused.

They found their way to the sleeping pods. Melody missed sleeping in them, if just for the quiet, not the comfort. Lots of them were busted open, and the evidence of the fire they were previously consumed in, was coated in frost,

Melody noticed when they exited the sleeping pod area that the twins hadn't followed she looked out and saw the two of them working on fixing something in front of the old Normandy's twisted hull. Tali had a few busted data-pads she was collecting from the wreckage. Garrus had a collection of dog tags hanging from his wrist.

"We'll take these home," Tali nodded to the data-pad and the tags as they made their way to the twins.

Melody's heart broke when she realised what the twins were working on. It was beautiful. A miniature to scale model of the SR-1 was being put together, it was beautiful metallic gold, and it looked like it was basting off elegantly from the base. She read the plaque the twins had already screwed in.

" _Here rests the ship and the crew of the Normandy SR-1_ ," Melody read, her voice hitching as she read the following line. " _May we rest here among the stars as rays of hope to the next generation and those who r-remember us_."

She sniffed as she remembered the scene. Melody had been so focused on both Jane and John, she forgot the rest. Guilt started to weigh her down as they left the planet.

* * *

Melody and Tali sat in the mess, emailing Admiral Hackett with the list of KIA. Tali reading off the names as Melody wrote each one. The girl sat back, sipping her tea before reading the email out to Tali.

" _Admiral Hackett,_

 _We have collected the tags of the MIA; no bodies were located at the site of the SR-1's crash._

 _Here-in named are the tags which can be declared KIA; Bakari Jamin, Barrett Germeen, Chase Addison, Crosby Silas, Draven Rosamund, Draven Talitha, Dubyansky Alexei, Emerson Hector, Felawa Robert, Gladstone Harvey J, Grenado Caroline, Grieco Marcus, Laflamme Orden, Lowe Helen M, P-"_ Melody pasued, guilt weighing heavy on her as she continued. _"Pressly Charles, Mandira Rahman, Tanaka Raymond, Tucks Carlon, Waaberi Amin._

 _May this email find you well, and may the dog tags find the respective families of these proud soliders._

 _Yours,_

 _Lieutenant-Commander Melody Milan_ "

Melody let out a sigh she had been holding. Tali patted her back and nodded to her.

"Get some rest, Mel." she nodded to her. "We're off to Illium to visit Liara; we'll wake you when we get to her."

Melody nodded with exhaustion as she headed to her bunk, sending the email off. She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Melody rolled out of bed what must have been hours later to the feeling of the Normandy docking. She jolted up and dressed, so she was in casual uniform, she noticed the room was silent, some people sleeping the shift off.

She shrugged it off and headed out. As she stretched in the hall caught a sight of something stunning out the port window. She blinked in shock and jogged over, bursting into Kasumi's room, the Asian woman not present.

Outside was a raging cosmic storm, lightning shining the sky, the sight was haunting and beautiful. But wasn't the Normandy supposed to be on Illium, this didn't look like the beautiful Asari colony city.

She looked down from the window; a massive base sprawled below them. It looked like an enormous ship, and there were conductor rods grabbing and absorbing the lightning that was shocking the hull.

"Where are we?" she mumbled.

"Welcome to home," came a familiar airy voice. "The liar of the Shadow Broker."

Melody wiped around so fast she probably twisted the muscles wrong in her neck. In the doorway stood Liara T'Soni with a smug shit-eating grin, her arms crossed confidently.

"Liara!" Melody gasped and walked over, pulling her friend into a hug. Which the asari returned.

Suddenly her words struck her, she said home, and then called it the Shadow Brokers'.

"Wanna chat?" Melody asked. "Like since when do you live here?"

Liara laughed and waved her hand to the window.

"We'll talk shortly," she smiled and walked back out of the open doors. "Come along; we'll talk openly on the ship."

"That's a ship?" Melody gasped. "You're joking?"

She shot the huge ship a look over her shoulder before the doors shut behind them. No way that this happened so fast.

"How long was I out?" she snorted.

"Twelve hours," Liara stated. "The twins didn't want to wake you. So surprise; you made it to my new home unscathed."

Melody sighed and nodded in surprise.

"How did we get from Illlium here?" she asked.

"We were very close," Liara said as they made their way onto the ship via docking exit. "I had all the information coming from a good source, and he was gunned down by the time I got there. An asari Broker agent tried to gun us down. We followed the information here."

She smiled at her finally, "You missed quite the fight, Mel." she smirked as they entered a vast, spacious hall, and started walking down it.

Melody noticed a Drell nursing an arm, his eyes heavy.

"Melody," Liara said as they reached the Drell. "This is Feron, he helped me locate and recover Jane and John from Alchera..."

"It is good to meet another of Liara's friend," the drell hummed to her with a small smile, he looked weak, a dark red thread connected him to Liara, and blue back to him, they will continue to be good friends Melody hoped.

Melody smiled at him and extended her hand, "It's good to meet the one who helped Liara through her grief," she said. "You encouraged her to become stronger."

"And I'm the strongest I've been in my whole life," Liara smiled weakly. Melody nodded.

He gave her a genuine grin; Melody nodded to the man as Liara waved and led her away.

Melody sighed at Liara.

"I think the man wants to love you," Melody whispered to Liara.

The asari shook her head.

"I won't take advantage of his gratitude," she sighed sadly. "I care for him, but I cannot love him."

Melody nodded, hoping she understood. This man was a broken soul, but Liara couldn't fix him, and the asari definitely knew that well.

Liara lead her to a console off to the side of the large central looking room. There was a list of their dossiers, including herself and the Cerberus crew.

"Take a look," Liara sighed. "I don't know who the previous Shadow Broker shared this with, so it should be assumed everyone knows now."

Her stomach did a flip as she scanned down to hers and read it to herself.

 _Lieutenant-Commander Milan, Melody Amelea_

 _Born; Earth, Canada, Ontario, Toronto_

 _To Alexander K Milan and Patricia A Milan (nee)_

 _Unknown connection to Sha'ira,_ _asari Consort._

 _O_ _ld student to Lt. Kahlee Sanders at Grissom Academy._

 _3_ _rd_ _human Spectre recruited by the council._

 _Spouse/lover: Laedos, B Julius, C-sec security officer_

 _Current status: ENGAGED TO BE WED_

 _Alliance listed at eighteen, biotic adept, weapon specialist, tech strengths reviling peers._

 _CORRESPONDANCE_

Melody's heart sunk as she looked over her email inbox and outbox, through the eyes of the Shadow Broker console. Everything, even on Spectre channels, had been hacked and obtained.

She closed the console and turned to Liara, who looked apologetic and sad.

"Looked it over, Liara?" she tried to keep her tone light, but the weight of everything in front of her weighed heavily.

"Yes," Liara sighed out. "It's hard to avoid now," she twiddled her thumbs for a moment before her eyes lit up. "I have something for you, by the way!"

"For me?" she asked cautiously.

"Well," she chuckled. "I couldn't ignore the information you sent your parents about the wedding planning."

Melody felt her cheeks burn, of course Liara had seen that. Thank god she was invited. Melody's mother asked what kind of guest list they had in mind, Melody had said Julius' C-sec friends, her crew and their families.

Crew to Melody would always include the original SR-1 team, even if they were off ruling nuclear homeworld or running intel networks.

"What do you have?" Melody mumbled to herself quietly. "I don't need anything ex-"

"Nonsense," Liara waved her hand. "I have unlimited funds, and never-ending thanks to give to the Normandy crew, you included."

Liara pulled them up to a safe, a new looking one like Liara had just purchased it.

"I've been keeping an eye out for this," Liara sighed wistfully. "When I found out I knew you deserved it?"

Liara spun the lock quickly and fluidly, not stopping on any one number long, before swinging the small safe open and reaching in. She kept the door only open enough to squeeze her arm in and grab what she needed.

She closed and locked the safe door behind and let out a heavy sigh.

She gently set the slim black box on the table and opened it. Inside was an exotic tiara, with a massive cluster of intricately woven metal and gems encrusted on the one side. The gemstone reminded her of something Asari, but the design reminded her of something Turian.

"I-" Melody sputtered, stunned. "I don't deserve this. This is something better for Ash, or Jane-"

"No," Liara interrupted. "This crown has way too much historical weight to be left on a mere human to human marriage, I might allow Jane to use it next if she's the marrying type with Garrus.

"This gem," she pointed to it. "Is a rare Asari blue diamond. On Thessia, these are made by the diamonds formed in or around eezo deposits. The crown itself is made by an unnamed compound of the three metals from home worlds of the council. The story behind the crown is that the original Asari councilor wore this crown on her wedding, so it's fought after plenty of asari maidens. I already contacted the current councillor, assuring her it would be returned shortly after two more weddings. The crown is called Sim're, in high Thessian it means 'sister of my sister', it mean's a dear friend's loved one."

Melody's heart sung. This was such a rare and charming gift. Liara was calling her a sister of sorts, which meant a lot to her. Melody never had a sister, and Liara had no sibilings. A deep dark blue thread connected them as Liara held the crown, Sim're, to her.

"I-" Melody took a deep breath, taking everything in. "I couldn't accept this." She let out an airy, nervous laugh waving her hand in refusal. "It's wonderful that this is basically your declaration of our sisterhood, but I don't think I'm worthy of a crazy important gift like this, Liara. The significance-"

"Is just history," Liara explained. "History I would love to share that had an amazing human spectre's name attached to. Please, as a favour to me. I'm sure the in-laws will be stunned at their daughter-in-law."

Melody's heart was in her throat. Liara was pleading to her, to doll up for _her_ future in-laws. Melody racked her brains.

"Umm," Melody blushed. "How many Turian-human marriages have there been?"

"Only three," Liara smiled putting the crown in its box again. "Soon to be four..."

Melody's heart thudded wildly, thinking how rare her relationship was. One of the few human specters was also going to be one of the few in a human-turian marriage.

She nodded to Liara, her body feeling suddenly weak.

"I'll take it then," she nodded again, trying to keep herself from feeling sick with butterflies. She stared at the box, as her hand absentmindedly ran to the ring around her neck. "I still can't believe this is happening..."

Liara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have you planned far into the wedding?"

Melody blinked, she had thought of invitations, but that was all. She shook her head violently, feeling sick with worry suddenly. Dear god was she a mess.

"I'll think of something," Liara laughed softly and patted her shoulder. "Let's have a cup of tea on the Normandy and talk over some ideas, okay?"

Melody nodded, clutching the box.

"I..." she mumbled as they headed back to the ship. "Thank you, Liara."

"Thank you," Liara threw back at her. "For being there, even when you couldn't help me..."

The blue woman entwined her hand into hers; Melody felt a tinge of confusion before the asari gripped the hand tighter as if she was giving soft reassurance and thanks with the touch.

Melody gripped the asari's hand back and shot her a small grin as they entered the ship.

* * *

The Normandy orbited around Aratoht in the Bahak system. We were waiting for word from Jane and John, they had gone down to the planet two days ago, with a single shuttle leaving not long after the twins had been down on the planet.

The twins had kept radio silence and said they would because the covert nature of the mission, but Melody was starting to worry. She walked up to the Normandy cock-pit.

"Oh, good," Joker said. "We've got a problem..."

He pointed out to the distance, the asteroid that a nearby Alliance science base was working off of was moving and fast

"The asteroid is on a collision course with the Mass Relay," EDI explained. "The aftershock of the relay being knocked out-"

"I know," Melody looked it over, weighing her options. "How much time do we have EDI?"

"Thirty minutes," the computer announced. "And fifty seconds-"

"Fuck," Melody glared at the console and then the asteroid.

Could she leave the Shepard twins behind? Hackett would have her head! Not just that but she couldn't forgive herself if she left them behind.

She looked for the threads for the twins and seemed to where they lead. Her heart sunk.

"Are you kidding me..." she whispered.

"What is it?" Joker asked.

"The twins are aboard that death trap!" she glared and tried to open the comms. "And of course the comms are jammed for them!"

She sighed heavily.

"Wait," Joker rose a brow, "How-"

"Pull in close!" she snapped. "I'll explain if we fucking survive, ok?"

She ran to the armoury to suit up, if the twins needed her then she needed to be ready.

"EDI?" she slid her helmet on. "How are the communications to the base going?"

"Poorly," the AI responded. "All attempts are failing, there must be a communication array down on the base. We're out of hope if they don't fix it."

Melody sighed sadly, rechecking the threads. The twins were still alive.

"Have Joker slip close into the gravitational pull of the asteroid," she sighed. "We wait for a nav-point, anything from them, and keep hailing."

Melody paced the cockpit, ready to go, her blood boiling in fear and adrenalin.

Suddenly a blip arrived on their screen. A nav-point not far from where the Normandy was approaching.

"Joker!" Melody pointed to it.

"I see it," he snapped a little.

"EDI?" she asked.

"Comm channels are open, but no response," EDI responded sadly.

"Bullshit," Melody glared at the screen. "They're alive..."

She pulled up the Normandy communications to contact Shepard's radios.

"Commanders," she said. "Normandy inbound. I repeat; Normandy locked on position, prepare for evac."

"Roger that," said a weak Jane from the other side.

"You had the AI scared for a moment," Melody smirked, relieved to hear Jane. "John alive too?"

"More than the redhead," John quipped. "Ready when you are."

She noticed on the landing platform they were rounding to, an N7 propping up a female N7. John was waving his arms frantically to get their attention.

"Chawkwas prep a bed," Melody said over her omni-tool. "Jane looks worse for wear."

"Understood Milan," Chawkas responded.

Melody headed to the docking door and closed it off so they could allow the twins on. Jane collapsed onto the floor, and John closed the door quickly. They quickly decontaminated, and John jogged into the cockpit, leaving Jane behind.

"Get us outta here, Joker!" John shouted, pointing to the relay.

Joker nodded, and they took no time at all to enter the Alpha Relay. Melody stood and lead Jane to the CIC, lifting her to the elevator.

"Kelly," Melody nodded to the woman in question. "A hand please."

The woman helped open the elevator and lead Jane in. As the doors to the elevator closed, Melody could see the black spot of the Bhakh system slowly growing more substantial, as the relay to that system went dark. Her heart sank, thousands of lives probably dead, and why?

She helped Kelly and Chawkwas take Jane's helmet and armor off. Before Kelly excused herself to return to her duties.

"Thank you," Melody smiled softly.

Kelly gave her a small smile back. That told her that Kelly had seen the map go black, which was what she was trying to avoid with bringing the woman down with her.

"She's in good hands," Chawkwas stated, nodding to the napping Jane. "Check on Kelly."

Melody nodded and ran after the woman.

She had exited to the crew quarters, and the room was full of soft sobs.

Melody walked over and wrapped an arm around the woman. She shifted for a moment before leaning into her. Melody patted the woman's back until the tears stopped.

"I'm s-sorry-"

"Don't apologize, Kelly," Melody stroked the redhead's hair. "You didn't-"

"That's n-not what I'm apologizing for," she managed out, before letting out a sniff. Melody was confused, what did she mean. Before Melody could ask however she responded. "I t-think I need t-to leave the Normandy."

"Leave?" Melody asked, surprised, but then it dawned on her. If things were going to get worse, if the Reapers were coming, then this ship couldn't stay a safe place for Kelly. She had been kidnapped from it after all. "I understand Kells..."

They quietly remained there for a while until Kelly fell asleep. Melody gently rested her in bed and wrapped her in a throw blanket before exiting the room. She had some questions for John Shepard.

* * *

Jane and John were both in the med-bay when Melody finally had a moment. She walked past Chawkaws, who was having her tea before she pointed it out.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you," Chawkwas nodded to it. "Admiral Hackett paid the twins a visit."

"Hackett?" Melody blinked and walked over to the bay quickly, curiosity getting the better of her. Chawkwas shook her head in disapproval.

"-I wasn't expecting to see you here," came John's voice.

"Just snuck in," Hackett seemed to chuckle. "You two went out there as a favor to me; I decided to debrief you in person."

There was a pregnant pause.

"And the Lieutenant-commander if she stops snooping." Hackett added with a throaty laugh.

Melody tensed. Fucking caught. She let out a sigh and entered the room with a salute.

"Admiral, it's an honor to have you aboard," she stood rod stiff.

"Oh drop it," he chuckled. "I should be thanking you for dragging these two out of the muck again and again."

Jane nodded, she and John looked less weak than when she last saw them. Hackett turned to the twins, eyes fiery with purpose.

"What the hell happened out there?" he asked, tone even and threatening all at once.

"Haven't you received intel about the incident?" Jane asked, looking concerned.

"All I know," Hackett crossed his arms. "Is that I sent you two out there to break Amanda Kenson out of prison, and now an entire system is destroyed." he sounded angry and the end of his rope. "I hope you can fill in the leap in logic between those two events."

John got up and handed Hackett a data-pad.

"I confirmed Doctor Kenson's proof," he pointed to the pad in question. "The Reapers were coming, and destroying that relay was the only way to stop them. Kenson sedated us for almost two days. I started the engines with little more than an hour left. We tried to warn the Batarian colony but, time ran out." John stook his head in disappointment.

Melody's heart fell. Sure Batarians weren't the prettiest species, but they had a culture, women and children...and all of it gone in a flash.

"The Batarians report no survivors from our etat," Hackett announced for the room. "At least you tried." Hackett pocketted the data-pad, turning from the group in thought. "And you two believe the Reaper invasion really was a threat?"

"No doubt in my mind," Jane responded, her voice thick. "We literally had minutes to spare."

"I'm sure all the details are in your report," Hackett nodded and let out a defeated sigh. "I won't lie to you Shepard's. The Batarian's will want blood, and there's just enough evidence for a witch hunt. And we don't want war with the Batarians. Not with the Reapers at the galaxies edge."

"What are you implying?" Jane asked, sounding overly bitter.

"You two did what you did for the best of reasons," Hackett explained. "But there were more than three hundred thousand Batarians in that system. All dead."

"They died to save trillions of lives," John rose his voice, his face contorted in anger and confusion. "if I could have saved them you bet your ass I would have."

"'The needs of the many,'" Melody said quietly.

"Sorry," Hackett snapped at her.

"Sorry sir," she stood. "'The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few or the one.' It's an old quote, the only problem is. In that situation, however," she turned to the twins, feeling sorry for what Hackett was implying. The twins could be court-martialed and grounded. "That person self-sacrificed against an unstoppable evil, instead of killing others. Again though, from such a loss, I can't imagine the remain Batarains seeing things logically and will see this tragedy emotionally."

"Precisely my concern," Hackett rose a brow at her, as if he was racking his brains at the thought. "You both are preaching to the choir. If it were up to me, the two of you would be receiving a damn metal."

Melody's heart sunk deep into her stomach.

"Unfortunately not everyone will see it that way," Hackett continued, his voice somber.

John sighed and sat in Chawkwas' chair.

"So what do you suggest?" Jane asked, propping herself up more.

"Evidence against you two is shoddy at best," Hackett stated simply. "But when your missions are done, you're going to have to head to Earth and face the music. I can't stop it. But I can and will make them fight for it."

Jane and John shared a look. Jane nodded to her brother.

"We'll gladly stand trial," John said. "But we have two marriages to attend to first, lie and say we have a few more missions left."

"Shepard," Melody's eyes widened in shock. The admiral just shook his head with a deep chuckle.

"Who are the lucky couples?" Hackett asked.

"Milan here," John nodded to her, earning her embarrassed blush. "And our former Gunnery-chief and Lueinenent."

"Williams and Alenko are engaged?" Hackett quirked a brow. "You as well Milan? Who's the lucky officer?"

"Officer Laedos, from C-sec," she nodded.

"Turian boy, huh?" Hackett smirked a little then shook the smile off. "Do what you two have to do, but when Earth calls...You guys make sure you're there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit. In the meantime..." he handed the datapad back. "Keep this; I don't need to see the report to know you did the right thing."

"Yes sir," Jane and John chorused.

"You've done a hell of a thing, Commanders." Hackett nodded to them, before exiting the room, and leaving the weight of the mission on the three spectres left behind.

* * *

 _ **Author's note;**_

 _ **I've tied up ME2 now, and if my heavy foreshadowing isn't obvious enough. The next one or two chapters are going to be light-hearted. WEDDINGS!**_

 _ **I NEED to get Ash and Kaiden married, and I can't imagine John and Jane heading to trail without doing these last things with their friends.**_

 _ **Obviously, people who move on fast from the ship probably won't attend, ie, Wrex won't attend either, Miranda won't be able to make it to Melody's, nor Jacob (both are on the run or changing their lives), I'll give fully fleshed out reasons in the Chapter. And Liara will help with Melody's wedding on the Citadel, but Ash will have a simple one on Earth with her family and Kaiden's and the SR-1 crew.**_

 _ **This is obviously so long to tie everything up, thanks for reading everyone and getting this piece to almost ten thousand veiws.**_

 _ **Keelah se'lai,**_

 _ **Melody Milan**_


End file.
